The Ultimate Goal!
by JoZer805
Summary: This is a pearlshipping story of Ash and Dawn traveling through Unova and Kanto. This is my first fanfic story and I do not own Pokemon. (UPDATE 10-28-13) I'll be take a short break from writing but in the mean time I'll be fixing any chapters with typos, etc. Plus I'll be merging Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 into one chapter so that I'll be able to post more.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my first Pearlshipping story; I'm planning to have over 40+ chapters for this story. Rated-T with mild language (Maybe).**

**The Story will take place in Sinnoh, Kanto, and Unova. I will right sequel to this story once X and Y is debut in the U.S.**

**Characters: Ash(16), Dawn(16), Brock(18), and Bianca(17)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

It's the Sinnoh League taking place right now as Ash is in the semi-finals against Tobias. The battle is tense where Ash is down to his last Pokémon(Pikachu), while Tobias is on his second Pokémon (Latios). Ash order Pikachu to Volt Tackle Latios while in mid-air. After the huge explosion between the two Pokémon, both Pokémon are unable to battle and Tobias was claim the winner the semi-round of the tournament. Ash picks up his Pikachu to comfort him. Ash meets Dawn and Brock outside the stadium and head towards the next stadium to see Tobias win the Sinnoh League with only his Darkrai. After the ceremony, Ash and his friends decided to head back to Twinleaf Town. They soon left to the ferry to catch the next one to Twinleaf Town. As soon they made it to the docks, someone yelled.

Blonde Girl: OUTTA OF MY WAY, OUTTA OF MY WAY!

The blonde girl ran into Ash and knocking him to the water and she notice what she has done and replies.

Blonde Girl: I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry mister.

Dawn grabs Ash's hand to get him out of the water and as soon he made eye contact with Dawn, he felt something warm in his chest, and Dawn felt the same way. Ash was out of the water and says to Blonde Girl.

Ash: It's okay, I'm Ash from Pallet Town and this is my best friend Pikachu.

Pikachu: PIKA!

Dawn: Hi I'm Dawn and this is my partner Piplup.

Piplup: LUUUP!

Brock: And Hi I'm Brock and I'm a Pokémon Breeder.

Bianca: Hey my name is Bianca and I'm from Nuvema Town and this is Tepig.

Tepig: Te Tepig!

Ash pulls out his Pokédex and scans Tepig.

Pokédex: Pokémon data unknown

Dawn: That's strange your Pokédex doesn't register the Pokémon.

Ash: I know.

Ash then puts away his Pokédex into his pocket and Bianca replies.

Bianca: Me and Tepig are from the Unova region which is very from Sinnoh and the nearby regions by Sinnoh. In Unova there are many Pokémon that can't be found outside of Unova.

Ash: Wow, that's amazing. Are there any Pokémon Gyms there too?

Bianca: Yeah, there are a total ten gyms in total but only eight badges are required to enter the Unova League.

Ash: Wow that sounds great, I would like to go to visit the Unova region. What about you guys?

Dawn: It sounds great, but are there any Pokémon Contests in the Unova region by any chances?

Bianca: No sorry, but I did see Pokémon contests here and I just wish there were contests in Unova.

Dawn: Ohhh. said disappointing

Brock: I would like to go but I think I should take a break from traveling and become a Pokémon Doctor. Once I become one, I would like to travel again.

Ash and Dawn: That sounds great Brock!

Ash: I wish you could come, but I hope for you Best Wishes Brock.

Dawn: Me too.

Ash: So what about you Dawn? Are you going to find a different region with Pokémon Contest?

Dawn: I don't know, I still try to think what I'm going to do once we arrive at Twinleaf Town.

Bianca: Well it was nice talking to you three, but my flight to Unova is about to leave. Bye bye!

She ran off towards her next flight, say goodbye to the three friends and both of them wave goodbye to Bianca and Tepig.

Both Ash, Dawn, and Brock boarded the ferry to Twinleaf Town, Ash looks back at Lilypad Island while remembering all the wonderful things that has happen during the Lilypad Island Conference. Ash notices Dawn in front of the sunset and he notice how beautiful she was. He remembers the great things that happen between them during their journey. Dawn says.

Dawn: Hey Ash is everything alright?

Ash snaps out and says

Ash: Uhh yeah I'm alright.

He looks at the sunset with Dawn against the railing of the boat and says

Ash: You know I have a lot of fun traveling with you and Brock in Sinnoh.

Dawn: Yeah me too, it wasn't for your support. I would of never made it to the Grand Festival. She smiles

Ash: Yeah, so much has happen over the 2 years we travel. I wish we can still travel more.

Dawn: Yeah me to, I still have a lot in my mind to think about.

They soon head back into their cabin with Brock, Pikachu, and Piplup for the night. As the morning sun rises, the ferry has arrive at Twinleaf Town and our heroes have just gotten off the boat. They make their way to Dawn's house and were greeted by Johanna (Dawn's Mother).

Johanna: Why hello Dawn, Ash, and Brock. It's great to see you all back here.

Dawn: Hi mom.

Ash and Brock: Hi Johanna, it's great to be here.

Johanna: Please make yourselves at home Ash and Brock.

Ash and Brock: Thank you!

As they enter the house to relax, our heroes will be thinking their future plans as the journey continues.

**Well that was the end of Chapter One, and I hope you all like it. I will be posting a new chapter tomorrow** **and stay tuned. Tomorrow's chapter will take place in Kanto. **

**Please feel free to favorite the story and review it. Thank you all very much**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, I'm back with the new two of The Ultimate Goal. Now I hope you all readers enjoy and please review and favorite/follow the story.**

**Chapter Two**

As we left our heroes, they have reach Twinleaf Town (Dawn's hometown). It's 11 o'clock in the morning, both Brock and Dawn are awake while Ash is still sleeping late in the morning as usual. Dawn decided to wake Ash up. As she enters the bedroom where Ash is sleeping, she notices how peaceful he was sleeping. She didn't want to wake him up because she was admiring him the way how he sleeps. But she had to wake him up; she calls his name twice and Ash wakes up looking at Dawn seeing her beauty slow motion.

Ash: Huh? What time is it Dawn?

Dawn: It's eleven twelve (11:12) a.m. Also breakfast is ready.

Ash: BREAKFAST!

Ash storm out of the bedroom to the dining room, but he falls down the stairs and lands on top of Pikachu and gets shock by electricity. Ash sees a bunch of Torchics chirping around his head.

Brock: Are you alright Ash and Pikachu?

Ash: Yeah I'm alright, sorry Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika Pi.

Ash and everyone started to eat breakfast, while Johanna (Dawn's Mother) started a conversation.

Johanna: So Ash and Brock, what are you two going to do once you arrive at Kanto?

Ash: Well I decided to go back to Pallet Town and think about if I should go to Unova.

Brock: I'm going to back to Pewter City so I can see my family and study hard to become a Pokémon Doctor.

Johanna: That's great for you two, and what about you dear?

Dawn: I still can't decide if I should go Hoeen to compete in contests, or if I should go to Unova. I heard many wonderful things about Unova.

Ash: It will be fun to travel with you in Unova.

Dawn: Really?

Ash: Yeah, we can meet all sorts of new Pokémon that can only be found in Unova.

Dawn: Yeah your right, so it's decided that I want to go to Unova with Ash; Mom?

Johanna: If it makes you happy dear, then I'm happy too. (Smiles at Dawn)

Pikachu: PIKA PI!

Piplup: PIPLUP!

Both Pikachu and Piplup are excited about the great news.

Ash: So how about we leave for the docks in four hours to catch the ferry to Kanto?

Brock and Dawn: Sounds great.

As our heroes are getting prepare to leave, they tune the TV to watch the match between Sinnoh Champion Cynthia and Elite Four Flint. The battle was against Cynthia's Garchomp and Flint's Infernape. The match was near its end while Garchomp was badly hurt on its knees. Infernape is about Brick Break to finish, Cynthia quickly order to to use its own Brick Break to defend itself and Garchomp unleashes a powerful Draco Meteor and cause heavy damage to Flint't Infernape. After the aftermath of the Draco Meteor, Infernape was lying on the ground fainted.

Referee: Infernape is unable to battle, so which means that Cynthia's Garchomp is the winner

The crowd goes wild, Cynthia thanked Flint for a wonderful battle and she remains the Sinnoh Champion.

Dawn looks at the time and tells Ash and Brock that ferry is about to leave in three hours. Our heroes left Dawn's house and wave goodbye to Johanna and says.

Johanna: Bye dear and Ash please don't her to get into any trouble.

Dawn's head sweatdrop

Ash: No need to worry.

As our heroes walk towards the road to Jubilife City, they see Twinleaft Town was out of sight and Dawn is going to miss her home.

Brock: Well we're here. I'll be back you guys, I'm going to find gifts for my family. In the meantime watch over my stuff.

Ash: Alright, we'll wait for you here Brock.

Brock: Alright thanks.

Ash and Dawn are alone with Pikachu and Piplup at the docks in Jubilife City. Dawn broke the moment of silences and says.

Dawn: Hey Ash.

Ash: Yeah what is it?

Dawn: Remember the two dark Pokémon that we've seen in Crown City?

Ash: Zorua and Zoroark?

Dawn: Yeah. Do you think there natives in the Unova region?

Ash: I hope so, I would like to meet them again.

After a few minutes of talking, Brock returns from the gift shop and Dawn replies.

Dawn: Woah that's a lot of stuff you got there Brock.

Brock: Well I do have 9 brothers and sisters at home, not to mention my parents.

The three friends soon heard the boat's horn and they all boarded the ferry to Kanto. The ferry leaves Sinnoh and enters the Kanto bay between Celadon City and Fuchsia City. Ash and Brock both see Vermillion City shore ahead. Ash remembers how he earns his third Indigo League badge against Lt. Surge.

Dawn: Wow. So that's Kanto?

Ash: Yeah, and this is where O and Ambipom are training, remember?

Dawn: That's right! (Said with a happy expression)

Brock: How about we visit them for a while?

Ash and Dawn: Sounds good.

Pikachu: PIKA!

Piplup: LUUUP!

Brock: Alright, then its settle we visit O and Ambipom.

As our heroes make their way to O's training facility, they knock the door but no answer at the front door. Pikachu's ears twitch and hears a paddle ball being hit around the building.

Pikachu: PIKA

Pikachu jumps off of Ash's shoulder and the three friends follow Pikachu to find that O and Ambipom are training. Ambipon notice Ash and Dawn and so as O notices them to.

O: Hey long time no see you three.  
Dawn: Hi, I see you and Ambipom are doing very well with your Pokémon Ping-Pong training.

O: Yeah. Last week me and Ambipom won a tournament at the Indigo Plateau.

Ash: That's amazing, congtras.

O: Thank you, so what all brings you three here?

Brock: We are just dropping in while I'm heading home and these two are going to Pallet Town.

Dawn: I just remember about you living in Vermillion and I want to see how was Ambipom doing.

Ash: Same goes for me too.

O: Well Ambipom is doing great. Isn't that right Ambipom?

Ambipom: Ambi Ambi. (Nodded its head in agreement)

O: If you like, you can stay here for a while.

Our heroes thanked O and are willing to stay for an hour to catch up with Ambipom and O. Ash and friends talk about their journey in Sinnoh and that Dawn came in 2nd place in the Grand Festival, while Ash made it to the semi-final at the Lily of the Valley Conference tournament.

**An hour passes and our heroes are about depart to Viridian City**

Dawn: Well it was nice seeing you Ambipom. I hope I'll see you again. (A tear drops from her right eye)

Ambipom wipe the tear away and it uses it's right tail to grab Dawn's right arm and uses the other tail to grab Ash's left arm to make them hold hands. Ambipom knows that its former trainers are secretly in love and both Ash and Dawn blush and let go of each other's hand. They soon depart the felicity and wave goodbye to Ambipom and O.

As our heroes made it the cross path, they read the sign that Pallet Town and Pewter City are both the opposite direction. Ash and Dawn face Brock to say their goodbye.

Ash: Well I guess this is it.

Brock: Yeah.

Dawn: I hope this isn't the last time we meet Brock.

Brock: Same goes for me to Ash and Dawn.

Ash pull his hand out to shake hands and says.

Ash: You can do it Pokémon Doctor Brock.

Brock: So you can Pokémon Master Ash and Pokémon Coordinator Dawn.

Both Ash and Brock let go of the handshake and wave each other goodbye.

Both Ash, Dawn, and Brock separated. Ash and Dawn both see Pallet Town in sights and Ash, Pikachu, and Piplup both rush down the hill to Pallet Town while Dawn says.

Dawn: Hey Ash wait up.

As soon as she starts to run, she notices a rainbow to the west of Pallet Town and sees a Pokémon flying through it. She pull out her Pokédex and scans it.

Pokedex: Ho-Oh, The Rainbow. It is say that Ho-Oh possesses seven-colored wings. It is said that those who see Ho-Oh are promised an eternal happiness.

Dawn: Wow, this must be the legendary Pokémon that Ash must of talk about during our Sinnoh journey.

After Ho-Oh left the area, Dawn quickly tries to catch up with Ash. What await our two young heroes as a brand new beginning will soon start.

**Well that was chapter two Pearlshippers. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as you all did with the first chapter.** **I will be posting the third chapter tonight.**

**Author's Note (This chapter have been modified just a little to correct any typos)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm back again with the new chapter, I know that chapter two was a little longer than chapter one, so I decided to make it longer. So enjoy pearlshippers.**

**Chapter Three**

As we left our two heroes, both Ash and Dawn made it to Ash's house. They both enter his home and Ash calls for his mom, but no one is here. Dawn hears someone sweeping in the kitchen and they both check to see who it is.  
?: Mime Mime Mime.

Ash: Mr. Mime! (Said happily)

Mr. Mime: Mime? MR. MIME!

Mr. Mime rushes towards Ash and spray him with water to clean his face. Dawn giggles at Ash.

Dawn: Awwh he misses you Ash.

Ash: Mr. Mime where is mom at?

Mr. Mime pointed Delia's location toward Professor Oak's laboratory, Ash and Dawn left the house to Oak's laboratory. When Ash and Dawn arrive at the front door of Oak's laboratory, Ash knocks on the door and someone opens the door.

Ash: Tracey, it's good to see you again.

Tracey: Hey Ash and Pikachu, long time no see.

Ash: This is Dawn, she's a friend of mine that I met during the beginning of my Sinnoh journey.

Dawn: Hi nice to meet you and this is my partner Piplup.

Piplup: PIPLUUUP. (Smiling)

Tracey: Nice to meet you, Ash told me a lot about you over a video phone call before.

Dawn: Awwh so thoughtful of you Ash. (Smiling towards Ash)

Ash: My pleasure. (Scratching the back of his head)

Ash: Oh yes I almost forgot, is my mom here?

Tracey: Yeah, she came here to check out your Pokémon. She's in the back with Prof. Oak too.

Ash: Okay thanks.

They both head outside the back of Oak's laboratory and found his mom feeding his Pokémon. Bayleef notices Ash and she ran towards knocking him to the ground.

Bayleef: Bay Bay.

Ash: Hey it's good to see you again Bayleef.

Dawn: She's very sweet. (Petted Bayleef's head)

As soon Ash got up, his mom embrace him with a huge hug and was very happy to have her son home once again.

Delia: It's so good to see you again Ashy my boy.

Ash: Mom I can breathe.

She let go of Ash who now catching his breath.

Delia: So you must be Dawn? It's great to finally meet Ash girlfriend.

Dawn: Actually were just friends. (She blushes)

Ash soon sees a dark figure flying around the sky and the dark figure is starting to get close to him and he tries to avoid it by going to different locations and it hits him.

Gliscor: Gli Gli Gliscor.

Ash: Hey Gliscor it's great to see you again.

Dawn: Ash are you okay?

Ash: Yeah I'm alright.

Delia: Gliscor has been eager for you to return.

Ash: Wow really Gliscor?

Gliscor: Gli GLI. (Nodded his head in agreement)

Ash let out his Pokémon to introduce everyone to his other Pokémon.

Ash: Come on out Infernape, Torterra, Buizel, Staraptor, and Gible.

Dawn: Everyone Spotlight!

Dawn let out her Pokémon too. Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Cyndaquil, and Togekiss.

Ash and Dawn's Pokémon have to play around Oak's Coral. Meanwhile Ash and Dawn discuss their plans about going to Unova. Professor Oak then says to the two trainers.

Professor Oak: Looks like we'll be going together to Unova.

Ash: You going to Unova to Professor?

Professor Oak: Indeed my young lad and Delia will be joining us too.

Ash: Wow that's great. So when do we leave to Unova?

Delia: In two days in the morning dear.

Ash was so pump about the great news and rush to his home to pack his stuff, Dawn on the other hand was still in Oak's laboratory and Professor Oak wanted to give Ash a new Pokédex but he already storm off the place. Dawn ask Oak that she'll give him the new Pokédex for Unova and Oak gave a pink Pokédex for Dawn too. Dawn soon heads to the coral to return her Pokémon into their Pokéballs. Dawn and Delia left Oak's laboratory and head towards the Ketchum's residents. They Ash already packed his backpack, and Delia went to get his new set of clothes and a new backpack for Unova. She gives Ash's new clothes which is a blue and white jacket with a zipper, a red and white hat with a blue Pokéball on it, black jeans, red snickers and a blue backpack.

Ash: Thanks mom.

Delia: Your welcome dear.

Dawn: Here, Professor Oak wanted me to give you this new Pokédex.

Ash: Thanks Dawn. Now let see anything about Tepig that Bianca had.

Ash enters Tepig and its information came up on screen.

Pokédex: Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Normally, fire shoots out of Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke instead when it is feeling ill.

Ash: I hope I can catch myself a Tepig in Unova.

Dawn: That'll be awesome.

Delia: Well it's getting late, how about I make you two dinner?

Ash and Dawn: That'll be great.

After they finish eating, Ash puts out sheets and two pillows for Dawn and Piplup bunk bed. Dawn thanked Ash for what he did. They both went to sleep silently.

**Meanwhile in Rocket HQ**

Giovanni: So what is Team Rocket objective?

Jesse, James, and Meowth: Sir, to capture powerful and rare Pokémon.

Giovanni: Good, now take a look of this.

James: What this?

Giovanni: The Unova region, I want you three to operate there and set up till my arrival when the time is right.

Jesse, James, and Meowth: Sir.

Giovanni: Now you'll be take a plane in two days in the morning. Contact me once you three start to operate.

Jesse, James, and Meowth: We won't fail you.

**Pallet Town (morning)**

Dawn and Piplup soon wake up and found Ash and Pikachu weren't there. She gets dressed and heads towards the kitchen to see Ash eating breakfast, while Pikachu was eating ketchup.

Dawn: Good morning Ash and Pikachu.

Ash: Morning Dawn and Piplup, how did you slept Dawn?

Dawn: I slept alright; I had a weird dream of a Pokémon in a dark cloud with lighting. I did notice a blue glowing figure on its tail.

Ash: That's weird, well a dream is dream. Come on and join us for breakfast.

Dawn: Thanks.

Ash and Dawn had a nice and peaceful breakfast and as soon there we're finish, they head out to Professor Oak's laboratory. Oak was getting the new Pokémon ready for the new trainers to start out their journey.

Professor Oak: Alright Bulbasaur check, Charmander check and Squirtle check. I better get fifteen Pokéballs and three Pokédexes for the trainers too.

Ash: Professor? It's Ash.

Professor Oak: Ah hello Ash and Dawn. How are you two today?

Dawn: Good, I was wondering if I can read your poetry books if you don't mind Professor.

Professor Oak: I won't mind at all Dawn.

Dawn: Yay, thank you so much.

Ash: Wow are these three Pokémon are for the new trainers today Professor?

Professor Oak: Indeed. I just finish checking on these three Pokémon.

Gary: Hey Gramps I'm back, Oh hey Ash. Haven't seen you for a while since the incident with Team Galactic.

Ash: Hey it's great to see you Gary, what bring you back here?

Gary: I just finish with my research in Sinnoh and I decided to help out Professor Cedric Juniper of the Unova region to learn about the legend of Zekrom and Reshiram.

Ash: Zekrom and Reshiram?

Gary: There two legendary Pokémon of the Unova region and it is said that they created the land of Unova long ago. Also it is said that they use to be one Pokémon before.

Ash: Wow I would like to learn about these two Pokémon.

Gary: Well you're going to Unova right?

Ash: Yeah, me and Dawn are going.

Gary: Dawn is here?

Ash: Yeah, she's in the living room reading Professor Oak's poetry.

Gary: Well I never knew that you two are dating now.

Ash: No. it's nothing like that, we're just friends. She decided to come with me to Unova. But I wonder why since there aren't any Pokémon Contests held there.

Gary: I think she has a crush on you Ashy-boy.

Ash: You really think so? I mean I don't think so; she came with me because she wanted to be with Pikachu. Isn't that right Pikachu?

Pikachu gives Ash the look.

Ash: PIKACHU!

Gary: Well it's been nice seeing you two. I better get home to get ready for tomorrow. See ya Gramps.

Professor Oak: Be well boy.

Ash: Later Gary.

Gary left Oak's laboratory and Dawn ask Ash who was just here right now.

Ash: That was Gary a minute ago.

Dawn: Okay, how's he doing?

Ash: He's doing great; we'll be seeing him in Unova as well.

Dawn: Really? Will he be doing research in Unova?

Ash: Yeah, he said that he'll be researching about two legendary Pokémon on Unova. Zekrom and Reshiram.

Dawn: That's sound so cool.

After a few minutes pass by, the three new trainers came by to pick up their new starter Pokémon for their journeys. Dawn scans the three Kanto starters.

Pokédex: Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild. Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out. Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful.

Dawn: Wow there all so cute.

Ash: I actually used to have all three. Bulbasaur is actually here and it negotiates with wild Pokémon that live here if they ever start an argument. Charmander evolve into a Charmeleon, and then it evolves into a Charizard. Charizard is at the Charicific Valley training. As for Squirtle, he's back with the Squirtle Squad who help people around Kanto and Johto to put out fires with Officer Jenny.

Dawn: Wow I wish I could meet your Charizard and Squirtle.

Ash: Yeah, I never forget them. I also used to have a Butterfree, Pidgeot, and Lapras. They we're great friends to me and I hope I'll meet them again.

Professor Oak: Oh that reminds me Ash, someone is here to see you at the coral.

Ash: I wonder who could it be?

Ash and Dawn head out to the coral and found a Pidgeot stand on top of the wooden fence.

Ash: Pidgeot is that you?  
Pidgeot: Pid. (It's nodded its head in agreement)

Ash: It's been long hasn't it buddy

Pidgeot nodded its head again.

Ash recaptures Pidgeot again and calls it out to fly with Noctowl , Swellow, and Staraptor.

Ash and Dawn soon left the lab and spend some time around Pallet Town. What new adventures awaits our heroes as the journey continues.

**Well that was chapter three and I know I had a little delay with this chapter. I had some writers block moments and it literally took me three hours to complete this chapter. I hope you Pearlshippers all enjoy. Later on Sunday night I'll be posting a new chapter. Unova is the next stop for the next chapter of their ultimate goal. Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright as I said about chapter four, it's here and I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Chapter Four**

**Pallet Town**

As we left our heroes, Dawn decided to help out Mrs. Ketchum to buy some groceries at Pallet Town Market. Delia asks Dawn to get some vegetables for cooking and some fresh berries for the Pokémon. Dawn heads out to the market with Ash insisting to help her out with the groceries.

(Dawn's mind): I never see this side of Ash before, he suddenly start to help out more. I wonder if he likes me.

Ash: Hey Dawn?

Dawn: Huh?

Ash: Is everything alright?

Dawn: Umm it's nothing. I was thinking about tomorrow, that's it.

Ash: Alright I was making sure you're okay.

(Dawn's mind): I'm sure he really likes me; I like him more than just a friend. But how do I get him to convince to me that he likes me?

As Ash and Dawn arrive in at the market, Dawn was making sure if the berries were fresh and ready.

After paying for the groceries, Ash helps Dawn to carry the groceries while they were walking back to Ash's house. As soon they arrive back home; Delia started cooking for dinner. Meanwhile Ash and Dawn want to have a practice battle with each other.

Ash and Dawn will have a one on one battle. Ash will be using Pikachu and while Dawn will be using her Cyndaquil.

Ash: Alright are you ready Dawn?

Dawn: Yeah:

Ash: Alright Pikachu I choose you!

Dawn: Cyndaquil Spotlight!

Cyndaquil: Cyndaaa!

Ash: Alright Pikachu, let's start off with a Quick Attack.

Pikachu starts running toward Cyndaquil with a Quick Attack.

Dawn: Cyndaquil use Smokescreen to cover yourself and attack with Flame Wheel.

Pikachu have no idea where Cyndaquil has gone to.

Ash: Pikachu keep a close eye on both sides of the smoke.

Pikachu: PIKA!

Dawn: Cyndaquil Flame Wheel on Pikachu.

Pikachu dodges the attack and tries to counter it with Iron Tail and Ash orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on Cyndaquil.

Dawn: Cyndaquil no!

Ash: Alright Pikachu use Quick Attack before he gets back up.

Pikachu hits Cyndaquil with power Quick Attack and Cyndaquil was badly hurt. Dawn is about to return Cyndaquil but she notice Cyndaquil started to glow blue.

Ash: Cyndaquil is evolving.

Quilava: QUILAVA!

Dawn: Quilava you evolve. (Said happily)

As the battle continues, Quilava blaze was activated.

Dawn: Is that what I think it is?

Ash: That's Blaze, Quilava's ability.

Dawn: Alright Quilava use Flame Wheel at Pikachu.

Quilava: QUIL!

Ash: Pikachu finish it with Volt Tackle.

Pikachu: PIKA!

As the two Pokémon are about to collide with each other. A huge explosion covers most of the battlefield in dust. When the dust cleared out, both Pikachu and Quilava are unable to battle. Ash picks up Pikachu and congratulated his Pokémon. While Dawn cheer up Quilava and return it to its Pokéball. Both Ash and Dawn gave each other their high five at the end of the battle. Delia comes to the backyard to tell Ash and Dawn that dinner was ready. Both Ash and Dawn join Delia for Dinner while the Pokémon were enjoying themselves with homemade Pokémon food. Pikachu gets his ketchup bottle and squirts a little to his food enjoy the favor.

Pikachu: CHAAAA!

Ash and Dawn are about to bed after a nice meal. Ash falls asleep right away with Pikachu aside of him. Dawn was having a hard to fall to sleep. She was excited tomorrow that she'll be in a new region far away from Kanto and Sinnoh.

**Dawn's Dream**

Dawn is dreaming that she is outside of some ruins and heavy fog started to cover the place up. She hears a roar from behind she was shock to see a ball of fire with blue eyes glowing from the flames and the white figure flies towards the sky.

**5:27 a.m.**

Dawn wakes up and she remembers everything that she saw in her dream, she look at Piplup was still sleeping peacefully. She checks on Ash and Pikachu if she didn't wake them up. She then headed back to sleep but she hears Ash talking in his sleep and hears.

Ash in his sleep: No need to worry Dawn, I'll never leave you. I will always be on your side because I lo.

Before he could finish the sentence, he stops sleep talking.

Dawn: Did he try to say that he loves me?

**7:53a.m**

Dawn soon wakes up from bed and sees that Ash is asleep. Dawn gives Ash a kiss on the check and leaves the bedroom. Pikachu soon wakes up and decide to have fun with Ash.

Pikachu: PIKA CHUUUUUUU!

Pikachu shocks Ash to wake him up.

Ash: Hey buddy.

Pikachu: Pika.

Ash and Pikachu joins Dawn for breakfast as they are getting ready to leave with Professor Oak and Delia to Unova. After they soon finish eating, they hear a car's horn outside of the household.

Delia: Well that's got be Professor Oak, you two make sure you have all your things with you.

Ash and Dawn: Okay.

Ash makes sure that his new backpack was pack and he grabs his hat and Dawn grabs her stuff to and Pokéballs.

Dawn: Hey Ash are you bringing your other Pokémon with you to Unova?

Ash: Nah, I want to catch new Pokémon and train them in Unova. It wouldn't be fair to win my gym battles with trained Pokémon from Sinnoh. I'm only bringing Pikachu because we're best pals. Isn't that right buddy?

Pikachu: CHAAA!

Dawn: I see now, just like how I met you in Sinnoh. You only brought Pikachu and Aipom to Sinnoh.

Ash: Yeah exactly.

Professor Oak: Well let's get going, we don't want to miss the flight to Unova now do we?

Ash: Okay Professor.

The group made their way to Vermillion City and boarded the plane to Unova. Ash & co. do not know that Team Rocket are on board.

Jesse: Who knew that we'll run into the twerp again to Unova.

Meowth: And the twerpette.

James: How about we snag that Pikachu and Piplup once we arrinve in Unova?

Jesse and Meowth: Yeah!

Both Ash and Dawn get a seat together while Oak and Delia have the seat in front the two trainers. Ash has already fall asleep. Dawn want to get some sleep too so she'll have the energy to travel once they're in Unova.

**Dawn's Dream**

Dawn was dreaming again and she was standing on water with heavy fog around her. She notices the same dark cloud from her first nightmare. She then sees Pikachu standing in front of her.

Dawn: Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika!

The dark cloud was right above the two and a power struck of lighting hits Pikachu. Pikachu looks like he was in a lot pain.

Dawn: PIKACHU!

Pikachu: PIIIIII KAAAAA!

Dawn sees the same dark figure in the dark clouds with red eyes and a blue glowing tail.

Dawn: What is that?

Dawn suddenly woke up from her nightmare and she was catching her breath. She checks on Pikachu and he was sound asleep on Ash's lap. Dawn was relief that it was only a dream.

Flight Attendant: We'll be arriving in Nuvema Town in thirty minutes, so please remain seated.

Dawn wakes Ash and Pikachu that they'll be arriving in Unova in shortly.

The plane landed on the water and stop at the docks of Nuvema Town.

The group soon got out of the plane. Professor Oak and Delia are now going to get their luggage in the terminal. Dawn follows the two, but Ash notices something in the water. A pink fish Pokémon pops out of the water again and Ash scan the Pokémon with his Pokédex.

Pokédex: Alomomola, the Caring Pokémon. It gently holds injured and weak Pokémon in its fins. Its special membrane heals their wounds.

Ash: Wow that's amazing.

After scanning Alomomola, Pikachu was captured by an unknown group of people.

Ash: Hey that's my Pikachu. Just who you think you three are?

The three unknown people take of their coats and reveal themselves as Team Rocket with black uniforms.

Ash: Team Rocket! (Said with an anger expression) What are you doing here?

James: Same question goes for you twerp!

Ash: Pikachu use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: PIKA CHUUUU!

The machine that grabbed Pikachu is electric proof. Right when Team Rocket are about to escape with Pikachu. A huge lighting struck the machine and releasing Pikachu. Pikachu felt that he was being drain of electricity.

Ash: PIKACHU!

Pikachu: PIIIIII KAA!

Ash looks up to see a dark cloud in the sky and he sees a dark dragon with red eyes in the dark cloud. Team Rocket just left the scene to avoid attention. Dawn soon hears the storm and she went outside to see the same thunder cloud in her dream. When she looks at the docks, she sees Pikachu being struck by lighting and Ash is standing next to him.

Dawn: ASH and PIKACHU!

The dark figure Pokémon soon left the area and the sky was cleared. Pikachu was still breathing and looks like nothing terrible happen to him

Ash: Pikachu are you alright?

Pikachu: Pika! (Nodded its head in agreement)

Dawn: Ash, Pikachu are you two alright?

Ash: Yeah we're okay.

Dawn: That cloud, I seen it in my dream.

Ash: Huh?

Delia: Ash are you okay dear?

Ash: Yeah I'm okay Mom.

Soon a woman in a lab coat came by and greeted Professor Oak.

Professor Juniper: Professor Oak. I have been excepting you to be today.

Professor Oak: Ahh Professor Juniper, it's been a while since I last you.

Professor Juniper: Welcome to the Unova region.

Professor Oak: Ash, Dawn this Professor Juniper, a researcher on the origins of Pokémon.

Ash: Nice to meet you Professor Juniper.

Dawn: Same here too.

The group soon goes onto Professor Juniper's car and they're on their way to her laboratory near Route 1. When they arrived at Juniper's lab. Professor Juniper introduce the three starter Pokémon to Ash and Dawn.

Professor Juniper: Here, take a look of these three Pokémon Ash and Dawn. This is Snivy, the grass type Pokémon. Tepig, the fire type Pokémon and Oshawott, the water type Pokémon.

Dawn: WOOOWW, there all so cute.

Dawn pulls out her Pokédex.

Pokédex: Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail. Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. It blows fire through its nose. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead. Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach.

Ash: Ahh aren't you the cute one. (Saying that to Oshawott)

Oshawott: OSHA OSHA. (Blushed)

Professor Juniper: Well I better get ready for the new trainer who is starting his journey with one of these three Pokémon.

Ash: New trainer!

A boy with an orange jacket, black hoodie, white jeans, blue shoes, and dark green blonde hair enters the lab and he was welcome by Professor Juniper.

Professor Juniper: Hello Trip. Ready for your journey to begin?

Trip: I'm always ready.

Professor Juniper: Alright. Here meet Snivy, the grass type Pokémon. Tepig, fire type Pokémon and Oshawott, the water type Pokémon.

Trip: Hmmm.

Trip taking pictures of the three starters and he has decided which Pokémon he wants to be his partner.

Trip: I choose Snivy.

Oshawott suddenly froze for not being chosen.

Professor Juniper: Alright then here are your Pokéballs and Pokédex.

Trip: Yeah that's basic, alright Snivy ready for our journey to begin?

Snivy: Snivy. (Nodded its head up)

Trip recalls Snivy to its Pokéball and notice Ash and Dawn with their partners.

Trip: Woah who are these two Pokémon?

Trip pulls out his Pokédex and scans Pikachu and Piplup.

Pokédex: Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolve form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings. Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. Piplup's limited walking skills often cause it to fall down, but that never hurts its pride.

Ash: Hi I'm Ash and from Pallet Town of the Kanto region.

Dawn: And I'm Dawn from Twinleaf Town of the Sinnoh region.

Trip: So you two are both from the boonies?

Ash and Dawn: Boonies!

Trip: I don't have time for this, I better get going.

Ash: Hey Trip lets have Pokémon battle.

Trip: Is your Pikachu strong?

Ash: You bet it is.

Trip: Alright then, I accept your challenge.

Ash and Trip met at the battlefield behind Juniper's laboratory and they'll both be using their starter Pokémon.

Ash: Alright Pikachu I choose you!

Pikachu: PIKA!

Dawn: GO ASH AND PIKACHU!

Piplup: PIPLUP!

Trip: Snivy go!

The between Pikachu and Snivy began.

Ash: Alright Pikachu lets start this with a Quick Attack.

Trip: Snivy counter it with Leaf Tornado.

Pikachu was hit by the Leaf Tornado.

Ash: Pikachu use Volt Tackle.

Pikachu: Pika!

Pikachu running to perform its Volt Tackle, but nothing happen and Pikachu stop running.

Trip: What was that?

Ash: That was supposed to be a Volt Tackle.

Trip: Well it sure didn't look like one.

Ash: Pikachu use Thunderbolt.

Pikachu: Pika CHUUUUuuuu! Pika?

Ash: Huh what's wrong Pikachu?

Trip: Come on and stop fooling around.

Ash: Pikachu use Iron Tail.

Pikachu Iron Tail works perfectly than Thunderbolt and Volt Tackle.

Ash: Ahh so its only electric attacks won't work. Alright use it against Snivy.

Pikachu: PIKA!

Trip: Snivy counter it with Leaf Tornado and finish Pikachu off with Vine Whip.

Snivy counter Pikachu's Iron Tail and finish him off with Vine Whip. Pikachu is unable to battle.

Dawn: Oh no Pikachu.

Trip: Well looks like I win, see ya.

Trip then leaves the battlefield and walk towards Route 1.

Ash picks up Pikachu and runs back to Juniper's lab with Dawn and Piplup. What will happen to Pikachu? Will his electric attack will be gone forever? Stay Tuned

**Wow four hours into this chapter, I'm surprise how this chapter came out. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and keep on reviewing and follow/favorite the story. Plus I need some help if I should include Iris and Cilan to travel with Ash and Dawn. Please show me your thoughts on the reviews. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with the next chapter of The Ultimate Goal and please enjoy.**

**Chapter Five**

After the battle with Trip that Ash had, Pikachu's electric attacks aren't working for some odd reason.

(Dawn's mind): Was it that dark Pokémon in the dark storm cloud did this to Pikachu?

Ash: Hey Dawn, lets go to Professor Juniper lab to see what's wrong with Pikachu.

Dawn: Right.

The two trainers head their way to Juniper's lab and have Pikachu examine.

Pikachu: Chuuu! (Cried in a sad expression)

Ash: Hey don't worry buddy, its only for a while to see what's wrong with you.

Juniper: Hmm it seems that all of Pikachu's electricity has been drained, but the question is how?

Dawn: I think it was that Pokémon in the storm cloud at the docks where we arrive from Kanto.

Ash: Yeah I have seen it too.

Professor Juniper: Can you describe the Pokémon?

Ash: It was hard to see it because it has itself covered in the storm cloud, but I did see its red eyes and a blue glowing tail.

Dawn: I seen that Pokémon in my dream before we came to Unova.

Professor Juniper: I wonder if it's something to do with the prophecy of Unova.

Ash & Dawn: Prophecy?

Professor Juniper: Yeah, right before Unova existed. There was a king with twins and the twins have their own truths and ideals. So the king order a legendary Pokémon to split into two different dragon Pokémon. Reshiram, the dragon of truth and Zekrom, the dragon of ideals. After the separation of the dragons. Both twins had wage war with their respective dragon. At the end the twins met for their final battle both Reshiram and Zekrom fighting to the end. After the tragic battle both Reshiram and Zekrom fell into a deep slumber and they both transform into two stones, Reshiram into the light stone and Zekrom into the dark stone.

Dawn: That's sounds awful.

Ash: Yeah, but since Zekrom was turn into the dark stone does that mean someone has summoned Zekrom?

Professor Juniper: Most likely yes and that means whoever summoned Zekrom, is looking for the hero of truth. (Looking at Ash)

Ash: Me?

Professor Juniper: If the prophecy is true, then you must look hard through your journey for any signs of Reshiram's stone whereabouts.

Ash: I will, you can count on me Professor.

Professor Juniper: Great.

Everyone soon hear a huge thunder clap from outside and they both see same storm cloud from the docks.

Dawn: Zekrom?

Ash: Looks like it.

Zekrom's cloud fly above the laboratory and Pikachu was in intense pain when Zekrom zaps Pikachu.

Ash: PIKACHU!

Pikachu: PIIIIIII KAAAAAA!

Ash grabs Pikachu to stay with him through what Pikachu is going through.

Dawn: Ash No!

Ash: Dawn get away, I don't want you to get hurt. (Said painfully)

Zekrom was soon done giving Pikachu's electricity back and left and cause a small explosion send both Ash and Pikachu hitting the wall.

Dawn: ASH!

Dawn made sure that Ash and Pikachu were safe. Dawn pull Ash up onto his feet with Pikachu feeling better.

Professor Juniper: Are you two okay?

Ash: Yeah I'm fine.

Oshawott: Osha Oshawott! (Making sure that Ash was okay)

Ash: Pikachu do you feel better?

Pikachu: PIKA! (Nodded its head)

Ash: Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt on me.

Pikachu: CHUUUUUUUU!

Dawn: Gasp! Are you okay Ash?

Ash: Never better. (Feels a little dizzy)

After the incident with Zekrom, Ash and Dawn join Oak, Juniper, and Delia in dinner.

Professor Juniper: So Ash you'll be competing in the Unova League right?

Ash: Yeah!

Professor Juniper: What about you Dawn?

Dawn: Me? Well I decided to keep traveling with Ash, I was disappointed that there aren't any Pokémon Contest here but it gives me a lot of time to train for the next year Pokémon Contest depend on what region I'm planning to go after the Unova League.

Ash looks down at the table then gets up and went outside for some fresh air.

Dawn: Did I say something wrong?

Delia: You might want to talk to him to see what's bothering him.

Dawn: Okay, Piplup and Pikachu stay here.

Pikachu: Pika!

Piplup: Pip!

Dawn goes outside to find Ash lying down near a tree looking at the night stars.

Dawn sat next to Ash to comfort him.

Dawn: What's wrong Ash?

Ash: I feel guilty that I'm holding you back from your Pokémon Contest.

Dawn: Please don't say Ash, I'm here to support and I have a confession to make to you Ash.

Ash: What is it?

Dawn: Well early in the morning of today, I heard you sleep talking and you said that you'll never leave me and….

Ash's mind: Oh no I'm dead. (Turning red)

Dawn: And I think you try to say that you love me. Is that true?

Ash: Well I umm….

Dawn: Because I love you too Ash.

Ash: You do? Well I guess your right that what you heard when I was sleep talking. I do love you Dawn. If it weren't Team Rocket taking Pikachu me away from as soon I set foot on Sinnoh, I would have never met you and I'm glad I did meet you.

Dawn was tearing up with joy and was happy what he said.

Ash: Hey Dawn why are you crying?

Dawn hugged Ash tightly and said.  
Dawn: Ash I'm crying of happiness because of those words you say.

Ash later return the hug to Dawn and they both watch the stars together at night.

Ash: Hey Dawn I was wondering if you want to start dating during our journey?

Dawn: You mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?

Ash: Yeah, you and me as a couple.

Dawn: I do Ash Ketchum.

She suddenly hugged Ash while tearing up a little.

As the new couple are spending time together a young man with green hair waiting for his friend to arrive.

?: So was he the one?

Zekrom telepathy: Yes, the boy Ash Ketchum is the new hero of truth.

?: Good, looks like I'll meet him in Accumula Town.

**Professor Juniper's Laboratory**

Professor Juniper: Here's something for you two, take five Pokéballs each.

Ash and Dawn: Thanks.

Professor Oak: While you are on your journey here I'll be watching over your Pokémon again. As for you Dawn, if you catch any new Pokémon and you already have six with you. Your new Pokémon will be transfer to my lab and same goes for you Ash.

Dawn: Thank you so much Professor Oak.

Delia: Now Ash you take care of yourself and Dawn too. Pikachu make sure Ash changes his underwear.

Ash: Mom!

Dawn giggles.

Delia: Will good luck to you both.

Ash: Thanks.

The couple have left for Route 1 to go to Accumula Town for Ash to register the Unova League. But little they don't know that a small Pokémon is following them.

**Route 1**

As Ash and Dawn are traveling through Route 1 together, they soon encounter a flock of Pidoves. Ash pulls out his Pokédex and scans the Pokémon.

Pokédex: Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. A Pidove flock's cooing can get extremely noisy. Pidove is not attracted to shiny objects.

Ash encounters a lone Pidove. Ash decided to battle and captures the Pidove.

Ash: Alright Pikachu I choose you!

Pikachu: Pika!

Dawn: Good luck sweety.

Ash: Love you. Alright Pikachu let us start off with Quick Attack.

Pikachu then performs a Quick Attack and directly hits the wild Pidove. The wild Pidove then uses Air Cutter and Pikachu use Iron Tail to counter it.

Ash: Pikachu lets finish this off with a Thunderbolt.

Pikachu: Pika CHUUUUUUUUU!

The wild Pidove was zap by Pikachu's Thunderbolt and it was instantly knockout. Ash then turns his hat backwards and gets one of his five empty Pokéballs and throws it at the wild Pidove. Pidove was caught inside the Pokéball and it tries to break free from it, then the Pokéball stops moving and a click.

Ash was excited that he caught his first Unova Pokémon.

Dawn: Congratz.

Dawn hugs Ash for his success on capturing Pidove. Both Pikachu and Piplup are happily dancing around till Oshawott randomly joins the two Pokémon.

Ash: Hey a Oshawott.

Dawn: Your right, do you think this is the same Oshawott from Professor Juniper's lab?

Ash: Lets find out then.

Ash then goes towards Oshawott and tells the Sea Otter Pokémon.

Ash: Are you the same Oshawott from Juniper's lab?

Oshawott: Osha Osha Oshawott. (Nodded its head up and down)

Ash: Hmm well Nuveman is pretty far from but Accumula Town is just a few minutes away.

Dawn: Might as go to Accumula Town's Pokémon Center and call Professor Juniper.

Ash: You're right lets go. Come on Pikachu and Oshawott.

Dawn: You to Piplup.

Piplup: Piplup.

The two trainers made their way to Accumula Town's Pokémon Center and Ash video call Professor Juniper.

The video call was answer and Juniper was on screen.

Professor Juniper: Why hello Ash and Dawn, how are you two doing?

Dawn: Great.

Ash: Same here, but I have something to tell you about Oshawott.

Professor Juniper: Did he follow you two?

Ash: Yeah. Oshawott follow us to Route 1 and we're both here in the Accumula Town's Pokémon Center.

Professor Juniper: Well since Oshawott followed you,, how about you keep Oshawott.

Ash: Wow really Professor?

Professor Juniper: Yeah and let me get Oshawott's Pokéball to transfer to your location.

Ash: Okay.

Professor Juniper got Oshawott's Pokéball send it to Ash by transfer.

Ash: Alright Professor I got the Pokéball.

Professor Juniper: Okay and good luck with Oshawott.

Ash: Thanks.

The video call ended and Ash returns Oshawott to its Pokéball.

Dawn: Wow now you got one of the three starter Pokémon in Unova.

Ash: Yeah, lets go to Nurse Joy and so I can register for the Unova League.

Dawn: Right.

Nurse Joy: Welcome to the Accumula Town's Pokémon Center and how may I help you?

Ash: I would like to register for the Unova League.

Nurse Joy: Okay, just insert your Pokédex her and your good to go.

Ash: K.

Ash inserted his Pokédex into the registration machine and he was all set for gym battles.

Nurse Joy: Okay here's your badge case and you're all set. The closes gym from here is the Straiton Gym at Straiton City.

Ash: Alright thanks Nurse Joy, lets go Dawn.

Dawn: Okay.

Now our heroes Unova Adventure has just begun, what lies ahead in their journey and who's the mystery person with Zekrom? Stay tuned as the journey continues.

**Well that was worth the time to write this chapter, I hope you all enjoy and Chapter Six will be up tomorrow nights. Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I'm here with the latest chapter of The Ultimate Goal and I'll be introducing Team Plasma. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

As we left our heroes, Ash and Dawn are now heading to Straiton City. But when they were about to head to Route 2 from Accumula Town, they see a rally at town central. A group of guys wear knight armor and they see a man in a robe speaks to the crowd.

Man in robe: My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation.

Crowd: Pokémon liberation?

Ash: Liberation?

Dawn: Why would he say something like that?

Ghetsis: I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth.

The crowd of people are confused about the speech.

Ghetsis: Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?

Ash: NOT ALL TRAINERS ARE SELFISH!

Ghetsis: Excuse me young boy!

Ash: Some trainers battle with their Pokémon to bond with them so that they can trust each other.

Dawn: That's true, some of us would never push our Pokémon around. We understand their feelings by bonding with them.

Ghetsis: This is why we must liberate Pokémon all over the world, these trainer have no idea what their saying.

Ash: What! (Said angrily)

Ghetsis: Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?

Some people in the crowd agreed and disagreed in Pokémon liberation. Ghetsis and his Plasma grunts pick up their stuff and left the area while a strange man with green hair comes up to Ash and Dawn and says.

Strange Man: Your Pikachu and Piplup seems to have a strong bond with you two.

Dawn: Who are you?

Strange Man: Forgive me, my name is N and I have the ability to hear the inner voices of Pokémon.

Ash: I'm Ash and this is my best friend Pikachu.

Dawn: And I'm Dawn and this is my partner Piplup.

Ash: So you can hear the inner voice of our Pokémon?

N: Yes, I can understand every inner voice of Pokémon. The speech rally of Team Plasma was inspiring that it made me to help people to liberate their Pokémon.

Ash: But why?

N: Some Pokémon don't like to be with their trainers, but your Pokémon seem to be happy and I know they can't lie but they are really happy to be with you two.

Dawn: Even the Pokémon in our Pokéballs?

N: Yes, well it was nice meeting you two. I wish you a safe journey and let us meet again soon.

N soon left Accumula Town to look for more answers. Ash and Dawn were a little skeptical about Pokémon liberation, but they in their hearts that they'll never liberate any of their beloved Pokémon.

As Ash and Dawn are about to leave Accumula Town, Dawn notice a poster of a battle club here at Accumula Town.

Dawn: Hey Ash look.

Ash: What is it?

Dawn: A poster of a battle club.

Ash: Lets see, Accumula Town's Battle Club hosted by Don George.

Dawn: How about you train over their before your first gym battle sweetie?

Ash: Yeah that sounds great.

Ash and Dawn are now their way to the battle club. While walking to the battle club, Dawn grabs Ash's hand so they can hold hands just to feel safe.

**Accumula Town Battle Club**

Ash and Dawn have arrived at the battle club and they enter to the main lobby where Ash and Dawn can register. After registering, Ash and Dawn found the battle room where a battle is taking place now. Two trainers are battling against each other with their Dewott and Servine.

Trainer 1: Service use Leaf Tornado.

Trainer 2: Use Hydro Pump to counter it and finish Servine with Razor Shell.

Dewott counter the Leaf Tornado and landed a critical hit on Servine causing it to faint.

Don George: That's enough, now go get Servine heal up.

Trainer 1: Yes sir.

Ash and Dawn introduce themselves to Don Goerge.

Ash: Hi I'm Ash.

Dawn: And I'm his girlfriend, Dawn.

Don George: And I'm Don George, Battle Manager of the Accumula's Battle Club. Nice to meet you two. Say this is a Pikachu and a Piplup isn't it?

Ash and Dawn: Yeah.

Don George: This is the first I seen these two in the Unova region.

Ash: Well me and Pikachu are from the Kanto region.

Dawn: I'm from the Sinnoh region.

Don George: Well you are welcome to battle here as long as you like.

Trainer 2: Hey is that a Pikachu and a Piplup?

Ash: Yeah.

Trainer 2: That's so cool; hey want to have a tag battle? You two against me.

Ash: Sure, how about it Dawn?

Dawn: Sounds fun.

Trainer 2: Alright, my name is Kyle by the way.

Ash: Nice to meet you Kyle.

Don George: Okay I'll be refereeing the match, so begin.

Kyle: Dewott and Lampent Go!

Ash and Dawn check their Pokédex to see the information of the two Pokémon they'll be battling against.

Ash's Pokédex: Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon, and the evolve form of Oshawott. Through rigid training, Dewott uses the double-scalchop technique to accomplish its fluid swordsmanship.

Dawn's Pokédex: Lampent, the Lamp Pokémon. The spirits it absorbs fuel its baleful fire. It hangs around hospitals waiting for people to pass on.

Ash and Dawn are about to call in their first Pokémon.

Ash: Pikachu I choose you!

Dawn: Piplup spotlight!

Pikachu and Piplup are ready for battle, but Oshawott let himself out of the Pokéball.

Ash: Huh Oshawott? Why you let yourself out of your Pokéball?

Oshawott: OSHA OSHA OSHA WOTT! (Wanting to battle)

Ash: You want to battle?

Oshawott: OSHA! (Nodded in agreement)

Oshawott then takes a look at his opponents and decided to let Pikachu battle instead with Piplup.

Oshawott: Osha Osha! (Pushing Pikachu to his place)

Don George: Let the battle begin!

Kyle: Dewott use Razor Shell on Piplup and Lampent use Will-O-Wisp on Pikachu.

Ash: Pikachu dodge and use Thunderbolt on Lampent.

Dawn: Piplup use Peck on Dewott.

As the battle started, Pikachu was burn by the Will-O-Wisp while Piplup landed a powerful Peck on Dewott. Kyle order Lampent to use Hex on Pikachu which cause some serious damage to Pokémon that have a bad condition. Pikachu manage to avoid, but he took damage from the burn.

Dawn: Piplup use Whirlpool!

Piplup: PIIIIIIPPLUUUUUUPP

Piplup got both Dewott and Lampent in the Whirlpool and Lampent was unable to battle. Dewott is still fighting strong and Kyle order it to use Razor Shell on both Pikachu and Piplup.

Ash and Dawn: Dodge it!

Pikachu manage to dodge it, but Piplup got hit bad and he was knock out.

Dawn: Piplup return. (She recall Piplup to its Pokéball) Alright sweetie its all up to you, I know you can do this.

Ash: Thanks Dawn, love you.

Ash: Pikachu use a combination of Quick Attack and Volt Tackle for the final blow.

Kyle: Dewott use Aqua Jet to finish it!

Pikachu use both Quick Attack and Volt Tackle and Dewott uses Aqua Jet to finish the battle. When the two collided it, the explosion covers the whole field making hard to see who won. Just when the smoke cleared, both Pikachu and Dewott were both standing, facing against each other. After a few seconds of facing at each other, Dewott collapse to the ground fainted.

Don George: Dewott is unable to battle, so which means our winner is Pikachu.

Ash picks up Pikachu and thanked him for the wonderful battle. Both Ash and Kyle shake hands, Ash and Dawn both left for the healing center in the battle club to heal up their Pokémon.

After their Pokémon were fully healed, an alarm went off in the battle club.

Ash: What's going?

Don George: Someone has broken into the storage rooms.

Ash: Can we come with you to see?

Don George: The more the merrier.

They both headed towards the storage room and nothing was robbed. Hey head to the security room to use the camera's recording to see who broke in.

Just when they found the right recording, Don George's assistant played the video.

It shows two people with a Meowth breaking into the storage room and a silhouette of a Pokémon running out the room.

Ash and Dawn: Team Rocket!

Don George: Team Rocket?

Dawn: There a bunch of bad guys who steal Pokémon from trainers.

Ash: What was that Pokémon that ran out before Team Rocket left the room?

The assistant replay the video and paused at the Pokémon running out of the storage room.

Ash then gets his Pokédex to match the shape of the silhouette.

Ash stops at Pokédex entry #197.

Ash: Here take a look at this.

Pokémon: Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon, and one of the many evolve forms of Eevee. The rings of Umbreon's body glow faintly when exposed to the moon's aura, and it gains a mysterious power.

Don George: An Umbreon? What's a Pokémon from the Kanto region here in Unova? There extremely rare here in Unova.

Ash: I don't know but I like to find out more.

As the group decided to catch the Umbreon, everyone split up to make the search easier.

Ash and Dawn decided to look around the storage buildings.

Dawn: Hey I got an idea.

Ash: What is it?

Dawn: I'll place a tray of poffins in front of the door here.

Ash: That sounds great.

Dawn place the tray of her homemade poffins to lure Umbreon.

After a while of waiting, Umbreon came by and starts to eat the poffins, Ash and Dawn surprised it and it turns out to be a Tepig whose snout is tied up and its skinny from hunger.

Ash: Hey that's a Tepig.

Dawn: Yeah you're right.

The Tepig was scared and it runs away from the couple, Ash and Dawn tries to chase to help the Tepig. Just when made a turn to an alley. Tepig ran into a dead-end and it was approach by Ash who is trying to calm Tepig. Ash calmly pick up Tepig up remove the tied knot, Tepig was relief for having the knot removed. Dawn offered Tepig some her poffins, Tepig happily eat her poffins.

Ash: Hey Tepig want to come with us in our journey?

Tepig nodded in agreement to join Ash and Dawn in their journey, Ash gets one of his Pokéballs and Tepig taps the button in the middle of the capsule device. The Pokéball click which makes Tepig part of their family.

Dawn: Now you caught two starters of Unova. (Said with joy)

Ash: Yeah, lets go tell Don George that Tepig was the mystery Pokémon.

Dawn: Right.

The couple soon go out to tell Don George about the mystery Pokémon was Tepig, not a Umbreon. Don George was a little disappointed but he soon gets over it.

Ash and Dawn are about to leave for Straiton City for Ash's first Unova gym battle.

Don George: Well I wish you two good luck on your journey.

Ash and Dawn: Thanks.

Ash and Dawn soon depart Accumula Town and now there on their way to Straiton City. What more excitement can happen? Stay tuned as the journey continues.

**Well that was Chapter Six. I will be posting Chapter Seven tomorrow, so stay tuned! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright I'm back again with the 7****th**** Chapter of The Ultimate Goal. Please enjoy **

**Chapter Seven**

As we left our two heroes, Ash has recently caught a Tepig and the couple are now on their way to Striaton City for Ash first Unova gym battle.

**Route 2**

Ash and Dawn are only an hour left to arrive to Striaton City, Dawn decided to rest and have lunch with their Pokémon.

Ash: Alright everyone come on out.

Dawn: Everyone spotlight!

Pidove, Oshawott, Tepig, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, and Togekiss were released from their Pokéballs for lunch. Pikachu and Piplup joined the other Pokémon.

Ash and Dawn soon join each other while watching their Pokémon.

A wild Pokémon is secretly watching the two trainer's Pokémon eating, it was starving itself after not eating for two days straight. It could handle the starvation and it tries to get some food without being notice. Pikachu's ears soon twitch hearing something near Dawn's backpack.

Pikachu: Pika!

The wild Pokémon soon got scared and it tries to run for its life, but it suddenly faints from starvation.

Pikachu soon warns Ash and Dawn about the situation. Ash sees the Pokémon and it's a Snivy.

Dawn: That's a Snivy, and it's not looking very well.

Ash: We gotta do something.

Ash goes to his backpack and gets some Oran berries. Ash gave Dawn the Oran berries for Snivy. Dawn was hoping for Snivy to get well and she prepares some food for Snivy once she wakes up. The other Pokémon seem very worry.

Buneary offers Snivy her's vest.

Dawn: Ahh Buneary your such a sweetheart.

Buneary: Bunn!

Ash: We might as well get Snivy to a Pokémon Center right away.

Dawn: Yeah, but the nearest one is in Striaton City and that's an hour away.

Ash: You're right; I wish Brock was here to help.

Dawn: I say we run to Striaton City for Snivy.

Ash: Yeah lets go.

Ash and Dawn recall their Pokémon into their Pokéballs while Dawn carries Pikachu on her arms while Piplup on her head, Ash is carrying Snivy.

As Ash and Dawn have only a few minutes away to Striaton City, there was a road block ahead. Ash and Dawn were in a rush to the Pokémon Center, so they decided to around the forest. The sun was setting and it was getting really dark in the forest.

As the trainers try to find their way out of the forest to Striaton City, a group of Swoobats attacks the young trainers.

Ash: Pikachu use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: CHUUUUUUUU!

Half of the Swoobats were knock out and the trainers made a run for it. They see the lights of Striaton City, they were relief they were out of the forest and the Swoobats stop following the trainers.

**Striaton City(8:37p.m.)**

Ash and Dawn have made it to the Pokémon Center and they ask Nurse Joy to treat Snivy to full health. Ash enters the room where Snivy is resting and sat down next to the Grass Snake Pokémon.

Dawn then enters the room and finds Ash sleeping next to Snivy. Dawn gets a blanket for Ash and kiss him goodnight. She left a poffin for Snivy to eat when she wakes up.

**Striaton City's Pokémon Center(7:24a.m.)**

Snivy wakes up and sees Ash sleeping next to her, she notice a poffin left for her to eat and she took a bite. Snivy was enjoying Dawn's homemade poffin.

Snivy: Sni Snivy!

Ash then wakes up and he's glad that Snivy made a full recovery.

Ash: Snivy you're okay. (Said happily)

Snivy: Snivy!

Ash pulls out his Pokédex to get information about Snivy.

Pokédex: Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail.

Dawn: Your awake, did you enjoy my poffin I left for you Snivy?

Snivy: Vy! (Nodded its head in agreement)

Dawn: That's great you enjoyed it.

Ash: Hey Snivy want to come with us in our journey?

Snivy: Snivy! (Snivy agreed)

Ash gets his Pokéball and catches Snivy.

Dawn: Now you have all three starters by your side. (Said joyfully)

Ash: Yeah, this reminds me of how I met Bulbasaur , Charmander, and Squirtle back in Kanto. I did also manage to meet Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile in Johto too.

Dawn: Wow you have many stories to tell me once we have the time after the Unova League.

Ash: Yeah, I guess I can tell you my adventures in Kanto, Johto, and Hoeen after the Unova League.

Dawn: Hey lets go to the Striaton Gym for your first battle.

Ash: Right.

Ash asks Nurse Joy about the location of the Striaton Gym.

Nurse Joy: Take the road to your left once you leave the center and you'll see a building down the road which is the Striaton Gym.

Ash: Okay thank you Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: You're welcome.

Ash: Lets go Dawn.

Dawn: I'm with you sweetie.

Ash and Dawn hold hands on their way to the gym, when they were a little starving. Dawn decided to have breakfast at a dining restaurant near the Straiton Gym.

Ash and Dawn took their seats and they order a nice breakfast meal. Pikachu and Piplup got a free plate of Pokémon food.

The waitress brings in their meal. Both trainers order a plate of pancakes with blueberries. Ash digs in eating the all the pancakes under a minute. Pikachu was looking around Ash and Dawn's table and notices a ketchup bottle between them.

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu!(Ask Ash for the ketchup bottle)

Ash: Here you go little buddy.

Pikachu: CHAAAAAA!

Pikachu squirts ketchup on his food and starts to eat his favorite flavor of ketchup.

Pikachu: CHAAA!

Dawn: That was delicious, wasn't it Ash?

Ash: Yeah, you're ready to go to the gym?

Dawn: Yeah lets go, come on Piplup and Pikachu.

Their starter Pokémon followed Dawn outside while Ash just finished paying the check.

Ash and Dawn are now their way to the gym for Ash to earn his first Unova League gym badge.

**Striaton Gym**

Ash and Dawn are now standing at the front of the gym itself, they both enter the gym, but when they enter it. The trainers looked confused when the gym doesn't look like a gym, it's a restaurant. A young man with green hair asks the two trainers for how many people for a table.

Ash: Is this the Striaton Gym?

Cilan: Why yes it is, would you like to have a gym battle?

Ash: Yeah and my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.

Dawn: And my name is Dawn from Twinleaf Town.

Cilan:Nice to meet you two. Chili and Cress, we got a trainer wanting to have a gym battle.

The three brothers bring Ash and Dawn to the gym's arena for the official gym battle. Cilan, Chili, and Cress give Ash a choice to pick which gym leader he wants to battle.

Ash: I choose all three of you.

Dawn: What?

Cilan: The three of us?

Ash: Yeah, one at a time.

Cilan: Well we could have a triple battle instead.

Ash: Triple Battle?

Cilan: A triple battle is when a trainer sends out three Pokémon at the same time and the opposing trainers does the same with his three Pokémon.

Ash: Ohh Okay, so it's like a double battle but with an extra Pokémon. Alright I understand now.

Chili: Okay lets get this battle started.

As: Right, Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott I choose you.

Cilan: Pansage go.

Chili: Go Pansear.

Cress: Lets do this Panpour.

A battle between the same type match ups, but each type has their own disadvantage from one to the other.

Dawn: Good luck Ash, I love you.

Ash: I love you to Dawn.

Referee: Let the battle, Begin!

Ash: Snivy use Leaf Tornado on Panpour, Oshawott use Water Gun on Pansear, and Tepig use Ember on Pansage.

Cress: Panpour use Water Spout.

Panpour sprayed water around the battlefield to weaken Tepig's fire power.

Pansear manage to dodge Oshawott's Water Gun, but Pansage took minimum damage from Tepig's Ember due to the Water Spout sprayed around the field.

Cilan: Pansage use Bullet Seed at Oshawott!

Pansage shoot some Bullet Seeds at Oshawott and Ash had Snivy to deflect the Bullet Seeds with Leaf Tornado.

Ash: Tepig use Ember at Pansage!

Pansage took some small amount of damage but it still can fight.

Chili: Pansear use Flamethrower at Snivy.

Ash: Snivy pick up Oshawott with Vine Whip and spin him around while using Aqua Jet as a counter shield.

Oshawott use Aqua Jet to protect Snivy and Ash had Snivy to throw Oshawott at Pansear while using Aqua Jet. Oshawott was thrown at Pansear and cause a one hit knock out.

Referee: Pansear is unable to battle.

Chili: What? (In disappointment) Return Pansear, you did well.

Now that Chili is out, Cilan and Cress remain with their respective Pokémon.

Ash: Great job Snivy and Oshawott.

Snivy: Vvy!

Oshawott: Osha Osha!

The battle continues and Cress order Panpour to use Hydro Pump to knock out Tepig is one blow.

Ash: Oshawott use Water Gun to block that Hydro Pump and Snivy use a Leaf Tornade at Panpour while he's distracted!

Snivy: Snivy!

Ash: Tepig use Flame Charge at Pansage!

Snivy's Leaf Tornado hit Panpour and causes some serious damage to the water type. Pansage dodges the Flame Charge but Tepig's rasies its speed every time it uses Flame Charge.

Cilan: Pansage use Solarbeam at Tepig!

Pansage is now charging up a Solarbeam, but that leaves Tepig for another Flame Charge while Pansage is charging the Solarbeam.

Ash: Tepig finish off Pansage with one more Flame Charge!

Tepig charges at Pansage with a Flame Charge, Pansage's Solarbeam is fully charged and it aims directly at Tepig. Tepig got hit by the Solarbeam but it's still fighting the Solarbeam while using Flame Charge. Pansear and Tepig stuggle to see which attack will win. While Snivy lift up Oshawott again with her Vine Whip so Oshawott can deliver the final blow with Razor Shell.

Tepig is still fighting the Solarbeam and it manages to get through the Solarbeam and knocks out Pansage.

Oshawott Razor Shell hit Panpour cause very little damage, while Snivy uses Razor Leaf to knock out Panpour.

Referee: Pansage and Panpour are unable to battle, which leaves Ash from Pallet Town the winner.

Cilan: Well I say, he's very fond with his Pokémon. The amazing move combinations that his three Pokémon manage to pull off, what an exquisite recipe.

Dawn: Horay! He did it Piplup. (Said in excitement)

Piplup: Piplup!

Ash: Alright thanks you three. We couldn't done without you three and I'm proud of all of you.

Pikachu: PIKA! (Thanking to the starter Pokémon)

The starter Pokémon are happy.

The three brothers come up towards Ash to congratulate him for his victory and they presented the gym badge.

Cilan: Congrats Ash for your victory today here at the Striaton Gym, I would like to present you the Trio Badge.

Ash accepted his first Unova gym badge and showed his badge to his Pokémon. Dawn came up to Ash to hug him tightly.

As the trainers are about to leave the Striaton Gym, Cilan tells Ash that he'll be happy to join him on his journey through the Unova region.

Ash and Dawn accepts Cilan's request to join them. Cilan informs Ash that the next gym is in Nacrene City.

Ash is stoke about his next gym battle and Dawn decided to camp out at night at Route 3.

The two trainers with their new member of their group camp outside on Route 3 to rest before heading out towards Nacrene City. What other excitement awaits our heroes as the journey continues…

**Well that was Chapter Seven, I hope you all enjoyed it, I'm sorry for the delay with this. I was a little busy around the other two days. I was going to write this chapter on Friday but I didn't want to miss the series finale of Transformers Prime and it was amazing. I just finish this chapter a few hours before posting this to check spelling. So till next time and I'll be posting Chapter Eight Sunday night or Monday morning Pacific Time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hoorah! I'm back with Chapter Eight. The Journey through Route 3 will be two chapters long. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight**

As Ash, Dawn, and Cilan are traveling through Route 3. Our heroes have encountered a wild Sandile with sun shades.

Dawn pulls out her Pokédex

Pokédex: Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokémon. A dark membrane protects its eyes from the sun, and it buries itself in the sand with its eyes and nose sticking out.

Ash: Well looks like it's my lucky day, because I'm going to catch it.

Cilan: Now this is something I would like to see.

Dawn: Good luck Ash.

Ash: No need to worry. Go Snivy!

Snivy: Snivy!

Ash: Use Vine Whip at Sandile!

Snivy attacks Sandile but Sandile use Dig to avoid the attack.

Ash: Snivy use your Vine Whip on the ground to feel the vibration of the ground at wait for it to appear.

Snivy nodder her head and waited for Sandile to reappear. Sandile then jumps out of the ground and its about to use Bite on Snivy.

Ash: Snivy quick use Attract at Sandile.

Snivy's Attract landed on Sandile and it became attracted to Snivy.

Ash: Quick! Use Leaf Tornado at Sandile.

Snivy's Leaf Tornado cause major damage to Sandile and Ash threw a Pokéball at Sandile. Sandile was caught inside and it fights to get out of the capsule device. The ball is still moving and then when it stops, the Pokéball click.

Ash: Alright! I got a Sandile. (Said in excitement)

Dawn: Congratz!

Dawn kissed Ash on the cheek and he blush a little.

Cilan: That was an excellent recipe of success Ash.

Ash: Thanks Cilan.

As the trainers are about to leave the area, Cilan check his map that the only fastest way to Nacrene City is to go around the mountain. The young trainers push forward along the mountain trail and it was getting dark, so they decided to camp out near a wide open area on the mountain.

**Route 3 Mountain Trail (8:46p.m.)**

As nightfall has covered the sky, Ash and Dawn shared a tent together.

Dawn left the tent to watch the stars in the sky.

Meanwhile. Ash is having a dream of a white orb glowing red, as he approaches the orb. It's getting warm, just when he took another step closer. The orb change shape into a white vast dragon.

Ash woke up from the dream and he notices that Dawn is not sleeping in her sleeping bag. Ash left the tent without waking up Pikachu and Piplup.

Ash sees Dawn sitting down, looking at the stars above. Ash goes to her side to join her watching.

Ash: Hey Dawn.

Dawn: Oh hey Ash, couldn't sleep?

Ash: Nah, I think I had a dream of Reshiram.

Dawn: Really?

Ash: Yeah, it took form an orb and it changes into its real form.

Dawn: Wow, well I hope that means something about the whereabouts of Reshiram.

Ash: Yeah I hope so to.

The couple enjoy watching the stars and Dawn rest her on his lap. Ash looks at Dawn and he hopes that he'll be Dawn for a long time.

Ash: You know Dawn, ever since I realize how I feel for you. I'm wondering if we're going to be together, but now we are together and I hope we'll be together forever. Dawn?

Ash sees Dawn is asleep and decided to sleep with her outside under the stars together.

After few hours of sleeping, Dawn wakes up with Ash hold against her. She was a little thirsty and gets up without waking Ash up and went to her tent. She looks through her backpack and grabs her canteen, she opens the lid and to see that it is empty. Dawn goes back outside and she sees a river of fresh water below the mountain trail.

She walks very slowly trying not to fall off the trail. She opens her canteen to refill and when she was done refilling her canteen, when she got up from leaning and starts to lose her balance. She couldn't control her balance and she falls into the river's water and she was being wash away down the stream.

Ash wakes up and notices that Dawn wasn't around him, he check if she was in there tent. No one was in there except for Pikachu and Piplup sleeping. Ash looks around to find her, nothing.

Ash then sees a white blink down the mountain trail, he goes to investigate. When see it was Dawn's canteen, he knows that she fell into the stream again.

Ash: Ohh no not again, I better get Cilan.

Ash quickly goes back up the mountain and wakes up Cilan that Dawn is missing. They decided to go search the forest for her with Pikachu and Piplup.

They all pack up their things and Ash carries Dawn's backpack and her Pokéballs with him.

Ash and Cilan decide to split up for a better chance to look for her, Cilan give Ash a spare Xtransceiver to keep in touch with each other. Ash calls out Pidove to help search for Dawn around the forest.

When Ash and Cilan split up to search for Dawn, Pidove flies down the river's stream for a better chance to find Dawn.

**Somewhere down the stream**

A young girl with large purple hair and dark skin with a green dragon Pokémon hang on her hair finds a person unconscious near the river. She takes her to safety to treat her small injuries; the young girl with purple hair gets some berries and mixes them for medicine to make Dawn feel better.

**Ash's Point of View**

Ash: Dawn, DAWN, Dawn!

The young trainer yells out to his girlfriend for a response from her, but nothing.

Ash sighed, and was very tired from the long walk. But he won't give that easy. He continues to look for Dawn with Pikachu and Piplup on his shoulders.

**Pidove Point of View**

Pidove looks around the river's stream but nothing. She was getting a little tired from flying and decided to take a small break from searching. Pidove heard something in the bushes nearby and a wild Purrloin attacks Pidove from the bush and it uses Scratch, causing Pidove's right wing to hurt a lot. A young girl with purple comes by and scares off the wild Purrloin and it flees the area. The young girl helps Pidove with her injury, Pidove was brought back to the young girl's campsite and find Dawn's sleeping with a wet towel on her forehead.

Pidove tries to tell the young girl about Dawn and it wants to go back to Ash to tell him that Dawn's is here. But the young girl can hardly understand Pidove what it trying to say.

The little green dragon Pokémon "Axew" helps the young girl to try to figure out what is Pidove try to say.

Young Girl: Oh Ok, so this Pidove is looking for this girl who is sleeping and some trainer is looking for her?

Axew: Axew! (Nodding its head up and down)

Young Girl: Alright, Excadrill come on out!

The young girl calls out her Excadrill to find the trainer that is looking for Dawn. Excadrill was sent to find Ash and it dug a hole for faster transportation.

**Ash's Point of View**

Ash: Man, where could she be? I hope she's okay; I can't stand of losing her.

Ash let out a small tear from his left eye and Pikachu wipes it away.

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Pikachu is making that his trainer is doing okay. Piplup is worried too.

Pikachu ear's twitched and hears something is coming to their location.

Ash: What's up buddy?

Pikachu: Pika PI!

Pikachu pointed the ground in front of them and a Excadrill pop out of its hole and talks to the two Pokémon about a young girl who was found near a river and an injured Pidove.

Pikachu tells Ash to follow the Excadrill and the three follow the ground Pokémon back to Dawn's location. Ash calls Cilan on the Xtransceiver and tells him that about Dawn's location.

Cilan hurries to regroup with Ash and uses a mini map on his Xtranceiver to find Ash easier.

Ash has arrived to where Dawn and Pidove are at and he meets a girl with purple hair, she introduces herself to Ash.

Young Girl: Hi I'm Iris and I was wondering if you know this girl here?

Ash: Yeah, her name is Dawn. I was looking for her all night, thanks for finding her.

Iris: Your welcome and I also treat your Pidove's injuries too.

Ash: Wow thanks, are you okay Pidove?

Pidove raise her left wing to tell Ash she's okay.

Dawn then suddenly wakes up and Piplup ran up to her to hug her.

Dawn: Piplup! What happen? How did I get here?

Iris: I found you collapse near the river stream and I brought you here to treat you back to full health.

Dawn: Thank you, I'm Dawn and this is my partner Piplup.

Iris: I'm Iris and this is Axew.

Ash: It's great to see you're okay Dawn.

Dawn: Ash! I didn't notice you were here.

Ash: Well me and Cilan were looking for you all night and I got just here.

Dawn: That's so sweet of you Ash.

Cilan then arrived to the scene and he's relief that everyone is okay. Cilan introduce himself to Iris and Ash returns Dawn's backpack and her Pokéballs to her.

As Ash, Dawn, and Cilan are about to leave. Iris asks Ash if she can join him on their journey through Unova while she is heading back to the village of the dragons. Ash accepts her request and they travel through Route 3 together. As the young trainers are traveling to Nacrene City, what more adventures await them as the journey continues.

**Well that was Chapter Eight and I hope you all enjoy this, sorry for the small delayed. My internet went out on me for almost the whole day. Well at least it gave me time to check spelling. So till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back with a new chapter and this time in this chapter, Gary will be returning. He's the same age as Ash (16). So please enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine**

As we left our heroes, they are very close to Nacrene City. To get there faster, Cilan suggest going through the Wellspring Cave since it's a shortcut to Nacrene City.

Our heroes have agreed to go through the Wellspring Cave. Just as they enter the cave, it's very dark in the cave and Cilan gets a lantern to light up the area in the cave.

After half an hour of walking, Pikachu hears something to his right and follows a narrow path. Ash and his friends followed Pikachu quietly, when they stop. Ash and Dawn see Team Rocket operating in the cave. Team Rocket are talking to Giovanni through a video call and Ash remembers seeing Giovanni back in Johto.

Ash: I remember him.

Cilan: Who are they?

Ash: There Team Rocket and they steal Pokémon from other people.

Iris: That's terrible.

Dawn: Who are they talking to?

Ash: That's their boss.

Dawn: What do you think there planning?

Ash: I don't know, but it doesn't sound good, let just listen to their conversation.

**Team Rocket's Point of View**

Jesse: Sir, we have confirmed secret organization of Unova is known as Team Plasma.

Giovanni: Good, what is their main goal in Unova?

James: Well sir their main to liberate Pokémon from there trainers.

Jesse: Their leader is Ghetsis.

Giovanni: Interesting, well I suppose that Team Plasma is less than a threat to us. But if they find out who we are, then our plans might be ruin by Team Plasma if they're willing to protect Pokémon. Just stand your guard.

Team Rocket: Sir!

Giovanni: And one for thing, I have a contact waiting for you at Nacrene City. He'll be waiting at…..

Just when Giovanni was interrupted, a Woobat flies by the young trainers and they were spotted by Team Rocket. Giovanni hung up the call. While James calls out his Yamask.

James: Yamask go!

Jesse: It's the twerps!

Meowth: And they got two new twerps too.

Cilan: A talking Pokémon?

Iris: That's a Meowth.

Dawn: Who's that Pokémon?

Dawn pulls out her Pokédex to scan Yamask.

Pokédex: Yamask, the Spirit Pokémon. Yamask wanders the ruins of ancient civilizations.

Ash: What are you three up too this time?

Meowth: What's it to ya?

Jesse: Woobat use Air Cutter.

James: Yamask use Shadow Ball.

Ash: Pikachu use Iron Tail to deflect the Air Cutter and then use Thunderbolt.

Dawn: Piplup use Bubblebeam at the Shadow Ball.

Pikachu uses Iron Tail to deflect the Air Cutter and knocks out Woobat in one hit and Piplup block the Shadow Ball.

Dawn: Alright Piplup use Whirlpool.

Piplup unleashed a big Whirlpool and Yamask was unable to fight.

Jesse: Woobat return.

James: Return Yamask.

James: This isn't the last time you'll see.

Team Rocket escape with all of their equipment.

Dawn: I wonder what their up to?

Ash: Same here. I hope we can manage to stop them whatever their planning.

Iris: How do you two know them?

Ash: They been after my Pikachu ever since I started out my journey and they always fail from Kanto, Johto, Hoeen, and Sinnoh. They have been following me everywhere.

Dawn: Well it's a good thing they follow you to Sinnoh, because we would of never net.

Iris: How did you two meet?

Dawn: Well me and Piplup just started out our journey and we encounter a Burmy and I wanted to capture it. But of course I fail to capture it. Then I found Pikachu near a bush and I try to capture it too, but he already belongs to Ash. Then that's where Team Rocket came in, they snag Pikachu away from Ash and I wanted to protect Pikachu which I did.

Ash: Yeah when I first arrived at Sinnoh, Team Rocket took Pikachu away from me and chase after them. After hours of searching, that's where I found Dawn protecting Pikachu from Team Rocket.

Iris: Wow it's like you two were meant to meet each other.

Cilan: A recipe of two destined couples.

Ash scratches the back of his head and said…

Ash: Yeah something like that. We better get going to Nacrene City.

Everyone got up to leave the cave a rock type Pokémon appeared in front of the trainers.

Ash: Who's that Pokémon?

Cilan: A Roggenrola.

Ash takes a look on his Pokédex.

Pokédex: Roggenrola, the Mantle Pokémon. Roggenrola's body contains an energy core which is hard as steel from being compressed underground.

Ash: Looks like I'll be catching myself a Roggenrola.

Iris: What a kid!

Ash: Oshawott I choose you!

Oshawott was release from his Pokéball.

Oshawott: Osha Oshawott.

The wild Roggenrola is prepared for battle with Oshawott.

Ash: Oshawott lets start off with Aqua Jet.

Roggenrola stood there and waited for Oshawott attack to hit.

Roggenrola took the hit but it didn't do very much damage to it because of Roggenrola's ability Sturdy.

Ash: It didn't do very much damage at all.

Cilan: That's because of Roggenrola's ability "Sturdy".

Ash: Well looks like we have to try harder, Oshawott use Razor Shell at Roggenrola's feet.

Oshawott move towards Roggenrola and he manage to land a perfect hit. But Roggenrola was still up.

Ash: Oshawott return, go Snivy!

Ash returns his Oshawott and switch to Snivy.

Ash: I hope this works, Snivy use Attract at Roggenrola!

Snivy uses Attract and Roggenrola was hit by it causing it be attracted to Snivy.

Ash: Now Snivy use Vine Whip.

Snivy: Snivyy!

Snivy used her Vine Whips at Roggenrola and cause it to fall on its back.

Ash: Pokéball go!

Ash threw his Pokéball at Roggenrola and it was caught inside the device. Roggenrola fights to free itself, the Pokéball stop moving and Ash heard a click.

Ash: Alright I got myself a Roggenrola! (Said proudly)

Pikachu: PIKA!

Snivy: Sni VY!

Dawn: Congrats on capturing your sixth Unova Pokémon.

Cilan: That was an excellent recipe of skills Ash.

Roggenrola's Pokéball disappeared from Ash's hand.

Ash: Must of teleported to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Cilan: You mean the Professor Oak? As in Samuel Oak the poet?

Ash: Yeah why?

Cilan: I have been reading his poems for years and I never knew you know him.

Dawn: Well Ash and Professor Oak are from Pallet Town in the Kanto region.

Cilan: Wow, I would like to meet him one day.

Ash: I bet you will, come on lets get going to Nacrene City.

As our trainer are about to exit the Wellspring Cave, they have reach the outskirts of Nacrene City and they proceed down the hill of the cave's exit.

**Nacrene City (5:34 p.m.)**

Finally our heroes have arrived at Nacrene City after a long trip through Route 3. Ash is excited for his gym battle today and along their way to the gym. Cilan suggested to make a stop at the Nacrene Museum. Ash wanted to go to the gym but Dawn and Iris agreed to go to the museum first.

Ash sigh…

As they make their way in, there are official investigating the crime scene that took place at the museum. Ash and his friends meet the museum assistant director, Hawes.

Ash: Excuse me what happen here?

Hawes: A group of crooks broke in stole a replica of the Light Stone.

Dawn: Isn't that the dormant form of Reshiram?

Hawes: You bet.

Ash: Bummer well lets go to the gym.

Hawes: Excuse me; are you looking for the Nacrene Gym?

Ash: Why yes I am.

Hawes: Well the museum is also the Nacrene Gym.

Ash: Really? Doesn't look like a gym to me.

Cilan: Most gyms in Unova often take different appearances like the Strianton Gym.

Ash: Well I was wondering if I can a gym battle today.

Hawes: Well you have to talk to my wife, Lenora the gym leader of the Nacrene Cym.

Ash: Where is she right now?

Hawes: Well you have to wait tomorrow for your gym match with her tomorrow. She's away for a while.

Ash: Awwh man.

Pikachu: Pika Pi! (Said sadly)

Dawn: No need to worry Ash, we can go to the Pokémon Center and we can check in for rooms.

Ash: Fine.

As the trainers left the museum, Ash and friends make their way to the Pokémon Center to check in. Everyone gets their own bedroom to sleep in, but Dawn wants to share with Ash and Pikachu. Ash agreed with Dawn's decision.

Dawn: Hey Ash.

Ash: What is it Dawn?

Dawn: How about we walk around Nacrene City like a date?

Ash: Yeah that sounds great Dawn.

Dawn: Okay let me get go to the bathroom to get ready.

Ash: Alright sounds good, I'll be waiting for you outside the Pokémon Center.

Dawn: Okay sweetie.

Ash: Love you.

Dawn: Love you too.

Ash left the room to outside the Center and waited for Dawn. Meanwhile waiting on Dawn, a familiar voice came behind Ash.

Someone: Hello Ashy-boy.

Ash: Gary?

Gary: It's a been a while since I last you.

Ash: Hey I didn't except to see you here.

Gary: Well I just got here after finding out that the replica of the Light Stone has been stolen and I decided to help out the owners of the museum.

Ash: Yeah I just found out about what happen at the museum, makes me wonder if the crooks knew that the Light Stone is just a replica.

Gary: Yeah I've been wondering about that too. So what are you doing here alone at night?

Ash: I'm waiting for Dawn to come out of the Center.

Gary: So you two are a couple now right?

Ash: Yeah.

Gary: Well I must say congrats, never knew you had it in you to have a girlfriend.

Ash: Hey what does that mean?

Gary: Just Nothing, I catch ya later Ash. Later.

Gary left the area and Dawn came out of the Pokémon Center with her winter coat from Sinnoh where she wore it while at Snowpoint City.

Ash: Wow I haven't you in that coat for a while. You look great.

Dawn: Awwwh why thank you Ash. Shall we get going on our date?

Ash: Yeah we shall then.

They both wrap their arms together while walking at the streets of Nacrene City at night. What more interesting things can happen with these two as the journey continues.

**Well this chapter came out great today and I hope all of you pearlshippers all enjoy this chapter and I'll be posting tomorrow night. So stay tuned everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am back once again with an exciting new chapter, please enjoy.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Nacrene City (9:25p.m.)**

As we left Ash and Dawn, they have gone out on their first date at Nacrene and Dawn go to the park and enjoy the beautiful night skies together.

Dawn: Aren't they beautiful Ash?

Ash: They sure are but not as beautiful as your eyes.

Dawn: You're so sweet.

Ash: You know back at Arrowroot Town, when you pretend to be Princess Salvia. I wish I could of stayed with you while doing her royal duties.

Dawn: Really?

Ash: Yeah, I was stun when I first saw you in that dress. I was lost in your beauty.

Dawn: You are very so kind Ash.

Dawn laid her head on Ash's shoulder and Ash grabs Dawn's hand to show his love towards her.

Ash grabs Dawn's chin and he look her eyes deeply. Dawn leans forward slowly to Ash. They are about to share their first kiss together. Just when they are about to kiss, someone shouted for help and the couple have to postpone the kiss.

Ash and Dawn have arrive the scene and a women had her Pokémon stolen by a group of thugs wearing knight suits.

Ash: What happen?

Women: Those terrible people took my precious Purrloin away.

Dawn: Come on Ash lets find them.

Ash: Right.

The couple follows the group of thugs and they have them corners of an alley.

The group of thugs are Team Plasma; trying to liberate Purrloin from the women near the park.

Ash: It's Team Plasma.

Dawn: Why did you steal that Purrloin from that woman?

Plasma Grunt 1: We are stealing Purrloin from her; we are freeing Purrloin to the wild.

Dawn: You're wrong; we all love Pokémon just as much as you do. So please give that Purrloin back to the woman.

Plasma Grunt 2: Only if you beat us in a battle.

Ash: I thought you are against battling.

Plasma Grunt 1: We are but we do it for Pokémon liberation.

Ash: Fine it's a battle you want; it's a battle you get.

Ash and Dawn get their Pokéballs ready but they left them with Pikachu and Piplup back at the Pokémon Center.

Ash: Oh no I forgot my Pokéballs back at the Center.

Dawn: I forgot mine too.

Plasma Grunt 1: Huh and you calls yourselves Pokémon trainers, pathetic.

?: I'll battle them!

Ash and Dawn turn around to see it was Gary that challenges Team Plasma to a battle.

Ash: Gary!

Dawn: I didn't expect him to be here.

Ash: I saw him earlier back at the Center when I was waiting for you.

Plasma Grunt 2: Just who are you?

Gary: I'm Gary Oak from Pallet Town and I challenge you to a battle for Purrloin's freedom.

Plasma Grunt 2: We accept; a double battle and only 2 Pokémon are allowed.

They head towards the park for a double. Ash and Dawn are cheering for Gary.

Gary: Go Blastoise and Umbreon Go!

Plasma Grunt 1: Go Gothorita!

Plasma Grunt 2: Go Duosion!

Dawn checks her Pokédex to find information about the two Pokémon.

Pokédex: Gothorita, the Manipulate Pokémon. According to many old tales, it created friends for itself by controlling sleeping children on starry nights. Duosion, the Mitosis Pokémon. When their two divided brains think the same thoughts, their psychic power is maximized.

Ash: You can do Gary!

Gary: Thanks Ash. Alright Blastoise use Hydro Cannon at Gothorita and Umbreon use Shadow Ball at Duosion.

Both Gothorita and Duosion were knock out in one hit.

Plasma Grunt 1: What! How did he beat us so quick?

Gary: Well I have been a trainer since I was ten. So you snooze ya lose.

The Plasma Grunts released Purrloin and it went back to its owner.

Woman: Thank you very much young man, I appreciate for what you done. I never have seen these two Pokémon of yours before. They are very rare here in the Unova region.

The woman thanked Gary for retrieving her Purrloin back. Ash and Dawn thanked Gary too.

Gary: So what are you two doing out in the middle of night?

Dawn: We are on a date and…

Ash: …And we were just on our way back to the Pokémon Center.

Gary: Well it was nice seeing you two. I better get back to the Center as well, see ya!

Gary left for the Center while Ash and Dawn go back on their date.

The couple goes to a night café to enjoy themselves there.

**Night (10:12p.m.)**

Ash and Dawn left the café and they head back to the Pokémon Center and call it a night.

They have return to their rooms and find both Pikachu and Piplup sound asleep peacefully. Both trainers went to bed and slept peacefully.

**Morning (8:58a.m.)**

Ash woke up and gets up from bed; he heads toward the bathroom to change.

After getting ready for the day, Ash gets his hat and puts in on. Ash wakes Dawn up and she embraces him with a hug.

Ash: Wow you're in a good mood today.

Dawn: I'm sure am, todays your gym match and I can't wait to cheer on for you.

Ash: Thanks Dawn. Well I'm going to meet Iris and Cilan for breakfast; I'll see you there.

Dawn: Okay.

Dawn kissed Ash's right cheek before he left the room.

Ash meets up with Iris and Cilan at the eating table.

Cilan: Morning Ash; wow did you slept.

Ash: I slept alright and Dawn is in a good mood for my gym battle.

Iris: So this is your second gym battle in Unova right?

Ash: Yeah and I'm so pump and how about you Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Dawn and Piplup then join the group with breakfast.

Ash: So Dawn are you ready to cheer me on in my gym match today?

Dawn: You bet and I have a surprise for you once we're at the gym.

Ash: What is it?

Dawn: You have to wait and see.

Ash: Awwwh!

Iris: What a kid.

Dawn giggles at Ash.

Just when the group are done eating breakfast. Ash, Iris, and Cilan head to the gym while Dawn is getting something from her room to surprise Ash.

**Nacrene Gym**

Ash and his friends have arrived at the Nacrene Gym and they enter the museum. Hawes welcomes them to their battlefield and he introduces his wife Lenora, the Nacrene City Gym Leader.

Lenora: Well you're Ash and you want to have a gym battle with me?

Ash: Yes mam.

Lenora: Well then lets get started with our battle started.

Ash: Right!

Lenora: Go Herdier.

Ash gets his Pokédex.

Pokédex: Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokémon. Herdier's hard black fur softens its opponent's attacks like armor.

Ash: Okay so it's a Normal type; so I might as go with Oshawott. Oshawott I choose you!

Ash calls out his Oshawott.

Dawn laters joins Iris and Cilan at the benches with a cheerleading outfit to cheer on for Ash.

Iris: Wow you look great in that outfit Dawn.

Dawn: Thanks, I use to wear this to cheer on Ash back in Sinnoh.

Ash: Oshawott use Aqua Jet!

Oshawoot made the first move.

Lenora: Herdier use Protect.

Dawn: Oh no.

Oshawott's Aqua Jet fails due to Herdier's Protect.

Lenora: Herdier Bite use now!

Ash: Oshawott dodge it and use Razor Shell!

Oshawott dodges Herdier's Bite and Oshawott's Razor Shell directly hit, causing Herdier's Defense to lower down a little.

Dawn: Go Ash, you can do it.

Ash looks at Dawn who is wearing her cheerleading outfit again. He smiles at Dawn for her support.

Lenora: Herdier use Roar at Oshawott.

Oshawott was hit by the Roar and it he was recall back into his Pokéball.

Ash: Oh no, looks like I have to use another Pokémon. Hmmm…. That's it! Go Snivy!

Snivy: Snivy!

Ash: Snivy use Attract on Herdier!

Snivy use on Herdier and it was affected by Snivy's Attract.

Ash: Alright lets finish this off with a Leaf Tornado.

Snivy's Leaf Tornado causes some major damage to Herdier. The Leaf Tornado covered most of the battlefield and when it cleared, Herdier was unable to battle.

Hawes: Herdier is unable to battle!

Lenora: Herdier return; Go Watchog

Ash checks out his Pokédex again.

Pokédex: Watchog, the Lookout Pokémon. Watchog's body contains luminescent compounds, which allow its eyes and stripes to glow.

Ash: Alright I better switch back to Oshawott.

Lenora: Watchog use Mean Look on Snivy.

Right before Ash could return Snivy back into her Pokéball, Watchog's Mean Look causes Sniv unable to be recall back inside of her Pokéball till fainted.

Dawn: Oh no Ash is going to have a hard time with this battle.

Ash: Snivy use Attract on Watchog!

Lenora: Watchog dodge it and use Confuse Ray at Snivy!

Watchog dodges Snivy's Attract and it uses Confuse Ray on Snivy, causing Snivy to be confused for a certain amount of time.

Ash: I know you can do it Snivy. Use Vine Whip on Watchog.

Snivy uses her Vine Whip at Watchog, but the confusion cause Snivy to hurt herself with her own Vine Whip.

Lenora: Now Watchog use Low Kick!

Watchog uses Low Kick on Snivy; instantly knocking Snivy out.

Hawes: Snivy is unable to battle!

Ash: Return Snivy, Go Oshawott.

Lenora: You may have the first move Ash.

Ash: Thanks, Oshawott use Water Gun.

Lenora: Use Thunderbolt to evaporate to water and use it again to finish the match.

Watchog's evaporated Oshawott's Water Gun and another Thunderbolt is heading towards Oshawott.

Ash: Oshawott dodge it!

Oshawott was to scare to move out of way and when the Thunderbolt is about to Oshawott, he uses his own Scalchop to block the Thunderbolt.

Ash: Alright Oshawott nice job. Now use Razor Shell at Watchog!

Dawn: Now that was a close one.

Iris: Tell me about.

Cilan: If that Thunderbolt hit Oshawott, Ash would have lost.

Dawn: Come on Ash!

Piplup: PIPLUP!

Lenora: Watchog dodge and use Low Kick!

Ash: Now do fast, Oshawott dodge to the left a little and keep on using Razor Shell.

Oshawott's Razor Shell landed a critical hit on Watchog.

Lenora: Use Confuse Ray!

Watchog use it's Confuse Ray and gets Oshawott confused.

Ash: Oshawott stay strong and use Aqua Jet!

Oshawott use Aqua Jet but with its confusion, it can hardly know where it's going.

Lenora: Use Thunderbolt on Oshawott.

Watchog's Thunderbolt hit Oshawott's Aqua Jet, but it looks like that Oshawott didn't get hurt from the shock. Oshawott's confusion wore off and his Aqua Jet is electrified.

Ash: Oshawott now finish this!

Oshawott's Aqua Jet hit Watchog and it was knocked out.

Hawes: Watchog is unable to battle and the victory goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.

Dawn: Yay he won! (Said happily)

Lenora: Congratulation Ash, for you victory today here at the Nacrene Gym. I would like to present you the Basic Badge.

Ash: Alright I just got the Basic Badge!

Pikachu: PIKACHU!

Dawn runs up to Ash to give him a hug for earning his second Unova League gym badge.

Dawn: Congratz on winning your second gym badge.

Ash: Thanks Dawn.

Lenora: If you're looking for the nearest gym from here, the closest gym is the Castelia City Gym just past the Pinwheel Forest.

Ash: Thanks.

As our heroes left the Nacrene Gym to go back to the Pokémon Center, everyone got their things pack and they all left for Pinwheel Forest. What more new exciting thing will our heroes encounter in the Pinwheel Forest as the journey continues.

**I hope you all enjoy Chapter Ten, and I'll be posting Chapter Eleven tomorrow morning. Once this chapter is posted, Chapter Eleven is already done for tomorrow. So stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

**As I said on the end of the last chapter, I'll be posting another chapter and here it is. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Pinwheel Forest (1:26p.m.)**

As our journey have enter the Pinwheel Forest, our heroes are making sure there on the right path to Castelia City.

Cilan: Hmm if we keep going to the right side of that cliff, we'll be out of the forest by night time.

Dawn: Night time?

Ash: Well if it gets late we should just set up camp.

Cilan: Sounds like a good plan.

As they continue their journey through the forest, someone shout out to them.

Dawn: Who was that?

Ash: Sounds like it came from over there.

Strange Person: I am Burgh and the Gym Leader of the Castelia City Gym. What brings you trainers out here in the forest?

Ash: I'm Ash Ketchum and we're on our way to Castelia City to challenge the gym there, but since you're the gym leader may I have a gym battle with you here?

Iris: What a kid! You can't just battle a gym leader outside of his gym.

Burgh: True, and I'm away from the gym due to for me having artist block. So I came out here to get some inspiration from nature itself.

Dawn: Wow that's so cool. I'm Dawn by the way and this is Piplup.

Iris: I'm Iris and this is Axew.

Axew: Axew!

Cilan: And I'm Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur.

Ash: And this is my best buddy Pikachu.

Pikachu: PIKA!

Burgh: Well these two Pokémon I have never seen before in my life.

Ash: I'm from the Kanto region.

Dawn: And I'm from the Sinnoh region.

Burgh: How exciting to meet people from different regions, and by the way. Would you four like to join me walking around Pinwheel Forest to enjoy the nature of this forest?

Dawn: Yeah, that sounds great. How about it Ash?

Ash: Sure anything for you Dawn.

Burgh: Okay then let us go through the forest.

The group are now traveling through the forest together while making their way through the forest to Castelia City.

As the young trainers are traveling with Burgh, the Castelia City Gym Leader, they both come across a Sewaddle.

Ash: Who's that Pokémon?

Burgh: That's a Sewaddle.

Ash pulls out his Pokédex to scan the Sewaddle.

Pokédex: Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokémon. Sewaddle hides from its enemies by covering its head with a hood made from a leaf, and is known to eat its leafy clothing when food is scarce.

Ash: It looks like it's missing the leaf for its head.

Cilan: Yeah you're right Ash.

Burgh: Let me take care of this.

Burgh looks around to find a perfect leaf for the wild Sewaddle. He found the perfect leaf and Burgh calls out his Leavanny.

Ash checks his Pokédex again.

Pokédex: Leavanny, the Nurturing Pokémon and Sewaddle's final evolve form. Using sticky threads that come from its mouth, it makes clothes for Sewaddle by sewing leaves together.

Dawn: Woooww that's so cute.

Burgh: Leavanny can you make this leaf to a head dress for this Sewaddle.

Leavanny: LeaVan! (It nodded its head)

Leavanny started sewing the head dress for the wild Sewaddle and completed it. Leavanny then place the head dress on Sewaddle's head and he like it and thanked Leavanny for the head dress that it made for him.

Ash: Wow it looks great on you Sewaddle.

Iris: You look adorable Sewaddle.

Sewaddle blush a little and it thanked the two trainers.

Sewaddle came up to Ash and it rubs his head on his leg.

Dawn: Awwwh he likes you sweetie.

Ash: Hey want to come with me Sewaddle?

Sewaddle nodded his head (Saying yes)

Ash: Alright!

Ash grabs his Pokéball, but Burgh interrupted and said.

Burgh: How about you catch Sewaddle later and bond with it first?

Ash: Okay, that sounds like a great idea. If I were to catch it right now. The Pokéball would have been sent to Professor Oak's Laboratory and there's no Pokémon Center nearby for a transfer.

As the sun is now setting down, Iris convinces the group to sleep on the trees and Burgh agrees with her.

During nightfall, everyone had their own big branch to sleep on and they make sure they were tied safety so they wouldn't fall. Ash and Dawn shared a branch together with Pikachu, Piplup, and Sewaddle. Sewaddle slept between the two couple.

As the night shifts towards morning, our heroes wake up and they find themselves relax sleeping on a forest tree.

They all got down the tree to continue their journey through Pinwheel Forest. Ash carried Sewaddle with him through the forest with Dawn and everyone.

They soon reach the outskirts of Pinwheel Forest and Burgh decided to part ways with Ash and everyone to Castelia City. Ash soon captures Sewaddle into his Pokéball and it disappears.

Ash and his friends soon reach a Pokémon Center near the Skyarrow Bridge. Ash made a transfer with his Sandile for Sewaddle.

Ash: Come on out Sewaddle!

Sewaddle: Sewaddle!

Ash: Welcome to the team. Ash put his forehead on Sewaddle's head to say hello.

Dawn: I know you two will be great friends.

Cilan: An excellent recipe of trust and friendship.

As everyone is about make a stop at the Skyarrow Bridge, our heroes have stop to have a picnic and just relax for the day. They'll be crossing the bridge for thing in the morning.

Ash: Alright everyone come on out and meet Sewaddle.

Ash release his Pokémon out of their Pokéballs; Pidove, Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott.

Everyone greeted Sewaddle nicely and they welcome him to the family.

Dawn: Everyone come on out!

Dawn calls out her Pokémon as well; Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, and Togekiss.

Iris: Come out Excadrill!

Cilan: You too Pansage!

Excadrill: Drill!

Pansage: Pan Pansage!

Cilan then prepares a meal for the trainers and all the Pokémon as well

Axew starts playing with Pachirisu and Pikachu, while Tepig is playing with Oshawott and Quilava. Mamoswine is just lying down minding his own business.

Ash and Dawn sat down near a tree and they just enjoy watching the Pokémon having fun.

Dawn: You know I enjoy spending so much time with you on this journey.

Ash: Yeah me too Dawn, I feel lucky to have by my side.

Dawn: I'm glad that I came with you to Kanto and here. I couldn't live without seeing you everyday.

Ash smiles at his girlfriend and he rested his legs on her legs and slept.

Dawn: I love you so much Ash, and I hope you win the Unova League.

She kissed him on his forehead and goes to sleep to.

After an hour passes.

Cilan: Dinner time everybody!

Cilan place tray of Pokémon food for everyone and he made a delicious gourmet meal for himself, Iris, Dawn, and Ash.

Cilan: Iris can you get Ash and Dawn for me?

Iris: Sure thing.

Iris walks over to Ash and Dawn while they are sleeping under the tree.

Iris: Wake up sleepy heads, its dinner time.

Ash and Dawn both wake up and head over to the table to eat.

Cilan: Okay everybody dig in.

As everyone is enjoying Cilan's gourmet food, a wild Pokémon spies on them and it took an interest on the Pokémon food.

Wild Pokémon: Emol!

Ash: Wow Cilan this is delicious.

Cilan: Thank you very much Ash.

Dawn: Your cooking reminds me of Brock's cooking.

Iris: Who's Brock?

Dawn: He was a friend that me and Ash use to travel with back in Sinnoh.

Ash: Yeah, me and him have through many journeys together and right now he's studying to become a Pokémon Doctor.

Iris: Wow a Pokémon Doctor! That's so cool.

The wild Pokémon soon appeared on the dining table and everyone was surprised.

Iris: Wooowww a Emolga!

Dawn: Emolga? Hmmm….

Dawns checks her Pokédex to see any details of Emolga.

Pokédex: Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon. Emolga lives in trees and uses its cape-like membrane to glide through the air.

Dawn: It's so cute. (Said happily)

Iris: I so want to catch it.

Emolga accepts her challenge, knowing that she'll be able to eat some of the food once it's caught.

Iris: Okay Axew lets battle this Emolga.

Axew: AXEW!

Axew and Emolga are prepared to battle an Iris gave Axew its first command.

Iris: Axew use Scratch on Emolga.

Emolga dodges the attack and it uses Hidden Power on Axew.

Iris: Axew use Dragon Breath.

Axew's Dragon Breath successfully damage Emolga and it pretend to be knock out.

Iris: Pokéball go!

Iris threw her Pokéball at Emolga and she successfully caught Emolga.

Iris: Alright I got myself an Emolga, come on out Emolga.

Dawn: Good job on catching Emolga.

Iris: Thanks, hey Emolga are hungry?

Emolga: EMOL. (Nodded her head with joy)

Cilan: Here you go Emolga.

Emolga thanked Cilan for the good and Iris introduce her to the rest of the Pokémon.

Emolga looked a little nervous with meeting them, everyone except Mamoswine who is asleep, greeted Emolga.

Iris: Awwh looks like their getting along already. Hey Dawn how about we have a Pokémon with my Emolga so I can learn what's she is capable of.

Dawn: That sounds like a great idead.

Iris: Alright! Emolga how about we have a practice battle with Dawn?

Emolga: Emol! (Nodded in agreement)

Cilan: I'll be the referee for the match.

The two trainers are prepared for battle.

Dawn: Alright Quilava go for it!

Quilava: Quilava!

Iris: Lets go Emolga!

Emolga: Emol!

Cilan: Battle, begin!

Ash: You can do it Dawn!

Dawn: Quilava lets start off with a Flame Wheel!

Quilava curled up into a ball of fire and head towards Emolga.

Iris: Emolga use Discharge!

Emolga use discharge Discharge and it misses Quilava. Right when Quilava is about to hit Emolga with Flame Wheel. Emolga used Volt Switch to switch out for Excadrill.

Iris: What was that?

Cilan: That was Volt Switch, it allows the Pokémon in battle to switch out for another Trainer's Pokémon.

Iris: Come on Emolga, get down from that tree.

Emolga came down and she gave Iris the look so she wouldn't battle.

Iris: (Sign) Return Emolga and Excadrill. I guess we have to battle some other time.

Dawn: I understand. It'll take a while to get used to Emolga.

Iris: Yeah you're right.

Cilan: Well it's getting late, we better prepare the tents.

Ash: Alright I'll set up the tents.

As everyone is start to set up for camp. Dawn takes a look at Castelia City from the other side of the river and she want to plan a date with Ash again in the metropolis city.

Everyone went in to their tents to sleep, Ash and Dawn share a tent again. Everyone said goodnight to each other.

Ash and Dawn slept closer to each other and Dawn rest her head on Ash's chest for comfort.

Dawn: It feels so comfy to sleep with you.

Ash: Same here Dawn.

Dawn: Hey once you get your third gym badge from the Castelia Gym, I was wondering if we stay at Castelia City for a few days to enjoy ourselves.

Ash: If that makes you happy, then yeah we can stay for a few days.

Dawn: Thank you so much. (She hugged him)

They both fell asleep with their starter Pokémon. What more excitement what these two couple and what will they find at Castelia City as the journey continues.

**I am sorry for the late post and I'll be posting a new chapter tomorrow night on Saturday. So please stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back again with an exciting new chapter of Pokémon: The Ultimate Goal! Please enjoy Pearlshippers.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Near Skyarrow Bridge (2:12a.m.)**

It is night time as everyone is fast asleep while Dawn who is sleeping with Ash, woke up and went outside for some fresh air.

She sat near the river and she is thinking about Pokémon Contest. She loves to be with Ash, but she also loves doing contests to show her skills as a coordinator. She begins to tear up a little and both Pikachu and Piplup came from behind her and they are worry for her.

Dawn: Hey Piplup and Pikachu.

Piplup: Piplup Pip Piplup! (Why are you crying Dawn?)

Dawn: I'm fine Piplup.

Pikachu: Pika Pika! (Are you sure?)

Dawn: No need to worry you two. I was just thinking of some things. Come on and lets go to sleep.

They both headed back into the tent and Ash is still sleeping. Dawn went back to sleep with Pikachu and Piplup on her arms.

**Morning (8:34a.m.)**

Ash wakes up from his sleep and he wakes Dawn up.

Ash: Good morning Dawn.

Dawn: Morning Ash, how did you sleep?

Ash: I slept well, ready to go to Castelia City?

Dawn: Yeah, just let me change and I'll be all set to go.

Ash: Alright.

Ash, Pikachu, and Piplup left the tent to let Dawn change while Cilan is cooking up some breakfast.

Ash: (sniff…) That smells good Cilan.

Cilan: Why thank you.

Iris: I also brought back some fruit to eat.

Ash: Wow thanks.

Ash: Gets an apple and while waiting for Dawn to have breakfast with her.

Dawn then got out of the tent with a ponytail.

Ash: Wow you look great Dawn.

Dawn: Your so sweet sweetie.

Cilan: Here I made some breakfast for you. Ash told me how much you love blueberry pancakes.

Dawn: How thoughtful of you Ash.

Ash smiled back at Dawn while everyone digs in.

As everyone was finished, they all pack up and leave for Skyarrow Bridge. Seeing how long the bridge is; it looks like it might take an hour to get Castelia City by walking.

Ash soon sees Gary near the bridge's entrance; he is talking to a man with a vest.

Ash: Look its Gary.

Iris: Who's Gary?

Dawn: Gary is Ash's old friend from Pallet Town and they use to be rivals since they both started on their first journey through Kanto and they ended their rivalry after the Johto League. He's also the grandson of Professor Oak.

Cilan: Wow Professor's Oak grandson!

Ash: Lets go see what's he up to.

Ash and his friends walk towards to Gary and greeted him.

Ash: Hey Gary!

Gary: Well hello Ashy boy.

Ash: Oh enough with the nicknames.

Gary: I'm only kidding, oh yeah I want you to meet Professor Cedric Juniper, father of Professor Aurea Juniper.

Ash: It's great to meet you Professor.

Cedric: It's to meet you to Ash.

Dawn: I'm Dawn and this Piplup here.

Piplup: Piplup!

Ash: Right, this is Pikachu.

Iris: I'm Iris and this is my partner Axew.

Axew: Axew!

Cilan: And I'm Cilan, a Pokémon connoisseur.

Cedric: Well its nice to meet you all and by the way Ash. My daughter tells me a prophecy of you might meeting Reshiram.

Ash: Well Dawn did had dreams of Reshiram and Zekrom before knowing who they are.

Iris: Wow you mean the Unova legendary dragons Reshiram and Zekrom?

Ash: Yeah, I actually encounter Zekrom right when me and Dawn arrived to Nuvema Town from Kanto.

Iris: Since you seen Zekrom; that means that someone have met Zekrom and they are traveling through the Unova region looking for the Hero of Truth.

Ash: That's right, how did you know about all this?

Iris: I'm from the village of dragons and the village elder tells me all these stories of Unova's past.

Cedric: That's amazing. It's nice to see the youth learning so much about Unova's legends.

Gary: Me and the professor are discussing of an ancient ruin under Castelia City that might know the whereabouts of Reshiram's Light Stone.

Ash: Wow can we come and see?

Iris: What a kid.

Axew: Axew!

Cedric: The more the merrier.

Ash: Alright!

Everyone boarded Cedric's SUV and drove all the way through Skyarrow Bridge to Castelia City.

**Castelia City (9:47a.m.)**

Everyone has arrived in Castelia City and they all rented rooms in the Pokémon Center. Ash and Dawn will be sharing rooms again. Cedric invited everyone to go through the ruins under Castelia City.

Cedric takes everyone to the ruins under Castelia City and search for any clues of the whereabouts of Reshiram. Ash sees someone in the ruins and sees a familiar face.

Ash: N?

N: Well if it is Ash, it's been a while. How have you been?

Ash: Great, what are you doing here?

N: I am just looking around to see any clues about Reshiram.

Ash: Wow, that's why I'm here for to. I want to meet Reshiram and ask about the prophecy of Unova. You see my girlfriend Dawn had dreams of encountering both Reshiram and Zekrom before she even knew about them.

N: Interesting, I am here seeking knowledge about the Reshiram location so I can help the Hero of Truth.

Ash: Huh?

N: You see Ash, I have been watching you back at Nuvema Town and there is something about you and Dawn that something in common with the prophecy.

Ash: Wait so you met Zekrom?

N: Exactly, and I want to help you to find Reshiram so that we'll be able to find order in the Pokémon world. May we meet again in the near future.

N left the ruins and Ash takes a look on the wall and sees an image of Reshiram standing alongside a new hero with a maiden standing by his side.

Dawn then finds Ash and he gets Dawn to look at the image.

Dawn: Wow so that's how Reshiram looks like?

Ash: Yeah and look at the two humans.

Dawn: That guy looks a little like you and that maiden looks a little like me?

Ash: Exactly! Remember your dreams of encountering Zekrom and Reshiram?

Dawn: Yeah.

Ash: N was here and he says that I'm the new Hero of Truths and he is the Hero of Ideals.

Dawn: Incredible, all this is making me feel a little confused. Whoever drew this must of know what might happen in the future.

Ash: Yeah that's what I think.

Gary: Hey we've been looking for you.

Ash tells Gary and Cedric about the image and they examine the hallway of the ruin.

**Castelia Pokémon Center (1:23p.m.)**

As our heroes have return from the ruins, Ash is excited for his next gym battle. Gary decides to go watch Ash's gym battle since he hasn't see him battle since Sinnoh against Pokémon Hunter J.

Ash: Alright lets go to the gym.

Everyone out walk of the Pokémon Center and Ash happens to run into Burgh, the Gym Leader of Castelia City.

Ash: Burgh!

Burgh: Well I see you have made to the city, are you ready for your battle?

Ash: You bet I am.

Burgh: Then let us not delay and go to the gym.

Burgh leads the way to the gym and they have arrived at the gym which has a small forest inside for the bug type Pokémon.

Dawn: Wow this gym looks amazing.

Burgh: Why thank you Dawn.

Ash and Burgh are ready for their match.

Referee: This will be a two on two battle with substitutions. So let the battle, BEGIN!

Burgh: You may have the first move Ash.

Ash: Go Pidove!

Burgh: Go Whirlipede

Ash scans Whirlipede with his Pokédex.

Pokédex: Whirlipede, the Curlipede Pokémon. Whirlipede can spin its hard shelled body like a tire to smash into opponents.

Ash: Okay Pidove lets start off with a Wing Attack!

Burgh: Dodge it and use Rollout!

Whirlipede's Rollout was very effective on Pidove.

Ash: Pidove use Quick Attack!

Pidove's Quick Attack landed a critical hit causing a lot of damage to Whirlipede.

Burgh: Whirlipede use Pursuit and finish off Pidove.

Pidove dodges the attack and Ash tells Pidove to use one more Wing Attack on Whirlipede.

It was super effective and Whirlipede is knocked out.

Referee: Whirlipede is unable to battle and this round goes to Ash Ketchum.

Ash: Great job Pidove!

Pidove: Pidove!

Burgh: Whirlipede return! Go Leavanny!

Leavanny: LeaVan!

Ash: Pidove are you still up for this?

Pidove nodder her head and agreed.

Referee: Round two, BEGIN!

Ash: Pidove use Air Slash!

Burgh: Dodge and use Magical Leaf!

Leavanny dodge the attack and it used Magical Leaf and instantly knocking out Pidove with an unaffected move.

Ash: Return Pidove!

Dawn: Wow that Leavanny is strong.

Cilan: Of course it's strong. Gym Leaders make sure that their Swadloon's body is covered in leaves which protect it from the cold. In forests where Swadloon live, the trees and grass grow very are in tip top shape.

Gary: I wonder what Ash is going to use next.

Ash: Alright go Sewaddle!

Dawn: Sewaddle?

Cilan: He's using a pre-evolve form of Leavanny! (Said in shock)

Dawn: I know you can do it sweetie! (She yells to give Ash more confidence)

Ash: Thanks Dawn. (Smiling at her)

Burgh: So your using your Sewaddle from Pinwheel Forest; now this is what I except from a confident trainer like you Ash.

Referee: Round Three, BEGIN!

Ash: Sewaddle use String Shot!

Burgh: Leavanny use X-Scissor!

Leavanny's X-Scissor cut through Sewaddle's String Shot and Burgh command Leavanny to use Magical Leaf.

Ash: Sewaddle dodge it!

Sewaddle was hit hard by the Magical Leaf and it could hardly go on.

Ash: I believe in you Sewaddle!

Sewaddle: SeWADDLE!

Sewaadle began to glow blue!

Dawn: It's evolving! (Said with a smiling face)

Ash: Sewaddle?

The evolution process was finish and Sewaddle is now a Swadloon. Ash grabs his Pokédex again.

Pokédex: Swadloon, the Leaf-Wrapped Pokémon and the evolve form of Sewaddle. Swadloon's body is covered in leaves which protect it from the cold. In forests where Swadloon live, the trees and grass grow very well.

Dawn: Wow how amazing!

Ash: Okay Swadloon use Energy Ball at Leavanny.

Leavanny took some damage and Burgh tells Leavanny to use X-Scissor on Swadloon.

Ash: Swadloon dodge it and use String Shot up close.

Leavanny missed and Swadloon used its String Shot and Leavanny was covered in String Shot and is unable to move for a certain amount of time.

Ash: Now Swadloon lets finish this with a Tackle Attack.

Swadloon's Tackle Attack direct impacted on Burgh's Leavanny and it is unable to battle.

Referee: Leavanny is unable to battle and the winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.

Burgh: Outstanding Ash, you have brought the strong bond from your Pokémon and manage to win. So I would like to present you the Insect Badge. You earned it.

Ash: Thanks!

Pikachu: Pika PIKA!

Ash: Thanks Swadloon, because of you we won an Insect Badge.

Swadloon was happy to hear that.

Dawn: Congratz Ash on your third badge! (Went up to hug him)

Ash: Thanks Dawn and now we can just relax here for a few days.

Gary: Well I got to say Ash; you still have it in you. I remember the great battle we had back at the Johto Silver Conference. A battle that I will always remember.

Ash: Thanks Gary.

Everyone meted outside the gym and Gary tells Ash that he has some important business to do at Driftveil City.

Gary: I'll be seeing you two and it's nice to meet you Iris and Cilan. Goodluck on your journeys.

Iris: Thanks!

Cilan: Thank you very much.

Gary: See ya Ash and Dawn.

Gary walks off towards Cedric's SUV and are now driving to Route 4; what more new adventures await our heroes in Castelia City as the journey continues.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll be posting Chapter Thirteen on Monday. So please stay tuned.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo I'm here with a new chapter of The Ultimate Goal and both Ash and Dawn will be spending their time together. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirteen **

As we left our heroes after Ash's victory at the Castelia City Gym, Ash and Dawn decide to stay at Castelia City for two days to relax a bit.

Dawn: Hey Ash since it's we got a lot of time before the day ends, how about we got another date right now?

Ash: Yeah that sounds great!

Cilan: A special bond between two trainers in love what wonderful recipe.

Iris: Sure(T_T) Well we better get back to the Center, have fun you two.

Dawn: Thanks and we will.

Iris and Cilan walk towards the Center and Iris tells CIlan to plan a special treat for Ash and Dawn when they come back. CIlan agreed and starts to cook some delicious meals for the young couple while Iris is preparing the table, etc.

**Castelia City Central Plaza (4:23p.m.)**

Ash and Dawn are on their second date at the wonderful Central Plaza of Castelia City.

Dawn: Look Ash we can get some Casteliacones.

Ash: Lets go.

Ash paid for the cones and they start to eat the cones and shared some with Pikachu and Piplup.

They go to sit down on a bench table to enjoy there cones with their starter Pokémon and they enjoy the very delicious cone that is very popular in Unova.

Just as they were both finished with their cones, they sat down on a hill and look at the clouds with their starter Pokémon sleeping.

Dawn: Aren't they cute when they are asleep?

Ash: They sure are. I remember the day that I met Pikachu for the first time, at first he didn't like me but after trying to save him from a flock of Spearows. We became best friends, if it weren't for him I would of not be here right now and lying down with a beautiful girl.

Dawn: You are very thoughtful and I love you very much Ash.

Ash: I love you to Dawn.

They both sat up and lean towards each other for a kiss on the lip. Just when they are about to make contact with their lips. Ash accidentally put his knee on Pikachu's tail and he got shock before going for the kiss.

Dawn: Are you okay Ash?

Ash: Ye…ahh! (Said while still twitching)

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu!

He apologizes to Ash.

Ash: It's okay Pikachu, no need to worry.

Dawn giggles a little and she suggests to Ash that they head back to the Pokémon Center.

**Pokémon Center (5:47 a.m.)**

Iris and Cilan just finished a delicious meal for both Ash and Dawn.

Iris: I saw both Ash and Dawn through the window and their coming in right now.

Cilan: Okay.

Ash and Dawn were both surprised by this occasion.

Dawn: Wow you two these all this for us?

Iris: Yeah we wanted to show you how much we appreciate you two for letting us join you two on your journey.

Ash: Wow thanks you two.

Cilan: Now dig in before it gets cold.

Ash and Dawn both enjoy the delicious meal that Cilan had cook up for them.

After Ash and Dawn were done, they head to back to their rooms and went for bed to sleep. Ash decide that he wants to cuddle up with Dawn.

They both went to sleep in their pajamas, Pikachu and Piplup both went to sleep on the empty bed.

Dawn: Ash, do you think we'll be able to meet Reshiram? (Whispered)

Ash: I hope so; it would be cool to meet Reshiram. N has already meet Zekrom and he already partnered with Zekrom. (Whispered)

Dawn: Wow I never knew that he's friends with Zekrom. (Whispered)

Ash: Yeah and he says that I'm the new Hero of Truths once I have meet Reshiram. Zekrom told him about me. Zekrom knows that I'll be meeting Reshiram one day. (Whispered)

Dawn: What about the dreams that I used to have? (Whispered)

Ash: I don't know, maybe the drawing figure back in the ruins might have an answer for everything. Dawn? (Whispered)

Dawn fell asleep on Ash's chest and he put his arm around her to keep her warm.

**Morning (8:47 a.m.)**

Dawn wakes up first and finds Ash still asleep, she gets up and head towards to bathroom to get herself ready for the day.

She then exits the bathroom to wake Ash up and replies.

As: Just five for minutes.

Dawn: Ohh Pikachu.

Dawn calls Pikachu to electrify him.

Ash's eyes widen and he gets up fast and heads to the bathroom.

Dawn giggles a little and Pikachu wakes up after being called.

Pikachu: Pika? (Said tirelessly)

Dawn: Hey Ash when you're out, I'll be at the dining room with Cilan and Iris.

Ash: Okay I'll meet you there.

Dawn: Come on Piplup and Pikachu lets go.

Piplup: Pip Piplup!

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

The two Pokémon followed Dawn to the dining room.

After a few minutes has passed, Ash exits out the bathroom with his usual outfit.

He goes meet Dawn with Cilan and Iris.

Cilan: Good morning Ash, how did you sleep tonight?

Ash: I slept very well; what's for breakfast?

Iris: Scramble eggs, hash brown and some riceballs.

Ash: I'm so starving.

Ash then eats some breakfast to fill his stomach as always.

Iris: What a kid.

Dawn: (giggle) So Ash, before we leave Castelia City tomorrow. Where are we going next for the next gym?

Ash: Uh I don't know.

Cilan: Well it I happen to have a map of Unova and the nearest gym is at Nimbasa City. Nimbasa City is famous for its Pokémon Musicals, Battle Subways, and the fasion model Elesa. She is also the Nimbasa City Gym Leader.

Dawn: Wow Nimbasa City sounds fun. I can't wait to see it for myself.

Ash: And I can't wait for my next gym battle their too.

Cilan: There is also a very popular amusement park there too and it is known for its famous ferris wheel.

Dawn: Hey Ash we should go on the ferris wheel just the two of us.

Ash: Sounds like a plan. (He smiles)

Cilan: Okay what should we do before we leave tomorrow for Nimbasa City?

Iris: How about a boat cruise around Castelia City.

Dawn: What a wonderful idea. I say we should.

Ash: Sounds fun.

Cilan: Alright then a small cruise around the city it is.

The trainers leave the Pokémon Center and head towards the docks. Cilan goes to the ticket booth and he purchase four tickets for everyone. They soon boarded the cruise line boat and the boat sails off the dock.

**Castelia River (1:38 p.m.)**

Ash and Dawn are both relaxing near the pool side. While their Pokémon are swimming in the pool except for Quilava and Tepig. Mamoswine is in its Pokéball since he is very heavy to be on deck.

Meanwhile Cilan is looking at the view of Castelia City with his Pansage and Iris is trying to get Emolga not to retreat from battle with Volt Switch.

Ash soon gets up and goes to check how his Pokémon are doing in the pool.

Ash: Are you having fun buddy?

Pikachu: Pika! (Nodded its head)

Dawn decides to have a little fun with Ash by pushing him into the pool. She walks very slowing trying not to make too much noise and then lightly push Ash into the pool and Ash turned around in midair and grabs Dawn's wrist, bringing her into the pool with him as he falls.

Ash laughs at her Dawn for her failing and she said.

Dawn: Oh very funny Ash.

She splash water at him just to tease him around a little. They both laugh at each other and they both got out of the pool. Dawn goes back to her cabin to change while Ash notice something wrong with Pidove.

Ash: Pidove are you okay?

Pidove doesn't respond to Ash and he is getting worried. Pidove soon starts to glow blue.

Ash: Pidove is evolving!

Pikachu: Pikaaa!

Cilan and Iris notice that Pidove is evolving.

Iris: Wow Pidove is evolving! (Said with a happy expression)

Just when the evolution process stops. Pidove's wings open and it evolve into a Tranquill

Ash soon go gets his Pokédex to see anything about Tranquill. But he forgot his Pokédex at his cabin. He notice Dawn forgot her Pokédex on the chair she was sitting on was there and decides to use it and later return to her.

Dawn's Pokédex: Tranquill, the Wild Pigeon Pokémon and the evolve form of Pidove. Tranquill is always able to return to its Trainer no matter how far the distance between them.

Ash: Wow nice to see you evolve Tranquill.

Tranquill: Tranquill!

Ash: Do you feel better now?

Tranquill nodded its head to Ash.

Ash soon heads back to his cabin and gives Dawn's Pokédex back to her.

Dawn: Oh thanks Ash, I been looking for this. I was worried that I couldn't find it. Thank you sweetie.

She gave Ash a kiss on the cheek for returning her Pokédex.

Ash: You're welcome and Pidove evolve into Tranquill.

Dawn: That's so cool. May I see her?

Ash: Yeah, come on out Tranquill.

Tranquill: Tranquillll!

Dawn: You look so pretty.

Tranquill thanked Dawn for the compliment.

**Castelia City Docks (5:45 p.m.)**

The cruise line boat soon arrived back to the docks of Castelia City and our young heroes have return to the metropolis city so they can enjoy themselves before night falls.

They went exploring some parts of the city like the Game Freak inc. building, Central Plaza, etc. Just when they feel a little tired from walking around too much. They head back to the Pokémon Center to call it a day. Ash and Dawn feel more relax in their room to rest their feet from walking.

Dawn: So Ash, are you interested to go to the Pokémon Musical at Nimbasa City once you get your fourth badge?

Ash: Yeah, after hearing about the musical event. It must be fun to watch.

Dawn: The journey to Nimbasa City is a week travel. So we better stock up on supplies and food for our Pokémon before we leave.

Ash: Sounds like a plan.

Dawn: Well we better go to sleep to get up early in the morning.

Ash: Right.

Dawn: Goodnight sweetie.

Ash: Goodnight Dawn.

They both sleep with each other again to feel more comfortable sleeping with each other. What more new story will unravel as the journey continues.

**I hope you all like the chapter and I'm sorry for posting this way too late of Monday. I was enjoying myself with my girlfriend at the county fair where I live at. So I'll posting on Tuesday or Wednesday depends if I get enough of sleep. So goodnight to all pearlshippers and have some nice dreams. Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen is here and Dawn will be catching her first Pokémon in the Unova region. What will it be? Please enjoy **

**Chapter Fourteen **

It is nighttime and our young couple are sleeping quietly as usual. Pikachu's ears twitch, he got up and he thought he heard something outside the Pokémon Center. Pikachu looks out through the window above Ash and Dawn's bed and he sees something unusual outside.

Ash: Huh? Pikachu what's wrong? (He just woke up)

Dawn: Something wrong Ash?

Ash: Pikachu what do you see?

Pikachu: Pika Pika Pikachu Pi!

Ash: You say that you heard something from outside Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika! (Nodded his head)

Ash: I'll go check it out, stay here Pikachu and Dawn.

Dawn: Becareful Ash.

Pikachu: Pika Pi! (Worrying about Ash)

Ash: No need to worry, I'll be back less than a minute.

Ash takes a look outside and sees nothing. When he turned back, he heard a voice calling out for him. He goes back where the voice came from and was keeps following.

Ash walks away from the Pokémon Center and he is still following the voice back to the ruins underground. He was brought to a secret room where it shows an ancient map of Unova. The voice says to Ash.

Unknown Voice: This is the map of Unova and up to the left is called Dragon Spiral Tower and behind that is the White Ruins, that is where you will be meeting me. But you'll be needing the skills of eight. You have earn the skills of three, please keeping continuing your journey with the blue hair maiden. She'll play a major role of the prophecy.

Ash: You mean Dawn?

Unknown Voice: Yes and once we meet, I want to test your truth at the White Ruins to see how much you have learn throughout your journey in Unova. Until we meet young one.

The voice faded away and Ash knew what he has to do.

Ash: The skill of eight and I have three. That means I have to keep earning badges throughout Unova. I better get back to the Pokémon Center so I won't worry Dawn.

Ash leaves the ruins under Castelia City and heads toward back the Pokémon Center. He enters back into his room where Dawn and Pikachu were waiting for him.

Dawn: Where were you at sweetie, I was beginning to worry about you.

Pikachu: Pika Pi! (Said with his ears downed)

Ash: I was out for a walk and hey after I get my eight badges here at Unova. How about we go to Dragon Spiral Tower because I think I know where I might find Reshiram at.

Dawn: Really? Then I guess we should all go to Dragon Spiral Tower, we better get back to sleep so we'll be ready for tomorrow.

Ash: Okay goodnight Dawn and Pikachu.

The trainers went back to sleep and so did Pikachu too.

**Morning (8:35 a.m.)**

Ash and Dawn both wake up at the same time and they both get up to stretch to feel energize to go the market to buy supplies before they leave Castelia City.

Dawn: I'll be in the bathroom changing while you get Piplup and Pikachu to wake up and feed them.

Ash: Alright I'll do that. Alright you two it's morning so time to get up. Both Pikachu and Piplup wake up feeling fine.

Ash: Lets go get some breakfast you two.

Pikachu: PIKA!

Piplup: PIPLUUUP!

The three walk out of the bedroom while Dawn was get her hair done.

Ash got some Pokémon food for both Pikachu and Piplup.

Ash: Here you go Pikachu and Piplup.

They both happily eat the food. Ash goes to the kitchen to make more food for his and Dawn's Pokémon. He learns a lot from Brock on how to make Pokémon food for different kinds of Pokémon.

Dawn soon got out of her bedroom and she was greeted by Iris and Cilan who were eating breakfast.

Dawn: Good Morning! (Said happily)

Iris: Wow you're a good mood today.

Dawn: Yeah, I can't wait to go to Nimbasa City once we start traveling there.

Cilan: Well you do know that it's a week travel to Nimbasa City on Route 4?

Dawn: I know and it's a good thing to spend a lot of time with Ash while traveling. By the way where is Ash?

Iris: I saw him in the kitchen cooking up some Pokémon food for his and yours.

Dawn: How sweet of him. He must have learned a lot from Brock while we were in Sinnoh.

Cilan: I would like to try out Brock's cooking if I meet him in person.

Iris: Same here.

Dawn: His cooking was so delicious.

Ash placed the food trays for the Pokémon. He sent out his Pokémon to eat and so did Dawn.

Everyone enjoyed Ash's homemade Pokémon food and Cilan tried the food and it was very well made.

Cilan: The ingredients to this marvelous recipe is perfect Ash, I must say that Brock has thought you a lot.

Ash: Hehe thanks. (Scratching the back of his head)

Dawn: So Ash are ready to go to get some groceries for the long journey to Nimbasa City?

Ash: Yeah just let me go get my hat in the bedroom.

Dawn: Okay I'll be waiting for you outside.

Ash heads toward to his bedroom to grab his hat and leaves the bedroom to meet up with Dawn.

Dawn: Ready?

Ash: Yeah let's go.

They both left the Center and have Cilan and Iris to watch over their Pokémon. Ash and Dawn both held hands on their way to the marketplace near Central Plaza.

They enter the marketplace and some medicine for them and the Pokémon; Oran Berries, Pecha Berries, Cheri Berries, Chesto Berries, Rawst Berries, Persim Berries, Aspear Berries, and some Leppa Berries.

Dawn got some Pokémon food and two spray bottles of Super Potion.

Dawn: I believe that's about it.

Ash: I'll be back less than a minute. I'm going to get some Pokéballs since I'm I used my last one on Swadloon.

Dawn: Okay I'll be waiting for you at the checkout counter.

Ash: Alright Dawn.

Ash went to down the street of the market place and found an official Silph Co. stand and bought five sets of Pokéballs.

He goes back to meet up with Dawn and they pay for the groceries. They soon head back to the Pokémon Center to get things pack up.

Ash and Dawn return their Pokémon back into their Pokéballs.

Cilan: Ready to go you two?

Ash: Yeah let's go.

The young trainers check out of the Pokémon Center and left Castelia City to Route 4.

**Route 4 (2:26 p.m.)**

Our young heroes are back to traveling again on their way to Nimbasa City.

Ash: There's a desert all the way up there.

Cilan: That's the Desert Resort, Unova's largest desert.

Dawn: I hope we won't have a hard time getting through the desert.

Iris: I don't mind the intense heat. Neither does Axew.

Axew: Ax Axew!

Ash: Alright so let's get going.

Iris: What a kid.

Ash: How am I a kid?

Iris: You just act like one.

Ash: Sigh… let's keep going.

After an hour of walking on Route 4. Cilan suggested to take a break on a small hill with two trees that have cool shade underneath.

Cilan set up the table for lunch.

Dawn notice a deer like Pokémon nearby the table.

Dawn: Who's that Pokémon?

Iris: It's a Deerling!

Dawn grabs her Pokédex.

Pokédex: Deerling, the Season Pokémon. With the change of each season, Deerling's appearance changes as well.

Dawn: It's so cute and it will be great to use a Deerling for my future contests, I'm going to catch it.

Ash: Good luck Dawn!

Dawn: Okay since it's a grass type, I'll use Buneary!

Dawn called out her Buneary.

Buneary: Buneary!

Buneary winks at Pikachu and he blushes a little.

Dawn: Buneary let's catch ourselves a Deerling.

Buneary: Bun! (Nodded her head)

Dawn: Buneary use Ice Beam!

Buneary: BUNEARY!

Buneary shoots an Ice Beam and Deerling dodges and used Energy Ball at Buneary. Buneary got hit and took a little damage from the Energy Ball.

Dawn: Buneary are you okay?

Buneary: Buneary! (She nodded her head in agreement)

Dawn: Alright use Dizzy Punch!

Buneary uses her ears to use Dizzy Punch on Deerling and left Deerling confused.

Dawn: Okay let's wrap this up with Bounce!

Buneary's Bounce attack was super effective and Deerling was knocked out.

Dawn: Okay Pokéball go!

Deerling was caught inside the capsule device and it struggles to fight to escape. Just when the ball stops moving, the button in the middle click with the red light turning off.

Dawn: Yay I got a Deerling and my first Pokémon in Unova.

Ash: Nice job Dawn.

Dawn went to Ash to hug. He returns the hug back.

Cilan: I say that was a magnificent battle with Deerling.

Iris: Congratz on getting a Deerling Dawn.

Dawn: Thanks!

Deerling's Pokéball later disappeared from her hand and she panic.

Dawn: What happen to my Deerling, where could have gone to?

Ash: No need to worry Dawn, the Pokéball was safety transfer to Professor Oak's lab.

Dawn: Oh yeah I got my Pokédex from him at the Pokéball was transfer to his lab.

Cilan: Well now we're over with that, lunch is served.

Ash: Thanks I'm so hungry that I would go starving.

Dawn: Thank you.

What a very exciting day for our young heroes and now that they are on their way to Nimbasa City, what more new adventures await for them in the world of Pokémon. (To be continued)

**Well that turn out to be a great chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Dawn will be catching new Pokémon in the later chapters and so some other characters will be receiving new ones as well so please stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know you all been waiting for this chapter and here it is, please feel free to review it and enjoy.**

**Chapter Fifteen **

As we left our heroes, Dawn has caught a Deerling which make it her first Pokémon in Unova.

Dawn: Hey Cilan where is the nearest Pokémon Center on Route 4.

Cilan: Hmmm, there's one to the north just an hour away.

Ash: Okay so let's get packing and go to the Center.

Cilan: Right! (Nodded his head)

Our young trainers have started to travel to the Pokémon Center and on their way there. Ash sees a familiar face.

Ash: Trip.

Trip: Hmmm. Well I wasn't excepting to see you two here.

Iris: Who's Trip?

Dawn: Trip is a new trainer who just started his journey over a month already.

Ash: Hey Trip since you're here about we battle to see how much we got stronger?

Trip: I guess we could have a two on two battle.

Ash: Deal!

Cilan: And I'll be the referee. So this will be a two on two battle between Ash and Trip. So battle begin!

Ash: Oshawott I choose you!

Oshawott: Oshawott!

Trip: Timburr Go!

Ash grabs his Pokédex to check the info on Timburr.

Pokédex: Timburr, the Muscular Pokémon. Timburr always carries a wooden beam. When it can easily lift its heavy burden, it is close to evolving.

Ash: Oshawott use Razor Shell.

Oshawott goes towards Timburr with Razor Shell.

Trip: Timburr use Low Kick.

Timburr dodges the Razor Shell and it land a critical hit on Oshawott with Low Kick.

Ash: Oshawott!

Cilan: Oshawott is unable to battle.

Ash: Return Oshawott. Go Tranquill!

Dawn: A flying type against a fighting type is a perfect way to go.

Ash: Tranquill use Air Slash.

Trip: Timburr wait till I give you the signal.

Timburr: Tim Burr! (Nodded its head)

Tranquill is coming closer with the Air Slash.

Trip: Now!

Timburr is about to dodge the attack and its going use Dynamic Punch.

Tranquill makes a loop knowing that Timburr is going to dodge. Timburr's Dynamic Punch missed and Tranquill landed a critical hit with Air Slash because of its ability "Super Luck".

Cilan: Timburr is unable to battle!

Trip: Return! Vanillite Go!

Ash's Pokédex: Vanillite, the Fresh Snow Pokémon. Vanillite's breath is more than fifty degrees below zero when it exhales, creating ice crystals and causing it to snow.

Iris: (Shivering) how much I dislike ice types.

Trip: Vanillite use Blizzard on Tranquill and use Ice Shard.

Ash: Dodge it and use Aerial Ace.

Tranquill tries to dodge Bliazzard but it got caught and Vanillite uses its Ice Shard to knock out Tranquill.

Cilan: Tranquill is unable to battle and the battle goes to Trip.

Dawn: Ohh bummer. (Said in disappointment)

Ash: Sign… return Tranquill, you did great and take a good long rest.

Trip: Well I guess I better get going and not waste my time.

Trip leaves the area and Ash was a little disappointed that he lost but he'll get over of it.

Dawn: Are you alright Ash?

Ash: Yeah I'll be alright Dawn, come on and let's go to the Pokémon Center.

Dawn: Right.

The four trainers continue their travel to the Pokémon Center and along the way they see the great Desert Resort is getting closer.

Dawn: Look down there is the Pokémon Center.

Iris: I see it, let's go.

Dawn,Iris, and Cilan run towards the Center while Ash just stood there.

Pikachu: Pika Pi? (What's wrong?)

Ash: Let's just go to the Center.

Ash walks down the hill towards the Pokémon Center while looking depressed.

At the Pokémon Center

Dawn: Where is Ash?

Cilan: Hmmm I saw him earlier.

Iris: I'll go find him.

Cilan: Same here.

Dawn: Thanks.

Nurse Joy: Welcome to the Pokémon Center, how may I help you?

Dawn: I was wondering where can I make a Pokéball transfer?

Nurse Joy: To your right down the hallway.

Dawn: Thank you very much.

Nurse Joy: My pleasure!

Dawn heads to the transfer machine and video calls Professor Oak.

Professor Oak: Why hello Dawn, how is Ash doing?

Dawn: He doing great, but I think he got lost along the way to the Center. So I had Iris and Cilan to look for him. Also I would like to make a transfer for my Mamoswine for Deerling.

Professor Oak: Ahhh yes I just receive the Pokéball from you and it arrived a while ago. Just please place your Pokéball here and I'll make the transfer.

Dawn: Okay.

She place Mamoswine's Pokéball onto the machine and the transfer was completed.

Dawn: I got Deerling's Pokéball here.

Professor Oak: Mamoswine's Pokéball was successfully transferred and that's all you need?

Dawn: Yes Professor.

Professor Oak: Well I'll see you later and tell Ash that I say hi.

The video call ended, Iris and Cilan came back to Dawn and reported that Ash is missing.

Dawn: He's missing? Bu—t h-h-how? (She passes out)

Iris: Oh no she's out.

Cilan: I'll get Nurse Joy.

**The Next Day at Pokémon Center (9:49 a.m.)**

Dawn soon wakes up in the infirmary with Piplup sleeping near her.

Dawn: Where am I?

Iris: You fainted after well….

Dawn: Ash is missing. But what happen to him?

Iris: Me and Cilan went searching for him and all I can find is this Pokéball with a bolt on the top of it.

Dawn: That's Pikachu's Pokéball. Where did he disappear to?

Iris: Don't worry, we'll find Ash before you know it.

Dawn: Thanks.

Dawn gets up from bed and go to have some breakfast before looking for Ash.

Cilan: I am really sorry about what happen to Ash. We'll find him soon enough.

Dawn: Thank you so much, I don't know what to do without him. He's always been there for me and we both save each other lives in Alamos Town.

Iris: Well let's get going. We'll find Ash.

Our young trainers have started their search for Ash on Route 4.

The trainers split up to make the search for Ash easier.

Dawn calls out her Togekiss to help her find Ash.

Dawn: Togekiss fly around and find Ash for me.

Togekiss: Tooge (Nodded its head)

Togekiss went flying around the area to find Ash while Dawn searches through the woods near a lake.

After hours of searching, Dawn grew tired of search and she sat down near the lake and starts to cry.

Dawn: sniff…sniff… what happens I won't see Ash again?

Piplup: Pip Piplup!

Piplup tries to make her feel better but nothing work.

Dawn: I wonder if he ran away because he lost to Trip for the second time, sniff…

Piplup: Piiip! (Said sadly)

Togekiss soon returns to Dawn and she found nothing.

Dawn: It's okay Togekiss, return and rest. I guess I should just give up then.

Piplup: PIP PIPLUP PIP PIP PIPLUP LUP PIPLUP!

Dawn: Are you trying to say not to give up?

Piplup nodded its head to Dawn.

Dawn: Alright let's regroup with Iris and Cilan.

Everyone regroup at the Pokémon Center and Cilan found a trace to Ash's whereabouts.

Cilan: I manage to found a clue where Ash might have gone to.

Dawn: Where?

Cilan: Follow me.

The two trainers followed Cilan towards the Desert Resort and Cilan found a footprint of Ash's shoe on the hard ground.

Dawn: That's his shoe print.

Iris: Do you think he went to Nimbasa City without us?

Dawn: Hopefully not, let's go find him. ("I hope he didn't forget about me" said in her mind)

After a long travel through the Desert Resort, our heroes decided to camp outside. Dawn and Iris help out to set up tents while Cilan is cooking with his Pansage.

After a delicious meal, Dawn goes inside her tent and lies down.

She starts to cry because she fears that something might of happen to Ash. As she begins to calm down she suddenly falls to sleep and later join by Piplup to comfort her in her time of need.

**Dawn's dream**

Unknown Voice: Dawn! Dawn!

Dawn: That voice, is that you Ash?

Unknown Voice: Yes it me.

Dawn: What happen to you Ash, you just suddenly disappeared and you left me.

Ash: I'm sorry for what I have done. I want you to meet me at the entrance of Nimbasa City. I left because Reshiram told me to go to a sacred ruin in the Desert Resort to find this.

Dawn: Isn't that….

Ash: It's the Light Stone and I want you to hold it for me because I believe I'm being followed because of this stone. Please keep it safe with you, promise me?

Dawn: I promise, I love you so much.

Ash: I love you too.

Ash gave the Light Stone to Dawn and they both hugged each other.

**Morning (8:58 a.m.)**

Dawn: ASH!

Dawn woke up from her dream and she finds the Light Stone on her arms.

Dawn: So that dream was real. Ash trusted me with the Light Stone to protect. I better keep this in my bag.

Iris: Morning!

Dawn: Oh hey good morning Iris.

Iris: You seem in a good mood today.

Dawn: Well the thing is I know where Ash is at.

Iris: Really where?

The two soon joins Cilan and Dawn tells the two that Ash is waiting for her at Nimbasa City.

Cilan: Are you sure he's there?

Dawn: Positive. Somehow he contacted me through my dream and he gave me something in the dream which I actually woke with.

Iris: Cool what is it?

Dawn: I would like to show you two but he told me to keep it safe and don't show it to anyone.

Iris: I understand.

Cilan: Well we better get going to Nimbasa City.

The three pack up their things and leave for Nimbasa City. What is Dawn's connection to the Unova's prophecy and will she be reunited with the love of her life? Stay tuned as the journey continues.

**Now that was a dramatic chapter I have ever written that is felled with emotions between Ash and Dawn. So please stay tuned for Chapter Sixteen tonight, two chapters today.**


	16. Chapter 16

**As I said that I'll be posting this tonight and I have delivered the next chapter of The Ultimate Goal. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

As we left our heroes, Ash have went missing in search of the Light Stone who he passes to Dawn in her dreams. Will Ash and Dawn be reunited? Let's find out.

After a few days of traveling through the Desert Resort, Dawn has spotted Nimbasa City far off to the north.

Cilan: Ahh Nimbasa City, what a place to remember of my childhood here.

Iris: You been here before Cilan?

Cilan: With my two brothers I have when we were children back then with our parents taking us on vacation here.

Dawn: Come on let's go find Ash.

Iris: Wait up Dawn.

The trainers hurried to Nimbasa City before it gets dark in the desert.

**Nimbasa City (6:57 p.m.)**

Dawn: Wow how beautiful this city looks.

Iris: Ehh it's alright. Not a big fan of huge cities.

Cilan: Let's go to the Pokémon Center and check in.

Dawn: Right!

The three are on their way to the Center till Dawn decided to catch up with them while she wants to look around for Ash.

Dawn: I wonder where he could be at Piplup.

Piplup: Piplup!

Unknown Voice: Pika PIKA!

Piplup: Pip?

Dawn: Was that who I think it was?

Dawn turns around to see Pikachu running towards her. Dawn hugs Pikachu.

Dawn: PIKACHU! (Said happily)

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Piplup: Piplup!

Dawn: Where's Ash?

Pikachu: Pika Pika Chu!

Pikachu point near the ferris wheel and she spots Ash.

Dawn: ASH!

She runs towards him to give him a hug. They both embraced the hug and they look to each other's eyes, Ash and Dawn move their heads a little closer as they began to kiss. They shared their first kiss after not seeing each other for almost a week.

Dawn: I miss you so much and promise me not disappear again.

Ash: I promise and I missed you too. Do you have it?

Dawn: The Light Stone? (Whispered)

Ash: Yeah!

Dawn: It's in my bag.

Ash: Good, so how about we ride this ferris wheel together?

Dawn: I'd love too.

She kisses him again on the lips and they both got on the ferris wheel with their Pokémon.

Dawn: This is so romantic of you Ash.

Ash smiles at Dawn and he rests his head on her lap.

Dawn: You're very tired aren't you?

Ash: Well I haven't slept for days since I enter your dream.

After the ferris wheel ride, they head back to the Pokémon Center and Ash was greeted by Iris and Cilan.

Cilan: Ash it's nice to see you safe.

Iris: Same here.

Cilan: Here Ash you left this behind.

Ash: I was wondering what happen to Pikachu's Pokéball.

Pikachu's eyes turn left to right three times, trying not to be suspicious about it.

Dawn: Well we better go to our bedroom now Ash. I want you two to rest for tomorrow.

Ash: Right! (Shook his head)

Ash and Pikachu both slept while Dawn watches the two sleep peacefully. Dawn and Piplup soon go to bed after a long day of walking to Nimbasa City.

**Morning (8:31 a.m.)**

Dawn wakes up from bed and she finds Ash still sleeping, Pikachu soon wakes up after a nice long sleep.

Dawn: Good morning Pikachu. (Said happily)

Pikachu: Pika Pika! (Good morning)

Dawn: Piplup wake up.

Piplup: Pip?

Dawn: Come on let's go to the dining room. Want to join us Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika! (Nodded his head)

Pikachu follows Dawn and Piplup for breakfast in the Pokémon Center.

Ash soon wakes up and looks around the room and couldn't see anyone in the bedroom.

Ash: Hmmm I guess everyone got up a little early. Yawn…..

Ash got up and change into his clothes and goes out the bedroom to find Dawn.

Dawn: Good morning sweetie, how did you slept tonight?

Ash: Morning Dawn, I slept very well. Just a little tired.

Dawn: Here drink some warm milk and you feel a little better.

Ash: Thanks.

Ash drinks the cup of warm milk.

Dawn: So today you want to challenge the gym leader today?

Ash: Yeah, I was training while I was gone and I'm excited for my fourth badge.

Dawn: Well I hope you win this; I'll be cheering on for you.

Ash: Thanks.

Dawn: You know I had a wonderful time yesterday with you. (She blush)

Ash: Me too.

Dawn: Let's get going to the gym.

Ash: Right I'll get Iris and Cilan.

Dawn: Okay sweetie I'll meet you outside the Center.

Ash shook his head on agreeing with Dawn.

After a few minutes later, Ash with Iris and Cilan soon meet with Dawn outside the Center and they head out to find the Nimbasa City Gym.

Cilan: I'm looking through my town map and the gym is right near the amusement park to the east of here.

Ash: Great let's get going!

The trainers have arrived at the front of the gym and they enter it.

The trainers heard a huge of crowd of people from somewhere inside the building.

Iris: What is that noise coming from?

Dawn: Sounds like its coming from the other side of that door.

The trainers open the door and they see a fashion show is taking place inside the gym.

Ash: This is the Nimbasa City Gym?

Cilan: According to the map it is.

Dawn: Woowww she's pretty, who is she?

Unknown Girl: That's Elesa, a fashion model a gym leader of the Nimbasa Gym.

Ash: Hey are you Bianca?

Unknown Girl: Hey you're Ash and Dawn, right?

Dawn: Yeah we met back at Lily of the Valley Island.

Ash: Nice to see you again Bianca, what brings you here to Nimbasa City?

Bianca: I just came here after my gym battle with Elesa and I wanted to see the fashion show.

Iris: Hi I'm Iris and this is Axew.

Axew: Axew!

Cilan: And I'm Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur.

Bianca: I'm Bianca and I am a trainer from Nuvema Town.

Ash: Pikachu you remember Bianca?

Pikachu: PIKA! (Raised his arm up)

The supermodel Elesa heard Pikachu's cry and she was stunned to see a Pikachu in person for the first time. She walks towards the trainers and asks.

Elesa: Is that your Pikachu?

Ash: Yeah.

Elesa: It's so cute, may I hold it.

Ash: Go ahead.

Elesa: Awwh aren't you the cute one?

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: I'm Ash from Pallet Town and I came here to challenge the gym.

Elesa: Well it's a challenge you want I'll accept it.

Ash: Thanks!

Elesa: How about a three on three battle?

Ash: Fine with me.

Elese prepares the battlefield on the stage and the audience platform rise up a little for a better view of the match.

Referee: This is a three on three battle, first trainer to defeat the opponent's Pokémon is the winner.

Elesa: I'll let you go first.

Ash: Alright, Go Sandile!

Sandile: San Dile!

Elesa: Go my Electric Queen!

Ash: Who's that Pokémon?

Pokédex: Tynamo, the EleFish Pokémon. Tynamo usually lives in groups, and has an electricity-generating organ which discharges when in distress.

Ash: Alright Sandile use Dig!

Tynamo just floats on at the same spot waiting for Sandile.

Dawn: Why is Elesa isn't doing anything?

Cilan: If I am correct, I believe that Tynamo's ability is Levitate. So ground types aren't effective against Pokémon with the Levitate ability.

Dawn: Oh no, looks like Ash is going to have a problem here.

Ash: Now Sandile jump out and attack Tynamo.

Sandile came out of the ground and Tynamo levitated higher to the air.

Ash: What?

Elese: Tynamo is unaffected by ground move because of its Levitate ability.

Ash: I need to rethink this.

Elesa: Tynamo use Tackle!

Ash: Sandile dodge it!

Tynamo landed a perfect Tackle attack on Sandile and it was serious hurt by the strong Tynamo.

Ash: Sandile get up.

Sandile: Dile!

Sandile starts to glow blue with its eyes red.

Ash: Sandile?

Cilan: It's evolving!

Sandile's body is changing and when the evolution process stops. It became a Krokorok.

Ash got his Pokédex to scan Sandile's new evolution form.

Pokédex: Krokorok, the Desert Kroc Pokémon, and the evolve form of Sandile. The special membrane that covers Krokorok's eyes detects heat, which allows it to see in the dark.

Ash: Are you ready Krokorok?

Krokorok: Kroc!

Krokorok uses a new move and it hit Tynamo with a critical hit.

Referee: Tynamo is unable to battle and this round goes to Ash' Krokorok.

Elesa: Return my Electric Queen.

Ash: That was Stone Edge, way to go Krokorok!

Krokorok: KrokoRok!

Elesa: Zebstrika your turn!

Zebstrika was called out for battle. Ash gets his Pokédex again.

Pokédex: Zebtrika, the Thunderbolt Pokémon. Zebstrika can be dangerous when angry, shooting lightning in all directions from its mane. It is lightning fast and when running at full gallop, thunder echos through the air.

Ash: Ready Krokorok?

Krokorok: Kroc!

Ash: Okay let's start off with Stone Edge!

Elesa: Zebstrika use Flame Charge at Krokorok!

Krokorok shoots the stones at Zebstrika and it dodges the Stone Edge, Zebstrika's Flame Charge hit Krokorok. Its speed increased every time when it uses Flame Charge.

Elesa: Now finish it with Double Kick!

Zebstrika's Double Kick landed on Krokorok causing it to be knocked out.

Referee: Krokorok is unable to battle and the round goes to Elesa's Zebstrika.

Ash: Return Krokorok!

Elesa: You too Zebstrika!

Both of them return their Pokémon back into their Pokéballs.

Ash: Go Roggenrola!

Roggenrola: ROLA!

Elesa: Go Emolga!

Ash: An Emolga!

Referee: Let the round, BEGIN!

Ash: Roggenrola use Stone Edge on Emolga!

While the battle is taking place, Iris calls out her Emolga to watch Elesa's Emolga battle with courage.

Elesa: Emolga dodge and use Secret Power.

Roggenrola was hit by the Secret Power but it's not giving up that easy.

Ash: Use Rock Blask!

Elesa: Emogla dodge it!

Roggenrola uses Rock Blast and Emolga was hit hard by the Rock Blast and it was super effective.

Referee: Emolga is unable to battle and this round goes to Ash's Roggenrola.

Ash: Great job Roggenrola.

Roggenrola: Roggen!

Elesa: Come on out again Zebstrika!

Ash Thoughts: This is her last Pokémon, if I win this, I win the battle.

Ash: Ready Roggenrola?

Roggenrola jumped.

Ash: Roggenrola use Stone Edge on Zebstrika!

Elesa: Zebstrika deflect that with Double Kick!

Roggenrola's Stone Edge failed and Elesa order Zebstrika to use Flame Charge on Roggenrola and it was unaffective since it's a Rock type.

Ash: Roggenrola use Flash Cannon!

Roggenrola's Flash Cannon hit Zebstrika but it hardly did any damage at all.

Elesa: Zebstrika use Double Kick once again and finish this!

Zebstrika's Double Kick hit Roggenrola twice but it was still standing because of its ability Sturdy.

Ash: Use Stone Edge again Roggenrola!

Elesa: Quick Zebstrika use Double Kick again!

Roggenrola's Stone Edge was about to shoot towards Zebstrika, but its speed is way too fast and it was knocked out from its Double Kick.

Referee: Roggenrola is unable to battle!

Ash: Return Roggenrola! You did great. Now go Palpitoad!

Ash's new Pokémon Palpitoad was called out.

Dawn: Palpitoda?

Dawn grabs her Pokémon.

Pokédex: Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokémon. Palpitoad can live both underwater and on dry land. It captures prey by using its long sticky tongue.

Iris: Since when did he capture a Palpitoad?

Cilan: I believe he must have caught it when he went missing.

Back to the battle.

Ash: Palpitoad use Supersonic!

Elesa: Zebstrika dodge.

Zebstrika dodge the attack to late and it was confused by Palpitoad's Supersonic.

Elesa: Zebstrika try to focus!

Ash: Now Palpitoad use Mudshot.

Palpitoad's Mudshot hits Zebstrika and it was super effective. Zebstrika is knocked out.

Referee: ZEBSTRIKA IS UNABLE TO BATTLE AND THE WINNER IS ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN!

Dawn: He won!

Piplup: Piplup!

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA!

Elesa: Return Zebstrika! You deserve a nice long rest.

Elesa walks towards Ash and says.

Elesa: You have battle well your Pokémon and I would to present you the Bolt Badge.

Ash: Thanks!

Ash receives the Bolt Badge, which marks his fourth badge in the Unova region.

Ash meets Dawn, Iris, Cilan, and Bianca outside the gym.

Cilan: Congratz on your victory Ash, I say you have a wonderful recipe of battling.

Ash: Thanks Cilan.

Dawn: You know I'm glad you won, and I was surprise that you caught a new Pokémon.

Ash: Yeah I caught it near a lake by Nimbasa City's outskirts.

Cilan: How about we head back to the Pokémon Center to get your Pokémon healed up Ash and we head to the Subway Station of Nimbasa City.

Ash: Yeah let's go!

Bianca: Hey you mind if I join you for a while?

Ash: The more the merrier.

As our young heroes heads towards the Pokémon Center, what more stories will they uncover as the journey continues.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, next chapter a mysteries group plans to steal all of the Pokémon from the Pokémon Center, just who are these thieves and will they succeed their plans? Stay Tuned!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is Chapter Seventeen and your answer to who are the group of thieves will be revealed in this latest chapter of The Ultimate Goal!**

**Chapter Seventeen **

Ash just won his fourth Unova League badge from Elesa the Nimbasa City Gym Leader and now that he has won his fourth badge, Cilan suggested to everyone to go check out the Nimbasa Subway Station.

**Nimbasa Pokémon Center (5:37 p.m.)**

Nurse Joy: Here is your Pokémon Ash, they are been healed.

Ash: Thank you Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: You're welcome and have a nice day.

Ash: Thanks!

Ash walks back to Dawn and his friends who are now heading to the Nimbasa Subway Station so that Cilan can try to collect Pokémon stamps in order to compete with the Subway Bosses.

The trainers have arrived at the Nimbasa Subway Station and Cilan is excited for the Pokémon stamp hunt today. But the lights of the subway station went down.

Dawn: What happen? It's all dark here.

Someone grabs Dawn's hand.

Dawn: Who's that?

Ash: it's me Dawn; I don't want you to think that I'll be disappearing.

Dawn: Ash you are just a sweetheart.

Cilan: Come on and let's get out of here.

Iris and Bianca followed Cilan back outside, where a lot of people are confused about the situation.

Ash: Where's Pikachu?

Dawn: Piplup is missing too!

Cilan: Do you think they got lost in the subway?

Ash: I'll go find them, let's go Dawn.

Dawn: Right!

Ash: We'll be back Cilan.

Cilan: Here take my Xtransceiver, we'll call each other to keep in touch just in case of something that might happen.

Ash: Thanks Cilan, let's go now.

The couple went back to the subway station and Dawn calls out her Quilava.

Dawn: Quilava we need you to use your fire for us to see in the dark.

Quilava: Quill! (Nodded its head)

Quilava's back and head lit up on fire making easy to see in the dark.

Back at the Pokémon Center.

Cilan, Iris, and Bianca went back to the Pokémon Center and they found out that almost every Pokéball has been stolen.

Cilan: What happen to the Pokémon Nurse Joy?

Nurse Joy: When the power went out in the Center, someone must of snuck in here and stole every single Pokéball that belong to the trainers.

Iris: That's aweful.

Cilan: You like, we can help you to find whoever stole the Pokéball.

Nurse Joy: Thank you so much.

Cilan, Iris, and Biance look all around the Center for any clues to whoever stole the Pokéballs.

Meanwhile in the Nimbasa Subway Station.

Ash and Dawn are still looking for Pikachu and Piplup.

Dawn: Where could they have gone to?

Ash: I don't know, we gotta keep looking around here.

Someone's Voice: Hey who goes there?

Ash: I'm Ash and this Dawn.

Dawn: Who are you two?

Ingo: I'm Ingo.

Emmet: And I am Emmet.

Ingo & Emmet: And together, we are the Subway Bosses.

Ash: So you're the Subway Bosses, my friend tells me about the bosses before.

Ingo: So what are you two doing here?

Dawn: You see my Piplup and his Pikachu got lost and we are trying to look for them here.

Emmet: Well we did see two strange figures walking through the railings.

Ingo: Follow us and we might lead you to it.

Ash: Thank you so much.

Emmet: No problem at all.

Back at the Pokémon Center

Cilan is looking around the center for any clues to where the thieves might have gone to. Then notice a Pokéball on the floor near a vent that lead down below the Pokémon Center.

Cilan: Nurse Joy I have found something.

Nurse Joy: That's one of the Pokéballs that was in the storage room.

Cilan: And check this out.

Nurse: A vent that leads toward the subway station.

Cilan: Do you think that whoever stole the Pokémon, they cut the power out to so they can make their escape?

Nurse Joy: Most likely, I'll go contact Officer Jenny.

Cilan contacts Ash about the situation over at the Pokémon Center. But he couldn't get a signal on his Xtransceiver.

At the Nimbasa Subway Station

Ash, Dawn and the Subway Bosses hear something and they hide behind a pillar to see what's going on.

Ingo: Who are they?

Ash: Team Rocket!

Emmet: Team Rocket?

Dawn: There a bunch of bad guys who steal Pokémon from other people.

Ash: I wonder what they are doing.

Ingo: Look they have bags full of Pokéballs.

Ash: How did they steal them?

Emmet: Look a vent, that vent comes from the Pokémon Center.

Dawn: So there the ones who shut down the power just to steal those Pokéballs.

Ash: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE TEAM ROCKET!

Meowth: The twerp!

Jesse: Not him again.

Ash: Just what are you doing with those Pokéballs?

James: That none of your concern.

Team Rocket board their own train car and left and Ash calls out his Palpitoad.

Ash: Palpitoad use your tongue to latch yourself on that train car and use Mudshot for us to find you easily.

Palpitoad nodded and it latches onto the train car without Team Rocket noticing Palpitoad on the back of the train car.

Palpitoad used its Mudshot to help Ash and Dawn to find Team Rocket easier.

Ingo and Emmet got their own train car powered by Emmet's Eelektross

Dawn: Who's that?

Dawn grabs her Pokédex.

Pokédex: Eelektross, the EleFish Pokémon, and the final evolve form of Tynamo. Eelektross's mouth locks onto its opponents, where upon it delivers an electric shock.

Ingo: Get on you two and well follow the trail of Palpitoad's Mudshot.

Ash: Right.

They both got on the train car and followed the Mudshot trail. After a few minutes of following the trail, they are outside the subway station and they see Team Rocket's train car heading outside of Nimbasa City.

Ash: Look I see them.

Meowth: Uhh Oh!

Jesse: What is it Meowth?

Meowth: The twerps are following us.

James: Dr. Zager when is the copper arriving for the pick up?

Dr. Zager: Just give a minute; I'll be arriving from your rear.

Dr. Zager's helicopter arrived to pick up the train car and Team Rocket boarded the copper.

Dawn: Oh no they are about to take off with that helicopter.

Ash: Snivy, Tepig, and Roggenrola I choose you!

Ash calls out his Pokémon to help him.

Tepig use Ember on the clamp that is holding the train.

Tepig: Tepig!

Tepig unleashed its Ember, burning the helicopter's clamp that is attached to the train car.

Ash: Now Snivy use Razor Leaf!

Snivy: Vy!

Snivy's Razor Leaf left some damage on the clamps.

Ash: Roggenrola use Stone Edge and Palpitoad use Mudshot for the final blow.

Jesse: What is he doing?

Roggenrola and Palpitoad's attack finally broke the clamp, releasing the train car on the railroad track.

Meowth: The Pokémon!

Dr. Zager: We must abandon the mission. We can't take the chances to be known in this region.

Jesse: He'll pay for this!

Team Rocket has left the area and Ash's Pokémon successfully saved the Pokéball onboard the train.

Dawn: Wow your amazing Ash!

Ash: Thanks, but it wasn't me that I save those Pokémon. It was these four that saved them.

Ash's Pokémon are happy to help them out. Ash's Xtransceiver vibrated and he checks he is getting a call from Cilan. He answered the video call.

Ash: Hey Cilan what's up?

Cilan: We got an emergency. All the Pokéballs in the Pokémon Center were stolen and I believe that whoever stole them are at the Subway Station.

Ash: No need to worry, we already got all the Pokéballs back.

Cilan: Really? Well I guess I'll go tell the good news, I'll see you soon.

Cilan hang up and Dawn open the door to the back train car and they find Pikachu and Piplup inside.

Pikachu: PIKA!

Piplup: PIPLUP!

Ash: PIKACHU!

Dawn: PIPLUP! I was so worried about you two; never go off like that okay.

Piplup: Piplup Pip! (I promise!)

Ingo: Amazing I never seen these two Pokémon before.

Ash: Well I from the Kanto region and Dawn is from the Sinnoh region.

Emmet: Well since we got the train with the stolen Pokéballs back, let's return them to the Pokémon Center in Nimbasa City.

Ash and Dawn: Right.

Everyone headed back to the Pokémon Center and all of the stolen Pokéballs were return safely.

Nurse Joy: Thank you all so much for returning all of the stolen Pokéballs.

Ash: Well Ingo and Emmet actually did all the work.

Ingo: You and your Pokémon actually saved all the Pokémon.

Emmet: And for your actions today, we would like to challenge you to a double battle tomorrow.

Ash: Wow really?

Ingo: Yes, you and Dawn.

Dawn: I think I'll pass for tomorrow.

Ingo: I understand.

Cilan: Excuse me, you think I chould battle you with Ash tomorrow.

Ash: Yeah he tried to collect all of the Pokémon stamps to battle with you two but it got postpone because of Team Rocket.

Ingo: Well I accept your challenge Cilan.

Cilan: Thank you so much sir.

Ingo and Emmet left the Pokémon Center and will Ash and Cilan will be able to win tomorrow's challenge with the Subway Bosses? Stay tuned as the journey continues.

**I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll be posting Chapter Eighteen tomorrow night. Goodnight pearlshippers.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's a new chapter for all you Pearlshippers to read, please enjoy.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

As we left our heroes, Ash and Cilan were invited to challenge the Nimbasa Subway Bosses, Ingo and Emmet. Ash, Dawn, and his friends are on their way to the subway station for the battle with the Bosses.

**Nimbasa Subway Station (11:59 a.m.)**

Ash, Dawn, and their friends have arrived in the subway station. Ash was a little hungry for skipping breakfast this morning and he makes his way to Subway with Pikachu.

Ash order a foot long subway sandwich and shared half with Pikachu.

Dawn: I told you to eat breakfast before we left.

Ash: Well I was excited to battle with the Subway Bosses this morning.

Dawn: Well it's already twelve.

Ash: Twelve!

Ash ate his sandwich quickly, he runs and grabs Pikachu in a quickness and went to find Cilan for their challenge.

Cilan: There you are Ash; I've been waiting for you.

Ash: Sorry, I went to Subway to eat something real quick and now I'm back.

Dawn: So are you two ready to enter the battle room?

Ash: Yeah let's go in!

The trainers enter the battle room and they meet Ingo and Emmet.

Ingo: So are you two ready for our challenge?

Cilan: Certainly.

Ash: You bet!

Emmet: Alright referee you'll make the rules.

Referee: This will be a one on one double battle. Each trainer is only to use one Pokémon each. So let the battle, BEGIN!

Ingo: You two may have first call.

Ash: Right, Pikachu I choose you!

Pikachu: PIKA!

Cilan: Pansage go!

Pansage: Pansage!

Ingo: Go Chandelure!

Emmet: Go Eelektross!

Ash grabs his Pokédex and scan Chandelure.

Pokédex: Chandelure, the Luring Pokémon, and the evolve form of Lampent. Chandelure uses its dancing flames to hypnotize opponents.

Ash: Okay Pikachu let's start off with a Thunderbolt on Chandelure.

Cilan: Pansage use Bullet Seed on Eelektross.

The two Pokémon attack the opponent's Pokémon.

Ingo: Chandelure use Confuse Ray on Pikachu.

Emmet: Eelektross dodge and use Crush Claw.

Pikachu and Pansage attacks missed and Pikachu got hit by the Confuse Ray. Pansage took heavy amount of damage from Eelektross's Crush Claw.

Ash: Pikachu stay focus and use Thunderbolt again!

Ingo: Quick Chandelure use Hex on Pikachu and finish it with Flame Burst!

Chandelure's Hex damage Pikachu a lot and both Pikachu and Pansage both got hit by Chandelure's Flame Burst.

Referee: Pikachu and Pansage are unable to battle and the victory goes to Ingo and Emmet.

Cilan: You did great Pansage, return.

Ash: Hey Pikachu are you okay?

Pikachu: Pika Pika.

Pikachu feel asleep on Ash's arms.

Ingo: Excellent battle you two.

Emmet: Yes we would like to challenge you two again in the near future.

Ash: Wow thank you so much.

Ash, Dawn, and their friends left the subway station and Bianca tells them about the Pokémon Musical that is going to start in twenty minutes.

Dawn: Hey let's go Ash, how about it?

Ash: Sure anything for you, but I would like to take Pikachu to the Pokémon Center to heal him up real quick.

Dawn: Right.

Cilan: Same here, Pansage took a heavy blow from that Flame Burst.

The young trainers left the Nimbasa Subway Station to the Pokémon Center.

**Pokémon Center (1:09 p.m.)**

Five minutes after leaving the subway station.

Nurse Joy: Your Pokémon are all fully healed.

Ash: Thanks Nurse Joy.

Cilan: Thank you very much.

Ash and Cilan met with Dawn, Iris, and Bianca to leave for the Pokémon Musical event.

The trainers see the Pokémon Musical building down the road.

Dawn: It's so pretty! (Said happily)

Ash: Come on let's buy our tickets inside.

Dawn: Yeah let's go.

Dawn grabs Ash's hand and went inside to buy five tickets for everyone. After the purchase, they went inside and took their seats.

The musical is about to begin and Dawn rest her head on Ash's head.

**Outside the Musical (4:57 p.m.)**

The musical event ended and everyone is a little exhausted and they decided to take a rest at the Pokémon Center for the entire day since they'll be leaving Nimbasa City.

Dawn: So Ash what did you think of the musical?

Ash: It was a whole lot of fun. Hey Cilan where is the nearest gym?

Cilan: Let me check. Hmmm looks like the nearest one is in Driftveil City, it's to the west of Nimbasa City.

Ash: Great we can head off tomorrow at noon.

Dawn: Sounds fair.

Bianca: Well looks like I'll be joining you to four to Driftveil City. I have to meet Professor Juniper somewhere near Route 6.

Ash: Cool I would like to come with you to Route 6 after my gym battle.

So it's decided that Bianca will be traveling with Ash and friends till they reach the end of Route 6.

Everyone have return to the Pokémon Center to rest for the entire day.

Ash went to his bedroom and slept till tomorrow morning while Dawn went outside to train her Deerling.

Dawn: Deerling spotlight!

Deerling: Deer Deerling!

Dawn: Hi Deerling I'm Dawn and this is Piplup.

Piplup: Piplup! (Said "Hi")

Deerling said hi back to Piplup.

Dawn: So today we going to some training to improve your skills, now do you know what are Pokémon Contests are?

Deerling tilted its head, looking confused.

Dawn: It's where coordinators show off how well are their Pokémon has been raised. There are two rounds, first is the Appeal round where the coordinators show off their Pokémon skills, and second round is a battle between trainers till they have won the finals of the contest. Now do you understand?

Deerling nodded its head.

Dawn: Okay Deerling let's see what you. Use Aromatherapy!

Deerling use its Aromatherapy and blossoms are flying around Deerling.

Dawn: Hmmm I see what I can use to make a perfect combo for the contest. Okay use Energy Ball on the blossoms.

The blossoms are being collected inside the Energy Ball and the ball of energy flies up and Dawn tells Deerling to release the energy which makes it blow up with sparkles around the falling blossoms.

Dawn: Wonderful Deerling, I guess that's enough for today, return.

Dawn recalled her Deerling into its Pokéball. Dawn and Piplup decide to go back into her room and sleep to for tomorrow.

She slept with Ash again, she is very happy to be with him on their Unova journey.

**Morning (9:54 a.m.)**

Dawn is already wide awake and she tries to get Ash to wake.

Dawn: Oh wake up Ashy, wake up of I get Pikachu to wake you up.

Ash's eyes widen and ran towards the bathroom to change into his outfit.

Dawn: (giggle).

Pikachu: Pika? (Just woke up after hearing his name)

Dawn got herself ready and she decided not to wear her beanie today since it is very humid outside. She decided to do her hair in a ponytail style to impress Ash.

Ash got out of the bathroom and grabs his hat.

Ash: Wow you look great with that ponytail.

Dawn: Why thank you!

Ash: So are you all pack up to travel through Route 5?

Dawn: Yup, I check all the supplies I need. Come on Piplup.

Ash: You too Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika!

Pikachu jumps onto Ash's shoulder and Piplup is on Dawn's head like always.

Ash and Dawn left the bedroom and Ash handed the keycard to Nurse Joy while checking out. Cilan, Iris, and Bianca were waiting for the two outside the Pokémon Center.

Cilan: So are we all ready to go?

Ash: Yeah let's hurry to Driftveil City so I can win my fifth badge.

Iris: What a kid.

Ash: I'm not a kid!

Iris: Well you do act like one.

Ash: Sigh… Let's go.

The trainers have left the Pokémon Center area and onto Route 5.

**Route 5 (11:05 a.m.)**

Ash: Wow that's a long walk to Driftveil City.

Cilan: Well we be there by tomorrow morning since it's not too far away.

Ash: Let we don't want to stop anytime soon till nightfall, let's go.

Pikachu: PIKA!

The trainers are now traveling along the road in a forest on Route 5 and the come across a lake. Ash is walking near the lake and when he step on something, Pikachu jump off Ash's shoulder and he got shock from below.

Ash: Ahhh!

Dawn: Ash are you alright?

Ash: I'm alright. (Twitching) Why did you do that Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika Pi Pikachu! (It wasn't me)

Cilan: Look down there where you step on Ash.

Ash: A Pokémon?

Ash grabs his Pokédex to scan what it is.

Pokédex: Stunfisk, the Trap Pokémon. Stunfisk hides itself in the mud and then delivers an electric jolt when its prey touches it, smiling all the while.

Cilan: Looks very strong by the shock it gave you Ash, I think I'm going to catch it.

Ash: Good luck Cilan.

Cilan: Pansage come on out!

Pansage: Pansage!

Cilan: Pansage use Bullet Seed at Stunfisk now!

Pansage shot the Bullet Seeds at Stunfish and it took minimum damage from the attack, Stunfisk then use Bounce on Pansage and Cilan order Pansage to dodge the incoming attack while charging a Solarbeam on hand.

Cilan: Now Pansage unleash you Solarbeam. (Snaps his fingers)

Pansage's Solarbeam hit Stunfisk and it's completely knock out.

Cilan: Pokéball go!

Cilan threw a Pokéball at Stunfisk and the Pokémon tries to escape from the ball and after a few seconds of the ball tilting. The ball click and Cilan successfully captured Stunfisk.

Cilan: Looks like we caught a Stunfisk, Pansage.

Pansage: Pansage! (Smiles)

Ash: Congratulation Cilan.

Cilan: Thanks Ash. A recipe of success and meeting a new friend. Well shall we get going to Driftveil?

Ash: Right let's go.

Now our heroes have continued on their travels to Driftveil City, along the way Ash sees a red bridge.

Dawn: Hey where does that bridge lead to?

Cilan: It leads to Driftveil City and this bridge is called the Driftveil Drawbridge or what some others called it the Charizard Bridge.

Ash: Charizard Bridge! That reminds me of my old friend. Huh Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Dawn: That's right; you told me about you have a Charizard in training in the Johto region.

Iris: Wow you have a Charizard?

Ash: Yeah, I first meet it when it was a little Charmander back in Kanto. When I first met it, it was abandon by its trainer. So that's when we became friends, we became real close together, he evolves into a Charmeleon. After a few weeks when it evolves into a Charmeleon, it evolves again into a Charizard to save me from an Aerodactyl. But that's not why he evolve, he just evolve just to battle with Aerodactyl.

Dawn: Wow must have been quite an adventure between you two.

Ash: Yeah, when we got to the Charicific Valley in the Johto region. We met a trainer who only train Charizards named Liza, when she was how my Charizard fights, She thought it was very weak. So that's when we part ways because I want him to train a lot for him to become stronger. He did help me during the Johto League and help win some Frontier symbols in the Kanto region.

Iris: Wow what amazing journey you had with Charizard.

Cilan: Well I don't like to interrupt anyone but how about we camp out here till morning since the drawbridge it already up and it won't be down till morning.

Dawn: That sounds good.

Ash: Yeah same here.

Bianca: I can help set up.

Iris: I'll help out too Bianca.

So when everyone was setting up Dawn sat down and look at the night stars.

Ash: Hey Dawn.

Ash sat down near Dawn.

Dawn: Oh hey Ash.

Ash: So what's in your mine?

Dawn: Oh just nothing, I'm just thinking what region I want to go to. So I can enter some Pokémon contests.

Ash: You know once we get back to Kanto, you can try the contest over there.

Dawn: You know I like that. Hey what is that up there?

Ash: Where?

Dawn: Right there!

Ash and Dawn are both looking at the sky and they see some kind of bird flying with red glowing patterns on the bottom of its body.

Dawn grabs her Pokédex to scan what it is.

Pokédex: Pokémon date unknown, there more Pokémon yet to be discovered.

Dawn: That's strange, the flying Pokémon wasn't register.

Ash: Hmm… I had that same problem with Ho-Oh when I first started my journey with Pikachu. It flew threw a rainbow towards the Johto region which is west of Kanto.

Dawn: Amazing. Well shall we get to sleep for tomorrow?

Ash: Yeah let's go.

Ash, Dawn, and everyone has fallen asleep quietly and what was that flying Pokémon that Ash and Dawn have both seen? Stay tuned as the journey continues.

**Sorry for the delay for this chapter and I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. Chapter Nineteen will be out on Tuesday. Till next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back with another chapter, I hope you al enjoy this exciting chapter.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

As we left our heroes, Cilan has captured a Stunfisk on Route 5 while Ash and Dawn have seen a mystery Pokémon flying through the night sky.

**Route 5 near Driftveil Drawbridge (9:37 a.m.)**

Ash and Dawn have both awoken from their sleep.

Dawn: Good morning sweetie!

Ash: Morning Dawn, how did you slept?

Dawn: Very well, come on and let's get things pack up before we leave.

Ash: Right, Pikachu and Piplup wake up you two.

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Piplup: Piiiipluuup!

Ash got out of the tent with Pikachu and Piplup, they get prepared to leave the campsite.

Cilan: Morning Ash, are you ready to go to Driftveil City?

Ash: You bet and have you Dawn around?

Cilan: She went with Iris and Bianca to gather some berries since this place has rich soil for Oran berries.

Ash: Okay.

Ash went back into his tent to get his backpack to grab the Pokémon food to feed his and Dawn's Pokémon.

Ash calls out his Roggenrola, Tranquill, Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott. He later grabs Dawn's Pokémon as well so they could all eat before heading out.

Ash: Alright everyone, here's some homemade food that Dawn cook from Brock's special recipe.

The Pokémon happily eat the food while Ash asks Cilan to watch over the Pokémon while he goes to find Dawn.

Just when Ash is about to leave, Dawn and the other girls come back with some berries.

Ash: Hey I was about to look for you.

Dawn: Really, well I just went to get some berries with Iris and Bianca.

Ash: I know I just wanted to make sure you were safe.

Dawn: Awwwh you're so sweet Ash. Thanks but I'm alright.

Ash: Okay, well I also feed your Pokémon and we're all set to leave.

Dawn: Thanks; return.

Dawn recalled her Pokémon after they were done eating.

Dawn: Come on Piplup.

Piplup: Piplup! (Jumped on Dawn's head)

Ash: Let's go Pikachu.

Pikachu: PIKA! (Jumped on Ash's shoulder)

Cilan: Alright let's go everyone, to the Driftveil Bridge.

Our young trainers have left the campsite and cross the Driftveil Bridge.

Ash: Look there's Driftveil City!

Dawn: I see it!

**Drfitveil City (10:43 a.m.)**

Our heroes have now arrived at Driftveil City; Ash's next badge is waiting for it to be earned.

Ash: Hey Cilan, where is the gym located at?

Cilan checks his town map to find the Driftveil City Gym.

Cilan: Ahh ha I found it! It's north of the city near a cliff.

Ash: Alright let's go to it.

They head north of Driftveil City to find the gym and they reach their destination.

Dawn: A digging mine?

Cilan: Well it says this is the Driftveil City Gym.

Iris: Well it doesn't look like a gym.

Cilan: Well don't forget that most gyms in Unova have different appearances from one another.

Ash: Well let's check it out.

They enter the mine and find an official Unova league seal on the door and they open it.

Gym Leader: Who goes there?

Ash: I'm Ash from Pallet Town and I'm here to challenge the gym leader of this gym.

Gym Leader: Well you're talking to him, I'm Clay and I'm the Driftveil Gym Leader.

Ash: I would like to challenge you to a battle.

Clay: Challenge accepted.

Referee: This will be 3 on 3 battle and let the battle start.

Ash: Oshawott I choose you!

Clay: Come on out Krokorok!

Krokorok: KROOKOROOK!

Cilan: I perfect choice that Ash has made with Oshawott.

Ash: Oshawott use Aqua Jet at Krokorok.

Clay: Dodge and use Stone Edge!

Ash: Oshawott use Razor Shell to deflect the Stone Edge and use Razor Shell on Krokorok instead.

Oshawott deflected Krokorok's Stone Edge and he executed Razor Shell perfectly.

Clay: Use Sandstorm!

Krokorok whip up a Sandstorm and blinds Oshawott with the dust of the Sandstorm.

Dawn: Come on Oshawott, I know you can do it!

Piplup: Piplup Piplup!

Pikachu: Pika PIKA!

Ash: They believe in you Oshawott, so use Water Gun in the air to wash the sand off.

Oshawott: Osha!

Oshawott sprayed Water Gun into the air to wash off the sand and it is able to see again.

Ash: Oshawott use Razor Shell again!

Clay: Krokorok use Bite!

Ash: Use Aqua Jet to dodge the attack and finish it with Razor Shell!

Oshawott dodges the attack by using Aqua Jet and finish Krokorok with a Razor Shell.

Krokorok fell to the ground fainted.

Referee: Krokorok is unable to battle and the round goes to Ash's Oshawott.

Clay: Return! I say you some skills, Palpitoad your turn!

Clay calls out his Palpitoad for battle.

Referee: Round 2 begin!

Clay: Palpitoad use Sludge Bomb on Oshawott!

Ash: Oshawott dodge it and use Water Gun!

Oshawott tries to dodge the attack but it was hit by Sludge Bomb.

Clay: Now use Hydro Pump!

Palpitoad unleashes a powerful Hydro Pump at Oshawott while he tries to recover from the Sludge Bomb.

Ash: Oshawott dodge it!

Oshawott was hit hard by the Hydro Pump and it was unable to battle.

Referee: Oshawott is unable to battle.

Ash: Return Oshawott! (He looks at Oshawott's Pokéball) You did great, take a good rest. Now I choose you Snivy!

Snivy: Snivy!

Ash: Snivy use Attract on Palpitoad!

Snivy used its Attract on Palpitoad and it was infatuated by the Attract.

Ash: Now use Leaf Tornado on Palpitoad!

Snivy: Vvy!

Snivy unleashes a Leaf Storm and knocks out Clay's Palpitoad in one hit.

Referee: Palpitoad is unable to battle and this round goes to Snivy.

Clay: Return! Now you're up Excadrill!

Excadrill: EXCADRIIILL!

Ash: Are you ready Snivy?

Snivy nodded its head and is willing to battle.

Ash: Alright use Attract again on Excadrill!

Clay: Quick use Horn Drill and then after that use Drill Run!

Excadrill quick use its Horn Drill and then finished Snivy off with a powerful Drill Run.

Ash: Snivy!

Referee: Snivy is unable to battle!

Ash: Snivy are you okay?

Snivy: Snivy Snivy vyy!

Ash: Want to watch me battle?

Snivy nodded her head and wants to watch him battle.

Ash: Here Dawn, watch over Snivy for me.

Dawn: Alright, goodluck Ash.

Ash: Thanks.

Ash goes back to the battlefield and grabs his next Pokéball.

Ash: Roggenrola I choose you!

Roggenrola: Roggen!

Iris: A rock type against a ground and steel isn't a good match.

Ash: Roggenrola use Stone Edge at Excadrill!

Clay: Use Drill Run and finish this match!

Excadrill perfoms a high speed Drill Run and goes spinning towards Roggenrola. Roggenrola's Stone Edge failed and it was hit hard by the Drill Run.

Roggenrola was still up because of its Sturdy ability.

Ash: Roggenrola are you okay?

Roggenrola: Roggen!

Roggenrola starts to glow blue and its eye glows red too.

Ash: It's evolving!

Roggenrola body is entirely changing during the evolution precess and it stops when it finally finished evolving.

Ash grabs his Pokédex to scan Roggenrola's new evolve form.

Pokédex: Boldore, the Ore Pokémon, and the evolve form of Roggenrola. Because Boldore cannot contain its massive energy, orange crystals form on its body. They glow when Boldore's energy overflows.

Dawn: Wow amazing!

Ash: Alright Boldore let's use Rock Blast at Excadrill!

Clay: Excadrill dodge and use Rock Smash!

Ash: You too Boldore, Rock Smash!

Both Pokémon's Rock Smash collided causing a shockwave from the Rock Smash attack. Boldore and Excadrill are both struggling to see who can win.

Excadrill starts to loosen its grip and it was hit hard by Boldore's Rock Smash.

After the dust cleared off from the Rock Smash attack, Excadrill was laying on the ground fainted.

Referee: Excadrill is unable to battle which means that Ash's Boldore is the victor of this battle.

Clay: Well I'll be darn, he beat me. Return Excadrill.

Clay walks up to Ash and congratulated him on his victory.

Clay: Well done Ash and for your victory I'll like to present you the Quake Badge.

The referee handed the badge to Ash.

Ash: Thank you, look Snivy a Quake Badge.

Snivy: Snivy! (It smiled)

Dawn: Congratz on getting your fifth badge Ash.

Ash: Thanks and I can't wait for my next gym battle.

Clay: Well if you want to know where the nearest gym, I'll be happy to tell you folks. The nearest gym location is in Mistralton City past the Chargestone Cave on Route 6.

Ash: Alright next stop Mistralton City!

Bianca: I forgot that I'll be meeting Professor Juniper near the entrance of Chargestone.

Ash: That's right, when do you have to be there?

Bianca: Tomorrow at 4 o'clock p.m.

Cilan: Well be better get going if we want to get there on time.

Ash: Okay, well thanks for the battle Clay.

Clay: Don't mention it, good luck to you all.

Ash and friends wave goodbye to Clay as they leave Driftveil City for Route 6.

**Route 6 (2:05 p.m.)**

Dawn: So how far is Chargestone Cave Cilan?

Cilan: Well be there by tomorrow morning as long we keep walking.

Ash: Then let's go.

Pikachu: PIKA!

Dawn: Hey wait for us.

Ash ran ahead of every to get to Chargestone Cave faster. What more exciting thing will happen to our heroes during their journey through Unova?

Meanwhile on a cliff overlooking the young trainer.

N: So looks like Ash have found the Light Stone Zekrom.

Zekrom: Indeed, but I fear something more powerful than me and Reshiram fighting together. Something cold and hungry for power.

N: Well whatever it is, we'll stop it.

To be continue…

**Now we are getting close to something far more powerful than Reshiram and Zekrom, what could it be? Stay tune as Chapter Twenty will be posted tomorrow night.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is a brand new chapter of The Ultimate Goal; a familiar face will meet our young heroes again in the Chargestone Cave. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Route 6 (8:05 p.m.)**

As our heroes have settled down for the night at Route 6. Ash and Dawn have become closer to each other as they talk about their journey through Sinnoh.

Dawn: So Ash, how long did you had a crush on me before I found out that you had one on me?

Ash: Well it was when I first met you at Sinnoh, you risk your life to protect Pikachu and I'm glad that you came with me and Brock in our journey. It's because I wanted to know you better.

Dawn: That's so sweet.

Ash: So what about you?

Dawn: What do you mean about me?

Ash: When did you had a crush on me?

Dawn: Ohh well when I first saw how far you try to save Pikachu from Team Rocket when we first met, I was very worry that you would of got hurt and that's when it hit me. I decided to tell you if I can come with you, on your journey.

Ash: Wow so I guess we both had a crush on each other on the day we met, it's like we were destine to meet each other.

Dawn: Yeah and I'm glad, I wonder if it has something to do with the prophecy of Unova.

Ash: That reminds me; after I get my eight badge. I have to take the Light Stone to Dragonspiral Tower near Icirrus City.

Dawn: For what?

Ash: That's where we finally meet Reshiram.

Dawn: Wow I can't wait; can you just go there once we're at Icirrus City after you get your sixth badge?

Ash: It wouldn't work like that, Reshiram wants me to earn the eight gym badges of the Unova League to see if I worthy to meet it.

Dawn: I understand, well it's getting late so we better go to bed.

Ash: Right, come on Pikachu and Piplup.

Pikachu: Pika!

Piplup: Lup!

Ash put out the camp fire and went to sleep.

Meanwhile near the campsite

N: Those two have a special connection and I hope their meeting with Reshiram will prove them to the chosen ones. Ash, the Hero of Truth, and Dawn, the Maiden to summon Reshiram. With those two together, nothing will go wrong. Let's go my friend.

Zekrom: Understood!

Zekrom flew off to the north with N on its back.

**Morning (11:47 a.m.)**

Dawn: Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash. Hmmm come on get up. It's almost noon and you're still asleep. Pikachu would mind waking him up for me?

Pikachu: Pika! (Sure thing) PIKA CHUUUUUU!

Pikachu shocked Ash, causing him to wake up.

Ash: Hey Pikachu, what time is it?

Dawn: Its 11:49 Ash Ketchum, come on and get dressed. We don't want to keep everyone waiting to go to Chargestone Cave to meet Professor Juniper there.

Ash: I forgot.

After a few minutes in the tent changing to his usual outfit. Ash helped Cilan to pack up and left with everyone else to Chargestone Cave.

Ash: So Bianca what are you exactly going to do once we meet up with Professor Juniper near Chargestone?

Bianca: Well she has a Karrablast to trade with my Shelmet and when two people trade those two together they evolve after the trade.

Ash: Wow that sounds so cool.

Dawn: Wait to see them evolve.

After two hours of walking on Route 6, they have finally reach Chargestone Cave and Professor Juniper was seen outside of the cave with her assistants.

Ash: Hey look its Professor Juniper!

Dawn: You're right!

The trainers have met up with Professor Juniper, and Bianca was ready for the trade with her.

Professor Juniper: It good to see again Bianca and same with you Ash and Dawn.

Ash and Dawn: Thanks!

Cilan: Hi I'm Cilan, and I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur.

Iris: And I'm Iris and I'm training to become a Dragon Master.

Professor Juniper: Well it's nice to meet you Iris and Cilan. So Bianca are you ready for the trade?

Bianca: Yeah I'm so excited for this.

Professor Juniper: Alright here's Karrablast.

Professor Juniper called out her Karrablast from its Pokéball.

Ash grabs his Pokédex to scan Karrablast.

Ash's Pokéex: Karrablast, the Clamping Pokémon. Karrablast live in forests and fields, and often hide in trees or grass when threatened. They can also defend themselves by spitting acid.

Bianca calls out her Shelmet too and Dawn scans the Snail Pokémon.

Dawn's Pokédex: Shelmet, the Snail Pokémon. Shelmet closes its shell to protect itself from attacks. It also produces and spits out a poisonous, sticky liquid.

Professor Juniper: Okay return Karrablast!

Bianca: You too Shelmet!

Both of them recalled their Pokémon back into their Pokéballs.

Professor Juniper: Okay just place your Pokéball here, then I'll place mine.

After the two of them place their Pokéballs on the trading machine, Professor Juniper pulled down the switch for the trading to begin.

Dawn: Hey Ash remember when we traded back in Sinnoh?

Ash: Yeah, a day I won't forget.

Iris: What Pokémon you traded?

Ash: I traded my Aipom for her Buizel.

Iris: Oh wow!

Cilan: Look the trading process ended.

Bianca picked up Karrablast's Pokéball.

Bianca: Come on out Karrablast!

Karrablast was released from its Pokéball.

Professor Juniper sent out Shelmet.

When both Pokémon were called out, they both start to glow blue.

Dawn: Their evolving!

When they finished evolving, some of their body features from their pre-evolved form swap with each other.

Ash and Dawn both get their Pokédexes again.

Ash Pokédex: Accelgor, the Shell Out Pokémon, and the evolved form of Shelmet. Accelgor is much more agile once it evolves and loses its shell, allowing it to move like a ninja when battling.

Dawn Pokédex: Escavalier, the Calvary Pokémon, and the evolved form of Karrablast. Escavalier's body is protected by steel armor.

Dawn: That's all it gave me on Escavalier?

Ash: Looks like it.

Professor Juniper: Well the trade was successful.

Bianca: Thank you so much Professor Juniper and I'll be seeing you soon Professor.

Professor Juniper: Same here.

Ash: Where you're going next Bianca?

Bianca: I'm going to Virbank City and Aspertia City for my last two gym battles.

Dawn: Good luck Bianca and best wishes.

Cilan: Same here.

Iris: Goodluck on your gym battles.

Ash: Yeah and I'll be looking for to battle you in the Unova League.

Bianca: Thank you all and bye bye!

She dashes off back to Driftveil City to take a boat to Virbank City which is located southwest of Unova.

Professor Juniper: So Ash you'll be taking on the Mistralton Gym, am I correct?

Ash: Yeah that's right.

Professor Juniper: Well here's a map of Chargestone Cave on how to get through without getting lost.

Ash: Wow thanks Professor.

Professor Juniper: No problem and I'll be seeing you all soon.

Professor Juniper and her assistants all left the area with Ash and friends entering Chargestone Cave.

Dawn: Wow this place looks beautiful, look at those stone.

Cilan: Those stones are filled with electricity and the electric type Pokémon that are living in this cave absorb the electricity from the stones.

Ash: Hey Pikachu how about try to absorb the electricity.

Pikachu: PIKA!

Pikachu absorbed the electricity and he feels more energize than before.

Pikachu: PIKA PIKACHU!

Ash: I'm guessing you like it?

Pikachu: Pikachu! (Nodded its head in agreement)

Piplup than tries to absorb the electricity and gets shock.

Piplup: PIIIIIPLUUUUUPP! (Getting shock from the stones)

Piplup: Pip!

Dawn: Piplup are you okay?

Piplup: Piplup! (Nodded his head)

Dawn: Becareful with theses stones.

Cilan: Hey look someone is over there near those pillars.

Ash: Its N!

The trainers walk up to N and greeted him.

N: Well it's been awhile Ash and Dawn.

Ash: Same here, so what you're doing here?

N: Well my friend told me that I'll see meeting you here and I decided to check on things between you and Dawn.

Ash: Well we're all great and look what I have found.

Dawn: Here you go Ash.

Dawn handed her back pack to Ash and he got the Light Stone.

N: I'm impress that you found it, now you can finally meet Reshiram.

Ash: Well not quite yet, you see Reshiram has spoken to me and I need to get all eight gym badges to prove that I am worthy to challenge it to a battle.

N: I see, well I better get going and good luck on earning those badges and may we meet again soon.

Ash: Thanks and goodluck.

Dawn: Bye.

Cilan: Well I guess we should get out of this cave before we get lost.

Ash: Right, let see. (Checking the map) The exit to Mistralton City is up there to the right.

Iris: Hey I see a light up there.

Dawn: Great let's get out of here.

The trainers have taken a narrow path that leads to the exit and they now exit through the cave.

Dawn: Look Ash, isn't that Mistralton City?

Ash: Yeah, look here a sign "Welcome to Mistralton City"

Our heroes have finally reach Mistralton City and they went to the Pokémon Center to heal up their Pokémon.

Ash asks Nurse Joy for directions to the Mistralton Gym.

Nurse Joy: The Mistralton Gym is located at the airport and the Gym Leader Skyla uses flying type Pokémon only.

Ash: Okay thank you very much Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: My pleasure and good luck.

Ash walks back to Dawn, Iris, and Cilan and tells them about the gym.

Cilan: So Skyla uses flying type huh?

Dawn: So I guess Pikachu, Boldore, and Tranquill is the best way to go for the battle.

Ash: Yeah just let me go make a transfer for my Palpitoad for Tranquill with Professor Oak.

Dawn: Okay we'll be waiting here.

Ash went over to the video phone and calls Professor Oak.

**Oak's Laboratory (5:07 p.m.)**

?: Hmmm a call for Professor Oak. (Picked up the phone call) Hello?

Ash: Hey Tracey its Ash.

Tracey: Oh hi Ash how is your journey in Unova going for you?

Ash: Very well, I'm at Mistralton City right now for my sixth gym badge and I was wondering where is Professor Oak at.

Tracey: Oh well he left to New Bark Town in Johto to discuss something that Professor Elm discover about a new evolution form of Eevee.

Ash: Wow a new evolution form of Eevee, that sounds so cool.

Tracey: So what did you want to Oak about?

Ash: Oh right, well I want to make a transfer for my Palpitoad for Tranquill.

Tracey: Oh right just let me get its Pokéball and go outside to the coral to recall it, I'll be right back with you.

Ash: Alright thanks.

Tracey goes outside to the coral and calls for Tranquill.

Tracey: Hey Tranquill over here.

Tranquill flew to Tracey.

Tracey: Hey Ash is going to need you for a gym battle so you don't mind if put you into your Pokéball?

Tranquill nodded its head left to right.

Tracey: Okay return!

Tranquill was recalled back into her Pokéball and Tracey goes back inside on the video phone.

Tracey: Alright I got Tranquill here for you Ash.

Ash: Thanks and here's Palpitoad's Pokéball.

The two placed the Pokéballs on the tranfering slot and both Pokéballs were successfully transferred over.

Tracey: Alright I got Palpitoad here.

Ash: Tranquill's Pokéball is here too and that's all I needed for today. Also tell Professor Oak and my Mom that I said hi.

Tracey: Will do Ash and good luck to your gym battle today.

Ash: Thanks and bye.

Both hanged up the video call.

**Pokémon Center (5:14 p.m.)**

Ash: Okay I got Tranquill transferred to me and I'm ready for my gym battle today.

Cilan: Then we better get going before dark time.

Ash: Right. (Shook his head)

The trainers all walk towards the Mistralton Airport and Cilan sees the gym near the run way of the airport.

Cilan: Look I see the gym over there.

Ash: I see it!

Ash runs toward the gym and when arrived at the front door he sees a sign.

Ash: THE GYM IS CLOSE!

Dawn: Wait up Ash; what's wrong?

Ash: The gym is close till tomorrow.

Cilan: Bummer, looks like we'll be staying in the Pokémon Center.

Iris: Well it's a good thing its close so that you'll have a lot of time to think of a strategy before facing the gym leader.

Ash: Hey you're right, well come on Pikachu let's go to the Pokémon Center and train for tomorrow's match.

He dashes off to the Center with everyone left behind at the front of the gym.

Iris: What a kid.

Dawn: Well that's Ash.

Our heroes are now going to rest at the Pokémon Center while Ash is thinking of a strategy on what how to beat Skyla, well he win his first match at the Mistralton Gym? Stay tuned at the journey continues.

**Sorry the delay of this chapter, I was out of town for a day to LA for a special event there and it was a lot of fun and I'll be working hard on the next chapter so stay tuned.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay I'm here with a new chapter and wow Ash has already five gym badges and will he win his first match against Skyla? Tuned in to find out.**

**Chapter Twenty One **

**Pokémon Center (10:09 p.m.)**

As our heroes have settled in the Pokémon Center of Mistralton City; Ash has trouble sleeping about meeting Reshiram and what is his destiny is supposed to be.

Dawn: Is something wrong Ash?

Ash: Huh? Umm no it's just I'm having a hard time sleeping, that's all.

Dawn: You know if you have something in your mind, I'm always here for you.

Ash: Thanks, goodnight.

Dawn kissed Ash on his cheek and said.

Dawn: Goodnight.

**Ash's Dream**

Ash: Huh where am I.

Then a big red ball of fire appeared out of nowhere.

Ash: What is that?

He hears a roar coming from the ball of fire.

Ash: Reshiram?

Reshiram: I sense great danger ahead of you Ash, including Dawn. I supposed that I have no choice but to reveal myself to you after you have reach Iccirus City and earned your seventh badge there. Dragonspiral Tower is right near the city on Route 8.

Ash: Okay, I'll make sure nothing happens to me and Dawn.

Reshiram: I'll be waiting for you two.

Reshiram has disappeared from Ash's dream and he wakes up with Dawn waking up too.

Dawn: Did you just dreamt about Reshiram?

Ash: It saying to go to Dragonspiral Tower, yes.

Dawn: Then we better go to the gym for your sixth badge.

Ash: Right, I'll be getting breakfast with Pikachu and Piplup.

Dawn: Okay I'll see you soon.

After waking up from a dream where Reshiram contact our young heroes from the Light Stone, Ash and Dawn now must speed things up.

**Front of Mistralton Gym (11:49 a.m.)**

Our young trainers have arrived at the Mistralton Gym and Skyla, the gym leader was outside of her gym.

Ash: Excuse me are you Skyla the Mistralton Gym Leader?

Skyla: Why yes and let me guess you want to challenge the gym right?

Ash: Yeah, me and my Pokémon are ready for today's match.

Skyla: Okay then let's go inside.

Everyone enter the gym and Dawn, Iris, and Cilan took their seats to watch Ash's match with Skyla.

Dawn: You can do it Ash, for Reshiram!

Skyla: Reshiram! What did she mean by Reshiram?

Ash: You see I have found the Light Stone and after I earned my seventh badge, I'll be summoning Reshiram from its dormant state.

Skyla: Amazing, well let's get this battle started.

Referee: This a three on three Pokémon battle between the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and our Gym Leader, Skyla. So let the battle begin, NOW!

Skyla: You may have the first call Ash.

Ash: Right, I choose you Boldore!

Skyla: Go Swoobat!

Ash: A Swoobat huh, Boldore use Rock Blast at Swoobat!

Boldore use its Rock Blast and Swoobat manage to dodge it.

Skyla: Use Confuse Ray on Boldore!

Swoobat uses Confuse Ray on Boldore, its now confused.

Ash: Oh no, Boldore use Flash Cannon.

Boldore is under confusion from Swoobat's Confuse Ray and it hurt itself from its confusion.

Skyla: Now use Psychic on Bordore.

Swoobat's Psychic attack knocked out Boldore.

Referee: Boldore is unable to battle and the round goes to Skyla's Swoobat.

Ash: Return Boldore, you deserve a good rest, Pikachu I choose you!

Dawn: Bummer Boldore lost and now Ash only has two Pokémon.

Cilan: Let's see what Ash got in his sleeves.

Ash: Alright Pikachu let's start with Volt Tackle.

Pikachu: Pika PikA PiKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKAAAAA!

Pikachu's Volt Tackle instantly knocks out Swoobat in one hit.

Referee: Swoobat is unable to battle and the second round goes to Ash's Pikachu.

Skyla: You did great, return. Now go Unfezant!

Ash grabs his Pokédex to find out anything on Unfezant.

Pokédex: Unfezant, the Proud Pokémon, and the evolved form of Tranquill. Male Unfezant threaten their opponents by swinging their heads. Female Unfezant's flying skills surpass that of male Unfezant.

Ash: So that's how Tranquill's final evolved form looks like. Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt!

Skyla: Unfezant dodge and Aerial Ace!

Skyla's Unfezant dodge the attack and landed a critical hit on Pikachu.

Ash: Get up and use Thunderbolt quick and finish it with Quick Attack.

Pikachu: PIKA!

Pikachu shocks Unfezant with a powerful Thunderbolt and it uses Quick Attack for the final move. Unfezant was hit and it's unable to battle.

Referee: Unfezant is unable to and the third round goes to Ash's Pikachu.

Ash: Great job buddy!

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu!

Skyla: Return Unfezants, looks like time to use my last Pokémon. Go Swanna.

Ash: A Swanna? (He pulled out his Pokédex again.)

Pokédex: Swanna, the White Bird Pokémon, and the evolved form of Ducklett. Swanna uses its long neck to attack repeatedly and rapidly with exceptional strength.

Ash: Okay are you still good to battle still Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pikachu! (Nodded in agreement)

Referee: Round 4, BEGIN!

Ash: Pikachu use Volt Tackle!

Pikachu: PIKA!

Skyla: Swanna use Hurricane one Pikachu gets close enough!

Pikachu's Volt Tackle is getting closer and Swanna is waiting for the opportunity to strike and Swanna unleashes its Hurricane attack on Pikachu and he was being tossed around in the huge gust of wind and hit the floor.

Ash: Pikachu are you okay?

Pikachu: Pi iikaah!

Skyla: Now use Brave Bird Swanna!

Swanna close in with Brave Bird and hit Pikachu hard with the powerful flying attack.

Referee: Pikachu is unable to battle and this round goes to Skyla's Swanna.

Ash: You did great buddy.

Pikachu: Pika pi! (Said sadly)

Ash: Here look after Pikachu Dawn.

Dawn: Okay and good luck Ash.

Ash: Thanks.

Cilan: We all believe in you Ash.

Iris: Same here too.

Ash: Thanks you two, that means a lot to me.

Ash goes back to the battlefield and he's ready to call out his final Pokémon.

Ash: Alright I choose you Tranquill!

Tranquill: Tranquillll!

Referee: Final round, BEGIN!

Skyla: Use Bubblebeam on Tranquill, Swanna!

Ash: Dodge and use Air Cutter on Swanna!

Tranquill almost got hit by Bubblebeam by dodging and she uses Air Cutter, but Swanna was order to use Hurricane which blocks the Air Cutter move and Tranquill was hurt by the Hurricane.

Ash: Are you okay Tranquill?

Tranquill nodded.

Ash: Okay then use Quick Attack!

Tranquill closes in with Quick Attack but Swanna used Brave Bird again on Tranquill this time.

Ash: Tranquill!

Skyla: Swanna use Aqua Ring and finish with another Brave Bird.

Swanna healed itself with Aqua Ring but Tranquill starts glowing blue.

Dawn: It's evolving!

Cilan: What a wonderful surprise.

Iris: Wow so cool.

Tranquill is finish evolving into an Unfezant.

Ash: Unfezant!

Unfezant: Unnfezaaant!

Ash: Are you ready to continue this battle?

Unfezant: FeeZant! (Nodded its head)

Ash: Okay then use Wing Attack on Swanna!

Swanna was hit by Unfezant's Wing Attack and Ash order her to use Aerial Ace on Swanna, thanks to her Super Luck ability, Unfezant's Aerial Ace was a critical hit and completely knocked out Skyla's Swanna.

Referee: Swanna is unable to battle which means the gym challenge goes to Ash's Unfezant!

Skyla: Return Swanna, you did your very best.

Ash: Alright you did it Unfezant!

Unfezant was happy and starts to fly around the gym happily.

Skyla: Congratz on your victory here and for your efforts, I present you the Jet Badge.

Ash: Wow a Jet Badge, look Unfezant!

Unfezant: UnFeezaant!

Dawn: Congratz on your sixth gym badge Ash.

Ash: Thanks Dawn!

Cilan: A wonderful recipe of success Ash.

Iris: I'm impress on your battling style Ash, and I thought you were just a kid.

Ash: Hey what does that mean?

Everyone laugh and time goes by when our heroes are about to leave Mistralton City early.

Ash: So how long will it take to Iccirus City, Cilan?

Cilan: Well if we keep a fast pace, then we'll arrived ten a.m.

Ash: Great let's go.

**Route 7 (1:29 p.m.)**

As our young trainers are now traveling to Iccirus City, a cold wind comes from the northeast of their location.

Dawn: Brrrhh. What with the cold here.

Cilan: It never gets cold here during the spring.

Iris: How much I really hate the cold.

Axew: Ax Axew!

Ash: Well no matter how cold it is, we can't stop till we reach Iccirus City.

Dawn: I think we should find shelter.

Iris: Hey Ash what is that orange glow from your backpack?

Ash: Orange glow?

He checks his backpack and finds the light stone glowing orange with a warm feeling coming from it.

Ash: Its Reshiram giving us warm, to protect us from the harsh cold.

Iris: Wow can I see?

Ash: I think it's best if I put this away while we are being warm by it.

Iris: Fine.

After hours of traveling, they have finally arrived to Iccirus City a little too early.

Cilan: Hmmm that's strange, we arrived early than excepted.

Ash: Well who cares that we have arrived.

Cilan: Yeah I guess there's no need to complain about it, well we should all go to the Center to rent rooms while we are here.

Dawn: Good idea.

Ash: Well I'm going to check the gym to set up a gym battle tomorrow.

Dawn: Alright we'll see you back at the Pokémon Center.

Ash: Okay I love you and see you soon.

Dawn, Iris, and Cilan walk off to the Center.

Dawn: I hope he doesn't go missing again.

Cilan: I don't thinki he'll do that again.

Iris: Yeah, he only went missing to find the Light Stone without us so we wouldn't get harm.

Dawn: Yeah you're right.

**Iccirus City Gym (6:57 p.m.)**

Ash: CLOSE!

Pikachu: Pika? (Looks a little confused)

Strange Person: Excuse are you here for a challenge for the gym here?

Ash: Why yes and who are you?

Strange Person: My name is Brycen and I am the former gym leader of this gym here.

Ash: Ohh and why is it close all the suddenly?

Brycen: You see I been a gym leader for too long and I want to follow my old dreams again as a trainer and an actor again.

Ash: Wow that sounds a lot of fun to be an actor.

Brycen: Indeed and this gym is close till a new gym leader fills in my old duties here. I wish you luck on your next gym battle. If you want to find the nearest gym, then I suggest for you to go to the Opelucid Gym in Opelucid City. It's to the east of Iccirus City past Route 8 and 9.

Ash: Thank you so much and best wishes to you.

Brycen: Thank you.

Brycen soon leaves and Ash hears Reshiram's voice again.

Reshiram: Ash since you are unable to earn your seventh gym badge and time is running out. I must be summoned right now with you and Dawn at Dragonspiral Tower.

Ash: I got you, I'll go het her right now.

Reshiram: I'll be waiting.

**Pokémon Center (7:16 p.m.)**

Ash goes to the Pokémon Center and enter the bedroom with Dawn waiting.

Dawn: Ahh you're back, I was beginning to worry about you.

Ash: The gym is close and Reshiram wants us to go to Dragonspiral Tower now.

Dawn: Really? Let me get my Pokéballs just incase.

Ash: Right, I'll be waiting outside the Center.

Dawn: Got it.

Ash waited for Dawn and she came outside with the Light Stone in her bag.

Ash: Okay let's go to the tower.

The young couple walk to Route 8 and they see Dragonspiral Tower in the distant up towards a hill.

Dawn: Look I see it.

Ash: Yeah me too.

Pikachu: Pika!

Piplup: Pip!

**Meanwhile at Team Plasma Castle**

Shadow Triad 1: Lord Ghetsis, the young trainer back at Accumula Town is about to awaken Reshiram.

Ghetsis: Excellent, prepare the Plasma Freight destination to Opelucid City.

Shadow Triad 1: Understood my lord.

Shadow Triad 2: And what about N?

Ghetsis: I'll call him to meet us at the Giant Chasm with Zekrom and also lure Reshiram's chosen hero there too.

Shadow Triad 2: understood.

**Top of Dragonspiral Tower (7:42 p.m.)**

Ash: Look a shrine.

Dawn: I think that's where you place the Light Stone.

Ash placed the Light Stone on the shrine.

Ash: So now what do we do?

Dawn: I'm supposed to prey for it, but I don't know h…..

Ash: Dawn? Are you okay?

Dawn: Something just came into my head and now I know what I must do.

Ash: Great let's finally meet Reshiram.

What is Ghetsis planning to do with Reshiram and Zekrom in the Giant Chasm and will Ash be able to tame the legendary Vast White Pokémon of Unova? Stay tuned as the exciting journey continues.

**Now the exciting part of this story is getting intense and don't worry, The Ultimate Goal ends somewhere between Chapter 40 to 50. I won't end it to quick. So stay tuned for Sunday's post. Goodnight Pearlshippers!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I am back with an all new exciting chapter of The Ultimate Goal, Please leave a review and enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

As we left Ash and Dawn, they have now reach Dragonspiral Tower to summoned Reshiram the dragon of truth.

**Dragonspiral Tower (8:49 p.m.)**

Dawn: Reshiram, I hear by summoning you to lend your power to the new Hero of Truth and bring peace to Unova. I summoned the flames of life to the real world and may you be fully AWAKEN!

The Light Stone glows orange and its starts to take shape of the legendary dragon of Unova. Reshiram roars loudly throughout the night sky and the whole city heard Reshiram's roar.

Back at the Pokémon Center

Iris: What was that?

Axew: Ax Axew!

Cilan: I don't know but it sounded like a Pokémon.

Nurse Joy: That was Reshiram voice.

Iris: Reshiram!

Nurse Joy: Someone must of awaken it and he/she must challenge it to a battle to earn Reshiram's trust.

Iris: Ash and Dawn!

Cilan: They must of went to summoned Reshiram.

Back at Dragonspiral Tower

Ash: Reshiram, I'm Ash Ketchum and I challenge you to a battle to earn your trust.

Reshiram: I'll accept. But first, I want you Dawn to go to the shrine and grab the pendant in there.

Dawn: This one?

Reshiram: Yes, keep it with you at all time. Now Ash we begin our battle.

Ash: Right, I'll be using Krokorok.

Ash calls out his Krokorok and the battle begin.

Reshiram: You may have the first move.

Ash: Alright Krokorok use Stone Edge.

Krokorok used Stone Edge but Reshiram used Ancient Power to deflect it.

Reshiram's tail is start to power up because of its Turboblaze is active.

Reshiram then unleashed its Fusion Flare and knocks out Krokorok in one hit.

Ash: Krokorok are alright?

Ash goes to Krokorok to make sure he's alright.

Krokorok: Krok Kroko Krokk! (Nodded its head up and down)

Reshiram: Your bond with your Pokémon is strong and you have earn my trust because I can feel the strong bond you have with Pikachu, Krokorok, Unfezant, Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott.

Ash: Woah you know all my Pokémon?

Reshiram: Indeed, I know what goes around when I was in dormant within the Light Stone. Dawn whenever you two need assist from me just use the pendant whenever you two need me.

Dawn: No need to worry, and I keep this pendant around my neck.

Reshiram: I'll be seeing you two.

Reshiram flew off, Ash and Dawn return to the Pokémon Center.

**Pokémon Center (9:27)**

Iris: Hey there you two are.

Cilan: So did you two meet Reshiram?

Ash: Yeah, Dawn summoned Reshiram and she got this pendant to call Reshiram whenever we need him.

Iris: So cool can you call it in?

Dawn: Sorry but only when we are in a dangerous situation.

Iris: Ohhh ok, well we better head inside, so Ash have you went to the gym to schedule a gym match with the Gym Leader?

Ash: Sadly no, the gym leader step down from his gym duties and went back to acting as an actor.

Iris: What a shame.

Cilan: Well if you want to find the nearest gym from here, it's the Opelucid City Gym.

Ash: Yeah the gym leader told me about the nearest gym from here past Route 8 and Route 9.

Iris: Umm how about we go somewhere else for your next gym.

Ash: Why is that?

Cilan: I forgot that you're from Opelucid City.

Iris: Well near it.

Dawn: I say we go there tomorrow morning.

The trainers head back to their respective bedrooms and slept for the night.

**Morning (10:37 a.m.)**

Dawn wakes near Ash and kisses on the lips and got him to wake up.

Dawn: Morning Ash! (Smiled brightly)

Ash: Morning Dawn. (Hugged her)

Dawn: Ready to go to Opelucid City for your seventh badge?

Ash: You bet, hey Pikachu and Piplup wake and let's get breakfast.

The two Pokémon happily cheered and Dawn tells Ash that she'll be getting ready while he goes to eat with Cilan and Iris.

While in the bathroom Dawn is doing her hair and puts on her usual beanie.

Dawn meets Ash, Cilan, and Iris at the table but Cilan tells averyone that he had to leave for Striaton City to help his brothers with gym duties.

Ash: What a shame, looks like we won't be traveling together and it was a lot of fun when we traveled throughout Unova, but I'll never forget the great moments that we had together.

Dawn: Same here.

Iris: Me too.

Cilan: Well I be departing for a ferry at the end of Route 8.

The trainers left the Pokémon Center and head towards Route 8.

**Route 8 (12:05)**

Ash and friends have now entered Route 8 and onward to their travels. They face through a harsh storm, many trainers along the way, many hardships and strange events. After three days has passed through Route 8. Ash and friends have arrived at the Tubeline Bridge.

Cilan: Well this is it.

Ash: We're going to miss you Cilan, and hopefully one day we meet again.

Iris: Yeah it's not going to be the same without you.

Dawn: We all wish you best wishes on your way to Striaton.

Cilan: Thank you all so much and I hope best wishes to all of you.

Cilan board the ferry to Striaton City and waves off to the three trainers on the dock as the boat sails south.

Ash: Well I guess we should go. (Looks down)

Dawn: Are you okay Ash?

Ash: Yeah I'll be fine.

Iris: Look, isn't that Gary over there?

Ash: You're right! HEY GARY! (Yells out his name)

Gary: Well if it isn't Ash, how are you three doing?

Dawn: Great, we are on our way to Opelucid City for Ash's gym battle there.

Gary: I see, where's Cilan?

Ash: He had to go back to Striaton City to help his brothers with gym duties.

Gary: I see well if you three want, I could get you three to Opelucid by car and we'll be there in a few minutes.

Dawn: Sounds great.

Ash: Yeah let's go.

Pikachu: Pika!

Everyone got on the vehicle and Gary drove off through the Tubeline Bridge and exits it out to Route 9.

Dawn: Look I see Opelucid City to the east.

Iris: I see the gym up the hill.

Ash: Wow so that's the gym huh?

Gary: That where we'll be going to now, I have to visit Drayden, the Gym Leader of the Opelucid Gym.

Ash: Great I can't wait for my next gym badge there.

Iris is a little nervous to return to Opelucid City.

When they arrived to Opelucid City, they see some parts of the city are frozen solid.

Gary: What happen here? (Said in shock)

Dawn: What is that up there?

Ash: It's a ship!

Iris: Look at the flag.

Ash: Team Plasma!

Gary: Team Plasma?

Ash: They are an organization here in Unova trying to liberate Pokémon from their trainers for freedom. But why are they attacking Opelucid, they don't really do much harm but to steal Pokémon from their trainers.

Gary: We got to see the gym.

They arrived at the gym and the Plasma Freight is above the gym.

Dawn: Look over there.

Iris: It's Drayden!

Ash: Look like Team Plasma is here but with different outfits.

Gary: Just what are you goons doing here?

Plasma Grunt 1: That's none of your concern. Now listen old man, we'll leave peacefully once we get the DNA Splicers from you. If you resist, we'll freeze the entire city.

Drayden: I won't allow it.

Plasma Grunt 1: Then come on out Beartic!

Plasma Grunt 2: Conkeldurr go!

Plasma Grunt 3: Gigalith!

Ash: Those are strong Pokémon.

Gary: Go Blastoise!

Gary called out his Blastoise for help.

Dawn whispered to the pendant and in a flash, a red flaming ball burst out of the sky.

The three Pokémon that the Plasma Grunts called out were knocked out.

Plasma Grunt 1: What in the world happen?

A white dragon soon appeared in front of them and it roars at them.

Iris: That's Reshiram!

Drayden: The legendary Pokémon Reshiram, but why is it doing here of all the sudden?

Gary: Could it be?

Ash: Reshiram use Fusion Flare if they try to run away.

Reshiram nodded at Ash.

Gary: Ash is this your Pokémon?

Ash: Kinda so.

Plasma Grunt 1: Well our job is done here.

Ash: Wait what do you mean?

The grunts look up on top of the gym and the Shadow Triad has the DNA Splicers.

Drayden: The DNA Splicers!

Shadow Triad 1: You three have did an outstanding job to distract them, but now we must leave you behind due to your failure of being captured.

The grunts were shocked to hear this that they all been abandon by theire own.

Ash: Where are they going?

The Plasma Freight flies off to the east with the DNA Splicers.

Drayden: They got away.

Ash: Excuse me Drayden, but what does the DNA Splicers does exactly?

Drayden: It allows a certain Pokémon to fuse with another Pokémon with truth or ideals. But I really do not know which Pokémon fuses with other Pokémon.

Reshiram: Kyurem.

Ash: Kyurem?

Reshiram: Before I and Zekrom ever existed, the King of the Veil once had a dragon Pokémon with both truths and ideals. After his twin sons became of age to have their own Pokémon, Kyurem split into two different Pokémon. Zekrom and me, but Kyurem wasn't really split into two, instead he was left as a reanimated corpse of his own and left the Kingdom of the Veil and left for the Giant Chasm.

Ash: The Giant Chasm?

Drayden: The Giant Chasm is a huge crater left by an enormous meteorite along before Unova was ever created. It is also said that where Kyurem came from before its separation.

Gary: Do you think that Team Plasma had fled to the Giant Chasm to find Kyurem.

Drayden: Most likely. Ash it better to keep Reshiram away from the Giant Chasm.

Ash: Got it and I also want to challenge you for a gym badge.

Drayden: Sorry but the gym is close for a few weeks after what happen here.

Ash: Okay I understand.

Gary: We better get going to the Giant Chasm if we want to get back the DNA Splicers.

Ash: Right.

Iris: Well I'll be staying here after what happen here.

Drayden: And you have a lot of explaining to do Iris once the city is restore.

Iris: I know.

Dawn: Well I guess we see each other again.

Iris: Yeah and good luck to you three.

Gary drove off with Ash and Dawn on board while Reshiram decided to follow Ash since he might need the help.

Will Ash, Dawn, and Gary be able to stop Team Plasma ambition goals and what will happen to Reshiram?

Meanwhile in the Giant Chasm

Ghetsis: N I've been excepting you to arrive here.

N: What's going on?

Ghetsis: Will be meeting Ash and Reshiram for you and Zekrom must battle to see who's truth or ideal is to be proven right or wrong.

To be continue…

**I hope you all enjoy this amazing chapter and I'll be posting more on Tuesday after I have done some classwork from college and no college won't get in the way since I only have two classes that I am enrolled in, so stay tuned.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Note: I decided to post this chapter a little early today since I'll be busy tonight.**

**The moment you all been waiting for is here with an exciting chapter of The Ultimate Goal, please enjoy!**

** Chapter Twenty Three**

**Route 13 (3:08 p.m.)**

It's been a whole day passed since Ash and Dawn left Opelucid City to the Giant Chasm with Gary to retrieve the DNA Splicers from Team Plasma.

Gary: Here we are you two.

Dawn: It's cold here.

Ash: Here put this sweater on.

Dawn: Thanks Ash.

Gary: Come and let's go, come on out Umbreon.

Gary called out his Umbreon just in case if they come across some wild Pokémon near the chasm.

Gary: Follow me.

The two trainers followed Gary into a cave that leads in the crater of Giant Chasm.

Ash: Woah did you felt that?

Gary: Must be the Plasma Freight nearby.

Dawn: Hey look an exit down there.

Ash: I see it, let's hurry.

The three exited the cave and they find themselves deep in the chasm with withered tree and snow all over the place.

Dawn: So much snow here.

Ash: Hey get down and look.

Gary: It's Team Plasma entering that cave up that hill and who is that guy in the robe?

Ash: That Ghetsis, me and Dawn seen him at Accumula Town with Team Plasma.

Dawn: What do you think they are doing?

Ash: I don't know but it's better if we go in and see.

Gary: Let's try to sneak in there without being caught.

Ash and Dawn agreed and snuck their way into the cave.

As they enter to the cave, they see no one in sight.

Ash: Where could they have gone to?

Gary: Thinks me, just be aware of your surroundings.

Then three men in black appeared in front of them and they put a some kind of ring around the three to capture them, they also put Pikachu, Piplup, and Umbreon in a cage.

Ash: Who are you three?

Shadow Triad: We are known as the Shadow Triad, the top three in the rankings of Team Plasma and we only served lord Ghetsis.

Dawn: Piplup and Pikachu! (Said in fear)

Gary: Let go my Umbreon and the other two.

Shadow Triad: Our king wants to challenge you Ash Ketchum on a one on one battle with your Reshiram, and our king's Zekrom.

Ash: Your King?

The two Shadow Triad members disappeared with Dawn, Gary, and their Pokémon.

Ash: Dawn!

The leader of the Shadow Triad took Ash to an arene in the cave with N waiting for his arrival.

Ash: N?

N: Please let him go, he's a good person. I am terribly sorry about all this; they just wanted us to battle to see whose truth or ideal is worth to be proven by us battling with Zekrom and Reshiram.

Ash: They could of ask and wait you're the king of Team Plasma?

N: Indeed and shall we get to our battle Ash?

Ash: Right, but the thing is I need Dawn to summoned Reshiram for me.

N: I hear its voice nearby.

Reshiram flies in the cave and stands in fronts Ash while its Turboblaze is charging up.

N: Come my friend and show yourself.

Zekrom comes in crashing through a hole in the ceiling and its Teravolt is charging up as well.

Both dragons roar at each other as they get prepare to battle.

Ghetsis: I'll be the judge of this battle and let it begin.

Ash: Reshiram use Fusion Flare!

Reshiram unleashes a powerful Fusion Flare at Zekrom.

N: Deflect it with Fusion Bolt!

Both attacks collided causing an intense shockwave.

N: Use Zen Headbutt!

Ash: Stop it with Dragon Pulse!

Zekrom tries to penetrate Dragon Pulse, but it was to strong to get through to it and to some slight damage from the super effective move.

Ash: Now use Blue Flare!

Reshiram breathes out Blue Flare and it hurt Zekrom a little since it wasn't a very effective move but it left a burn condition on Zekrom.

N: Zekrom use Bolt Strike!

Reshiram was hit by Bolt Strike as it tries to dodge the attack, Reshiram was paralyze by the attack.

Ash: Reshiram! (Said in worry)

Ghetsis: Enough! (He slam his crane against the ground) Come fourth Kyurem and take this DNA Splicers as a gift.

Kyurem: Khaaaaaahraannk (It roars loudly)

Dawn: What was that?

Gary: I don't know but I got an idea for us to get out. Umbreon use Swift on these Bracelets on us.

Umbreon: Umbreon!

It shoots Swift at Dawn and Gary's bracelets that kept them captive and now they are free and they freed their Pokémon and Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Piplup: Pip Piplup!

Both hugged Dawn, while Gary freed his Umbreon and pet it on its head.

Gary: Here return Umbreon. Come on and let's find Ash.

Dawn: Right!

Dawn's Thought: Please be okay Ash, I can't lose you.

Gary and Dawn both see Reshiram and Zekrom facing each other with another dragon Pokémon in the middle.

Dawn: Looks it Ash down there.

Gary: I see but who is the guy with the green hair and cap?

Dawn: That's N, some guy we met back in Accumula Town when we first encounter Team Plasma.

Back down the arena:

N: What is the meaning of this Ghetsis?

Ghetsis: You see I never have any attentions to liberate Pokémon from their trainers, but instead take all the liberated Pokémon from the world at use them for my own good. But since I found Kyurem here, I won't be needing you anymore.

N: You used me!

Ghetsis: Indeed and now witness the true form of Kyurem. Kyurem here!

The DNA Splicers was embedded onto Kyurem's forhead and its wings starts pointing at both Reshiram and Zekrom.

Ash: Reshiram get out of here while you have the chance!

N: You to Zekrom!

Both try to fly away but Reshiram could hardly move from the paralyze effect and Zekrom flinched from the burn condition.

Ash: Oh no!

Kyurem shoots a purple laser and both from its tendril. Both dragons change back into the Light and Dark Stones after being shot from the laser.

N: Zekrom!

Dawn: No Reshiram!

Gary: What's going on?

Kyurem absorbs both stones with its tendril on its back and a ball of red and blue appeared on its tail and they both fused into a purple orb of energy and Kyurem starts to change forms into its true form before it separated into Reshiram and Zekrom.

Ash was shocked to see Kyurem's true form.

Kyurem opens its eyes and its tendril pops out of its back and connects to its turbine tail. Purple energy flows through the tendril, it's filled with plasma energy. Kyurem's dragon attack became stronger with the plasma radiation flowing through its body.

Ghetsis: Excellent Kyurem, now attack Ash Ketchum for me with Plasma Fusion.

Dawn: No Ash! (She runs towards his side to defend him)

Ash: Dawn?

As the Plasma Fusion was about to hit the two. The attack was deflected, both Ash and Dawn see all is Pikachu deflecting that Plasma Fusion with Iron Tail.

Ash: Pikachu!

Pikachu: PIKA!

Ghetsis: What? How can a small pest deflect such a powerful attack?

N: Pikachu's heart is connected to Ash's heart and when they both sense danger; they become stronger whenever the two are in danger.

Dawn: Pikachu thank you so much.

Pikachu: PIKA!

Ash: Now let's show them how strong you are Pikachu.

Pikachu! Pikachu!

Ash: Use Volt Tackle!

Pikachu performs a Volt Tackle attack at Kyurem and Ghetsis orders it to use Fusion Bolt.

Ghetsis: Fusion Bolt now!

Kyurem denied its orders and Pikachu stop attacking.

Pikachu: Pi?

Kyurem: I have now seen that both human and Pokémon can live together peacefully. I have always thought that human use Pokémon has tools to make their lives better. But you are the one using Pokémon to threat the entire world and I won't allow it.

Ghetsis: What! No I command you to attack them!

Kyurem changes back to its other form and releases both Reshiram and Zekrom go.

Ghetsis: No what have you done.

Some of the police forces came and arrested Ghetsis and his henchmen while the Shadow Triad left without a trace.

Ash: How did they know we were here?

Gary: I called them here about Team Plasma plan and I was worried about you two being hit from that attack.

Kyurem walks back into the deepest part of the cave to rest.

N: Ash I thank your Pikachu for changing Kyurem's heart and seeing that both humans and Pokémon can live together in peace and I feel the same way here, it's wrong to liberate Pokémon from their trainers because they have a strong bond together like you and Pikachu; Dawn and Piplup. I thank all of you for making me seeing that path and now I must depart with Zekrom.

Ash: Well we see you again N?

N: Someday we will Ash and you can count of it.

N flies off with Zekrom and leaves the cave through the hole in the ceiling.

Ash: What about you Reshiram?

Reshiram: I decided to remain on your side for good.

Ash: You really mean that?

Reshiram: Yes and I'll be seeing you two soon. I must recover from the battle and whenever you need me, just use that pendant again Dawn.

Dawn: No need to worry, I will.

Reshiram flies away to the clouds and remains to be tamed by Ash for good.

What more exciting story will our two heroes face through their journeys in Unova as the journey continues.

**Well I hope you all enjoy this amazing chapter and I'll be posting Chapter Twenty Four on Wednesday. Just half way to go to end this story. I decided that Chapter 47 will be the last chapter of the Ultimate Goal and there will be a sequel to it taking place in Kanto and the Kalos region. The Kalos is where Pokémon X and Y will take place and it's filled with new Pokémon that are never seen before. So please stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter Pearlshippers!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is the newest chapter of The Ultimate Goal; I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

As we left Ash, Dawn, and Gary. They have stop Team Plasma's plans from world domination. Ghetsis and some of his henchmen have been arrested from the police. Gary calls Drayden that he has retrieved the DNA Splicers from Team Plasma and he'll be heading back to Opelucid City.

Gary: So you two need a ride back to Opelucid City?

Ash: Nah, me and Dawn will be traveling to Undella Town to take a plane to Virbank City.

Gary: I see, well I wish you two a good luck on your journey.

Ash: Thanks and well see you again.

Gary: I'll be seeing you compete at the Unova League since I'll be done with my research by the time it starts.

Ash: Wow thanks.

Ash and Dawn say goodbye to Gary has they went their separate ways.

Dawn: Hey how about once we get to Undella Town, we just relax a day there and go to the beach.

Ash: That sounds fun, then I guess we stay there for a while.

Dawn: Thank you so much. (Hugged and kissed him on the cheek)

**Route 13 (6:23 p.m.)**

Ash and Dawn continue their travels on Route 13 to Undella Town.

Dawn: The cold from the Giant Chasm has subsided here.

Ash: Yeah you're right. I guess I can take off my jacket then.

Piplup: Pip Piplup!

Dawn: What is it Piplup?

Ash: Seems he found something behind that tree.

Dawn: Oh look a Pokémon and its hurt.

Ash grabs his Pokédex to see what Pokémon is it.

Pokédex: Rufflet, the Eaglet Pokémon. Rufflet, the Eaglet Pokémon. Rufflet's talons are powerful. Able to crack open even the toughest Berries. It often challenges stronger opponents to battle.

Dawn: Rufflet huh, we better find a Pokémon around here.

Ash: Let see, looks like the nearest Center is in Undella Town. But it will take all night and morning to get there.

Dawn: What are we supposed to do?

Ash: Here I got some fresh picked Oran berries for Rufflet.

Dawn: Thank you so much sweatie.

Dawn gave the Oran berries to Rufflet and it got a little better after it has eaten the berries.

Dawn: Rufflet looks like its getting better.

Ash: How about you capture it so the Pokéball can transfer to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Dawn: Good idea, here Rufflet get inside the ball so you can be fully healed at Oak's lab.

Rufflet let Dawn to capture it and it was caught inside the ball and it was successfully transferred to Professor Oak's lab.

Ash: No need to worry Dawn, Professor Oak will take care of Rufflet.

Dawn: You're right Ash and it's getting dark here already.

Ash: Yeah let's set up camp here, I'll go get some firewood for the camp fire.

Dawn: Okay and I set up a tent with Pikachu and Piplup.

Ash: Okay I'll be back Dawn.

Ash went to get some firewood for a camp fire for the night while Dawn is setting up the tent.

Dawn: There we go, how does it?

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Piplup: Pip Piplup!

Both agreed that it looks good.

Dawn: Thank you so much you two. Now what is taking Ash so long?

Pikachu: Pikachu! (Shrugged his shoulders)

Dawn: I hope he didn't get lost.

Ash: No need to worry Dawn, I got the firewood for the fire.

Dawn: Thank goodness, I was getting a little worried.

Ash: A little?

Dawn: Sign…. never mind then. Quilava come on out!

Quilava: Quilava!

Dawn: Quilava use your Flamethrower to start up a campfire.

Quilava: QUILAVA! (Quilava fired up the wood to start up a fire)

Dawn: Great, thank you Quilava.

Ash: Yeah nice Flamethrower Quilava.

Quilava: Quil!

Dawn: Alright come on out everyone.

Buneary: Buneary!

Pachirisu: Chipa Chippaa!

Togekiss: Togeee!

Deerling: Deer Deerling!

Ash: Come out too everyone!

Snivy: Sni Snivy!

Tepig: Teeh Tepig!

Oshawott: Oshawoottt!

Unfezant: Unfezaaant!

Krokorok: KrooookoRoook!

Dawn: Okay everyone I got dinner for everyone to enjoy themselves.

All the Pokémon are happily eating and Buneary tries to get close to Pikachu.

After an hour passes, all the Pokémon are full and some went to sleep.

Dawn: Look at them; they all went to sleep peacefully.

Ash: Yeah, I'm kind of tired I'm going to bed.

Dawn: Okay, I'll be out here for a while.

Ash: Okay goodnight Dawn.

Ash gave a kiss on Dawn's cheek and she blush a little.

Dawn then sits down on a log and she checks her Pokédex to see how many Pokémon that she has met. Remembering the great memories from her travels with Ash.

Dawn: I'm glad that I have met Ash, if it weren't for Pikachu we would of have never met each again.

Dawn looks at Pikachu sleeping quietly and she sat by him patting his head softly and gently.

Dawn: Thank you Pikachu, if it weren't for you. I wouldn't be with Ash and I love him very much.

Dawn then goes to bed and sleeps with Ash and rest her head on his chest usually.

**Morning (8:35 a.m.)**

Dawn wakes up next to Ash and greets him morning.

Dawn: Good morning Ash.

Ash: Morning Dawn, are you ready to go to Undella Town.

Dawn: Yeah just let me get dressed while you are feeding the Pokémon.

Ash: Alright, I'll see you outside.

Dawn: Okay sweetie.

Ash got out of the tent and wakes up the Pokémon to feed them.

Ash: Okay everybody, breakfast time.

Everyone rushes to their bowls and Deerling didn't have a bowl.

Ash: Here Deerling, I made something special that you might like.

Deerling tried the special made food that Ash had made for it and Deerling was bursting with joy after tasting the food.

Ash: You like it huh?

Deerling: Deer Deerling! (Nodded its head in agreement)

Ash: This food is very nutritious and healthy, plus it will make your coat healthy as well.

Deerling is rubbing its head against Ash leg to thank him for the food.

Ash: Awwhh you're welcome.

Dawn got out the tent and said.

Dawn: Awwwhh Deerling likes you Ash.

Ash: Yeah I made something special for Deerling to eat and it like it very well. It's one of Brock's special recipes that he thought me on how to make.

Dawn: That's so sweet of your Ash to do this for Deerling.

Ash: Thanks, we better get going once everyone is finished eating.

Dawn: Right I'll go pack up my thing while you set down the tent.

Ash: Got it.

Ash it setting down the tent and puts everything away while Dawn looks through her bag to check everything was in there and she forgot about the pendant to summon Reshiram was in there and she grabs it to wear it at all time.

Ash: Alright the Pokémon are finished eating are you all set to go?

Dawn: Yeah just let me feed someone who might enjoy my poffins.

Ash: Who?

Dawn: Look up.

Reshiram then flies down from the clouds high above.

Reshiram: What is it young maiden?

Dawn: Well I summoned you so you can try my homemade poffins here.

Reshiram: Poffins?

Dawn: Poffins are a very delicious treat for Pokémon and I want you to have some.

Reshiram took Dawn's offer and it tried the poffins for itself.

Dawn: Did you like them?

Reshiram: Indeed I have, no one ever treated me like this before.

Ash: Not even the Prince of Truth?

Reshiram turn its head left and right.

Dawn: Well me and Ash both care for everyone, look at our Pokémon and see how happy they are.

Reshiram: They are very happy and they all trust you.

Ash: You know you are part of our family that we got.

Reshiram: Family? Do you really mean that?

Dawn: Of course and we were all worried when Kyurem absorb you.

Reshiram: That means a lot to me, I'll be waiting for you two whenever you two need me for guidance.

Ash: Okay take care.

Dawn: Bye.

Reshiram flies off and it was very happy about what Ash and Dawn said that its part of the family.

Dawn: Shall we get going?

Ash: You bet.

Ash: Return everyone!

Dawn: You too!

Pikachu and Piplup both jump onto their trainers as they are heading to Undella Town.

**Undella Town (2:24 p.m.)**

As our two heroes finally arrived at Undella Town, they both see the beautiful beach at the lower part of town.

Dawn: We finally made it.

Ash: Yeah let's go rent a room in the Pokémon Center.

Dawn: Yeah!

The two are walking to the Center and Dawn sees someone familiar at an ice cream shop.

Dawn: Hey Ash look.

Ash: Yeah what is it?

Dawn: Isn't that who you think it is?

Ash: Hey it's Cynthia!

Dawn: You're right!

The two walk up to Cynthia and said hello to her.

Cynthia: Huh? (She turns around) Ash and Dawn how are you two?

Dawn: Good, how have you been?

Cynthia: Great, what brings you two here in Unova?

Ash: I'm here to compete in the Unova League and I only need two more gym badges to go to compete.

Cynthia: That's great and what about you Dawn?

Dawn: I'm here with Ash since we are together.

Cynthia: So you are a couple, how sweet

Ash: Yeah (Scratching the back of his head) So what brings you here Cynthia?

Cyntha: Oh yeah, well I'm here to be a judge for the Junior World Cup taking place at Driftveil City in a month.

Ash: That sounds so cool; you see I am on my way to Virbank City to take on the gym over there and then to Aspertia City. I guess after that I'll compete after getting my last two gym badges.

Cynthia: That sounds like a plan.

Dawn: I think I want to compete in the Junior World Cup too.

Ash: I think I'll be using Reshiram to win.

Dawn: Hey that's not fear, using a legendary Pokémon for tournaments or gyms isn't fair.

Ash: Fine I'll just stick to my other Pokémon.

Cynthia: Wait you have a legendary Pokémon captured?

Ash: Well it's not captures, it's just tamed. Me and Dawn both encounter Reshiram after she summoned it from the Light Stone.

Cynthia: Impressive, well where are you two staying in Undella Town while staying here?

Dawn: Well me and Ash are going to the Pokémon Center to rent a room there.

Cynthia: Well if you two like, you can stay over at my villa down the road over there.

Dawn: Wow you really mean that?

Cynthia nodded it her head.

Ash: Thank you so much Cynthia.

Cynthia: My pleasure, come on and let's go see the villa. It also has a battlefield for battling.

Ash: Awesome.

The young trainers got in the vehicle with Cynthia to go to her villa on Undella Town to stay for a few days.

Now that our heroes have reunited with Cynthia in Undella Town, more stories will be unfold as the journey continues.

**Will I hope you enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for Friday's post. I also want to inform you all that Dawn will be catching two more Pokémon; one in Unova and the last Pokémon in the Decolore Islands side adventure on the way back to Kanto from Unova.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm back with another chapter of The Ultimate Goal and this chapter will focus more on Ash and Dawn.**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Morning (8:59 a.m.)**

As Ash and Dawn have settled in Cynthia's Villa; they began to spend more time with each other by hanging out at the beach while their Pokémon are having fun in the beach.

Dawn: Hey Ash come join me in the water.

Ash: I think I'll pass.

Dawn: Oh come on the water is warm or I you just a Torchic.

Ash: Fine just let me get something real quick.

Dawn: Okay, come on Piplup and Oshawott; let's see what's we can find at the ocean floor.

Piplup: PIPLUP!

Oshawott: Osha Osha!

As Ash goes to his bedroom, he gets a present for Dawn that he bought when he went to find the Light Stone alone and then to Nimbasa City.

Ash: Ahh there it is, I hope she'll love it.

Ash goes back outside with the present in his pocket of his trunks and he joins Dawn in the water.

Dawn: Hey I was worried that you Torchic out.

Ash: Nah, I wanted to get something from our room that I'll be showing you soon.

Dawn: What is it?

Ash: It's a surprise.

Dawn: Ohhh I really want to see it.

Ash: Where's Oshawott at?

Dawn: I think he's below the water.

Ash: Okay I'm going to look for him.

Dawn: Okay, don't take too long.

Ash dives underwater to look for Oshawott and couldn't find him anywhere.

Ash's Thought: Where could have he gone to?

The present for Dawn suddenly got out of Ash's pocket and he notices it right away and dives a little deeper to get it. When he grabs it and put it back into his pocket; his leg got stuck in between two rocks and he was struggling to set himself free.

Back at shore

Dawn: Hmm I wonder what's taking Ash so long to look for Oshawott?

Dawn then notices Oshawott playing with Piplup and Pikachu.

Dawn: Oshawott? Then where is Ash; unless is he, oh no. Piplup and Oshawott I need you two to help me.

Dawn goes back to the water and dives deep with the two water Pokémon.

Dawn notice Ash is passed out underwater.

Dawn's Thoughts: Ash! No.

She grabs Ash while Piplup and Oshawott breaks the rock with his foot stuck in it.

Dawn then finally resurface and lays Ash on the sand to perform CPR.

Dawn: Please don't die on me Ash; I need you in my life forever.

All of the Pokémon are worried for Ash's life.

Pikachu: Pika Pi! (Said sadly)

Dawn: No need to worry Pikachu, he'll make it.

Dawn then performs CPR again and finally Ash regains conscious again and coughs out the water from his lungs.

Ash: cough…cough…cough… What happen?

Dawn: Ash I was so worried that you wouldn't make it alive. (She hugged him tightly)

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Ash: No need to worry everybody, I'll make sure nothing like this will ever happen again.

Dawn: Come on and let's head back inside for lunch.

All the Pokémon head back to the villa for lunch while Ash wants to give something to Dawn.

Ash: Hey wait Dawn I have something important to show you.

Dawn: What is it?

Ash then gets the present out and opens the box with a necklace of a Piplup's head made out of sapphire.

Ash: Here for you.

Dawn: It's beautiful Ash.

Ash: It reminds me of you with your sapphire eyes.

Dawn then kisses Ash on the lips for thanking him for the wonderful gift that he gave to her.

Ash returns the kiss as well.

Dawn: Let's go back to the Villa.

Ash: K.

Both of them hold hands on their way to the Villa for lunch with the Pokémon and Cynthia as well.

**Cynthia's Villa (4:36 p.m.)**

Cynthia: There you two are, I've been waiting for you two.

Dawn: Really?

Cynthia: Yeah and I have some tickets for you two for the plane to Virbank City for tomorrow.

Ash: Thank you so much Cynthia.

Dawn: Yeah thank you.

Jervis: Lunch is serve everyone.

Cynthia: Thank you Jervis and you're welcome to join us.

Jervis: I would most happy to Miss Cynthia and I must say these are healthy looking Pokémon you got there Ash and Dawn.

Dawn: Thanks Jervis.

Ash: Well I would like to thank Brock for the recipe that make these Pokémon look well and healthy.

Cynthia: Oh yes, how is Brock doing by the way?

Ash: He's studying to become a Pokémon Doctor at Pewter City and he's nearly done with his studies.

Cynthia: That's wonderful to hear that he's had a big goal in his life.

Ash: Yeah, after my travels here on Unova; I'm going to Pewter City to visit him.

Dawn: That's great, can't wait.

Ash: So shall we go and train our Pokémon outside to be prepare for the Junior Cup?

Dawn: Yeah and don't forget your final gym battles at Western Unova.

Ash: No need to worry, I never forget about something like that.

The trainers go outside to the battlefield to train there Pokémon.

Dawn: Togekiss let's train with Ash to improve your battling skill.

Togekiss: TOOOGee!

Dawn: Great, ready Ash?

Ash: You bet, go Scraggy!

Dawn: Scraggy?

Ash: Oh right I caught it when I was at the Desert Resort when I was gone to search for the Light Stone.

Dawn pulls out her Pokédex to scan Scraggy.

Pokédex: Scraggy, the Shedding Pokémon. The lower half of Scraggy's body is covered by a tough rubbery skin and when someone makes eye contact it responds with Headbutt.

Dawn: Well it's nice to meet you Scraggy.

Scraggy: Scraaaggy!

Ash: Okay you may have the first move Dawn.

Dawn: Awwh thank you, Togekiss use Aura Sphere!

Togekiss: TOOGee!

Togekiss launch a Aura Sphere at Scraggy.

Ash: Scraggy block that with Focus Blast and attack Togekiss with Headbutt!

Scraggy: Scraggy! (Nodded its head)

Scraggy blocks the attack with its own Focus Blast and then it use Headbutt at Togekiss.

Dawn: Dodge it Togekiss!

Togekiss successfully dodge the attack and Togekiss is in midair.

Dawn: Great Togekiss now use Air Slash!

Right when Togekiss is about to use Air Slash, she notice something familiar to her and she flies off above the cliff to see what it was.

Dawn: Hey where you going Togekiss? Come back.

Ash: Uh Oh, return Scraggy. Come on Dawn and let's follow Togekiss.

Dawn: Right, come on Piplup and Pikachu.

Piplup: Piplup!

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

The two Pokémon followed their trainers to the top of the hill and Dawn saw Togekiss flying into a mansion on top of the cliff above Cynthia's Villa.

Dawn: Togekiss went in there.

Ash: But why?

Dawn: I don't know but let's find out.

Ash and Dawn go to the gate and Dawn see a speaker with a button to call whoever is living in the mansion.

She pushes the button.

Security: Who is it?

Dawn: Umm excuse but my Togekiss flew in here and I was wondering if I could come in with my boyfriend to look for my Pokémon.

Security: Come on right in you two.

The gate opens for them and a butler escorted the trainers inside the mansion and they were presented in front of them a familiar person.

Butler: Your majesty you got guest.

Majesty: Well hello Dawn and Ash it's wonderful to see you again.

Dawn: Princess Salvia!

Ash: Hey it's the princess that looks like you back at Arrowroot Town.

Princess Salvia: I see you have become good friends with Togekiss and I was happy to see Togekiss performing in the Grand Festival.

Dawn: Thank you so much.

Ash: What brings you here to Unova?

Princess Salvia: I'm here to meet an ambassador here later this week and then I'll be heading back to Arrowroot Town at Sinnoh.

Dawn: This is great that you're here Salvia.

Princess Salvia: Why thank you Dawn and I must ask, what brings you here to Unova?

Dawn: Well I'm here with Ash since he'll be competing in the Unova League in three months.

Princess Salvia: What about your contest Dawn?

Dawn: Oh that, I'm taking a little break will me and Ash return to Kanto so I can compete there.

Princess Salvia: That's wonderful of you and looks like you two are a couple since you followed Ash to Unova.

Dawn: Well we are together since we first arrived here, we been dating for six months already.

Princess Salvia: That's great of you two that you are together, I always knew that Ash likes you back at Arrowroot Town.

Dawn: Well I never notice till we were at Kanto, it would have been nice if we knew our feelings of each other.

Princess Salvia: How romantic.

Dawn: Hey where's Ash, Piplup and Pikachu at?

Ash, Piplup and Pikachu left the room without being notice and waited till Dawn is talking with Salvia.

Ash: Wheww it's a good thing I got out of that conversation.

After a few minutes passed by, Dawn and Salvia finished talking and Ash goes back to her side.

Dawn: Well it was nice talking to you Salvia and I think Togekiss missed you a lot. Isn't that right Togekiss?

Togekiss: TOOGee Kiss (Nodded its head)

Dawn gets close to Togekiss to hug her goodbye.

Piplup and Pikachu both hug Togekiss a goodebye and same goes for Ash since Togekiss got Dawn to the final round of the Grand Festival.

Dawn: We'll all miss you Togekiss.

Ash: I hope we all see you soon Togekiss.

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu!

Piplup: Pip Piplup!

Princess Salvia: I'm sure that we'll see each other one day and may your travels be safe.

Dawn: Thank you.

Ash and Dawn left the mansion and went back to Cynthia's Villa.

**Cynthia's Villa (7:39 p.m.)**

Dawn: I'm going to miss Togekiss a lot, we went through a lot together.

Ash: Yeah same here.

Cynthia: There you two are, I was going to come and find you two but now since you two are back it's dinner time.

Ash: Great I'm starving.

Dawn: Giggle… you're always hungry.

The two join Cynthia in dinner and Ash starts stuffing his mouth full of food.

Dawn: Ash you might to slow down before you start choking.

Ash slowed down from eating.

After dinner, Ash goes back to his bedroom to rest from eating too much and same goes for Pikachu.

Pikachu: Phiiii Kaaaahhh!

Ash: Ohh so much food that I ate.

Pikachu: Piiikaaaaa!

Dawn: Here Ash and Pikachu, something for your stomachs.

Ash and Pikachu takes the medicine and they both feeling better.

Ash: Wow thanks Dawn that makes me feel a little better for me to move.

Pikachu: Pika Pika Pikachu! (Thanking Dawn)

Dawn: You are all welcome and come on and let's head to bed so we can get up in the morning early for our plane ride to Virbank City.

Ash: Right let me go to the bathroom to change.

Ash head to the bathroom to change into his sleeping outfit and goes to sleep with Dawn.

Dawn: Goodnight Ash, sweet dreams and I love you so much.

Ash: I love you to Dawn and I won't leave you ever.

Ash kisses Dawn on the lips passionately and Dawn feels the sparks from the passionate kiss that lasted for twenty seconds.

Both of them sleep peacefully while their two Pokémon went to sleep as well.

What more exciting stories will our young couple will they come across through their Unova adventure as the Ultimate Goal continues.

**Well that was an amazing chapter that involves Ash and Dawn relationships more and I will keep righting more chapters of their relationship more so stay tuned everyone.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is the new chapter for The Ultimate Goal and in this chapter; Ash and Dawn leave Undella Town on plane to Virbak City for Ash's next gym battle. Will he win his seventh Unova gym badge? Just tuned into this chapter to find out and please enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Cynthia's Villa (7:17 a.m.)**

Ash and Dawn woke up from the alarm that Dawn has set to get ready to leave Undella Town to the docks early in the morning.

Ash: Morning Dawn.

Dawn: Good morning Ash, how did you sleep last night?

Ash: Very well, hey wake up Pikachu and Piplup it's time to get breakfast and we'll be heading out to the docks for the plane.

Pikachu: Pika!

Piplup: Pip Piplup!

Dawn: I'll be in the bathroom taking a shower while you get our Pokémon some breakfast.

Ash: Alright just let me get your Pokéballs from you backpack. Alright I got them, come on Pikachu and Piplup let's go.

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Piplup: Lup!

The three walk out the bedroom and onto the patio; Ash grabs his and Dawn's Pokéballs and throws them to the air to call out everybody.

Ash: Come on out everybody!

The Pokémon were released from their Pokéballs.

Ash: Alright let's see. Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Unfezant, Scraggy, Buneary, Pachirisu, Quilava, Deerling, and Rufflet. Hmmm I don't remember she made a transfer to get her Rufflet. Oh well, so who's hungry?

Everyone was hungry and Ash gets the food prepare while the Pokémon are playing outside.

Cynthia: Morning Ash, where's Dawn?

Ash: She's taking a shower while I'm getting the food prepare for our Pokémon.

Cynthia: I see, well just you two are ready to leave for the dock; I'll be happy to drive you two there.

Ash: Thanks Cynthia.

Cynthia: No problem.

Cynthia heads back inside the house while Ash got the Pokémon food ready.

Ash: Alright everyone, breakfast is ready.

The Pokémon go to their bowls and start eating the delicious food that Ash made.

Ash: Here Rufflet, some special made Pokémon food made just for you.

Rufflet: Ruff Rufflet!

Rufflet eate the food and it was very delicious.

Ash: I'm guessing liked it huh?

Rufflet nodded in agreement.

Ash: Well I hope you enjoy.

Dawn then comes out of the house and tells Ash that she ready once the Pokémon are finished eating.

Dawn: Wow Rufflet enjoying your food, I'm surprise that you learn how to make special made food for Pokémon from Brock.

Ash: Well thanks.

After a few minutes has pass by the Pokémon are already finished with their meals and they were recalled back into their Pokéballs.

Dawn: Okay let's get going I brought you backpack for you so you wouldn't forget.

Ash: Thanks Dawn. Let's go get Cynthia.

Ash and Dawn enter the house tell Cynthia that they are ready to go. They enter Cynthia's vehicle and she drove them to the docks.

Cynthia: Okay we are here Ash and Dawn.

Dawn: Thank you so much for letting us stay at you house Cynthia.

Cynthia: My pleasure Dawn and good luck on your final two gym battles Ash.

Ash: Thanks and I will get those badges, right Pikachu?

Pikachu: PIKA!

Cynthia: Well I see you soon.

Dawn: Bye!

The two trainers boarded the plane to Virbank City and off they go to continue their journey in Unova.

**Plane (9:36 a.m.)**

Dawn: Wow look out the window and you see a lot of water type Pokémon swimming in the water.

Ash: Yeah you're right. Look at those Wailords.

Dawn: Their big and look at the Staryu and Starmies.

Ash: Haha it reminds me of home.

Dawn: Hey wake me up when we arrive at Virbank City.

Ash: Alright sweet dreams.

Ash gave Dawn a kiss on the cheek as she sleeps to rest.

Pikachu and Piplup both fall asleep on Ash's lap.

After a three hour long flight, the plane has arrived to Virbank City.

Ash: Hey Dawn wake up, we're finally here.

Dawn: Uhhh five more minutes.

Ash: Oh you gotta to be kidding me. Hey Pikachu and Piplup wake up we're here.

The two Pokémon woke up and just off the plane with Ash carrying Dawn on his back.

Ash: Hey Piplup use Bubblebeam on Dawn's face a little.

Piplup: Pip Piplup! Piiipplupplup!

The bubbles burst on Dawn's face and she suddenly woke on Ash's back.

Dawn: Huh where am I?

Ash: We're at Virbank City already.

Dawn: And you didn't wake me up?

Ash: Hey I tried to wake you up while we were in the plane and you wouldn't wake up.

Dawn: Ohh my bad Ash.

She got off of his back and stretches from being in that plane for so long.

Dawn: I'm a little tired to walk. (Still sleepy)

Ash: Hop on my back and I'll carry you over to the Pokémon Center.

Dawn got onto Ash's back so she can rest while they go to the Pokémon Center.

Dawn: Thank you my prince.

Ash smiles as he sees the Pokémon Center down the road.

Ash: There it is Pikachu and Piplup.

Pikachu: Pika!

Piplup: Pip Piplup!

Both are happy to relax in the Center

Ash enters the Center and asks Nurse Joy for a room to rent and after obtaining the room key he carries Dawn on his back into the bedroom and lays her on the bed and stretches out his back.

Ash: Finally I can relax.

Pikachu: Pikaaahhh! (Relaxing on the soft bed)

Piplup also relaxes on the bed.

**Pokémon Center (2:18 p.m.)**

After everyone slept for an hour, Ash wakes up everyone.

Ash: Hey wake up Dawn it's two p.m.

Dawn: How long was I asleep?

Ash: Well three hours in the plane and an hour on my back and here.

Dawn: Wow, well I have you found the next location of the gym here?

Ash: Yeah it's located south of the city so let's go find the gym.

Dawn: Have you figure out what Pokémon you will be using on today's match?

Ash: Yeah I'll be using Tepig, Krokorok and Pikachu.

Pikachu: PIKA! (Said happily)

Dawn: Pikachu is looking forward on today's gym battle, so shall we get going?

Ash: Yeah!

The two trainers left the Center with their starter Pokémon.

After a few minutes of walking around the city, Ash and Dawn are having a hard time looking for the Virbank Gym.

Dawn: Where could the gym be at, we been walking around in circles four times already.

Ash: I don't know but we need to keep looking.

The two walk pass by an alley way and they notice music playing from the valley to their right.

Dawn: Hey let's see what's that music is coming from.

Ash: Hey it's says on this poster that this is the Virbank Gym. But this place doesn't look like a gym to me.

Dawn: Well we could just go in and see for ourselves.

Ash: Alright.

The couple enters the gym and the music got way louder and they see a rock band are performing.

The band stop playing and the gym leader say.

Roxie: Well looks like we got a challenger for today and who are two?

Dawn: I'm Dawn from Twinleaf Town of the Sinnoh region.

Ash: And I'm Ash from Pallet Town of the Kanto region.

Roxie: Kanto huh, I actually went there myself for a concert at Saffron City.

Ash: Cool.

Roxie: And that's not all, I also manage to befriend a Pokémon there and here it is.

She threw a Pokéball into the air and a Koffing appeared in front of Roxie.

Ash: A Koffing!

Roxie: So are ready for our battle?

Ash: You bet!

Roxie: How does a three on three match sound like?

Ash: Sounds good to me and for first choice is, Krokorok come on out!

Krokorok: KROOOKOROOOOK!

Referee: This will be a three on three battle and only the challenger is allow to make substitutions, so let the battle, BEGIN!

Roxie: You may have first move.

Ash: Thanks, Krokorok use Stone Edge on Koffing!

Krokorok hits Koffing and it stills tough enough to battle.

Roxie: Koffing use Sludge Bomb at Krokorok!

Ash: Quick Krokorok dodge it and use Dig!

Roxie: Use Gyro Ball once Krokorok appears out of the ground.

Ash: Now Krokorok!

Krokorok pops out of the ground and it uses Stone Edge at Koffing but it already deflected the Stone Edge attack with Gyro Ball.

Roxie: Good and now use Sludge Bomb at Krokorok!

Krokorok was hit by Koffing's Sludge Bomb and it was poison by the attack.

Ash's Thoughts: Oh no Krokorok been poisoned.

Ash: You can do it Krokorok, now use Stone Edge again!

Krokorok used Stone Edge at Koffing at it was a critical hit and completely knocked out.

Referee: Koffing is unable to battle.

Roxie: Return Koffing! Now go Scolipede!

Ash: A Scolipede huh!

He pulls out his Pokédex to scan Scolipede.

Pokédex: Scolipede, the Megapede Pokémon and the evolved form of Whirlipede. Scolipede moves quickly, chasing down its opponents while aggressively using its horns to attack them.

Ash: Well this is going to be a tough battle, are you still up for battle Krokorok?

Krokorok: Krokoroook! (Nodded its head in agreement)

Ash: Alright let's start off with Stone Edge again!

Krokorok use Stone Edge at Scolipede but it dodges the attack.

Roxie: Use Screech and then finish it off with Rock Tomb.

Krokorok was affected by the Screech and its Defense stats lower down.

Roxie: Now Rock Tomb!

Krokorok was hit hard by the Rock Tomb and it fainted from the attack.

Referee: Krokorok is unable to battle and the second round goes to Roxie's Scolipede.

Ash: Return Krokorok, you battle very well and now you need to rest.

Ash gets another Pokéball from his belt and enlarges the ball by pressing the middle button.

Dawn: You can do it Ash, I believe in you and your Pokémon.

Ash: Thanks Dawn that means a lot. Now Tepig I choose you!

Tepig: Teeepig! (Fire breathes out from its snout)

Ash: Are you ready Tepig?

Tepig: Teeeh Teeh Tepig! (Nodded in agreement)

Ash: Okay let's start off with Flamethrower!

Tepig uses Flamethrower and it was super effective on Scolipede and left it with a burn condition.

Roxie: Scolipede use Toxic on Tepig!

Ash: Dodge and use Flame Charge!

While Tepig is charging up for a Flame Charge, Roxie order Scolipede to use Screech on Tepig to lower its Defense.

Tepig's Defense was lowered.

Roxie: Now use Rock Tomb of Tepig!

Tepig took some serious damage and it struggles to stand up and then out of all the suddenly. Tepig starts to glow blue.

Ash: Tepig is evolving! (Said in surprise)

Dawn: Wow Tepig finally evolves.

Piplup: Pip Piplup!

Ash grabs his Pokédex to see what Tepig evolve into.

Pokédex: Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon and the evolved form of Tepig. Pignite moves faster when its internal flame becomes more intense. This also occurs when it gets angry.

Ash: Alright Pignite are you still ready for battle?

Pignite: Pig Pignite!

Ash: Okay use Flame Charge again on Scolipede!

Pignite is charging a Flame Charge again but the charging process is reduce since it evolve and its Speed stats increased by little.

Scolipede took a direct hit from the fire attack move.

Ash: Great Pignite!

Roxie: Scolipede use Toxic!

Ash: Pignite dodge and use Fire Pledge on Scolipede!

Pignite unleashes its powerful Fire Pledge attack and it instantly knocked out Scolipede from one blow of the attack.

Referee: Scolipede is unable to battle.

Roxie: Return and go Garbodor!

Ash gets his Pokédex again.

Pokédex: Garbodor, the Trash Heap Pokémon and the evolved form of Trubbish. Garbodor can absorb garbage into its body. When battling, it fires poison from its right arm and belches poison gas.

Ash: Alright Pignite let's win this!

Pignite: Piiignite!

Ash: Alright use Flame Charge at Garbodor!

Roxie: Garbodor use Gunk Shot at Pignite!

Garbodor's Gunk Shot hits Pignite and sludge was covering Pignite's eye making it hard to see.

Ash: Pignite you got to hurry and rub the gunk off!

Roxie: Garbodor use Hyper Beam!

Dawn: Ohh no Pignite is in trouble.

Ash: Pignite dodge!

Pignite mange to dodge but it was still hit by the Hyper Beam and got it towards the wall instantly knocking out Pignite.

Referee: Pignite is unable to and this round goes to Roxie's Garbodor.

Ash: Return Pignite, alright Pikachu are you ready?

Pikachu: PIKA!

Pikachu then runs toward the arena.

Dawn: Come on Pikachu you can do it!

Piplup: Piplup Pip!

Dawn: Come on out Buneary and watch Pikachu battle.

Buneary was called out of its Pokéball to watch Pikachu battle.

Buneary: Bunn Buneary!

Buneary is excited to watch Pikachu to battle.

Ash: Okay Pikachu let's start this with Volt Tackle!

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA PIKAA PIKAA PIIIKAAA!

Pikachu's Volt Tackle successfully hit Garbodor causing minimal damage to Garbodor.

Roxie: Garbodor use Gunk Shot at Pikachu!

Ash: Pikachu dodge with Quick Attack and use it to attack Garbodor!

Pikachu goes in with Quick Attack and it dodges the Gunk Shots from Garborder and right when Pikachu was about to hit Garbodor, Roxie order Garbodor to use Double Slap in close range.

Pikachu gut hurt from the Double Slap attack and after the attack from Garbodor. Pikachu's Static ability made Garbodor paralyze.

Dawn: Look Pikachu got Garbodor paralyze!

Ash: Okay Pikachu let's finish this with Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: PIIIIKAAAAACHUUUUUUUUU!

Gardodor is being hurt by Pikachu's Thunderbolt and it falls on its back to the ground completely knocked out.

Referee: Garbordor is unable to battle which makes Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town the victor.

Dawn: Yay yay he won!

Piplup: PIP PIPLUP PIPLUP!

Buneary: BUNEARY!

The three cheered for Ash and Pikachu's victory at the Virbank Gym.

Roxie: Well I have to say that was a very interesting battle and I would like to present you the Toxic Badge.

Ash: Wow thanks, hey look Pikachu a Toxic Badge and it's ours!

Pikachu: PIKAAAA!

Ash: Excuse me but do you know where can I got to Aspertia City from here?

Roxie: Ah yes you two go west of Virbank City and there you'll see Route 20 that leads to Floccesy Town from there Route 19 takes you from Floccesy Town to Aspertia City.

Ash: Thanks and goodbye.

Roxie: It was nice meeting you two and come back if you ever want a rematch.

The two trainers got back to the Pokémon Center and they gather their things to leave for Route 20.

Dawn: So Ash are you ready for your last gym badge?

Ash: You bet Dawn and nothing can stop me.

Someone's Voice: Out of my way, out of my way, Out of my way.

Ash: Ahhhhh uhhh!

Dawn: Are you two okay?

Ash: Uhhh never better.

Somebody: I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!

Ash: Hey it's Bianca!

Bianca: Huh oh it's Ash and Dawn, what a surprise to see you here.

Ash: I think next you might to know where you're going.

Bianca: Sorry I was in a rush to go to Driftveil City.

Dawn: Are you competing in the Junior World Cup Tournament there?

Bianca: Yeah and it well get me ready for the Unova League.

Ash: Wait you already have all eight gym badges?

Bianca: Yup and I just challenge Cheren who is an old friend of mine back at Nuvema Town but now he's a teacher and a gym leader. Wait you don't have your last three badges?

Ash: Well I manage to win at the Mistralton City Gym, but the Iccirus City and Opelucid Gyms were closed. So I came here and I just won my seventh badge here and I'm on my way to challenge the Aspertia City Gym.

Bianca: Well good luck in your gym match and I better get going since I'm in a hurry to go to Driftveil City so good bye Ash and Dawn.

She dashed off to Driftveil while Ash and Dawn are preparing to leave Virbank City to Floccesy Town.

**Route 20 (5:09 p.m.)**

Ash: Sniff…. That fresh air smells good!

Dawn: It sure does, how at seven we camp up for the night and we continue to Floccesy Town?

Ash: Sounds great, let's get going!

Now that our heroes are back on the road to Aspertia City what more exciting stories will our heroes encounter in the world of Pokémon.

**So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and this is the longest chapter I have ever written so far and somewhere past Chapter 40 I will make a 3500 plus words chapter soon so stay tuned for Chapter Twenty Seven on Sunday night! Peace.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I am back with an all new chapter of The Ultimate Goal and I hope you all enjoy Pearlshippers!**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Route 20 (6:08 p.m.)**

As we left our two heroes, Ash and Dawn continue their travels on Route 20 to Floccesy Town.

Dawn: It's getting dark already Ash.

Ash: Yeah I see that, here and hold my hand so we won't get lost.

Ash and Dawn both hands while they are on the road at dusk.

Dawn: So Ash what are you planning to do once we arrived to Kanto after our journey here in Unova?

Ash: Well since you want to compete in Pokémon Contest in Kanto, I'll travel with you because you are very important to me and throughout Sinnoh you always been supporting me on every gym battle and the Sinnoh League.

Dawn: You are so sweet Ash and that is why I love you so much.

They both hugged and continue walking west to Floccesy Town.

After an hour of walking Ash and Dawn stop to set up camp in the woods. They both prepare their tent and a campfire for warmth and light.

Dawn: Doesn't the fire feel warm to you?

Ash: Yeah, hey Pikachu and Piplup here is something for you two that I made.

Pikachu: Pika!

Piplup: Lup!

They both eat the treat that Ash gave them.

Dawn: They both look happy.

Ash: They sure are. (He smiles at the Pokémon)

Dawn: Well I'm going to the nearby lake to wash my hair.

Ash: Alright I'll be waiting for you here.

Dawn: Okay I'll be back Ash.

Dawn goes into the woods and finds the lake. She takes off her beanie and she washes her hair.

Dawn: I think that will do it.

Dawn goes back to the campsite and when she arrived, she sees Piplup glowing blue.

Dawn: Piplup! What's going on Ash?

Ash: I think he's evolving!

Dawn: Piplup you got to fight it for me. Let me find the Everstone in my bag.

Piplup used Bide to cancel out the evolution process.

Dawn: Uhh no I think I left the Everstone back at Twinleaf Town.

Ash: Oh you got to be kiddy me, but Piplup used Bide to cancel the evolution.

Piplup then faints from using too much energy.

Dawn: Oh no Piplup, we need to get Piplup to the Pokémon Center.

Ash: The nearest Pokémon Center is at Floccesy Town.

Dawn: What are we going to do?

Ash: We can go to Floccesy Town but it will take almost an hour to get there if you're willing to go.

Dawn: Let's go then.

Ash: Okay I'll let you get a head start while I hurry to pack up everything.

Dawn: Okay let's go Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika!

Both of them left and Ash pack up the tent and he realize that he can called Reshiram since it's always watching Ash from above.

Ash: Reshiram I need your help, Piplup life is at rish and I need you to give ma and Dawn a ride to Floccesy Town.

Reshiram then descends to the ground and it's willing to help Ash and Dawn to take them to Floccesy Town.

Ash got onto Reshiram's back and it took off to find Dawn.

Ash: Let's find Dawn, she is somewhere to the west of here.

Reshiram flies to the west and it activates its Turboblaze so its tail gets lit up in orange.

Dawn then sees the tail of Reshiram glowing from a distants.

Ash: Look Dawn is to the right, let's get lower can pick her up with Pikachu and Piplup.

Reshiram flies down and Dawn got onto Reshiram's back and Pikachu hops on Ash's shoulder.

Ash: How is Piplup?

Dawn: He's not doing so well. It's my fault that I didn't brought the Everstone with me. (Begins to tear up)

Ash: Dawn don't blame yourself, please I don't want you to feel bad.

Dawn tries not to cry and Reshiram tells Ash that they are now at Floccesy Town.

Ash: Thanks Reshiram and take care.

Reshiram nodded its head and it took off without being seen by anyone.

Ash: Alright there's the Pokémon Center Dawn, let's go.

Dawn: Okay, hang on Piplup we are almost there.

**Pokémon Center (9:04 p.m.)**

The trainers enter the Pokémon Center.

Ash: Nurse Joy we have a problem here.

Nurse Joy: How may I help you two?

Dawn: My Piplup used up all its energy from use Bide to prevent from evolving and he fainted.

Nurse Joy: Okay I'll see what I can do. Audino I need your help.

Audino: Audino!

Nurse Joy takes Piplup to an emergency room while Ash and Dawn waited.

Dawn is very nervous about Piplup's condition.

Ash: No need to worry Dawn, Piplup will be alright. Right Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika Pika! (Nodded his head)

Dawn: Thanks you two and Ash thank you for the lift here.

Ash: Don't thank me, thank Reshiram.

Dawn: You're right, she grabs the pendant around her next and she thanked Reshiram for the help.

Then a familiar face enters the Center.

Ash: Hey isn't that Trip?

Dawn: Yeah it is.

Ash gets up and he talks to Trip.

Ash: Hey Trip how have you been, it's been a while since I last seen you.

Trip: Oh you, so what are you here for any?

Ash: Well Dawn's Piplup went through a tough time and it's getting medical attention.

Trip: I see and how many badges have you won already?

Ash: Seven, I just got the Toxic Badge from Virbank City and what about you?

Trip: I got all eight already.

Ash: Really and where did you get your last badge at?

Trip: Virbank, so I'm guessing you'll be challenging Aspertia City right?

Ash: Yeah.

Trip: Did you challenge the Nacrene Gym before?

Ash: Yeah, why?

Trip: Oh just nothing, I better get going.

Trip left the Center and Ash goes back to Dawn.

Dawn: So what's new with Trip?

Ash: He already has all eight badges, he also did tell me if I challenge the Nacrene Gym which I don't know why he asked.

Nurse Joy: Excuse me Dawn ut your Piplup is fully recovered, would you like to see him?

Dawn: Yes please and thank you Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: My pleasure and just follow me you two.

The trainer followed Nurse Joy to the patient room where Piplup is fully healed.

Dawn: Piplup how do you feel?

Piplup: Pip Piplup Piplup! (Said with joy)

Dawn: That's great for you and I am very sorry that I forgot the Everstone with me. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me. (Said sadly)

Piplup: Piplup Piplup! (Tapping Dawn's shoulder)

Ash: Dawn it will be alright, we can get another Everstone.

Nurse Joy: Excuse me but I couldn't help but hearing but I have a spare Everstone to give to you.

Dawn: Really, that's great. Thank you so much Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: It fills my heart to help others and when Piplup is about to evolve give him the Everstone and he'll never evolve.

Dawn: Thanks for the tip Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: My pleasure, I better get back to the other Pokémon.

Ash: Okay and thanks.

Dawn: So Ash should head to Aspertia City for thing tomorrow morning.

Ash: Yeah and it's an hour walk over there, won't take long. After I win my eight gym badge we can fly to Driftveil City for the tournament.

Dawn: Yeah I can't wait for the tournament, how about we go to Aspertia City right now and we can stay at the Pokémon Center there.

Ash: Are you sure?

Dawn: Yeah, how about Piplup?

Piplup: PIPLUUUP! (Said happily)

Ash: Okay what about you Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika! (Nodded his head)

Ash: Okay, then let's go.

The two trainers left the Foccesy Pokémon Center and head southwest to Aspertia City.

**Route 19 (9:46 p.m.)**

Our trainers now have continue their travel to Aspertia City for Ash's last gym match.

Dawn: Pretty dark out here huh?

Ash: Yeah it is, hey I got an idea. How about you called out your Quilava to light up the road?

Dawn: That sounds great Ash, come on out Quilava!

Quilava: QUILAAVAAAA! (The flame on its back burst out)

Dawn: Okay Quilava we need you to keep your back fire lit up till we've reach Aspertia City, okay?

Quilava: Quil Quil! (Nodded its head)

Dawn: And if you get tired just let me know.

Quilava: Quil! (Nodded again)

Our heroes continue their journey to Aspertia City and along the way they a brown fur Pokémon being chased by a group of Galvantulas.

The brown fur Pokémon is frighten and it has been surrounded by the Galvantulas.

Dawn: Quilava use Flame Wheel!

Quilava used Flame Wheel on the Galvantulas and they retreated leaving the Pokémon alone.

Dawn: Are you okay?

Ash: It's an Eevee, but what's it doing here of all the sudden.

Dawn: I don't know but it so cute.

She picks it up and the Eevee is rubbing its head against Dawn's face.

Ash: It likes you a lot.

Dawn: Do you belong to somebody Eevee?

Eevee turned its head left to right claiming it doesn't belong to no one.

Dawn: How about coming with us?

Eevee: E Eevee Ev! (Nodded its head in agreement)

Dawn: Okay just let me grab a Pokéball and here you go.

Eevee touch the button in the middle of the ball with its paw and it was captured inside the capsule device.

Dawn: Yay I got myself an Eevee.

Ash: Congratz Dawn.

The ball disappeared from her hand which is being successfully being transferred to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Ash: We better get going to Aspertia City.

Dawn: Right and I can't wait to get Eevee back.

The two trainers have a finally arrived to Aspertia City in the middle of night.

Will Ash be able to earn his eight gym badge from the Aspertia Gym? You all have to find out on the next chapter as the journey continues.

**Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and what will Dawn evolve Eevee into in the later chapters? Guess and I will make the first person that guesses the question with the right answer appear in the upcoming chapters. Stay tuned till Tuesday.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: I decided to post this chapter two hour early so enjoy.**

**I am here with another chapter of The Ultimate Goal, please enjoy Pearlshippers.**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

As we left our two heroes, Dawn has caught an Eevee adding another member to the family.

**Moring (10:37 a.m.)**

Dawn has woken next to Ash and she hugged him tightly, feeling in love makes her feel wonderful.

Dawn: Wake up Ash or you won't be able to have the gym challenge.

Ash: Uhhh one more hour.

Dawn: Come on, wake up already. Hmmmm I guess I have to get Pikachu.

She turned to Pikachu and when she turned back to Ash, he already rushes to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Dawn: Wow that was fast and what about breakfast?

Ash puts the toothpaste back and goes to the dining room in the Pokémon Center.

Dawn: (Giggle)

Pikachu and Piplup wake up, its breakfast time.

Both the Pokémon woke up and followed Dawn to the dining room with Ash.

Ash: Hey Dawn what took you so long? (While munching food)

Dawn sat down with Ash while she gave Pikachu and Piplup their food.

Dawn: So do you what Pokémon you'll be using for your last gym battle.

Ash: Well I'll be using Oshawott, Scraggy, and Pikachu.

Dawn: Have you check anything about the Gym Leader's Pokémon?

Ash: Nah I want to see what Pokémon the Gym Leader be using during the battle.

Dawn: I see, well I'll be back.

Ash: Where you going?

Dawn: I'm going to call Professor Oak to have my Pachirisu transferred for Eevee.

Ash: Okay I'll be in the bedroom when you're done.

Dawn: Okay I'll be back.

Dawn heads to the video phones to call Professor Oak.

She dials the number and it began to ring.

When someone answers it was a familiar face on screen.

Dawn: Brock!

Brock: Oh hey Dawn, are you and Ash doing in Unova?

Dawn: We're doing well and also we've been going out for a couple of months already.

Brock: That's great for you two and what do you need since Professor Oak and Tracey are out to the Orange Islands?

Dawn: Oh well I would like to transfer my Pachirisu for my Eevee.

Brock: Ahh yes I receive the Pokéball last night and I'm surprise that you manage to catch an Eevee in Unova since there only native to the eastern hemisphere of the world.

Dawn: Well thanks and also when I send Pachirisu over can you feed him my homemade poffins since it can't live without them.

Brock: Sure thing, just place Pachirisu's Pokéball on the transfer machine and let me go fetch Eevee.

Brock went to Oak's coral to call Eevee and she came to Brock when he called her.

Brock: There you are Eevee, Dawn told me that she wants me to transfer you over to her. So you mind getting inside the Pokéball for me?

Eevee nodded in agreement and Brock recalled her back inside the Pokéball.

Brock goes back inside to Oak's lab and he placed Eevee's Pokéball on the transfer machine.

Brock: Alright here's Eevee's Pokéball and the machine is ready once you pushed the ready button.

Dawn pushes the button and both Pokéballs disappeared and successfully transferred from one to the other.

Dawn: Okay I got Eevee's Pokéball here.

Brock: Pachirisu's Pokéball made it as well.

Dawn: Thanks and how are your studies on being a Pokémon Doctor going?

Brock: I'm already a Pokémon Doctor and what are your and Ash's plans once you arrive back to Kanto?

Dawn: Wow congratulations and Ash will be traveling with me in Kanto so I can participate in Pokémon Contests there.

Brock: Well looks like you two are going to have a doctor along the road with you two on your travel s through Kanto.

Dawn: You mean you'll be traveling with us?

Brock: That's right.

Dawn: Wow I can't wait to tell Ash and I better get going since Ash is ready to go earn his last gym badge in Unova.

Brock: Okay and tell Ash I said hi and good luck to you both. Best Wishes you two.

Dawn: Thanks and goodbye.

Both hung up the video phone call and Dawn meet Ash, Pikachu, and Piplup back at their bedroom in the Center.

Dawn: Hey you won't believe who answer the call to Professor Oak's lab just now.

Ash: Who?

Dawn: Brock and he's a Pokémon Doctor already and he'll be traveling with us through Kanto.

Ash: That's great, I can't wait but we better get going to the Aspertia City Gym.

Dawn: Right, let me pack up our stuff before we leave this room.

Ash: Okay I'll meet you outside and give this key card to Nurse Joy since we'll be flying on Reshiram to Driftveil City after the gym battle.

Dawn: Okay sweetie.

Ash and Pikachu left the room and went to the main entrance of the Center waiting for Dawn.

Dawn left the room and gave the room key to Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: Thank you so much Dawn and I hope you enjoy your stay.

Dawn: Thanks Nurse Joy.

Dawn then meets up with Ash and they both left for the gym.

Ash pulls out a map and the gym is located north of the city.

Dawn: Isn't the gym is also a school? Because I see a school building up the hill over there to the north.

Ash: Yeah that's the one, let's go.

The trainers walked up the hill and they arrived at the front entrance of the school.

**Aspertia Gym (11:49 p.m.)**

Ash: Well here it is, let's go in.

The trainer enter the school and a young man with a white shirt, blue pants, and a red tie welcome the trainers to the school.

Cheren: Hello and welcome to the Aspertia Trainers Academy and Gym. I'm guessing you're here for a gym challenge right?

Ash: Yeah, I'm Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika!

Dawn: And I'm Dawn this is Piplup.

Piplup: Piplup!

Cheren: It's nice to meet you two and I'm Cheren and I'm the Gym Leader of the Aspertia Gym and a teacher here as well.

Ash: That's awesome that you're both a Gym Leader and teacher at the same time and I was wondering if we can have our battle now.

Cheren: I would most like to accept your challenge, follow me.

Cheren takes the two to the battlefield outside at the back of the academy.

Ash: Wow this place is huge.

Cheren: Are you good with a three on three battle?

Ash: Sure.

Referee: Okay the gym challenge between Ash the challenger will take on the Aspertia Gym Leader Cheren, this will be a three on three battle with substitutions so let the battle begin!

Ash: You may have the first move Ash.

Ash: Okay, Scraggy I choose you!

Scraggy: Scraggy!

Cheren: Go Liepard!

Ash: Alright Scraggy let's start off with a Headbutt and Liepard!

Scraggy uses its Headbutt at Liepard but it dodge before it can land a hit.

Cheren: Use Aerial Ace

Ash: Dodge and use Hi Jump Kick?

Scraggy manages to dodge on time and landed a critical hit on Liepard.

Ash: Alright let's finish this with Focus Blast!

Cheren: Quick and get up and use Fake Out!

Liepard quickly got up and it use Fake Out on Scraggy, causing it to flinch and took small amount of damage.

Ash: Scraggy now!

Cheren: Now use Aerial Ace Liepard!

Scraggy took the super effective hit hard and it was completely knocked out.

Scraggy: Scrraaaagy! (Dizzy)

Ash: Return!

Referee: Scraggy is unable to battle and the first round goes to Cheren's Liepard.

Ash: Okay Pikachu you're up!

Pikachu: PIKAAA!

Cheren: Ready?

Ash: Yup!

Cheren: You may have the first move if you like.

Ash: Alright then, Pikachu use Quick Attack at Liepard.

Pikachu dashes to Liepard quickly in a quickness.

Cheren: Fake Out!

Ash: Dodge and use Iron Tail while spinning with Quick Attack!

Pikachu somehow dodges the Fake Out attack and landed a powerful hit on Liepard, instantly knocking it out.

Referee: Liepard is unable to battle!

Cheren: Return Liepard! I'm impressed on your battling style Ash; you truly have a strong connection with your Pokémon.

Ash: Thanks and Pikachu return!

Pikachu: Pika!

Pikachu goes back to Ash as he is going to call out his third Pokémon.

Cheren: Go Simisear!

Ash: I choose you Oshawott!

Dawn: A water type against a fire type is a perfect match for Ash.

Piplup: Piiip!

Ash: Okay Oshawott use Aqua Jet!

Cheren: Use Brick Break to block the attack and then use Rock Slide for offense!

Simisear is struggling to block Oshawott's Aqua Jet with its Brick Break attack but it fail and it some damage from the attack.

Cheren: Use Payback!

Oshawott got hit by Simisear's Payback.

Ash: Oshawott get up and use Razor Shell!

Oshawott: Oshaaa Wott!

Simisear took another hit by Oshawott, one more like that and it's done for.

Cheren: Use Brick Break again!

Ash: Dodge and use Aqua Jet!

Simisear missed the attack and Oshawott jumped back and it uses its Aqua Jet once more and knocked out Simisear.

Cheren: Simisear!

Referee: Simisear is unable to battle and the third round goes to Ash's Oshawott.

Cheren: You did great my friend and return. Now are you ready for my final Pokémon?

Ash: You bet.

Cheren: Alright your time is up Serperior!

Ash: Serperior huh!

Pokéex: Serperior, the Regal Pokémon and the evolved for of Servine. Serperior's glare can halt its opponent's movement. It increases the solar energy it absorbs.

Cheren: You see Serperior was my starter Pokémon when it was a Snivy that I got from Professor Juniper at Nuvema Town with two friends of mine when we began our journey through Unova.

Ash: That's awesome.

Referee: Let the fourth round begin!

Cheren: Serperior use Coil!

Serperior's Coil move raises its Attack, Defense, and accuracy while in battle.

Ash: Oshawott use Razor Shell again!

Oshawott closes in to Serperior with a Razor Shell attack.

Cheren: Serperior use Leaf Blade!

Oshawott was hit hard by Serperior's Leaf Blade, making Oshawott unable to battle.

Referee: Oshawott is unable to battle and this round goes to Cheren's Serperior!

Ash: Return Oshawott! You did great, Pikachu it's all up to you buddy!

Pikachu: PIKACHUUU!

Referee: Let the final round begin!

Ash: Pikachu use Quick Attack!

Cheren: Dodge and use Leaf Blade!

Pikachu missed the attack and it was hit by Serperior's Leaf Blade. Pikachu got up and electricity is running through its body.

Serperior then gets paralyze from Pikachu's ability Static.

Ash: Way to go Pikachu!

Pikachu: PIKA!

Cheren: Serperior are you okay?

Serperior nodded back to its trainer.

Cheren: Okay then use Dragon Tail at Pikachu!

Ash: Pikachu dodge it!

Pikachu tries to dodge it but it trip before it and dodge and it got hit by the powerful dragon attack.

Ash: Pikachu!

Cheren: Now use Dragon Tail again!

Serperior tries to use its Dragon Tail attack but it failed due to its paralyze condition.

Ash: Quick Pikachu use Iron Tail!

Pikachu got up and it use its Iron Tail attack on Serperior.

Ash: Okay let's use a combo move of Volt Tackle and Quick Attack to increase your attack and speed!

Pikachu: PIKA!

Pikachu is rushing to Serperior with a combo move of Volt Tackle and Quick Attack at high speed.

Cheren: Quick and dodge it with Dragon Tail!

Serperior dodge that attack but Pikachu came back at it with Quick Attack and Serperior took some heavy amount of damage.

Serperior then was knocked out and it's unable to battle.

Referee: Serperior is unable to battle and the gym challenge goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.

Dawn: Yay he won Piplup.

Piplup: PIPLUUUP!

Ash: Great job Pikachu!

Cheren: You fought well Serperior, return my old friend. I'm am very impressed Ash that you manage to defeat me with an electric type against a grass.

Ash: Thanks.

Cheren: Here is the Aspertia Gym badge the Basic Badge.

Ash: The Basic Badge?

Cheren: Is something wrong?

Dawn: Ohh no, Ash already has the Basic Badge.

Piplup: Pluup!

Ash: You see I already have a Basic Badge from the Nacrene Gym and how come this gym has the Basic badge anyway?

Cheren: Well Lenora decide to have the museum just a museum since the incident there, so I decide to take her gym duties here at Aspertia City.

Ash: Ohh so what am I'm going to do now? I can't have two badges that are the same.

Cheren: Well I wish there was something I could do for you but there's no other way.

Ash: Looks like I have to find another gym on time, do you know where the nearest gym is at?

Cheren: Well what gyms have you challenge so far.

Ash: Here take a look.

Ash takes out his badge case showing his badges and Cheren knows what's the nearest gym is at for him.

Cheren: Well I'm afraid that there isn't any gym close here except Humilau City which is past Undella Town.

Ash: Awwhh me and Dawn were there a week ago. Well at least I can get there fast by flying, thanks for the battle anyway.

Cheren: You're welcome here keep the badge just as an reward for beating this gym.

Ash: Thancks Cheren and goodebye.

Cheren waves off to Ash and Dawn as they go back to Route 19 to call Reshiram to give them a lift to Humilua City.

**Route 19 (12:37 p.m.)**

Dawn: That's a shame that you couldn't get your eighth gym badge.

Ash: No need to worry Dawn and you think you can call in Reshiram so we can fly to Humilua City.

Dawn: Sure thing.

Reshiram was summoned by Dawn and it let Ash and Dawn on its back to fly them to Humilua City for Ash next gym battle as the journey continues.

**Well that was a disappointment for Ash that he couldn't get his eighth gym badge since the gym badge at Aspertia City is the same badge that he earn back at Nacrene City. Please stay tuned for Thursday morning for Chapter Twenty Nine, till next time and good night.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: So I decided to post this early, please enjoy everyone!**

**I'm here with an exciting chapter of The Ultimate Goal, and will Ash be able to receive his last gym at the Humilua Gym? Well stay tuned to find out on this chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Outskirts of Humilau (3:50 p.m.)**

As we left Ash and Dawn, they are on their way to Humilau City for Ash's last gym match this time. Reshiram flies at the outskirts of the city to be unnoticed by the public.

Ash: Thanks Reshiram and Dawn will summoned one more time for us to go to Driftveil City.

Reshiram nodded and it flies away into the white clouds.

Dawn: Come on and let's locate the gym, I check the map carefully while riding on Reshiram's back and the gym is near the docks of Humilau.

Ash: Okay I follow you let's go Pikachu.

Pikachu: PIKA!

Pikachu hop onto Ash's shoulder and Piplup is already on Dawn's head.

The trainers walk to the docks of Humilau City and when they arrived to the docks they see a building with a Pokémon League logo on it, which means it's the Humilau Gym.

Ash: Hey I see the gym over there.

Dawn: Yeah I see it too, so who are you going to use this for your gym challenge?

Ash: It since it's a water type gym; I guess I go with Pikachu, Snivy, and a surprise that I want you to see later during the battle.

Dawn: Awwwh I want to see who you're going to use for the battle.

Ash: It's a secret, come on and let's go in.

The trainers enter the gym and the Gym Leader introduces himself to our young trainers.

Marlon: I'm Marlon the Humilau City Gym Leader and which one of you will be the challenger for today?

Ash: Me, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I want to challenge you to a gym match for my final eighth badge.

Marlon: Okay and will follow me to the back; we'll be battling outdoors near the ocean.

Ash and Dawn followed Marlon outside and there are some platforms for the trainers and the Pokémon.

Marlon: Just stand on the other platform and we'll begin our match.

Dawn: Good luck Ash.

Ash: Thanks Dawn.

Ash steps on the platform and is ready for his final gym match in Unova.

Referee: This will be a three on three battle and whoever three Pokémon are knocked out loses while the opponent wins the match.

Ash: Okay Snivy I choose you!

Snivy: Vy!

Marlon: Jellicent go!

Ash: A Jellicent huh!

He pulls out his Pokédex to scan it.

Pokédex: Jellicent, the Floating Pokémon, and the evolved form of Frillish. Using life energy for food, Jellicent swims by absorbing seawater, then expelling it.

Referee: Let the battle begin!

Ash: Okay Snivy use Leaf Tornado at Jellicent!

Marlon: Jellicent use Acid Armor.

Before Jellicent can use Acid Armor, it got hit by Snivy's Leaf Tornado and it was super effective. Acid Armor kicks in after Snivy's attack.

Ash: Okay use Attract!

Marlon: Avoid it!

Jellicent has been effective by Attract and it's unable to do anything.

Marlon: Jellicent no!

Ash: Let's wrap this up with Vine Whip!

Jellicent was knocked out by Snivy's Vine Whip.

Referee: Jellicent is unable to battle!

Marlon: Return Jellicent my bro! Alright come on out Mantine!

Dawn: Wow a Mantine!

Piplup: Piip!

Ash: Ready Snivy?

Snivy: Sni Snivy! (Nodded her head)

Ash: Okay use Vine Whip!

Snivy uses Vine Whip at Mantine but it is unable to the attack since Jellicent's ability disables its opponent's physical attack if made contact Jellicent.

Marlon: Mantine use Agility!

Mantine uses it Agility move to increase its speed stats.

Ash: Snivy use Attract!

Marlon: Quick use Signal Bean on Snivy!

Mantine quickly use Signal Beam and it was super effective on Snivy since it's weak to Bug type moves and it was confused by the attack.

Ash: Snivy are you okay?

Snivy is to confused to know what's going on around its surroundings.

Marlon: Mantine use Ice Beam to finish this round!

Snivy was hit hard by Mantine's Ice Beam, instantly knocking her out.

Ash: Oh no, return Snivy! You did great Snivy, now Pikachu I choose you!

Pikachu: PIKAAA!

Marlon: Are you ready for the next round Ash?

Ash: You bet, Pikachu let's start off with a Quick Attack!

Marlon: Dodge and use Ice Beam!

Ash: Pikachu deflect that with Iron Tail and use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu quickly block Mantine's Ice Beam and it struck Mantine with a powerful Thunderbolt.

Ash: Now use Iron Tail to launch yourself from the platform up high in the air and use Volt Tackle downstream!

Pikachu use Iron Tail when it was falling to the platform and he sprang up high into the air and Pikachu use an electrifying Volt Tackle on Mantine.

Referee: Mantine is unable to battle.

Marlon: This did awesome Mantine but you need some rest bro. Alright time to use my last Pokémon, go Carracosta!

Ash grabs his Pokédex again to see Carracosta details.

Pokédex: Carracosta, the Prototurtle Pokémon and the evolved form of Tirtouga. Living in the sea and on land, Carracosta has incredibly strong jaws and is capable of destroying a giant boulder with one powerful slap.

Ash: Ready Pikachu?

Pikachu: PIKA! (Nodded his head in agreement)

Ash: Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt!

Carracosta took the hit and it hardly did any damage since it's a dual water and rock type.

Marlon: Alright use Shell Smash Carracosta!

Carracosta uses its Shell Smash move to decrease its defense and special defense stats to raise its attack, special attack and speed stats a lot.

Marlon: Now use Hydro Pump on Pikachu!

Ash: Dodge it Pikachu!

Carracosta was a little too fast than Pikachu and it was hit by Carracosta's Hydro Pump.

Marlon: Now use Stone Edge!

Carracosta uses Stone Edge on Pikachu while he tries to recover and he was hit pretty badly by the Stone Edge attack.

Referee: Pikachu is unable to battle and this round goes to Marlon's Carracosta!

Ash: Are you alright buddy?

Pikachu: Piikaah! (Feeling bad)

Ash: Here Dawm, take care of Pikachu for me.

Dawn: Good luck Ash and win this.

Ash: Thanks and I love you.

Dawn: Love you too.

Ash goes back to the platform and he's about to use his secret Pokémon.

Ash: Alright I choose you!

Secret Pokémon: Bui Bui!

Dawn: Buizel! (Said happily)

Ash: Are you ready Buizel?

Buizel: Bui Bui! (Nodded his head)

Referee: Let the final round begin!

Marlon: Use Stone Edge Carracosta!

Ash: Dodge it with Aqua Jet Buizel!

Buizel**: **Bui Bui!

Buizel uses its Aqua Jet to dodge the incoming stones from Carracosta and it crtically hits Carracosta with its Aqua Jet.

Marlon: Use Rain Dance!

Carracosta water type moves have increase damage by little but little did Marlon know that Buizel ability allows it to have its speed increase from the rain.

Ash: Alright!

Marlon: Use Hydro Pump on Buizel!

Ash: Dodge and use Ice Punch on Carracosta and finish it with Sonic Boom!

Buizel landed the Ice Punch attack and he quickly use Sonic Boom to knock out Carracosta!

Referee: Carracosta is unable to battle and the match goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and his Buizel!

Ash: Alright we did it Buizel! We did!

Dawn: Wow he won his last badge!

Piplup: Piplup!

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Marlon: Congratulation Ash and for your brave victory I would like to present you the Wave Badge.

Ash: Thanks, look Dawn I got the Wave Badge.

Dawn: I'm proud of you Ash and you to Buizel.

Buizel: Bui Bui!

Ash: Thanks for the match today.

Marlon: You're welcome man and good luck in the Unova League.

Ash: Thanks and goodbye.

The trainers leave the gym and onto the outskirts of the city to summoned Reshiram again for a lift to Driftveil City for the World Junior Cup Tournament hosted by Cynthia and the Unova region Champion, Alder.

Reshiram was summoned by Dawn and the trainers got on its back and flew off to Driftveil City.

**Driftveil City (6:26 p.m.)**

Ash: Finally we're here, come on and let's go to the Pokémon Center to stay in there.

Dawn: Okay and thank you so much Reshiram for the ride.

Reshiram nodded and it flew off you the sunset clouds.

Dawn: Shall we get going before it gets to dark out here?

Ash: Yeah let's go inside the Center!

Ash and Dawn enter the Center and they check in for a room.

Dawn: Finally we can rest; it's been a long day.

Piplup: Pip Piplup! (Said tirelessly)

Dawn: Hey Ash what Pokémon you'll be using for the tournament in two days?

Ash: I'm not sure yet. I'll be using other Pokémon from Professor Oak's lab and what about you?

Dawn: Well for the first round I'm going use Mamoswine. I'll be calling Professor Oak tomorrow to have Mamoswine transferred over here.

Ash: That's great and I'll be back, I'm going to get some fresh air outside.

Dawn: Okay don't take to long outside or you'll catch a cold.

Ash: Don't worry I'll be back inside in no time.

Ash goes outside and he's thinking of who to use for the world tournament in two days. After a moment of thinking, he goes to the back inside the Center and switch out his four Pokémon except Buizel to Professor Oak and finally receive his other four Pokémon from Oak's lab.

Ash: Alright I got them Professor and thanks.

Professor Oak: You're welcome and good luck to you both in the tournament.

Ash: Thanks and goodeby.

Both hung up the video call and Ash heads back to his room with Dawn, Piplup and Pikachu already fallen asleep.

Ash: They went to sleep already? Well I guess I should get some rest for tomorrow for some training.

Ash then goes to bed with Dawn and peacefully goes to sleep for the night.

What more excitement will our heroes will uncover as their Unova journey continues.

**Will I hope you all like this chapter and finally Ash has earn his last Unova League gym badge from the Humilau Gym and Ash and Dawn will be switching out Pokémon for the world tournament. So please stay tuned for Chapter Thirty tomorrow night of Friday.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here is the new chapter of The Ultimate Goal and so I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Thirty **

**Driftveil City (1:36 p.m.)**

As we left our heroes; Ash and Dawn are now registering for the Junior Cup Tournament and there Ash sees Trip registering as well.

Ash: Hey its Trip.

Dawn: All done with the registration. Huh what is it Ash?

Ash: Trip is here and back at the Floccesy Town Center he told me that he knew that I had the Basic Badge from Nacrene City and didn't tell me about the badge in Aspertia City.

Dawn: Well that wasn't nice of him for not telling you about the gym in Aspertia City.

Ash: I think I'll just ignore it and let's go inside for the tournament.

Dawn: Right.

The trainers get ready for the trainer match up announcement to see who they will be facing during the first round of the tournament.

Freddy O'Martian: Welcome to the 7th annual Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup and I am your host Freddy O'Martian and joining me today is the Unova region Champion Alder and the Sinnoh region Champion Cynthia. Now today we have sixteen participants competing today and whoever wins the final round will be able to challenge Alder. So without further ado let's introduce the challengers. First we got Kyle from Virbank City, second is Eric from Nimbasa City, third we have is Trip from Nuveman Town, fourth is Kenny from Mistralton City, fifth is Stan from Virbank City, sixth is Ash from Pallet Town, seventh is Dawn from Twinleaf Town, eighth is Michelle from New Bark Town, ninth is Arnold from Saffron City, tenth on the lineup is Alex from Goldenrod City, eleventh we got Frankie from Littleroot Town, twelfth is Dave from Dewford Island, thirteenth we got is Christopher from Veilstone City, fourteenth we have Bianca from Nuvema Town, fifteenth participant is Wendy from Cerulean City, and last but not least is Samantha from Shalour City of the Kalos region. So who is ready for the tournament to begin?

The crowd cheered on and the match pairings has begun. Ash vs Arnold, Dawn vs Frankie, Trip vs Kenny, Christopher vs Samantha, Michelle vs Dave, Eric vs Kyle, Stan vs Alex, and Bianca vs Wendy. The first round match ups have been decided and the first battle between Ash and Arnold is about to begin and only one Pokémon is allow for battle.

Referee: The battle between Ash and Arnold will begin with a one on one battle and so let the battle begin!

Ash: Alright Sceptile I choose you!

Arnold: Ivysaur go!

Both trainers call out their Pokémon and Ash has the first move.

Ash: Okay Sceptile use Leaf Blade on Ivysaur!

Arnold: Dodge and use Razor Leaf!

Sceptile took little damage from Ivysaur's Razor Leaf.

Ash: Sceptile use Leaf Storm!

Ivysaur got hit by the leaf storm and it was not very effective.

Arnold: Use Solarbeam!

Ash: You too Sceptile!

Both grass types charge up their Solarbeams and they both unleashed the Solarbeam and both collided with each other. Both Pokémon are struggling to see whose Solarbeam is stronger than one another.

After a few seconds Ivysaur got a little tired and it got it hard by Sceptile's Solarbeam.

Referee: Ivysaur is unable to battle and the battle goes to Ash's Sceptile.

Freddy O'Martian: Now that was a battle between two starter Pokémon from two different regions.

Adler: Yes and I can't see the next match.

Freddy O'Martian: Now the second round between Dawn and Frankie will begin.

Referee: You trainers may begin!

Dawn: Mamoswine, Spotlight!

Mamoswine was called out by Dawn.

Frankie: Go Blaziken!

Dawn: Mamoswine use Take Down on Blaziken!

Frankie: Use Blaze Kick to block and use it again after stopping it.

Mamoswine charges to Blaziken while Blaziken waits to stop Mamoswine. Blaziken then uses Blaze Kick to stop Mamoswine and Mamoswine tries to knock out Blaziken but its Blaze Kick is to strong.

Frankie: Now use Blaze Kick again!

Mamoswine was hit by the Blaze Kick.

Dawn: Mamoswine are you okay?

Mamoswine got up and nodded.

Dawn: Okay use Earthquake on Blaziken and use Take Down again on Blaziken!

Mamoswine stomps the ground and Blaziken was hit by the rumbling ground breaking into piece and when Blaziken got up it sees Mamoswine is already about to hit it with Take Down.

Blaziken got knock out by the Take Down attack by Mamoswine.

Referee: Blaziken is unable to battle and the battle goes to Dawn's Mamoswine!

Freddy O'Martian: Now that was an outstanding battle.

Alder: I agreed.

Freddy O'Martian: Okay the next battle for Round One is Trip vs Kenny.

Referee: Let the battle begin you two!

Trip: Serperior go!

Kenny: Go Unfezant!

Trip: Serperior use Leer on Unfezant!

Kenny's Unfezant was hit by Leer and its defense stats have been reduce.

Kenny: Use Air Cutter on Serperior!

Trip: Dodge and use Dragon Tail!

Unfezant was knock out by Serperior's Dragon Tail in a quickness.

Referee: Unfezant is unable to battle and Trip wins this battle!

Freddy O'Martian: Wow unbelievable, just in one hit and Unfezant was already knock out.

Alder: Well Trip's Unfezant did use Leer which causes Unfezant's defense to goe down and Dragon Tail is an effective move on any types except for ice.

Freddy O'Martian: Well that was an amazing match and let's go to our fourth match between Bianca and Wendy.

Referee: Battle begin!

Bianca: Go Emboar!

Wendy: Go Sandslash!

Bianca: Okay Emboar use Hammer Arm on Sandslash!

Wendy: Dodge and use Dig!

Sandslash: Sandslashh!

Sandslash digs underground to strike later.

Bianca: Use Earthquake Emboar!

Wendy: Uh oh, hurry and get out Sandslash!

Bianca's Emboar already use Earthquake and Sandslash got out of underground feeling a little dizzy!

Bianca: Down Take Down Emboar!

Sandslash was taken down by Emboar's Take Down.

Referee: Sandslash is unable to battle and this battle goes to Bianca and her Emboar.

Bianca: Yay yay we did it Emboar!

Freddy O'Martian: Now that was a fast pace battle and let's get on our fifth battle of round one. The battle is between Samantha vs Christopher.

Referee: Battle begin!

Samantha: Go Vivillon!

Christopher: Go Leafeon!

Samantha: Use Gust on Leafeon!

Christopher: Use Magical Leaf!

Leafeon's Magical Leaf was knocked out by Vivillon's Gust and Leafeon took a direct hit by Gust.

Samantha: Great and now use Struggle Bug!

Christopher: Dodge and use Quick Attack!

Samantha: Use Protect and then Struggle Bug!

Leafeon's Quick Attack fail and Vivillon's used Struggle Bug up close and knocked out Leafeon in one hit by the bug type attack!

Christopher: What?

Referee: Leafeon is unable to battle and the battle goes to Samantha's Vivillon.

Ash: Let's see anything about this Pokémon.

Ash grabs his Pokédex and scans Vivillon.

Pokédex: Pokémon data unknown!

Ash: Data unknown?

Dawn: Did the host said that she is from the Kalos region I believe that what's it called?

Ash: Yeah and I guess there are some Pokémon there I never seen there yet.

Back on to the arena stage.

Freddy O'Martian: Okay let's get on to our final three battles.

The battle between Michelle's Miltank and Dave's Hariyama is won by Dave from Dewford Island. Seventh battle between Eric's Zoroark and Kyle's Semisage was won by Eric, eighth battle between Stan's Beartic and Alex's Scizor was won by Stan and now onto the second round of the tournament with Ash vs Stan, Eric vs Bianca, Dawn vs Samantha, and Trip vs Dave.

Freddy O'Martian: Okay let's start off with round two with Ash versus Stan on a one on one battle.

Referee: You two may start.

Ash: I choose you Charizard!

Stan: Go Beartic!

Dawn: Wow so that's Ash's Charizard!

Dawn gets out her Pokédex to scan Charizard.

Pokédex: Charizard, the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Charmeleon. Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. Charizard's powerful flame can melt absolutely anything.

Ash: Alright Charizard use Wing Attack on Beartic!

Stan: Beartic use Blizzard!

Charizard uses its Wing Attack but it was block by Beartic's Blizzard.

Ash: Charizard use Flamethrower on Beartic!

Beartic took a heavy Flamethrower attack and it was seriously damage from the attack.

Ash: Now finish it with Dragon Tail!

Beartic as knocked out by Charizard's Dragon Tail.

Referee: Beartic is unable to battle and the first battle of round two goes to Ash's Charizard.

Stan: Return Beartic!

Freddy O'Martian: Now that was a flaming battle that melted through its opponent.

Alder: Yes and I'm looking forward the semi match.

Freddy O'Martian: Okay lets's head onto the second match between Bianca and Eric.

Referee: Only one Pokémon is allowed for this match and you may start.

Bianca: Go Emboar!

Eric: Okay go Zoroark!

Bianca: Emboar use Hammer Arm!

Eric: Dodge and use Leer on Emboar!

Emboar missed the attack and its defense stats have been reduced.

Bianca: Okay use Fire Pledge!

Eric: Agility and then dodge and use Fury Swipes!

Emboar missed again because Zoroark increase its speed with Agility and it some minimal damage from the attack.

Bianca: Are you alright Emboar?

Emboar nodded and it got up back on its feet.

Bianca: Okay use Hammer Arm again!

Eric: Dodge and use Leer again!

Eric's Zoroark dodge the fighting type attack and it uses its Leer move on Emboar, again lowering its defense stats.

Bianca: Emboar use Hammer Arm again!

Zoroark tries to dodge but it already got hit by Emboar's Hammer Arm and it took some heavy damage from the attack.

Eric: Get up Zoroark and use Fury Swipes quick!

Zoroark got up in a quickness and it knock out Emboar with its Fury Swipes.

Bianca: Emboar no!

Referee: Emboar is unable to battle and the battle goes to Eric's Zoroark!

Eric: Great job Zoroark!

Bianca: Return Emboar, you did your best out there.

Freddy O'Martian: Well that was an outstanding match with a dark type beating a fighting type during that second match of the second round and now let's go onto our third match with Dawn against Samantha.

Referee: Let the battle begin!

Dawn: Go Quilava!

Samantha: Go Chespin!

Dawn: Who is that?

Dawn gets her Pokédex to scan the grass type Pokémon.

Pokédex: Pokémon data unknown!

Dawn: Again! Well let's get this started Quilava.

Quilava: Quil!

Dawn: Quilava use Flame Wheel!

Samantha: Dodge and use Rollout!

Quilava missed the attack and it was hit hard by Chespin's Rollout attack.

Dawn: Are you alright Quilava?

Quilava: Quil Quil! (Nodded its head)

Dawn: Okay then use Swift and use Flame Wheel while its flinching from the attack!

Quilava use Swift on Chespin and it could hardly withstand the attack. Quilava then comes in with Flame Wheel and instantly knocking out Chespin.

Samantha: Oh no Chespin!

Referee: Chespin is unable to battle and the third match goes to Dawn's Quilava.

Freddy O'Martian: Amazing!

Alder: Now that was a quick battle with Dawn's Quilava and Samantha's Chespin. Now I have never seen a Chespin before in my life.

Freddy O'Martian: Same here and that's because it's from the Kalos region which is very from Unova and now let's get onto our final battle for round two and after that it's the semi-finals. Okay so we have Trip versus Dave with a one on one battle.

Referee: You two may now call out your Pokémon and let the match begin!

Trip: Serperior go!

Dave: Hariyama go!

The match has begun.

Dave: Hariyama use Close Combat!

Trip: Use Leer on Hariyama and then dodge the attack.

Mariyama has missed the attack and its defense stats was decreased by Serperior's Leer move.

Trip: Now use Dragon Tail to win this!

Hariyama was already knocked out by Seperior's Dragon Tail.

Dave: Hariyama no!

Referee: Hariyama is unable to battle and Trip is the victor this battle of round two!

Dave: Return!

Freddy O'Martian: Again Trip has knocked out another opponent's Pokémon with one attack!

Alder: Now Trip might be a tough opponent for Dawn for the semi-round.

Freddy O'Martian: Indeed and now let's all take a break for thirty minutes but first let's see the bracket for the semi-round. The semi-round first match is Ash vs Eric and the second battle of the semi-rounds is Dawn vs Trip.

Who will be victorious in the tournament as the excitement continues?

**Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and Sunday post will be the end of the tournament and after that; Ash and Dawn will be traveling to Vertress City for the Unova League so stay tuned till next time.**


	31. Chapter 31

**The chapter that you all been waiting for and I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Pokémon World Tournament (3:01 p.m.)**

As we left our heroes the semi-finals now begin with Ash battling against Eric while Dawn will be battling against Trip. Who will win the tournament? Just stay tuned to find out.

Freddy O'Martian: Okay let's get back to the tournament and first match for the semi-round will be Ash from Pallet Town and Eric from Nimbasa City.

Referee: Okay this will be a one on one battle as always, so choose your Pokémon.

Ash: Alright I choose you Primeape!

Eric: Go Zoroark!

Ash: Okay Primeape use Thrash!

Eric: Dodge and use Fury Swipe!

Ash: Use Protect and then use Close Combat!

Primeage block the attack by using Protect and then Primeape. It was super effective.

Eric: Zoroark get and use Night Slash!

Ash: Dodge and use Seismic Toss!

Primeape grabs Zoroark and jumps up high in the air and let go of Zoroark to the ground with strong force. Zoroark hit the ground hard and it is knocked out.

Referee: Zoroark is unable to battle and the battle goes to Ash's Primeape.

Ash: Yeah we did Primeape!

Ash goes to Primeape for a hug and out of nowhere Primeape punches Ash in the eye.

Ash: Owwwwh!

Ash falls on his back while Primeape is jumping on his chest.

Ash: What was that for?

Freddy O'Martian: Well that was unexcepted. So let's get on with our final match of the semi-round. Dawn versus Trip.

Primeape grabs Ash's leg and drags him away for Dawn and Trip to battle.

Ash: Good luck Dawn! (Said in pain)

Dawn: Thanks and no need to worry Ash, I 'll win this for sure.

Referee: Okay so the battle between Dawn from Twinleaf and Trip from Nuvema Town will now begin and remember only one Pokémon for each trainer and now begin!

Dawn: Rufflet spotlight!

Trip: Serperior go!

Dawn: Rufflet use Hone Claws!

Rufflet's attack and accuracy have been increased,

Serperior use Leer on Rufflet!

Rufflet's defense was decreased.

Dawn: Rufflet, Aerial Ace!

Rufflet landed a critical hit with Aerial Ace on Serperior but it's still able to battle.

Trip: Serperior,Dragon Tail!

Dawn: Quick dodge it and use Slash!

Serperior missed the attack and it got hurt by Rufflet's Slash attack.

Trip: Oh no, Serperior use Agility!

Serperior's speed has increased by a lot.

Dawn: Use Air Slash!

Trip: Quick dodge it and use Dragon Tail!

Rufflet missed the attack and right when Serperior's Dragon Tail is about to hit Rufflet learn Brave Bird and Serperior got hit by the Brave Bird and it was instantly knocked out.

Referee: Serperior is unable to battle and the match goes to Dawn and her Rufflet.

Trip: WHAT!

Freddy O'Martian: Well that was an outstanding battle and it looks like this is the first time that Trip has ever lost since he begin his journey.

Dawn: Yay we did it Rufflet!

Ash: Yay to go Dawn!

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Piplup: Piplup Pip!

Ash: Now Dawn can go to the final round and wait….. Oh no she against me.

The two trainers go back to the lobby to rest.

Ash: Congrats Dawn.

Dawn: Thanks Ash and I wish you good luck for our match today.

Ash: Thanks and good luck to you to Dawn.

They both hugged and they head to the arena for the finals.

Freddy O'Martian: Alright this the final match of the tournament and let's see our two remaining finalist, first we got Ash from Pallet Town and our second finalist is Dawn from Twinleaf Town.

Alder: Now this is going to be a very interesting battle since these two are a couple.

Freddy O'Martian: Indeed and will this affect their relationship? Well we better get onto the battle.

Referee: Okay you two, same rules as always and let the battle begin!

Ash: Okay Pidgeot I choose you!

Dawn: Rufflet spotlight!

Both trainers are using flying type Pokémon.

Ash: You can have first move Dawn.

Dawn: You're so sweet, okay then Rufflet use Slash!

Ash: Dodge Pidgeot and use Quick Attack!

Pidgeot dodges the attack and it used Quick Attack on Rufflet.

Dawn: Are you okay Rufflet?

Rufflet nodded it head and got back up.

Dawn: Okay then use Brave Bird!

Rufflet ignored the attack because it's start to feel a small amount of pain.

Dawn: Rufflet are you okay?

Rufflet begins to glow blue and its eyes are glow red as well.

Ash: It's evolving Dawn!

Dawn: Wow!

Rufflet's head begin to change shapes and its wings are getting bigger. The talons on its back are growing out as well. The evolution process has ended with Ruffelt fully evolve into a Braviary.

Ash: It evolves into Bravairy!

Dawn grabs her Pokédex to scan Braviary.

Pokédex: Braviary, the Valiant Pokémon and the evolved form of Rufflet. Called "soldiers of the sky," Braviary fights tirelessly to protect its friends. If it has many scars, it earns more respect from its comrades.

Dawn: Wow that is amazing, are you ready Braviary?

Braviary nodded and Dawn sees that it learned Sky Drop from the Pokédex.

Dawn: Okay use Sky Drop!

Ash: Dodge it Pidgeot!

Pidgeots dodges the move.

Dawn: Now use Thrash!

Pidgeot is being hit by multiple thrash attacks.

Ash: Pidgeot use Brave Bird!

Dawn: You too Braviary!

Both bird Pokémon are flying towards to each other with a powerful flying attack. They both collided causing dust covering the arena.

Ash: What is going on?

Dawn: cough…cough. Braviary!

The dust cleared off and both Pokémon are knocked out!

Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle and the match is a draw!

Freddy O'Martian: Wow that was an amazing battle which came to a draw but who will be facing Alder ?

Alder: Well since it became a draw I guess I can challenge both trainers in a double battle if it's okay with them.

Alder goes to the arena and ask Ash and Dawn if they are willing to tag up for a double battle with him.

Ash: Sure that sounds a lot of fun, what do you think Dawn?

Dawn: It sounds great.

Alder: Okay then let's get this battle started.

Alder goes to his side of the arena while Ash and Dawn are on their side of the arena.

Freddy: Okay let's get on our last battle of today's tournament and let's see who will win this.

Referee: Okay this will be a double battle with Alder using two Pokémon only and the trainers will be one Pokémon each and let the battle begin!

Ash: Okay I choose you Bayleef!

Dawn: Mamoswine spotlight!

Alder: Hmmm… Okay I know who I will be using. Go Bouffalant and Volcarona! You two may have the first move.

Ash: Okay then Bayleef use Headbutt on Bouffalant!

Dawn: Mamoswine use Take Down on Volcarona!

Alder: Now you two use Protect!

Both of Alder's Pokémon used Protect which made Bayleef and Mamoswine's attack uneffective.

Bouffalant use Megahorn on Bayleft and Volcarona use Hyper Beam on Mamoswine!

Both of Alder's attack directly hit Ash and Dawn's Pokémon which instantly knocking out both of the couple's Pokémon.

Ash: Bayleef no!

Dawn: Mamoswine!

Referee: Bayleef and Mamoswine are unable to battle and the winner is Alder!

Alder: Congratulation you two for making it to the finals and I would like to present you with these champion medals.

Ash: Thanks Alder.

Dawn: Yeah thank you very much.

Freddy O'Martian: Well that was the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup and I'm your host Freddy O'Martian and we'll all see you next year.

The tournament ended with some fireworks at the end. Ash and Dawn left for their boat ride to Vertress City, home of the Unova League.

Ash: I can't wait for the Unova League.

Dawn: I hope you win this Ash.

Ash: Thanks Dawn,you know I wouldn't be here if weren't for you and I thank you for all of your support Dawn. I love you a lot.

Dawn: I love you too Ash.

Both of them kissed and they head back into their cabin to go to sleep since they'll be arriving to Vertress City in the afternoon.

**The next day (11:47 a.m.)**

Our heroes are now ready to unboard the ship within a few minutes and the ship's captain tells Ash that he has a call from Professor Oak. He goes inside the room and talks to him.

Proffesor Oak: Good morning Ash, how are you doing?

Ash: I'm great professor and how are you?

Professor Oak: I'm great and the reason why I called you is to let you know that me and your mother have arrived to Vertress City and I also brought something for you that you might like.

Ash: Really what is it?

Professor Oak: You have to wait and see till your get off board the ship.

Ash: Okay I understand well I better get going.

Professor Oak: Okay my lad, I'll be seeing you soon.

Ash: Okay bye professor.

Both hung up the call and Ash goes back to Dawn and tells her the news.

Dawn: Wow that's great Ash; I can't to see the professor and your mom.

The ship has finally arrived at Vertress City and Ash sees his mom and Professor Oak.

The trainers got off the ship and Ash's hugged Ash tightly that he is unable to breathe.

Ash: Mom I can't breathe.

Delia: I'm sorry dear and how are you Dawn?

Dawn: I'm great Mrs. Ketchum and how are you Professor Oak?

Professor Oak: I'm great and thanks for asking. Also here is something I want to show you Ash that you might be happy.

Ash: What is it?

Professor Oak opens the suitcase and it's full of Pokéballs.

Ash: Aren't those my Pokémon?

Professor Oak: Indeed and I decided to bring them since you'll be switching Pokémon for a balance team during the Unova League.

Ash: Thank you so much Professor Oak.

Professor Oak: You're welcome and we better get going since Gary is here as well waiting at the Pokémon Center.

Ash: Gary is here?

Professor Oak: Indeed, he wanted to watch you compete in the Unova League.

Dawn: Remember when Gary said that he'll be watching you after stopping Team Plasma?

Ash: Yeah that's right.

Professor Oak: Well let's get going.

Now that Ash and Dawn have finally arrived at Vertress City, what challenges await for Ash when the journey continues.

**Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll be posting Thirty Two on Tuesday so stay tuned everyone.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here is the newest chapter of The Ultimate Goal and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

As we left Ash and Dawn who are now finally arrived at Vertress City with Professor Oak and Delia, they go to meet up with Gary who is waiting for them at the Pokémon Center.

Gary: Well it's about time all of you arrived.

Ash: Hey how is it going Gary?

Gary: Great and congratulations on your last gym badge.

Ash: Thanks.

Professor Oak: Gary you should tell them about the new Pokémon type that has been confirmed.

Gary: Right, so after the dealing with Team Plasma back at the Giant Chasm. I have taken a little journey to the Kalos regions and a new type was discovered there and it is known as Fairy type. Not much information is known but I know only three Pokémon that are dual Fairy type. The three Pokémon are Jiggypuff, Marill, and Gardevoir.

Ash: Wow that's amazing.

Dawn: What are the type disadvantages and strong against?

Gary: Well it's strong against Dragon types but I still don't know anything about type disadvantages on Fairy types.

Professor Oak: There is also a new Eevee evolution form name Sylveon and it's a Fairy type as well.

Dawn: Really? How does it evolve into Sylveon?

Professor Oak: Well there's no information yet on how it evolves into Sylveon

Dawn: Okay.

Gary: Hey we better get inside so you can register for the Unova League Ash.

Ash: That's right I better go register.

Ash dashes off to the registration desk to sign up.

Ash: Excuse me Nurse Joy I would like to sign up for the Unova League.

Nurse Joy: Certainly just let me see your badge case and Pokédex so I can add you to the roster.

Ash: Here you go.

Nurse Joy inserts the Pokédex into the registration machine and Ash's profile came up on-screen.

Nurse Joy: Okay you're all set Ash Ketchum.

Ash: Thank you so much Nurse Joy, let's go Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash goes back outside and meets up with everyone and Professor Oak tells Ash that he has a place for everyone to stay at.

Everyone then goes to Oak's cabin which is located on a Cliffside that faces towards Vertress City and it has a nice backyard for training.

Dawn: Wow this place is amazing Professor.

Professor Oak: Why thank you; come on let's head inside.

They all head inside the cabin and Ash goes to the backyard and calls out all his Pokémon.

Ash has a total of thirty five Pokémon.

Dawn: So who are you going to use first for the Unova League?

Ash: Well the first round battles is to see who will be participating in the Unova League and it's a one on one battle. So I'm going with Pikachu first.

Dawn: I can't wait for the Unova League to start and I really hope you win the tournament. I'll be cheering you on sweetie.

Ash: Thanks Dawn.

Dawn: Come on and let's head back inside for lunch but first let's get some food for everyone.

Ash: Okay.

Dawn and Ash got some food trays for everyone to eat including for Dawn's Pokémon.

They head back inside to join everyone in lunch and they talk about Eevee's evolution forms.

Professor Oak: The Kalos region is where Sylveon was recently discovered and while me and Gary were there. We have encounter many new kinds of Pokémon there and they also have a Pokémon League there and Pokémon Contest.

Ash: Wow that's awesome Professor.

Dawn: I can't wait till I get back to contest in Kanto. Hey maybe after our travels through Kanto we should go to the Kalos region Ash.

Ash: Yeah that will be amazing.

Dawn: Hey let's go outside after lunch to train your Pokémon for tomorrow.

Ash: Okay.

After lunch, Ash and Dawn head outside to train their Pokémon.

Ash and Dawn train their Pokémon for an hour till they got tired from the hard training.

Ash: Looks like everyone is ready for tomorrow. Are you ready Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Ash then goes inside the cabin after recalling his Pokémon into their Pokéballs. Ash goes to bed early to get some sleep for tomorrow while Dawn is helping Delia with dinner.

Meanwhile Piplup and Pikachu are helping by handing some vegetables to Delia.

Delia: Thank you very much you two.

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Piplup: Plup!

Gary: Where is Ash by the way?

Dawn: He went to sleep to get up early for tomorrow.

Gary: Okay well I was going to ask him about Reshiram but I guess I'll wait tomorrow.

Dawn: What do you need to know?

Gary: Well gramps want to examine Reshiram for a while if were okay to him.

Dawn: Well I could call Reshiram for you two.

Gary: Really, that's great.

They go outside with Professor Oak and Dawn summoned Reshiram.

Reshiram flies down and lands in front of them.

Professor Oak: Amazing, so you're the legendary Reshiram aren't you?

Reshiram nodded its head.

Professor Oak: Do you mind if me and Gary examine you for about two minutes?

Reshiram: I won't mind at all.

Professor Oak: Wow it speaks.

Gary: Don't forget Team Rocket's Meowth can speak to.

Professor Oak: Right, so what are your moves that you can use?

Dawn: I can tell you. Its moves are Fusion Flare, Blue Flare, Dragon Pulse and Extrasensory.

Professor Oak: Why thank you Dawn for the help.

After a while of examining Reshiram, she goes back to her bedroom with Ash sleeping and she decides to try to wake him up but she decides to let him sleep.

Dawn exits out the room and Professor Oak is done examining on Reshiram.

Professor Oak: Thank you Reshiram, that's all I need to do.

Reshiram is prepare to take off but Dawn is about to say something.

Dawn: Hey Reshiram are you hungry tonight?

Reshiram then looks back to Dawn and it nodded.

Dawn gave Reshiram a nice treat for it and it thanked Dawn.

Dawn: You're welcome Reshiram and I'll see you soon.

Reshiram then flies away to the night sky and Dawn goes back to her bedroom with Pikachu and Piplup.

Dawn: Wow today been a long day and I'm already tired. What about you two?

Pikachu and Piplup are already asleep on a small couch in the bedroom and Dawn goes to the bathroom to get to sleep.

After she got out of the bathroom, she goes to bed and sleeps with Ash.

**Morning (7:56 a.m.)**

Dawn: Ash wake up, it's almost eight in the morning

Ash: Huh?

Dawn: It's eight in the morning and you have like three hours to get to the arena.

Ash: That's right, I better get myself ready.

Ash got up from bed and heads toward the bathroom to change and he went to eat breakfast with everyone.

Gary: So Ash are you exciting for today?

Ash: You bet Gary and I'm hoping I win the first round and all the way to the finals.

Dawn: Are you ready to cheer on Ash and Pikachu, Piplup?

Piplup: PIPLUUUP!

Professor Oak: Well we better get going if we want to find better seats in front.

Ash: Yeah let's go but let me go brush my teeth.

Ash goes back to his bedroom to brush his teeth and after brushing his teeth he grabs his hat and the case with is Pokéballs.

Ash: Alright I'm ready.

Professor Oak: Great let's walk down the hill then.

Everyone walks down the hill and onto the arena for twenty minutes.

Ash then sees a parade that is heading to the main arena and a man in front of the parade is holding the torch that has the flame of Reshiram.

Dawn: Look at the guy with the torch.

Ash: Wow I wonder from what Pokémon that flame come from.

Old Man: That's the flame of Reshiram, Ash.

Ash: Hey you're Mr. Goodshow!

Mr. Goodshow: That's right and it's great to see you here competing in the Unova League.

Ash: Thanks.

Dawn: Hi Mr. Goodshow I'm Dawn and I remember seeing you watching the Sinnoh League tournament last year with Cynthia.

Mr. Goodshow: Ahh yes I remember seeing you walking around Ash.

Ash: Excuse Mr. Goodshow, but is that really the flame of Reshiram?

Mr. Goodshow: Why yes, there's a protect shrine near Dragonspiral Tower that holds the flame of Reshiram there and it is always lit up all the time.

Ash: What was that?

Dawn: No it can't be.

The torch was snatch by a group of people on a Meowth balloon.

Ash: It's Team Rocket!

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

James: Make it double!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all people within our nation!

Jessie: To denounces the evils truth and love!

James: To extend the our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth, That's right!

Ash: That's the first time I have ever heard that in the longest and it's still annoying.

Jessie: Who ask you?

James: Now if you don't mind we'll be taking this.

Ash: Dawn I think you should call it in.

Dawn: I already did.

A ball of fire came from the sky with two circle of flames around of ball of fire and it hits the balloon causing it to explode.

Team Rocket: TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

Ding

The torch with the flame was lit down and looks like no one can lit up the torch on top of the stadium of Vertress City.

Mr. Goodshow: The flame is gone, what are we going to do now?

Dawn: No need to worry, look up.

Reshiram then lands in front of them and Ash hands the torch back to the carrier.

Ash: Reshiram use Blue Flare to light up the torch a little.

Mr. Goodshow: Amazing the legendary Pokémon, Reshiram.

The torch was lit up with blue flames by Reshiram itself.

Torch Carrier: Thank you so much and it's an honor to have this torch lit up by the legendary Reshiram.

Ash: You're welcome.

Reshiram roars

Ash: Reshiram also says it's welcome to help you.

Reshiram then flies away to the sky again while the ceremony of the beginning of the Unova League is about to begin.

The torch carrier lit up the main torch on top of the stadium with Reshiram's Blue Flare and the Unova League is officially started.

Will Ash be able to win the Unova League and what Pokémon will he be using during the tournament. Stay tune to find out as the story continus.

**The Unova League is now started and the Unova journey arc is nearly complete. I am nearly done with The Ultimate Goal and the sequel to it will be written as well one a few episodes of X and Y have aired in Japan and the game is released as well so stay tuned for Chapter Thirty Three.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey I am back with another chapter of The Ultimate Goal. Sorry for the long wait, I was at the hospital for three days straight and it was horrible, at least I had my 3DS to play while being in there. So let's get onto our story.**

**Thirty Three**

As we left Ash, he is now about to participate in his first match of the Unova League.

Mr. Goodshow will be hosting the league.

Mr. Goodshow: Good day everyone, I'm am happy to announced the Unova League will be under way, we'll be starting off the pre-round with each trainer will be only using one Pokémon. The top thirty two victors will be participating the first round of the Unova League. So let's get the trainer match up underway.

The trainer cards shuffle to see which trainer will be battling against.

The shuffling has stop and the first match is Ash versus Gerald.

Mr. Goodshow: The first match of the pre-round is Ash versus Gerald.

Referee: Remember only one Pokémon for each trainer so start choosing who you will be using.

Ash: Okay I choose you Pikachu.

Pikachu: PIKA!

Gerald: Prepare for battle Golurk.

Ash grabs his Pokédex to scan Golurk.

Pokédex: Golurk, the Automaton Pokémon and the evolved form of Gollet. Flying faster than the speed of sound, Golurk loses control when the seal on its chest is removed.

Dawn: You can do it Ash and Pikachu!

Piplup: Pip PIPLUP!

Referee: Let the battle begin!

Ash: Alright Pikachu use Quick Attack and Iron Tail at the same time.

Pikachu uses Quick Attack to increase the speed to execute a powerful Iron Tail attack.

Gerald: Golurk use Hammer Arm!

Ash: Now dodge with Quick Attack and use Iron Tail!

Pikachu landed a critical hit on Golurk and it was super effective.

Gerald: Use Iron Defense!

Golurk uses Iron Defense to increase its defense.

Ash: Okay use Volt Tackle!

Pikachu charges up with a Volt Tackle towards Golurk.

Gerald: Golurk use Earthquake.

Ash: I was hoping for him to use that. Pikachu use Iron on the crumbling ground to launch yourself to the air and use full power on Volt Tackle on Golurk!

Pikachu uses its Iron Tail on the ground when it's shifting around and Pikachu manage got up high in the air.

Ash: NOW!

Pikachu: Pika Pika PIKA PIKA PIIIIKAAAAAAA!

A cloud of dust covered the field and after it cleared out, Golurk was knocked out on the ground.

Referee: Golurk is unable to battle and the battle goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.

Ash: We did it Pikachu, we're in!

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash grabs Pikachu and hugs him for the victory.

Gerald: You deserve a good rest Golurk, there's always next year old friend.

Gerald walks up to Ash and offers a handshake to Ash. Ash returns the shake and both trainers are showing good sportsmanship.

Dawn: Yay he won!

Gary: Now he has to win five more rounds to win it.

Professor Oak: Indeed, Ash's battling skills have improved over the years and I am quite interested to see his next battle.

Delia: He's just like his father.

All other matches ended in the pre-round and the top thirty two trainers are ready for the first round of the Unova League.

Mr. Goodshow: Well the first round of the Unova League will begin tomorrow, so make sure you all trainers get enough of sleep tonight and we all see you tomorrow.

The trainers left the stadium and Dawn congratulated Ash on his first victory.

Dawn: Congrats Ash, so who are you going to use tomorrow for the first round?

Ash: That's easy, Heracross, Totodile and Krokorok!

Professor Oak: Congratulation Ash on your victory today but don't let your guard down till you have reach the finals.

Ash: Thanks Professor.

**Oak's Cabin (3:57 p.m.)**

Piplup: Pip Piplup Piplup! (What are you doing, Dawn?)

Dawn: Oh hey Piplup, I'm just thinking what to do on Ash's birthday in two months.

Piplup: Pluuuupp!

Ash walks out with Heracross, Totodile and Krokorok so they can train.

Dawn: Hey Ash, excited for tomorrow?

Ash: You bet and after the league is over I made some plans for the two of us to spend time together.

Dawn: Really, what is it?

Ash: You have to wait.

Dawn: Okay, by the way have you heard of a trainer with a full team of Eevee evolutions?

Ash: Really, a team full of Eevee evolutions. So he has all seven evolutions of Eevee and a Eevee as well?

Dawn: Make that eight evolutions, he has a Sylveon as well.

Ash: Wow awesome I can't wait to battle him.

Gary: Hey Ash and Dawn, come inside. Gramps wants to do upgrade your Pokédex.

Ash: Coming, let's go in.

Dawn: Okay, come on Piplup.

Piplup: Piplup!

Professor Oak: Ahh there you two are, I have some exciting new and I was wondering if I can borrow your Pokédexes for a moment so I can upgrade them.

Ash: Sure, here you go.

Dawn: Here you go.

Professor Oak took the two Pokédex and inserts them into a computer and it's now upgrading with little amount of information.

The upgrading process is now completed.

Professor Oak: There we go it's all done, here you two go.

Ash: Thanks.

Dawn: Thank you very much Professor.

Professor Oak: Now Ash I want you to search for Sylveon and see what happens.

Ash: Okay.

Ash searches Sylveon on his Pokédex and found a result.

Pokédex: Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. There are two bow shapded and scarf-like objects around its body and it's the lightest Eeveelution out of all.

Ash: Wow that is amazing Professor, thanks for updating the Pokédex.

Professor Oak: You're welcome lad.

Dawn: How can Eevee evolved into a Sylveon?

Professor Oak: Well there's no information on that yet but I'll keep you updated if you want to evolve your Eevee.

Dawn: Okay Professor.

Ash: Come on and let's fine the Eevee trainer.

Dawn: Okay and maybe we can learn how to evolve Eevee into Sylveon.

Ash: Yeah.

The trainers go outside to find and meet the Eevee trainer.

After an hour of searching, Dawn spots the trainer and tells Ash that she has found him.

Dawn: Excuse are you the trainer with a full Eeveelution team?

Eevee Trainer: Yeah and who are you two?

Ash: I'm Ash and this is my girlfriend Dawn.

Eevee Trainer: Well it's nice to meet you Ash and Dawn, I'm Virgil and this is Eevee.

Dawn: Awwwh it's so cute, here I have my own Eevee as well, come on out Eevee!

Dawn's Eevee: Eeevah!

Virgil's Eevee: Eevee Eevve!

The two Eevee's greeted each other.

Virgil: Looks like their already getting along. So how may I help you two?

Dawn: Well you see I heard that you have a Sylveon and I was wondering that how do you evolve Eevee into Sylveon?

Virgil: Oh well the truth is I was exploring the Kalos region I randomly came across Sylveon and I really don't know on how to evolve Eevee into Sylveon.

Dawn: Ohhh really? Bummer I was hoping evolve my Eevee into Sylveon.

Virgil: All of my other Eeveelution were raised by me when they were Eevee's and this Eevee here is my main partner since I decide not to evolve her.

Ash: Wow that's amazing that you raise all of them by yourself.

Virgil: Thank you and it was nice meeting you two, I better get going.

Ash: Okay and it was nice meeting you and I hope we can get to battle each other during the Unova League.

Virgil: We'll see, goodbye.

Dawn: We better get back to the cabin, it's getting late.

Ash: Okay let's go Pikachu.

Pikachu: PIKA!

The trainers go back to the cabin and they found that Delia made dinner for everyone.

Ash: Wow this food looks delicious.

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Dawn: Wow did you made all this Msr. Ketchum?

Delia: Why yes and please enjoy everyone.

Gary: This salmon is amazing Mrs. Ketchum.

Delia: Why thank you Gary.

Professor Oak: So Ash are you ready for tomorrow's match?

Ash: You bet and I'll be using Heracross, Totodile and Krokorok.

Professor Oak: Excellent choice my lad.

After everyone was finished eating, Ash and Dawn go to sleep for the night.

**Morning (8:56 a.m.)**

Ash and Dawn woke up from there peaceful sleep and they get ready for the first round of the tournament.

Ash: Alright I'm ready to go, let's go Dawn.

Dawn: I'll see you there later, I have something important to do and you'll it's something you might like.

Ash: Okay, let's go Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

The two walked out with Professor Oak, Delia and Gary to the stadium for Ash's first round of the Unova League.

Who will Ash challenge today in his first round of the Unova League? Stay tuned and find out.

**Sorry if this was a little short, but chapter thirty four will be more longer on Friday morning so stay tuned everyone and peace!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm and fully recovered from my sickness and I'll be posting this today and two more during the two day weekend. So please enjoy pearlshippers.**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**Vertress City Stadium (10:00 a.m.)**

Mr. Goodshow: Good morning everyone and this is your host, Charles Goodshow. Today is the first round and let's who will be challenging today in the roster.

The trainer cards shuffle on screen and Ash is against a trainer named Ben from Nuvema Town.

Ash is now facing against Ben on a three on three Pokémon battle.

Referee: Begin!

Ash: Okay I choose you Totodile!

Totodile: Totodile!

Ben: Servine go!

Both trainers called out their Pokémon and Dawn arrived at the stadium to watch Ash, she is wearing her cheerleading outfit to support Ash all the way to the finals.

Dawn: Look Piplup there's Ash.

Piplup: Piplup!

Dawn: Come on Ash you can do!

Ash notices Dawn in her cheerleading outfit and he's more confident in winning.

Ash: Okay Totodile use Scary Face on Servine!

Servine was effected by Totodile's Scary Face and its speed has been decreased.

Ben: Servine use Leaf Blade!

Ash: Quick, dodge it and use Bite on Servine!

Totodile bite Servine's tail and it's running around in panic.

Ben: Shake it off with Leaf Blade!

Servine shaked Totodile off its tail with Leaf Blade and it instantly knocked out Totodile.

Referee: Totodile is unable to battle.

Ash: Oh no, return Totodile! Okay it's your turn Heracross!

Ash calls out his Heracross to battle against Servine.

Ash: Okay use Megahorn!

Ben: Dodge!

Servine tries to dodge but it was slow due to Totodile's Scary Face move and Servine was hit hard by Heracross's Megahorn!

Referee: Servine is unable to battle!

Ben: Return and go Simisear!

Ash: Simisear huh!

Pokédex: Simisear, the Ember Pokémon and the evolved form of Pansear. Simisear loves to eat sweets, which sustain the fire that burns inside its body.

Ash: Okay Heracross use Fury Attack!

Ben: Dodge and use Flamethrower!

Ash: Dodge and use Brick Break!

Heracross used its Brick Break and landed a critical hit on Simisear.

Referee: Simisear is unable to battle.

Ash: Way to go Heracross!

Ben: Return Simisear, okay it's all up to you. Go Conkeldurr!

Ash scans Conkeldurr with his Pokédex.

Pokédex: Conkeldurr, the Muscular Pokémon and the evolved for of Gurdurr. Conkeldurr uses concrete pillars like canes, tossing them with ease.

Ash: This one going to be tough Heracross and I know you can do it.

Heracross: Herah!

Ash: Okay use Aerial Ace on Conkeldurr!

Heracross flies and it uses its Aerial Ace attack at Conkeldurr.

Ben: Use Smack Down!

Conkeldurr uses its concrete pillars on Heracross.

Referee: Heracross is unable to battle.

Ash: Return, you did great. Alright it's your turn Krokorok!

Krokorok: KROOOKOROOOK!

Krokorok begins to glow blue and its eyes are glowing red.

Dawn: Wow it's evolving.

Ash: Just in time.

Krokorok is now fully evolved into Krookodile.

Ash pulls out his Pokédex again.

Pokédex: Krookodile, the Intimidation Pokémon and the evolved for of Krokorok. Krookodile can see faraway objects as if through binoculars. Its jaws are strong enough to crush a car.

Ash: Look like he learned a new move, okay Krookodile use Aerial Ace on Conkeldurr!

Ben: Stop it with Hammer Arm!

Ash: Dodge and continue using Aerial Ace!

Krookodile landed a critical hit on Conkeldurr and its badly hurt from the powerful attack.

Ash: Now finish this battle with Dragon Claw!

Krookodile slashed Conkeldurr with Dragon Claw and it fainted.

Referee: Conkeldurr is unable to battle and the battle goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.

Dawn: Yay he won! Way to go Ash!

Professor Oak: Looks like Ash knew that his Krokorok was ready to evolve and decide to use it in his first round.

Ash: Awesome effort Krookodile.

Krookodile: DILE!

Mr. Goodshow: Now that the first match is over let's head onto the second battle with Logan battling against Cameron.

Ash met Dawn and everyone else outside the stadium.

Dawn: That was an amazing battle Ash.

Ash: Thanks Dawn.

Delia: I'll be heading on ever to the cabin to prepare a gourmet dinner tonight.

Professor Oak: I'll be going there to with Gary for a little research with some Kalos region Pokémon.

Ash: Okay I'll be hanging around here for a bit.

Dawn: Same here.

The three left for the cabin and someone shouts out of nowhere.

Someone: OUT OF MY WAY! OUT OF MY WAY! OUT OF MY WAY!

The person shouting runs into Ash and knocking him into a nearby fountain.

Ash: Ahhhh!

Dawn: Hey it's Bianca.

Bianca: I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! (Begging in forgiveness) Huh! Oh it's Ash and Dawn. How are you two?

Dawn: Fine.

Ash: I'm not fine here. You need to watch where you're going.

Bianca: Sorry.

Dawn: You're here to compete in the Unova League right?

Bianca: Yeah and I'm next for the next battle.

Dawn: Here Ash, let me help you up.

Ash: Thanks.

Bianca: So where are you headed?

Dawn: Well I'm going to take Ash to some place for us to spend time together.

Bianca: Okay well I'll be seeing you two later.

Dawn: Okay and good luck on your match.

Ash: Same here.

Dawn: Come on and let's go.

Ash: Okay but let's head back to the cabin so I can get my jacket dry, I'll just put on my black shirt.

Dawn: Right.

They head back to the cabin and left after Ash dry off his jacket.

Ash: So where are we going?

Dawn: You just have to wait and see.

They head to a nearby lake of Vertress City and Dawn tells Ash to turn around.

Dawn: Okay you two, spotlight! You can turn around to see.

Ash: What's this?

Dawn: Eevee use Shadow Ball in the air and Deerling use Energy Ball towards Eevee's Shadow Ball.

The Energy Ball splits into three orbs and it's orbiting around the Shadow Ball, like it's a planet with moons around it.

Ash: Wow!

Dawn: Well what do you think?

Ash: That was amazing, is that for your contest performance once we arrived in Kanto?

Dawn: Yeah and I'm hoping to have Eevee evolved for a double performance.

Ash: Well I can't wait for you to compete in contest.

Dawn: Thanks.

Ash: What other performance move have you decide to use in your first contest?

Dawn: Well the one I just did is the only thing I could come up with.

Ash: I see, we'll shall we get going? How about we go somewhere to eat for lunch?

Dawn: Sure, let's go.

The trainers left for lunch and they got some sandwiches and some riceballs to eat with their Pokémon.

Ash: These riceballs are a bit okay; it would be nice to eat Brock's riceballs. His cooking is the best in the world.

Dawn: I know, I can't wait to arrive to Kanto.

Ash: After the Unova League is over, let's go to Professor Juniper's lab in Nuvema Town to say goodbye.

Dawn: Sounds like a plan then.

The trainers packed up their things and head back to Professor Oak's cabin.

When they arrived, Ash's mom is cooking a gourmet dinner for everyone and Dawn decides to help Delia with the cooking. Meanwhile Ash is deciding who to use for tomorrow's match for the second round.

Ash: Hmmmm I wonder who am I'm going to use for tomorrow's match. (Thinking with his arms crossed)

After a few minutes of thinking; Ash decides to go with Quilava, Snivy and Corphish!

Ash: Alright you there, are you ready for some special training?

The three nodded but Dawn calls him.

Dawn: Hey Ash it's dinner time.

Ash: Okay I'm coming, come on and let's go eat everyone.

**Night (7:01 a.m.)**

Ash enters the cabin joins everybody in dinner while the Pokémon are eating their meals too.

Ash: Wow this all looks delicious.

Delia: Why thank you dear and Dawn helped me as well in cooking.

Dawn: Here Pikachu, got something you might like.

Dawn shows a bottle of ketchup to Pikachu.

Pikachu: CHAAAAAAA!

Pikachu grabs the ketchup bottle and squirts some ketchup on his food plate and happily eat his food.

Professor Oak: So Ash, did you decide who to use next for tomorrow's match?

Ash: I sure did; Quilava, Snivy and Corphish.

Professor Oak: Excellent choice my lad, you'll do great in tomorrow's match.

Gary: I hope you win the tournament, so good luck to you and your Pokémon.

Ash: Thanks Gary.

After dinner was over, Ash goes outside and sat down near a tree and watch the night sky.

Dawn then sees Ash looking into the night sky and joins him.

Dawn: Hey Ash.

Ash: Oh hey Dawn.

Dawn: How are you tonight?

Ash: I'm alright, I'm just thinking of an old friend when I was traveling around Kanto.

Dawn: Who?

Ash: The first Pokémon I ever caught was a Caterpie and it fully evolved into a Metapod and into a Butterfree. Sometimes whenever I look to a night sky, I'm always thinking how is Butterfree is doing and where's it at.

Dawn: I'm sure one day you two meet each other one day Ash. I'm glad I decided to go with you because you know I much I love you.

Ash: Yeah, I love you too Dawn.

The two hugged while sitting near the tree and Dawn rests her head on Ash's shoulder.

Ash smiled and holds Dawn's hand.

They both fell asleep under the tree and woke up in the morning with a blanket on them to they we're kept warm.

**Morning (9:24 a.m.)**

Ash: Huh morning already.

Dawn: What time is it?

Ash: Let's go inside and see.

The two enter the cabin and Ash sees a note from his mom that everyone will be waiting for them at the Stadium.

Dawn: Hey let's get ourselves some breakfast before we leave.

Ash: Okay.

The two left the cabin and went to a diner for breakfast.

After they were finished from breakfast, they head to the stadium and Ash made sure he had his three Pokémon that he is going to use for today's match.

Dawn: Okay we're here; I'll be cheering for with everyone, so good luck.

Ash: Thanks and here.

Ash kissed Dawn and she returned the kiss as well.

Dawn: Let's go Piplup and Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Piplup: Pip!

Ash enters the arena and his opponent today is Cameron.

Referee: Let the match begin!

Cameron: Go Heatmor!

Ash: I choose you Corphish!

The battle between Ash and Cameron has begun, who will win the battle? Stay tuned as the story continues.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and Chapter Thirty Five will be up tomorrow night so please feel free leave a review and till next time.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Here is the next chapter as I said from Friday's post and please enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty Five**

As we left Ash in his second battle with a trainer named Cameron, they are now in a three on three battle.

Ash: Alright Corphish let's start off with Bubblebeam!

Heatmor is being hit by countless bubbles.

Cameron: Use Fire Spin!

Corphish is trap in a vortex of fire, causing small amounts of damage with every turn.

Ash: Corphish use Crabhammer!

Heatmor is hit hard by Corphish's Crabhammer attack and it is unable to battle.

Cameron: Ahhhh! Return! Okay go Samurott!

Ash: Use Harden, Corphish!

Corphish's defense increased.

Cameron: Samurott use Grass Knot!

Corphish took minimal damage from the super effective attack.

Ash: Use Sword Dance!

Cameron: Use Grass Knot again!

Ash: Protect, Corphish and use Crabhammer!

Cameron: Samurott use Razor Shell!

Samurott landed a critical hit on Corphish.

Ash: Corphish use Sword Dance again!

Corphish's attack sharply rose.

Cameron: Use Aqua Jet!

Ash: Protect and use Crabhammer once more!

Corphish's Protect deflected Samurott's Aqua Jet and it landed the finishing blow with its Crabhammer attack.

Referee: Samurott is unable to battle!

Cameron: Return! Now who can I use hmmmm…

After a moment of think, Cameron stretches his headband and let's go of it headband.

Cameron: I know who to use, go Lucario!

Ash: You ready Corphish?

Corphish: Cor Corphish! (Nodded his head)

Ash: Okay let start off with Crabhammer!

Cameron: Use Aura Sphere!

Referee: Corphish is unable to battle!

Ash: Oh no, return Corphish!

Ash looks at Corphish's Pokéball.

Ash: You did awesome Corphish, take a good long rest. Okay Snivy I choose you!

Snivy: Snivy!

Referee: Battle continue!

Ash: Snivy use Attract!

Snivy used Attract but Lucario dodge before it become infatuated.

Cameron: Use Extremespeed Lucario!

Ash: Quick use Leaf Tornado!

Cameron: Now Close Combat!

Snivy took some multiple hits.

Ash: Are you okay Snivy?

Snivy: Sni Snivy! (Nodded her head in agreement)

Ash: Okay use Leaf Blade!

Snivy landed a hit on Lucario but it wasn't enough to take down Lucario!

Cameron: Now use Force Palm!

Snivy was caught onto Lucario's Force Palm attack and she is knocked out from the attack.

Referee: Snivy is unable to battle!

Ash: Return Snivy! It's all up to you Quilava!

Quilava: QUIIILAAAVAA! (The fire on its back burst with extreme temperature.

Ash: Use Flame Wheel!

Lucario took a heavy blow from the super effective attack from Quilava.

Cameron: Lucario use Bone Rush!

Ash: Dig Quilava!

Cameron: Use your aura to sense Quilava's location.

Lucario's appendages raised up and its searching through its aura to find Quilava.

Cameron: Use Bulldoze!

Lucario used Bulldoze and Quilava poped out from the ground hurt.

Ash: QUILAVA!

Cameron: Aura Sphere!

Quilava was hit bad by the Aura Sphere attack and it could barely get up.

Ash: I know you can do it Quilava! I believe in you.

Quilva body is glowing with red aura around it and the flame on its back is huge.

Ash: Is that blaze?

Professor Oak: Looks like Quilava's Blaze ability is activated and this is Ash's only chance to win.

Dawn: Come on Ash and Quilava, you two can do it!

Ash: Quilava use Flame Wheel!

Quilava use Flame Wheel and when it curl up into a ball of fire the flames are huge. Its twice the size of Reshiram's turbine tail.

Cameron: Use Protect!

Lucario used Protect but it failed because the Flame Wheel is to use and powerful to avoid the attack.

Lucario is caught inside the Flame Wheel and after the flame extinguish, Lucario is fainted from the attack.

Referee: Lucario is unable to battle and the match goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!

Ash: You did it Quilava and I'm so proud of you.

Quilava: Qui qui zzzzzzzz. (Falls asleep)

Ash: You're tired, here take a long rest. You deserve it for all of your hard work,

Ash recalled Quilava back into its Pokéball.

Cameron: Return Lucario, you are awesome. Thanks for the great match Ash, this is something I won't forget.

Ash: You're welcome and thank you too.

Both trainers shake hands and Ash meets Dawn and everyone outside the stadium.

Dawn: Congratulations on your second win Ash.

Ash: Thanks.

Gary: You battle like a champ Ash.

Professor Oak: I say, Quilava have out done itself. You see when you are away in a journey. Tracey makes sure that your Pokémon are in tip top shape.

Ash: Wow I have to thank him for that once I'm back in Pallet.

Dawn: Just two more wins and you'll be in the finals.

Ash: I'm so pump for tomorrow.

Dawn: You might be facing Trip or Bianca tomorrow, the battle with Bianca and Trip is taking place right now at the second stadium.

Ash: Let's go see them.

Delia: I'll see you two soon. I'm heading back to the cabin to make some dinner.

Professor Oak: Me and Gary are heading to the Pokémon Center to video call Professor Augustine Sycamore. He's a professor living in the Kalos region.

Ash: Cool and we'll see you soon.

Ash and Dawn go to the second stadium and they see Trip knocking Bianca's Emboar with his Serperior.

Dawn: Ohh no she lost.

Ash: Bummer, so I guess I'm against Trip. This is going to be hard.

Dawn: Just believe in yourself, I always believe in you Ash because I'm always there for you sweetheart.

Ash: Thanks, so Pikachu are you ready to compete tomorrow?

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA!

Dawn: Who else you'll be using tomorrow?

Ash: Not sure but I'll be using the Pokémon that I caught here in Unova only for this match. The semi-finals and finals are a full six on six battle.

Dawn: Well good luck tomorrow and let's go cheer up Bianca downstair.

Ash: Okay.

The trainers meet up with Bianca and she is a little disappointed that she lost.

Dawn: Hey are you okay Bianca?

Bianca: Yeah I'll be alright and thanks for cheering me up but I'll be okay since I'll be staying here to watch the entire event.

Ash: Tomorrow I'll be going up against Trip, but I don't know I'll be able to beat him.

Dawn: Ash you'll be okay.

Ash: Right, thinking positive will make me believe in myself more.

Bianca: Well good luck to you tomorrow and I'm sure you'll win.

Ash: Thanks.

Bianca: Well I better get going you two, bye bye.

She dashes off to where ever she goes.

Ash: So what should we do now?

Dawn: Well we can walk around the city and get some ice cream for us and the Pokémon.

Ash: Alright but let's head to the Pokémon Center so I can get my Pokémon heal first.

Dawn: Right.

The two trainers walk to the Center while holding hands.

Dawn: Suck a wonderful day it is, isn't Ash?

Ash: Yeah and look there is the Pokémon Center.

The two enter the center and Ash had Nurse Joy to heal them up.

While waiting Dawn notice a poster of an archipelago between Kanto and Unova.

Dawn: Hey look Ash.

Ash: What is it?

Dawn: The Decolora Archipelago Islands, it's between eastern Unova and southern Kanto.

Ash: Looks like a cool place to go to after the Unova League.

Dawn: We should go once we arrived at Juniper's lab.

Ash: Yeah you're right, it will be fun.

Dawn: A cruise line across the ocean is so romantic.

Piplup: Piplup!

Nurse Joy: Excuse Ash, your Pokémon are all healed.

Ash: Thank you very much Nurse Joy. Shall we get some ice cream Dawn?

Dawn: Yeah let's go.

The two went to get ice cream at a ice cream stand and they got an extra cone for Pikachu and Piplup as well.

Ash: How do you like it Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu!

Dawn: And you Piplup?

Piplup: Pluuup!

Ash: Hey what is going over there?

Dawn: I don't know, let's go see.

Ash and Dawn went to see what the crowds of people are amazed at.

Ash: Hey look.

Dawn: Who are those three Pokémon?

She grabs her Pokédex to scan the three Pokémon.

Pokédex: Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Despite having a curious nature that tends to get it in trouble, Chespin keeps an optimistic outlook and doesn't worry about small details. Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Searing heat blows from the ears of the Fire-type Pokémon Fennekin. This Pokémon loves to snack on twigs. Fennekin can be temperamental, but it tries to do its best for its Trainer. Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. The bubbles on its chest and back protect it from attacks. Froakie may appear absentminded, but in truth it pays close attention to its surroundings at all times.

Dawn: Hey didn't a trainer in the World Tournament have a Chespin?

Ash: Yeah I remember.

Announcer: Now I would like to introduce you to these three adorable Pokémon from the Kalos region, first we have the grass type Froakie, then we have the fire type Fennekin and lastly we have Froakie the water type. Now Professor Sycamore the top researcher of the Kalos is here to make an announcement.

Prossefor Sycamore: Thank you, hello everybody. I am Professor Augustine Sycamore and I am a researcher from the Kalos region which is very far away from Unova. Now I want to make an announcement but let's have Charles Goodshow announce it for you all.

Mr. Goodshow: Hello everyone, today I want to make an announcement that the Pokémon League is now establishing in the Kalos region starting in six months, so if you're willing to compete there the registration for the Kalos League begins six months of course and that's all for now.

Ash: Wow that sounds awesome. Hey when is the Grand Festival in Kanto starting?

Dawn: I think in five months.

Ash: Then we should go together to Kalos.

Dawn: Yeah and hopefully there are contest there too.

Ash: Let's ask the professor.

Ash walks up near the professor for questions.

Ash: Excuse Professor Sycamore.

Professor Sycamore: Ahh yes and who you might be?

Ash: I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet and I would like to know if there are any Pokémon Contest in Kalos?

Professor Sycamore: Well yes there are contest in Kalos and you don't happen to know Professor Samuel Oak, right?

Ash: Why yes, I knew him since I was little and he's the one that gave me my buddy Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Professor Sycamore: Well it's nice to meet you Ash and are you going to compete in Pokémon Contest there?

Ash: No but my girlfriend Dawn is.

Dawn: Hi I'm Dawn from Twinleaf Town.

Professor Sycamore: Nice to meet you and my what a healthy looking Piplup you have there.

Piplup: Pipluuup!

Dawn: Thank you and I thank Professor Rowan for raising this Piplup and I'm glad that I choose him.

Professor Sycamore: So you know Rowan as well. Me and him go way long together in our studies. Anyways I am looking forward seeing you two in Kalos. Make sure to visit me so I can get you two started in Lumiose City.

Ash: Okay.

Professor Sycamore: Well that's it for today folks and the Kalos League is looking forward to have some Unova natives to challenge the league there and good luck.

Professor Sycamore departed from the stage and the trainers go back to Oak's cabin and told them that everything happen at Vertress City during dinner.

Professor Oak: Professor Augustine Sycamore is a old good friend of mine way back. He was a student of mine back at the old days.

Ash: Wow that is amazing that you two know each other and he also willing to help us once we arrive to the Kalos region after the Grand Festival in Kanto.

Delia: Sounds wonderful dear and Dawn, I have received a package from your mother from Twinleaf Town just a while ago.

Dawn: Really, what is it?

Delia gave the package to Dawn and when she opens it, it was a dress for her contest in Kanto.

Dawn: Wow it's so gorgeous, I love it. I'll be right back.

Ash: I'll be back too.

Ash finds Dawn talking to her mother through a video phone.

Johanna: So I'm guessing you love the dress Dawn?

Dawn: I love it so much mom and thank you for all your support.

Johanna: Now remember you got Piplup and Ash supporting you too and don't forget Pikachu as well.

Dawn: I know mom and thank you very much for the dress.

Johanna: You're welcome dear and tell Ash that I said good luck for the Unova League.

Dawn: I will.

Ash: No need to worry Johanna, I win it for sure and thanks for everything.

Johanna: You're welcome and take care of Dawn for me since you two might get marry someday.

Dawn: Moooom!

Johanna: (Laughs….) I'm only joking dear and so good luck to you both.

Dawn: Bye mom and thanks.

Johanna: You're welcome.

Both hung up the call and Dawn is very happy for the dress from her mother.

Ash: That dress will look good on you when you enter your first contest in the longest.

Dawn: Thanks Ash.

**Night (9:48 p.m.)**

Just outside of Oak's cabin, Ash and Dawn are having a peaceful quiet time together as they gazed upon the stars above them.

Dawn: Look at those stars over there, see what it looks like?

Ash: Hmmmm... a Pikachu/

Dawn: Right.

Ash: Look over there and see what it looks like to you.

Dawn: A Buneary!

Ash: You know I'm a wonderful time with you.

Dawn: Same here Ash, I love you very much that I don't want be separated from you ever.

Ash: I have the same feelings as well Dawn. I love you with all my heart.

Dawn: We better head inside before we fall asleep here like last time.

Ash: Sure, my back kind of hurts a little when I woke up.

The two head back into their bedroom and went to sleep that night.

The next morning, Ash and Trip are now about to battle in the third round match up.

Who will win in this epic battle? Stay tuned as the battle continues.

**Now that was an amazing chapter, it took some time on how to put this together and it was all worth it. Tell me what you Pearlshippers think about this chapter and stay tuned for tomorrows chapter. The battle between Ash and Trip will begin.**


	36. Chapter 36

**The battle you all been waiting for, Ash and Trip facing in the third round. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty Six**

As we left Ash and Trip, they are about to go head on in a three on three Pokémon battle.

Referee: Battle, begin!

Ash: Okay Oshawott I choose you!

Oshawott: Osha Oshawott!

Trip: Go Chandelure!

Ash: Great, Chandelure is a fire and ghosts type. This might be easy but I can't let my guard down. Oshawott use Razor Shell onn Chandelure!

Oshawott: OshaaaaaWott!

Chandelure took the super effective hit.

Trip: Use Confuse Ray!

Ash: Whatever you do Oshawott, don't open your eyes. Keep them close.

Oshawott: Oshaahahah!

Oshawott can't resist to keep its eyes closed and he opens both his eyes and now he is confused.

Ash: Oh no, Oshawott might be in deep trouble.

Trip: Good, now use Hex!

Chandelure use Hex and it causes double the damage to its opponent that has a status condition like Oshawott does.

Ash: Get up and use Aqua Jet!

Oshawott used Aqua Jet and the water made Oshawott not to be confused anymore.

Trip: WHAT!

Ash: Yes now take down Chandelure!

Oshawott landed a critical hit on Trip's Chandelure and its already fainted.

Referee: Chandelure is unable to battle!

Trip: Return, now it's your turn Vanilluxe!

Ash: Who's that Pokémon?

Ash pulls out his Pokédex.

Pokédex: Vanilluxe, the Snowstorm Pokémon and the final evolved form of Vanillite. Vanilluxe produces snow clouds by swallowing great quantities of water. It emits a blizzard when both heads are angered.

Ash: Ready Oshawott!

Oshawott: Osha! (Nodded his head)

Ash: Okay use Razor Shell!

Trip: Dodge and use Sheer Cold!

Ash: SHEER COLD!

Vanilluxe unleashed its Sheer Cold attack and it knock out Oshawott just in one hit.

Ash: Return Oshawott!

Ash's Mind: What am I'm supposed to do, if Vanilluxe lands two more Sheer Cold hits on my last two Pokémon, then I'm done. Come on I need to think.

Ash: THAT'S IT. I choose you Krookodile!

Krookodile: KROOOKODIIIILE!

Ash: Ready Krookodile?

Krookodile: Krook Kroodile!

Ash: Okay use Dig!

Krookodile dig underground to avoid Vanilluxe's Sheer Cold attack.

Trip: Just wait for it and use Sheer Cold once it appears.

Ash: NOW!

Krookodile appeared from behind of Vanilluxe.

Ash: Use Metal Claw!

Krookodile landed a powerful hit on Vanilluxe.

Ash: Now finish it with Stone Edge!

Krookodile shoots multiple stones at Vanilluxe till it faints.

Referee: Vanilluxe is unable to battle and this round goes to Krookodile!

Trip: Return, now it's all up to you Serperior!

Ash's Mind: Oh no, this one going to be tough. But Dawn manage to beat his Serperior. So I might have a chance to win this.

Ash: Are you up to take on Serperior, Krookodile?

Krookodile: Krooko! (Nodded his head in agreement)

Ash: Okay use Scary Face to slow down Serperior!

Serperior's speed stats have been reduced.

Trip: Use Leer!

Krookodile's defense had been decreased.

Ash: Use Dig!

Trip: I don't think so, use Frenzy Plant!

Serperior's Frenzy Plant drew out Krookodile from underground.

Krookodile took heavy amounts of damage from the super effective attack.

Ash: Use Aerial Ace!

Trip: Dodge it!

Serperior was to slow to dodge and took a critical hit from the attack.

Trip: Use Dragon Tail to finish it!

Krookodile got hit by Serperior's Dragon Tail hard and it's unable to battle.

Ash: Return, you did great.

Ash's Mind: Now who am I going to use next, Pignite, Unfezant, or Charizard? Hmmmm.

Pikachu: Pika Pika! (Smiling at Ash)

Ash: Huh, you want to battle Serperior?

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Ash: Okay then buddy, it's all up to you. I choose you Pikachu!

Pikachu: PIKA!

Trip: You serious going to use Pikachu, against a grass type?

Ash: I don't always use type advantages, I believe in my Pokémon with trust.

Referee: Battle continue!

Ash: Pikachu use Quick Attack!

Trip: Use Wrap!

Serperior got Pikachu with Wrap and it's unable to move.

Ash: Pikachu no.

Ash's Mind: I can't lose, I just can't. All the hard work with my Pokémon to make it here and now I'm going to lose. I just have to forfeit for Pikachu.

Dawn: DOOOOON'T GIVE UP ASH, YOU HAVE COME TO FAR TO ENTER UNOVA LEAGUE. ME AND PIPLUP BELIEVE IN YOU, INCLUDING YOUR MOTHER, PROFESSOR OAK AND GARY.

Ash's Mind: She's right, I better do something quick. Pikachu's tail is loose, this is my chance.

Ash: Pikachu use Thunerbolt!

Pikachu: PIIIIKAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUU!

Serperior got shocked and let go of Pikachu.

Serperior got paralyze from Pikachu's Static ability.

Trip: Serperior use Dragon Tail!

Ash: Pikachu, Double Iron Tail. One to block and second to hit Serperior!

Pikachu blocked Serperior's Dragon Tail and hits it with the second Iron Tail.

Ash: Great job Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Ash: Now use Quick Attack!

Trip: Serperior use Wrap!

Serperior is unable to move due to its paralyze condition.

Pikachu landed the hit on Serperior and it looks like that Serperior is nearly tired.

Ash: Great now use Volt Tackle to win this!

Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika PiKA PIKA PIKA PIKAAA PIKAAA PIKAA!

Trip: Use Frenzy Plant!

Huge roots from the ground are popping up but Pikachu is dodging them successfully.

Pikachu: PIIIIKAAAAAA!

Pikachu landed a powerful Volt Tackle, causing a huge cloud of dust covering the battlefield.

Ash: Who won?

Trip: Come on Serperior!

Right when the dust clears. Pikachu is standing on its tail and Serperior is knocked out.

Referee: Serperior is unable to battle and the match goes to Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu!

Ash: We did it, we did it Pikachu! (Said in excitement)

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Pikachu runs to Ash and he embraces Pikachu with a hug.

Ash: I'm proud of you Pikachu, we could it done it if weren't for you.

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu!

Trip: Return Serperior. You did great my friend.

Trip walks up to Ash and congratulated him on his victory.

Ash: That was an awesome battle Trip.

Trip: Sure was, well I guess this a goodbye.

Ash: You're leaving so soon?

Trip: I must continue my journey to get stronger, but whatever road we take. We'll bound to meet each other someday, so good luck Ash.

Ash: Good luck to you to Trip.

Both shake hands and ended their rivalry.

Ash meets up with Dawn, Delia, Professor Oak and Gary.

Professor Oak: Well done Ash, you are nearly to the finals and I wish you good luck.

Ash: Thanks Professor.

Dawn: So is Trip on another journey?

Ash: Yeah and someday we'll meet and battle each other someday.

Gary: You know the Eevee trainer just won now. So he'll be your opponent tomorrow.

Ash: Virgil?

Gary: Yeah.

Dawn: Hey look, there is Virgil right now.

Ash: Hey Virgil!

Virgil: Well its Ash and Dawn, how are you two doing?

Ash: Great, I heard that you won and we'll be facing each other tomorrow and I hope we give all we got.

Virgil: Thank you and let's make this a battle to remember. I'll see you tomorrow.

Virgil left with his Eevee and Delia suggested for everyone to go back to the cabin to rest for now.

**Oak's Cabin (4:54 p.m.)**

Dawn: So who do you decided to use tomorrow's match?

Ash: Well Virgil have all the evolved forms of Eevee, so that's Normal, Fire, Electric, Water, Psychic, Dark, Grass, Ice and Fairy.

Dawn: What is fairy weak to?

Ash: I check the Pokédex and Poison and Steel types are effective on Sylveon.

Dawn: So I guess Pikachu's Iron Tail will work out or you can use Muk.

Ash: You're right. I'm definitely using Pikachu to go against Vaperoen and Glaceon. So I need four more to pick. Heracross will be a good choice for Espeon, Umbreon and Leafeon. Primeape against Eevee or Glaceon again is a great choice. Torterra can go against Jolteon and Oshawott can go againt Flareon. So Pikachu, Muk, Herracross, Primeape, Torterra and Oshawott is a perfect team to take on Virgil Eevee team.

Dawn: I can't wait to see you battle on a six on six battle tomorrow. If you win this, you'll be able to go onto the finals. The second division is already over. There's a mysterious trainer who keeps his name a secret. Only five of his Pokémon are revealed but he hasn't revealed his sixth Pokémon is.

Ash: He sounds tough. I better be prepare for tomorrow.

Dawn: Well dinner will be ready within an hour, so in the meantime we can take a walk outside.

Ash: Yeah, let me get my jacket.

Dawn: Can you get my red coat as well?

Ash: Yeah, just meet me outside.

Dawn steps outside and she can see the stadium at Vertress City.

Ash: Okay I'm back and here's your coat Dawn.

Dawn: Thank you. Getting cold here already.

Ash: Yeah I know. So where you want to go to?

Dawn: I was thinking we can go walk down to the city and maybe we can catch some rides at the Unova League festival.

Ash: Let's go, I'll hold your hand along the way.

Dawn: How sweet of you.

The two held each other hands to Vertress City, and theyare having fun at the festival.

Ash: Hey look, a Piplup cotton candy.

Dawn: It's so adorable.

Ash bought the cotton candy and shared it with Dawn.

Ash: Here taste it.

Ash took a part of the cotton candy and put it to Dawn's mouth.

Dawn: It's so delicious.

The two are having a wonderful time together and they got on the ferris wheel together.

Dawn laid her head on Dawn shoulder to feel comfortable.

Dawn: This is nice Ash.

Ash: I know and I can't wait to see you in that dress for your contest in Kanto.

Dawn: I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you forever.

Ash: I have the same feelings too, and I wonder what lies ahead of our future.

After an hour passes, they head back to Oak's cabin and had some dinner with everybody.

After dinner, Ash laid down on bed to rest from eating too much.

Dawn: (Giggle) Same old Ash.

Ash: Zzzzzzz!

Dawn: Wow he's asleep already. We'll he should get some sleep early for tomorrow. Come on Piplup and let's all the Pokémon outside back into their Pokéballs.

Piplup: Pip Piplup!

Dawn went outside to recall all of her Pokémon and Ash's Pokémon too.

Dawn goes back to her bedroom and goes to sleep with Ash.

**Morning (10:30 a.m.)**

Mr. Goodshow: Okay let's get the second semi-final match with Ash Ketchum against Virgil with his team Eevee.

Referee: This will be a full six on six Pokémon battle with no substitutions. Now you two must pick between heads or tails to see who will go first.

Ash: I go for heads.

Virgil: Tails it is.

The referee flips the coin and it was tails.

Referee: Tails! Virgil will have the first move. So battle begin!

Virgil: Go Jolteon!

Ash: Jolteon heh, then I choose you Torterra!

Torterra: TOOORTERRAAA!

Virgil: Use Quick Attack!

Jolteon starts off with Quick Attack and cause small amount of damage to Torterra.

Ash: Use Earthquake!

Torterra used Earth Quake on Joelton.

Who will win the battle of the semi-round? Will Ash be able to reach to the final to win the Unova League? Stay tuned till the battle continues!

**Now I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will be posting the semi-final match and a part of the final match with the mysterious trainer. Who could this mysterious trainer be? Stay tuned to fine out, till Thursday Pearlshipper!**


	37. Chapter 37

**The moment you been waiting for, Ash and Virgil are now in the semi-finals, they are head on in a full six on six battle. Who will win? You just have to read, enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

Ash and Virgil just have now started their battle.

Ash: Use Earthquake!

Torterra used Earthquake on Jolteon.

Virgil: Use Agility to avoid the crumbling ground!

Jolteon is avoiding Torterra's Earthquake.

Ash: Use Razor Leaf!

Torterra used Razor Leaf on Jolteon.

Virgil: Are you alright Jolteon?

Jolteon: Jolt!

Virgil: Okay, use Spike Cannon!

Jolteon: Jolt Jolt Jolt Jolt Jolt!

Torterra took small amount of damage from Jolteon's Spike Cannon.

Ash: Use Frenzy Plant!

Jolteon got knocked out by Torterra's Frenzy Plant.

Referee: Jolteon is unable to battle!

Virgil: Return, go Flareon and use Fire Spin!

Torterra is burned by Flareon's Fire Spin and its trap in a vortex of fire.

Ash: Use Synthesis!

Torterra is now regaining energy from the shiny sun.

Virgil: Quick and use Flamethrower!

Torterra is being burned by the intense heat of Flareon's Flamethrower.

After the fire cleared out, Torterra is fainted from the intense heat.

Referee: Torterra is unable to battle!

Ash: Return Torterra! Okay it's your turn Oshawott!

Oshawott: Oshaaawott!

Referee: Battle continue!

Virgil: Use Shadow Ball!

Ash: Use Razor Shell to block it and then Aqua Jet to attack!

Oshawott: Blocked the attack and landed a perfect hit on Flareon with Aqua Jet.

Ash: Great job.

Oshawott: Osha!

Virgil: Use Roar!

Oshawott was forced back into its Pokéball and a random Pokémon is called out.

Heracross is called out from Ash's team.

Ash: Oh no, I have no but to use Heracross. Okay use Aerial Ace!

Heracross used Aerial Ace on Flareon and landed a critical hit.

Virgil: Use Flamethrower, Flareon!

Ash: Use Protect and then Brick Break!

Heracross avoided Flareon's Flamethrower and knocked out Flareon with Brick Break.

Referee: Flareon is unable to battle!

Virgil: Return and go Espeon!

Espeon: Espe!

Virgil: Use Psybeam on Heracross!

Heracross is hit by Psybeam but it's still have enough energy to battle.

Ash: Use Mega Horn!

Heracross instantly knocking out Espeon with one super effective hit.

Ash: Great job Herracross!

Virgil: Return! You try your best, now take a long rest. Your turn Glaceon!

Glaceon: Glaceon!

Virgil: Use Ice Beam!

Ash: Heracross use Protect!

Heracross used Protect.

Ash: Great, now use Brick Break!

Heracross hit Glaceon with a powerful Brick Break attack and it was very effective.

Virgil: Use Blizzard!

Heracross is struck by Glaceon's Blizzard and is now frozen.

Ash: Heracross no!

Virgil: Glaceon, finish it with Rock Smash!

Referee: Heracross is unable to battle!

Ash: Return Heracross! I choose you Primeape!

Ash calls out his Primeape and gets punch by his Primeape again.

Ash: Owwwwwhh, why did you do that for?

Primeape: Primeape prime ahh ah!

Ash: Just use Close Combat on Glaceon ahhhh!

Glaceon gets knock out by Primeape's Close Combat attack.

Virgil: Return, go Umbreon and use Confusion!

Primeape is being hit by the Confusion attack and its taking a lot of damage from the stat reduction from Close Combat.

Ash: Use Brick Break, Primeape!

Primeape is confused from the Confusion attack and it knock itself out with its own attack.

Ash: Primeape no!

Referee: Primeape is unable to battle!

Ash: Return!

Dawn: Their both down to three Pokémon.

Dawn's Mind: Come on Ash, you can do it. I believe in you.

Ash: I choose you Oshawott!

Oshawott: Oshawott!

Ash: Use Aqua Jet on Umbreon!

Oshawott used Aqua Jet on Umbreon!

Virgil: Use Double Edge!

Oshawott got hit hard by that powerful Double Edge, but that leaves a major recoil to Umbreon.

Oshawott: Use Razor Shell!

Oshawott landed a critical hit on Umbreon.

Referee: Umbreon is unable to battle!

Virgil: Return and go Sylveon!

Ash: Well there's Syleveon!

Virgil: Use Moonblast!

Oshawott got hit by Slyveon's Moonblast and he is unable to battle.

Ash: Return! Okay I choose you Muk!

Muk: Muuuuhhk!

Ash: Use Sludge Bomb on Sylveon!

Muk shoots Sludge Bombs at Sylveon but she dodges every single hit.

Virgil: Great now use Psychic!

The Psychic attack was super effective that Muk fainted in just one hit.

Ash: That's a strong Sylveon, but I can't give up now. Pikachu I choose you!

Pikachu: PIKA!

Ash: Use Iron Tail!

Pikachu landed a critical hit on Sylveon and it is super effective.

Virgil: Use Baton Pass!

Sylveon used Baton Pass to recall itself back into its Pokéball without breaking the tournament's rule.

Virgil: Go Eevee!

Eevee: Eevah!

Ash: Use Quick Attack!

Virgil: You too Eevee!

Both Pokémon used the same attack but Pikachu landed a direct hit on Eevee.

Ash: Use Iron Tail!

Eevee: Eeeevaaaah!

Eevee gets hit by Pikachu's Iron Tail.

Virgil: Shadow Ball, Eevee!

Pikachu got hit by the Shadow Ball.

Ash: Use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: Pika CHUUUUUUUU!

Eevee is struck by Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack and she got paralyze from the electric attack

Virgil: Use Dig!

Eevee is unable to move.

Ash: This is it Pikachu use Volt Tackle!

Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika PIKA PIKA PIIIIKAAAAA!

Eevee: Eevaaaaahh!

Referee: Eevee is unable to battle, each trainer now have one Pokémon to go.

From up high the crowd, the mysterious trainer is watching Ash and Virgil battling.

Mysterious Trainer: I know you can do it Ash, you and your Pokémon have a strong bond like I have never seen and you have showed me the true meaning of battling.

Back to the battle

Virgil: Come here Eevee, You battle well girl. Just rest on my arms now. Go Sylveon, use Draining Kiss!

Ash: Dodge and use Thunerbolt!

Pikachu was outrun by Sylveon's amazing speed and landed the attack.

Pikachu's energy is drained and that gives Sylveon energy regenerated.

Sylveon became paralyze from Pikachu's ability.

Ash: Use Thunderbolt Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika CHUUUUUUU!

Sylveon is electrified from the powerful attack, but she is still fighting.

Virgil: Use Double Edge!

Ash: Wait for it Pikachu! Wait for it, NOW use Iron Tail!

Pikachu: PIIIIKAAAAA!

Sylveon hits Pikachu with Double Edge but stills gets hit by Pikachu's Iron Tail.

Both Pokémon are standing still, looking at each other. After a moment of silent, Slyveon faints to the ground.

Referee: Sylveon is unable to battle and our winner today is Ash Ketchum!

Ash: We did it buddy!

Pikachu: Pika!

Pikachu then faints and Ash picks him up and hold him against his arms.

Ash: There, there. You deserved to rest.

Virgil: Sylveon, thank you for all your effort. You were outstanding today. Ash I must say, that was a great battle today and good luck to the finals.

Ash: Thanks Virgil.

Virgil: I'll be cheering you on since I'll be staying to watch your battle with the mysterious trainer.

Virgil left the stadium with Eevee on his arms.

Mr. Goodshow: Now that was an outstanding battle, so stay tuned for the final match tonight at seven o'clock.

Ash: Wait its tonight? I thought it would be tomorrow. Hmmmm

Ash left the arena with Pikachu and met Dawn outside alone.

Dawn: Congratulations Ash, you're going to the finals and I just want to say that good luck and make sure you win.

Ash: You have my word Dawn, now let's go to the Pokémon so I can get Pikachu and the rest of my Pokémon healed.

Dawn: Okay, let's go Piplup!

Piplup: Pip Piplup!

The two trainers went to the Pokémon Center and Ash got his Pokémon healed.

A few hours have passed

**Unova League Champion Stadium (6:59 p.m.)**

Mr. Goodshow: Welcome everybody for the final round of the Unova League. We are all excited for today because only one trainer will be the Unova Champion tonight. So to the far right we have Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and to the far left we have our mysterious trainer.

Referee: This will be a full six on six Pokémon battle, you two may begin.

Mysterious Trainer: You may have the first move.

Ash: Thanks, okay Pikachu let's do this!

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA!

Mysterious Trainer: Go Kabutops!

Referee: Battle, begin!

Ash: Use Iron Tail!

Mysterious Trainer: Agility!

Kabutops took minor damage from the Iron Tail since it's a water type prevents steel attack to be effective.

Mysterious Trainer: Use Stealth Rock!

Kabutops used Stealth Rock and laid out rocks around the field, waiting for any new called out Pokémon to be attack.

Ash: Pikachu use Thunderbolt!

Kabutop is struck by Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

Mysterious Trainer: Use Slash!

Pikachu took heavy damage from the Slash attack but he's still willing to fight.

Ash: Volt Tackle, Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika Pika PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKAAAAA!

Pikachu's Volt Tackle took out Kabutops, but Pikachu took a lot of recoil from his own attack and he is unable to battle.

Referee: Pikachu and Kabutops are unable to battle!

Ash: Come here buddy.

Mysterious Trainer: Return my friend.

Ash let Dawn to hold Pikachu while he's still battling in the final.

Ash: Okay I choose you Staraptor!

Staraptor: Staraptor!

Mysterious Trainer: Go Shiftry!

Ash: Use Close Combat on Shiftry!

Staraptor used its fighting attack on Shiftry.

Mysterious Trainer: Use Double Team!

Ash: Watch out Staraptor, only one can be the real Shiftry.

After a moment of thinking on which one is the real one.

Ash: Use Aerial Ace three o'clock!

Starapter landed a critical hit on Shiftry.

Mysterious Trainer: Use Rock Slide and finish it with Faint Attack!

Staraptor took a heavy blow from Rock Slide and after that, it fainted from Faint Attack.

Referee: Staraptor is unable to battle!

Ash: Return, I choose you Charizard!

Charizard: Rrraaaaahh!

Ash: Use Overheat!

Charizard used Overheat on Shiftry.

Mysterious Trainer: Try to avoid it!

Shiftry is hit by Overheat.

Referee: Shiftry is unable to battle!

Mysterious Trainer: Return, go!

The mysterious trainer called out Charizard.

Ash: He haves a Charizard to, Charizard use Roar!

Charizard: RRRAAAAAAAHH!

The mysterious trainer Charizard was recalled back and his Scizzor is pulled into battle.

Mysterious Trainer: Well played Ash, Scizzor use Double Hit!

Ash: Dodge and use Flamethrower!

Scizzor took a lot of damage.

Ash: Now use Dragon Tail to finish this!

Mysterious Trainer: Double Team!

Ash: That won't be a problem, use Overheat once more!

Charirzard Overheat hits all of the duplicates and the real Scizzor!

Referee: Scizzor is unable to battle!

Mysterious Trainer: Return and go my friend!

The trainer calls out his Charizard again.

Mysterious Trainer: Use Night Slash!

Ash's Charizard is hit by the other trainer's Charizard Night Slash attack.

Ash: Wait a minute, Charizards can't learn Night Slash. What is going on here? Charizard use Dragon Tail!

Ash's Charizard landed a powerful on the other trainer's Charizard. After it was hit, the Charizard change its appearance to a Zoroark.

Ash: Isn't that a Zoroark?

Ash pulls out his Pokédex to see Zoroark's information.

Pokédex: Zoroark, the Illusion Pokémon and the evolved form of Zorua. Each Zoroark has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery.

Ash: This one might be a tough one, Charizard use Flamethrower!

Mysterious Trainer: Dodge and use Foul Play!

Zoroark's Foul Play uses Charizard Attack stats and use it for its own power. Charizard is instantly knocked out by one hit!

Ash: No Charizard! Return, I choose you Primeape! Use Brick Break on Zoroark!

Primeape's Brick Break causes some heavy damage to Zoroark.

Mysterious Trainer: Use Aerial Ace!

Ash: Dodge and use Close Combat!

Primeape knocked out Zoroark with the super effective hit.

Mysterious Trainer: Return my old friend; it's up to you Froslass. Use Ice Beam!

Ash: Dodge and use Brick Break!

Primeape's Brick Break was not effective due to Froslass's Ghost and Ice type.

Mysterious Trainer: Use Psychic!

Primeape is hit by Froslass's Psychic attack.

Referee: Primeape is unable to battle!

Ash: Return Primeape, I choose you Glalie!

Glalie: Glalie!

Ash: Use Ice Beam!

Mysterious Trainer: Dodge and use Destiny Bond!

Ash: DESTINY BOND!

Both Pokémon will faint if Glalie manage to take out Froslass.

Ash: I have no choice but to attack, Glalie use Crunch!

Glalie land a critical hit on Froslass.

Both Pokémon fainted.

Referee: Froslass and Glalie are both unable to battle which means each trainer now have one Pokémon remaining.

Ash: Okay look like it's all up to you.

Mysterious Trainer: Wait!

Ash: Huh!

Mysterious: Don't use your last Pokémon, my plan worked out great. So I want you to use your most powerful Pokémon you have.

Ash: My most powerful Pokémon?

Mysterious Trainer: The legendary white dragon, Reshiram!

Ash: Are you sure?

Mysterious Trainer: I'm sure; I have a legendary as well. Ash, you and me have battle before but we never could finish our battle. Now call out Reshiram!

Ash: Okay.

Ash walks to Dawn to summoned Reshiram.

Ash then goes back to the battlefield and a loud roar was heard from the night sky above.

Reshiram lands in front of Ash and it roars freely.

Reshiram: PREEAAAAAAAAHH!

The turbine tail of it starts to charge up with energy and flames are surrounding the vast white dragon.

Mysterious Trainer: Now it's time to reveal my true self but first, come forth my friend.

Mysterious Pokémon: BAAAZZZAAAZAAASH!

Who is this mysterious trainer and his Pokémon? Stay tuned for the final battle of the Unova League.

**Now the finale of the Unova League arc is coming to the end, who will win this intense battle between Ash and this mysterious trainer with a legendary Pokémon on his side? Find out tomorrow's chapter Pearlshipper.**


	38. Chapter 38

**It is here, the final battle of the Unova League. Enjoy Pearlshippers!**

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

The battle between Ash and the mysterious trainer is coming to an end, so let's get onto the battle.

Mysterious Trainer: Now it's time to reveal my true self but first, come forth my friend.

Mysterious Pokémon: BAAAZZZAAAZAAASH!

The thunderstorm cloud is coming towards the Unova League Chapion stadium.

Ash: Could it be?

Mysterious Pokémon: BAAAZZZAAAZAAASH!

The Pokémon comes flying down from the thunder cloud.

Ash: ZEKROM!

Zekrom: BAAAZZZAAAZAAASH!

Zekrom's tail is starting to charge up and electricity is now surrounding the pitch black Pokémon.

The mysterious trainer reveals himself a N.

Ash: It's N!

N: Long time no see Ash. I want us to finish out battle with Reshiram and Zekrom only.

Ash: Okay, you got yourself a deal.

Mr. Goodshow: Unbelievable! We have the two legendary Pokémon of Unova and there about to go head on.

**(Note) I would recommend to listen Reshiram and Zekrom battle theme on Youtube. No one has to though.**

Referee: Battle continue!

N: You may have the first move Ash.

Ash: Thanks, Reshiram use Fusion Flare!

N: Fusion Bolt, Zekrom!

Both Pokémon collides with their signature moves. Both attacks didn't harm each other.

Ash: Use Dragonpulse!

N: Dodge and use Zen Headbutt!

Ash: Stop it with Protect!

Reshiram defend itself with Protect.

Ash: Now use Blue Flare!

Reshiram unleashes its second powerful move on Zekrom.

Zekrom took slightly amount of damage from the attack.

N: Use Bolt Strike!

Zekrom hurts Reshiram with Bolt Strike.

Ash: Are you okay Reshiram?

Reshiram nodded back at its trainer.

Ash: Okay use Extrasensory!

N: Zen Heabutt!

Both attacks power are equal and not a single scratch on both Pokémon.

Ash: Fusion Flare!

N: Use Fusion Bolt!

Reshiram and Zekrom both collided with each other and both attacks did hurt both legendries.

Ash: Maximum overdrive Fusion Flare!

N: You too Zekrom!

Both legendries' tails are starting to charge up faster than ever.

They are using full power against each other.

Reshiram and Zekrom are now unleashing their attacks at each other and both collided again. But this time it left a huge crater in the middle of the battlefield.

Reshiram is a little worn out and same goes for Zekrom. But they are still able fight more.

Ash: You might want to power down a little Reshiram.

N: You too Zekrom.

Both turbine tails of the dragons are slowing down as they start to use less energy.

Ash: Okay use Dragon Pulse!

Zekrom is hit by the super effective move.

N: Use Dragon Claw!

Reshiram is badly hurt from Zekrom's Dragon Claw.

Dawn: YOU CAN DO IT ASH, I HAVE FAITH IN YOU! (Yelled out)

Ash's Mind: I can do this; I can win this for Dawn and everyone who believes in me.

Ash: Okay Reshiram use Blue Flare!

Zekrom is hurt from the powerful attack but that doesn't stop Zekrom.

N: Fusion Bolt!

Reshiram is hit hard by the Zekrom's Fusion Bolt.

Reshiram: Ash, Zekrom's Fusion Bolt attack becomes stronger whenever I use Fusion Flare or Blue Flare at it. So be caution.

Ash: Okay but does Fusion Flare before stronger every time you get hit by Fusion Bolt or Bolt Strike?

Reshiram nodded

Ash: Okay then use Fusion Flare!

Reshiram shoots a ball of flames at Zekrom; the powerful attack has weaken Zekrom by a lot.

N: Fly up and use Zen Headbutt at full speed!

Ash: Use Dragon Pulse once Zekrom gets near!

Zekrom flies down towards Reshiram at an incredible speed with Zen Headbutt!

Ash: NOW!

Reshiram unleashes its power Dragon Pulse at Zekrom and they are both struggling to see who can win this fight.

N: Activate you tail to increase your speed!

Zekrom's tail is now bursting electricity to increase its speed to force its way down through Reshiram's Dragon Pulse.

Ash: Full power on Dragon Pulse!

Both Pokémon each hit other with each attacks again.

They are both trying to stand on their feet.

N: Are you hurt Zekrom?

Zekrom: Yes but I must continue battling.

Ash: You alright Reshiram?

Reshiram nodded to Ash.

Ash: Okay use Blue Flare!

Reshiram uses Blue Flare at Zekrom but it already used Protect on itself.

N: Use Dragon Claw!

Zekrom slashes Reshiram with Dragon Claw and that took down Reshiram.

Referee: Reshiram is unable to, huh?

Reshiram's tail is start to burst into flame, increasing its power to full strength without wasting its own energy.

Zekrom tail is beginning to burst electricity as well.

Now both Pokémon are using their true power.

Both Pokémon are now beginning to fly to have a sky battle.

Ash: Use Fusion Flare!

N: Bolt Strike, Zekrom!

Zekrom is flying towards Reshiram with Bolt Strike and knocked out the Fusion Flare out of the way and damage Reshiram real bad.

Ash: Dragon Pulse!

Zekrom is struck by the powerful dragon attack.

N: Make a comeback with Zen Headbutt!

Ash: Block it with your arms and use Fusion Flare!

Reshiram got a hold of Zekrom's head and unleashed Fusion Flare on Zekrom up close.

Zekrom crashes to the ground hard and it got back up to continue to fight.

N: Use Fusion Bolt!

Ash: Protect and use Extrasensory!

Reshiram counter the attack and it uses Extrasensory on Zekrom.

N: Use Bolt Strike again!

Reshiram is badly hurt by the powerful electric attack.

Ash: Fusion Flare!

N: Fusion Bolt!

Both attacks collide and cause a huge explosion from the plasma radiation.

Zekrom is unharmed from its own attack.

N: Zen Headbutt!

Ash: Ancientpower!

Zekrom crushes through all the rocks and landed a critical hit on Reshiram.

Ash: Quick and use Dragon Pulse!

Zekrom is too close to Reshiram and its struck by Dragon Pulse.

N: Zekrom use Dragon Claw!

Ash: Dodge and use Fire Blast!

Zekrom is burned by the Fire Blast and is now burned by the attack.

N: Use Thunder!

Zekrom unleashes a powerful Thunder attack on Reshiram and left Reshiram paralyze.

Ash: Now let's try to finish this with Fusion Flare, full power!

N: Fusion Bolt at full power Zekrom!

Both Pokémon collide once more and the result of the attack causes another explosion and it covered the entire field dust.

Ash: I can't see anything.

N: Zekrom!

Right when the dust cleared Reshiram was the only seen on the field and in front of Reshiram is the Dark Stone.

Referee: Zekrom is unable to battle and our Champion is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!

Mr: Goodshow: Now that was a battle never to forget. The two creators of Unova battle it all out and Reshiram is the victor.

Reshiram: PREEAAAAAAAAaaaaahh!

Reshiram collapses on the ground.

Ash: Reshiram!

Ash goes to Reshiram to comfort it but Reshiram glowed white and turn back into the Light Stone.

N: Don't worry Ash, Reshiram is now in a dormant state and same goes for Zekrom. Once they regain their energy after a month has passed. They'll be ready to be summoned again and thank you for the wonderful battle.

Ash: Thank you for the battle too!

Both trainers shake hands and the crowd cheered.

The champion ceremony is now begin with Ash standing next Mr. Goodshow and Alder, the Unova Region Champion are presenting the Unova League trophy to Ash.

Ash: Thank you.

Mr. Goodshow: So Ash, do have any words to say?

Ash: I do and I all I want to say I wouldn't be here without my Pokémon and I would like to thank them including Pikachu. I also like to thank my mom for supporting, Professor Oak for helping me to start off my journey, Gary for being a great friend and last but no least is Dawn. She is my inspiration to me and I love her very much and I thank her for sticking by my side from Sinnoh to here and I'm looking forward to support her in her contest. That is all.

Mr. Goodshow: Very touching word Ash and that is all for tonight as for the Unova League is now officially over.

The crowd are cheering and Ash meets Dawn outside with everyone else waiting.

Delia: Congratulations dear. (Huuger her son tightly)

Ash: Mom I can't breathe.

Delia: I'm sorry dear.

Professor Oak: I must say Ash, that was a remarkable battle with your Reshiram against Zekrom.

Gary: Ash you have inspire me to become a trainer once again. So I'll be seeing at the Kalos region within a few months.

Ash: That's great and we should have a battle once we're there.

Gary: Agreed.

Professor Oak: Well let's get back to the cabin since it's getting really late.

Ash: You three go ahead.

The three walk back to the cabin.

Dawn: Ash, you we're incredible out there and I'm proud of you winning.

Ash Thanks and I could have never done it without your support and I love you for what you done but now it's your turn back at Kanto. I say tomorrow morning we make our way back to Nuvema Town to say goodbye to Professor Juniper and we can take our cruise through the Decolora Archipelago.

Dawn: I can't wait and I want to say that I….

Dawn got up to Ash and embraces him with a passionate kiss.

After a minute long kiss they stop kissing.

Ash: I love you.

Dawn: I love you too, shall we go back to the cabin?

Ash: Yeah

They walked back to the cabin and slept peacefully from a long day.

**Morning (9:12 a.m.)**

Ash and Dawn woke up from their long night sleep and head to the dining room for breakfast.

After breakfast they get all their stuff packed and Ash decides to take Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott, Unfezant and Leavanny with him and gave the suitcase of his Pokéballs to Professor Oak for safe keeping.

After they left the cabin to the docks, they all share their goodbyes.

Delia: Now remember to change you know what and you stay safe at all times.

Ash: I know mom.

Dawn: No need to worry Mrs. Ketchum, I won't let Ash and Pikachu out of my sights.

Delia: Thank you Dawn please take care of yourselves.

Professor Oak: Well I'll seeing you in two week Ash and Dawn, take care.

Gary: I'll see you two later and Ash.

Ash: What?

Gary: Good luck and have a safe journey home.

Ash: Thanks Gary and since you'll be traveling around Kanto. Tell Brock and Misty that I say hi and I won the Unova League.

Gary: Will do Ash, peace.

He boards the plane to Kanto with Professor Oak and Delia and they took off towards the east hemisphere of the world.

Ash: Come on and let's get ourselves some tickets for the ferry to Nuvema Town.

Dawn: Sure let's go Ash.

As our two heroes are now back traveling, their Unova journey is coming to an end. What more exciting new adventures await for our heroes? Stay tuned as the journey continues in the world of Pokémon.

**The Unova League is now finally over and the Unova journey is coming to a close on Sunday's post. So stay tuned everyone!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Here it is, the final chapter of the Unova journey; not the story by the way. Ash and Dawn are now going to take a two week travel on a luxury cruise through the Decolora Archipelago to reach to Kanto.**

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

**Professor Juniper's Lab (9:37 a.m.)**

Dawn: Wake up Ash, my love.

She sat on his bed to wake him.

Ash: Huh?

Dawn: Rise and shine sweetie.

Ash: Morning Dawn.

Dawn: How did you slept tonight?

Ash: I slept pretty well and I had a dream of you entering a contest with that new dress you got from your mother.

Dawn: Awwwh how thoughtful of you.

Both shared a hug and get ready to leave for the ferry to the Decolore Islands.

Ash and Dawn with their starter Pokémon meet Professor Juniper in breakfast and discuss some things about Reshiram and Zekrom.

Professor Juniper: So you two are heading through the Decolora Archipelago in a cruise line?

Ash: Yeah.

Juniper's Assistant: Excuse me Professor but you got a visitor.

Professor Juniper: Who could it be?

Juniper and the two trainers meet Cheren at the lobby of her lab.

Professor Juniper: Cheren it's great to see you again, how is the gym at Aspertia City?

Cheren: Great and it's great to see you Ash and Dawn.

Ash: Hey what brings you here?

Cheren: I'm just visiting my family here at Nuvema Town and congrats on the victory at the Unova League. I say you put up a great battle with N.

Ash: Thanks.

Cheren: So where are you two heading?

Dawn: Me and Ash are heading back to Kanto on a cruise ship through the Decolora Archipelago.

Cheren: I see and I wish you two a good luck on your safe travel.

Ash: Thanks and this is the place where you started your journey, right?

Cheren: Correct, me and Bianca both started our journeys together on the same day with our friend. We both got our starters at a friend's house.

Ash: I remember when I first met Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Dawn: Remember when we met Piplup?

Piplup: Pluuup!

Professor Juniper: Well we better get going or the cruise ship will depart from the docks.

Ash: Right let's go Dawn.

Dawn: Okay just let me get all of my things in the bedroom first.

Ash: Okay.

Cheren: I'll be coming with you three if you don't mind.

Professor Juniper: Not at all Cheren.

The three waited Dawn outside and she hop onto Professor Juniper's jeep and drove down south to the docks of Nuvema Town.

After twenty minutes of driving, they have arrived at the docks of Nuvema Town. The first place where Ash and Dawn first step on Unova.

Professor Juniper: Okay you three, stay here while I get two tickets for the ship.

Dawn: Okay.

Juniper went to the ticket booth and got two free tickets for the cruise ship to the Decolore Islands.

Professor Juniper: Here you go you two and take care of yourselves and one more. Thanks for saving Unova from Team Plasma, if it weren't for you two. Unova would have been frozen under ice.

Ash: It's no big deal.

Dawn: Well it's been great knowing you two.

Ash: Yeah we better get going, back to Kanto.

Cheren: Take care of yourselves.

Dawn: Tell Bianca and we both said goodbye.

Cheren: Don't worry, she'll get the message.

Professor Juniper: Take care of Oshawott as well Ash.

Ash: No need to worry. Oshawott is always by my side.

The two trainers boarded the ship and cruises away from the docks and they wave goodbye to Professor Juniper and Cheren.

**Near the Decolora Archipelago (11:51 a.m.)**

Dawn: Isn't the ocean beautiful Ash?

Ash: Not as beautiful as your eyes.

Dawn: Awwwh you are so romantic.

Both kissed near the railings of the ship and Dawn's beanie flew off her head and she tries to get and then a women catches it on time.

Dawn: Thank you so much mam.

Women: You're welcome and is that a Piplup you have there?

Dawn: Why yes, say hello Piplup.

Piplup: Piplup!

Ash: Hey I see you got your beanie back.

Dawn: Yeah and I owe it to her.

Alexa: My name is Alexa and this is Helioptile

Ash gets his Pokédex and scans Helioptile.

Pokédex: Helioptile, the Generator Pokémon. Helioptile have two long frills which can stiffen when in danger and conducts electricity from its frills on its head.

Dawn: Is this Pokémon is native to the Kalos region?

Alexa: Why yes and I'm from the Kalos region as well.

Ash: My name is Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Dawn: And I'm Dawn.

Alexa: So where are you two heading?

Ash: We're heading to Kanto so I can return to Pallet Town for a while.

Alexa: I see, well I'm going there too if you don't mind we I tag along?

Ash: Not at all.

Dawn: What's with the camera on your head?

Alexa: Oh yes I forgot, I'm a journalist and I go around the world to observed Pokémon that are living in the wild and I'm on my way to Kanto to visit Professor Samuel Oak.

Ash: Hey I know Professor Oak, he lives at Pallet Town.

Alexa: Really, you mind if you introduce me to him once we arrive in Kanto?

Ash: Yeah and it will be a lot of fun.

Alexa: You said you are from Pallet Town, am I correct?

Ash: Yeah, why?

Alexa: Back at the Kalos region, I know this person that was born and raised in Pallet Town but moved to the Kalos region.

Ash then suddenly had a moment till Dawn speaks.

Dawn: Are you okay Ash?

Ash Yeah, I was just thinking of an old friend of mine that I knew back at Pallet Town.

Dawn: Who was it?

Ash: Just a friend that moved away.

After several hours on the cruise ship, Ash and Dawn decided to call out all of their Pokémon for them to relax on deck.

Most of the Pokémon are having fun on the pool while some of them run around the deck of the ship.

The ship's captain tells the passengers that they will be docking on.

Ship's Captain: Excuse me you two, just to let you know that we'll be docking at Wayfarer Island shortly and if you are going to tour the island, the ship will depart in tomorrow at one o' clock.

Ash: Thanks.

Dawn: Is there anything interesting about Wayfarer Island?

Porters: Why yes, a lot of Pokémon there migrate across the ocean to start off new lives or to relocate.

Ash: I say we should check it out Dawn.

Dawn: Sure.

A few minutes passed by and both trainers got off board the ship to explore the island and they are accompanied by Alexa who is riding on a goat like Pokémon.

Ash: Who's that Pokémon?

He grabs his Pokédex to scan it.

Pokédex: Gogoat, the Mount Pokémon. Gogoat are quadruped, hoof Pokémon similar to goats and around their neck, they have a thick, green leafy mane that extends down their spine and ends in a short tail.

Dawn: Wow I have never this Pokémon.

Dawn pets Gogoat on the head.

Alexa: Gogoats are native to the Kalos region too.

Ash: I can't wait to go to the Kalos within a few months.

Dawn: Let's get going.

Ash: Right.

Ash, Dawn and Alexa go up around the mountain and they see a lot of Swanna's flying towards east off the island.

Dawn: I never seen so many Swanna's in one place.

Alexa video chapters the Swanna's and writing on her notepad.

Dawn: Hey what are those Ash?

Ash: Those are Metapods. (Said in a happy expression)

Dawn: Hey looks like they are evolving.

Alexa: Now this is very interesting to see Kanto native Pokémon evolving with its own kind at the same time.

The Metapods fully evolved into Butterfree's and they all few to the east to migrate.

Ash: That sure takes me back when I first caught my Caterpie and it evolved into a Metapod and finally to a Butterfree. Every day I always thinking on how my Butterfree is doing and what's it doing.

Pikachu: Pika!

Dawn: Awwwh look a Caterpie.

Ash: Looks like it's taking a liking towards you Dawn.

Dawn: (Giggle) You're right, say you want to come with me on a journey?

Caterpie nodded and Dawn captures Caterpie into her Pokéball.

Ash smiles at Dawn for having a new friend into her team. It will remind him of his own Butterfree and he hope for it to be a Butterfree in no time.

Dawn goes to a nearby Pokémon to have her Caterpie transfer to her current location so she can train it to evolve.

Dawn: Caterpie, come on out! Ready for some training Caterpie so you can evolve into a Metapod and into a Butterpie.

Caterpie nodded and they both went outside to train.

Ash watches Dawn trainer her new Caterpie while Alexa is writing on her laptop.

After hours of trainer, everyone went back to their cabin on the cruise ship and when Dawn put Caterpie on onto her bed. Caterpie begins to evolve into a Metapod.

Dawn: Woooow a Metapod, now I'm really excited.

Ash's Mind: She is really happy, makes me wish that I can see my Butterfree someday.

Dawn: Something wrong Ash?

Ash: Umm no, it's just I'm thinking of my Butterfree and I'm one day I'll be able to see him one of these days.

Dawn: No need to worry Ash, you'll see Butterfree again one of these days.

Ash: You're right now I'm going to head onto bed to have more sleep tonight so goodnight Dawn.

Dawn: Goodnight.

**The next morning (11:29 a.m.)**

Dawn is up and is now training Metapod with Ash's Leavanny since there are Bug types.

Ash: So ready for some special training, Dawn?

Dawn: You know it.

Ash: Okay you may have the first move.

Dawn: Why thank you, okay use Harden!

Metapod used Harden to increase its defense.

Ash: Leavanny use Magical Leaf!

Dawn: Dodge and use tackle!

Metapod landed the attack but it hardly did any damage to Leavanny.

Ash: Use Magical Leaf again!

Leavanny landed a critical hit on Metapod and its struggling to stay in battle.

Dawn: Metapod no!

Metapod: Mee Metapod!

Metapod starts to glow blue as it begins to finally evolve into a Butterfree.

Dawn: It's evolving!

Ash: That's great!

Butterfree is now fully evolve and it learn a new set moves.

Butterfree: Brieeeeheheeeh!

Dawn: Let's see what it knows.

Pokédex: Butterfree knows Confusion, Gust, Sleep Powder and Bug Bite.

Ash: That is great that your Metapod evolve.

Dawn: Thanks and you want to continue our battle?

Ash: We could but I just remember the ship is leaving in an hour, so let's pick up our stuff and head for the ship.

Dawn: Yeah let's go then.

Ash and Dawn meet up with Alexa at the docks and left for the ship.

Dawn is spending time with Butterfree and show it how Pokémon Contest works.

Dawn: So a Pokémon Contest is with coordinators show off their Pokémon skills, beauty and talent. First there is the appeal round which the each coordinator show off the Pokémon's skills by performing moves that will look good and after the appeal rounds, all coordinators compete in battles in order to come first place and win a ribbon. Now Piplup, show Butterfree a demonstration.

Piplup: Piplup!

Dawn: Okay use Bubblebeam!

Piplup: Pip plup plup plup plup plup!

Piplup shoots out bubbles into the air.

Dawn: Now use Peck on every single bubble!

Piplup: Pip pip pip pip pip lup pip!

Piplup pops all of the bubbles and sparkles care floating down the air and Butterfree is very excited to enter a contest soon with Dawn.

Dawn: So what do you think Butterfree!

Butterfree: Brieeeh!

Ash: How is everything Dawn?

Dawn: Good, I'm just showing Butterfree on how Pokémon Contest work.

Ash: Well give it all your best out there and I'll be cheering you on.

Dawn: Thank you.

Now that Dawn haves a new Pokémon joining the family, what more amazing adventures will Ash and Dawn explore as the beginning of their Kanto journey is upon them.

**I hope everyone have enjoy this chapter and I'll be posting Chapter Forty on Tuesday night so stay tuned!**


	40. Chapter 40

**I'm here with another chapter and I also want to make an announcement that The Ultimate Goal will be extended all the way to Chapter 60. Now please enjoy pearlshippers!**

**Chapter Forty **

As we left our two heroes, Dawn has made friends with a wild Caterpie and it evolved it to a Metapod then finally to a Butterfree.

**Day 4 in the archipelago (4:05 p.m.)**

Ash and Dawn are now having a relaxing time on the ship's deck during a nice sunny day. Then all of the suddenly, it started to drizzle and a small storm is coming in close.

Dawn: We should head back into our cabin till the storm clears up.

Ash: Yeah you're right, come on Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash and Dawn head back into their cabin and Ash decided to have swap Pokémon information with Dawn's Pokémon to register the Pokémon they have seen in Unova. They both notice after #649, Chespin is label #650 and the a few Kalos region Pokémon are register. Their Unova Pokédex can only go up to fifteen Kalos region Pokémon since Pokédex is getting outdated.

Ash: So Dawn, after the Grand Festival and once we arrived at Kalos, let's find Professor Sycamore to ask him on how does Eevee evolves into Syleveon.

Dawn: That sounds like a perfect idea and what's the plan once we arrive at Kanto?

Ash: Well we will be docking at Vermillion City and from Professor Oak is giving us a ride to Pallet Town. We can spend a week there and the nearest contest from there is Pewter City, that's where Brock live at.

Dawn: Let's see it's been four days in the cruise and we got ten days till we arrive.

Ash: Exactly and wow look outside.

Dawn**: **The rain is pouring down hard.

Pikachu's ears tweaked as it knows a huge storm is passing by.

Ash: What's wrong Pikachu?

Pikachu's cheeks are sparkling.

Ash: Uh oh.

Dawn: What is it?

Ash: Some electric types can sense a huge storm and I think we're going to be in the middle of it.

Dawn: Let's go warn Porter.

The trainers went out to find Porters and they found him at the dining room with some guests.

Ash: Excuse me Porter.

Porter: Ahh Ash how are you doing?

Ash: Not very well, you see there's a huge storm passing by the ship.

Porter: That isn't good; I must get to the control room and warn the captain.

Ash: Can we come too?

Porter: Be my guests, the more the merrier.

The three head to the captain's control room and he just notices the storm and warns the passengers onboard.

Ship's Captain: Attention All Passengers! There is a storm approaching the sip's direction, but there's no need of panic since we are changing course already to avoid the storm.

As Porter was on his way to the captain's room, he turns back since the captain is fully aware of the storm.

Porter: Well looks like there's no need of going up there you two.

Ash: What a relief and I thought we were going to be in danger.

Dawn: Ummm you two look over there.

Ash and Porter both look at the storm and its getting closer every minute.

Porter: The storm is very violent; this isn't good. I'll go warn the captain while you two stay inside.

Dawn: Got it.

Both of the trainers went back to their cabin to stay safe as they begin a conservation.

Ash: I hope we make this for sure.

Dawn: What do you mean for sure?

Ash: You see when I was traveling with Brock and a friend Misty, we were on the St. Anne cruise line ship and when a storm came in the entire ship sank underwater. I was really scared out of my mind but I didn't let anyone know I was scare at the time; we were only focus on how to get out of the ship.

Dawn grabs Ash's hands to calm him down and she brought him in for a hug.

Ash: Thanks Dawn, you are always there for me when I needed it the most.

Dawn: No need to worry Ash. I'll never let you go.

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Piplup: Pip Piplup!

Both Pokémon comforted Ash and Dawn.

Right when the ship is about to enter the storm; huge waves are kicking in and the ship is losing control and a huge wave of water is about to cover the ship underwater but till a mythical beast of the sea calm down storm. The waves begin to calm down a bit and the rain subsided with the storm completely gone.

Ash: Huh the storm is gone.

Dawn: That's weird, let's go outside.

Ash and Dawn step outside of their cabin and went towards the railing and Ash notices a shadowed figure in the water swimming by the ship and he hears a familiar tune from the mythical beast and the shadow soon disappears from his sight.

Ash: Did you saw that Dawn?

Dawn: No what was it?

Ash: Some kind of Pokémon in the water swimming by and I think it stop the storm from causing danger to us and I think I know what it was.

Dawn: What was it?

Ash: Lugia, a legendary Pokémon of Johto and the guarding of the sea.

Dawn: I never have seen a Lugia before.

Ash: I have before, one at the Orange Islands and two at Johto.

Dawn: What amazing adventures you had before. You should tell me all the great adventures that you had before we ever met.

Ash: Sure, it always makes me feel good to remember the past.

Before they both head back into their cabin; they thanked Lugia for protecting them and they both see Lugia's silhouette flying through the sky and back into the sea.

**Night (9:16 p.m.)**

After almost five hours of Ash telling Dawn of his adventures through Kanto, Johto and Hoeen. Both of the trainers got a little bit hungry and they went to the dining room and met Alexa there.

Alexa: So are you two alright?

Dawn: Yeah and we wouldn't be here if it weren't for Lugia.

Alexa: LUGIA!

Ash: That's right, a Lugia happen to be here a few hours ago when the storm was raging outside. Lugia saved all of us from it and I'm thankful to Lugia for saving us.

Alexa: Now I wish I would of got it in film for something special once I return to Kalos.

Dawn: So where do you think the ship is docking at tomorrow?

Alexa: We'll be arriving to Scalchop Island and the thing is about that island that there is going to be a festival tomorrow called the Scalchop festival and there is a competition to enter their own Oshawott's or Dewott's for the competition there.

Ash: Wow that sounds a lot of fun.

Oshawott release itself out of its Pokéball and its excited for the Scalchop Festival.

Oshawott: Osssha!

Ash: You want to enter tomorrow's competition Oshawott?

Oshawott: Osha Oshawott! (Nodded his head)

Ash: Okay then let's do our best.

Oshawott: Oshaaa!

Dawn: It's so cute to see him so excited.

Piplup: Plup!

Oshawott: Osha hahawott! (Blushed)

Ash: Well it's getting late, we better get back to our cabin and call it a night.

Alexa: Well I'll see you two tomorrow.

Dawn: Goodnight; let's go Piplup.

Piplup: Piplup!

Ash: You too Pikachu and Oshawott.

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Oshawott: Oshawott!

The five go back to the cabin and call it for the night and went to sleep.

**Day 5 (10:18 a.m.)**

Dawn woke up early and goes to the bathroom to brush her hair and goes to wake up Ash.

Dawn: Ohh Ash wake up.

Ash: Hmm one more hour.

Dawn: Who knew you were that lazy, come on and wake up. We'll be arriving at Scalchop Island in ten minutes and you don't want to miss out that competition with Oshawott.

Ash is still sleeping and Oshawott let itself out of its Pokéball and used Water Gun on Ash.

Ash: Ahhhhhh!

Dawn: (Giggled) Thank you Oshawott.

Oshawott: Osha Osha!

Dawn: Now that you are awake, you better get into your clothes meanwhile I'll go outside with Pikachu, Oshawott and Piplup.

Ash got out of bed and changed into his usual outfit and puts on his hat and meets Dawn outside with the Pokémon.

Dawn: Look Ash; Scalchop Island.

Ash: It actually looks like a scalchop is you look at it from the right angle.

Dawn: I think I can see it.

Alexa join the two trainers and she handed a photo of the island from a pilot's point of view.

Alexa: Here's a photo of the island that a pilot took while flying a plane.

Ship's Captain: Attention all passengers we have arrive at Scalchop Island and we'll be sailing out of the island at seven thirty!

Ash, Dawn and Alexa unboarding the ship and went to the Scalchop Festival.

Dawn: Wow look at the pretty Oshawott dolls.

Piplup: Piiiplup!

Ash: Come on out Snivy, Pignite, Unfezant and Leavanny!

Ash calls out his Pokémon for them to enjoy the festival.

Dawn: You too guys, so come on out Buneary, Pachirisu, Eevee, Bravairy and Quilava!

Ash: Let's go find the competition.

Dawn: Okay.

Alexa: I'll see you two later; I'll be doing some research around the island. I'll be back at seven.

Ash: Okay.

Alexa calls out her Gogoat and rides on it to the mountains.

Dawn: Look I think there are people lining up for the competition.

Ash: Let's go everyone.

Ash line up and sign his Oshawott up.

The competition is now starting with the host, Juan.

Juan: Hello everybody I'm Juan and some of you may know me as the Gym Leader of Sootopolis City and the one of the winners of the Hoeen Grand Festival.

Ash: Hey its Juan, I remember him when I challenge him for the Rain Badge which was my last badge that I earn in Hoeen.

Dawn: Right you told me about your battle and he has quite a lot of Water type Pokémon.

Juan: So let the Scalchop Tournament begin with Jameson and Jesselina with their Dewott.

After a match after match, Ash has won many battles and now he's up against Jameson and Jesselina's Dewott.

Ash: Oshawott let's do this.

Oshawott: Oshawott!

Ash: Let's see anything about Dewott.

Ash pulls out his Pokédex and scans the Dewott.

Pokédex: Moewth, the Scratch Pokémon. Meowth loves to roam at night to gather coins and other objects that sparkle, but it spend most of the daylight hours sleeping.

Ash: Meowth?

Dewott/Meowth: Uhh oh, I hate this when this happens.

Jessie and James got rid of their disguises.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

James: Make it double!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all people within our nation!

Jessie: To denounces the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reache to the starts above!

Jessie: It's Jessie!

James: And it's James!

Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth, that's right.

Ash: It's Team Rocket!

Meowth: Now if you don't mind we'll be taking this golden scalchop with us.

Team Rocket boarded their Meowth balloon.

Ash: Ohh no you don't, Oshawott use Aqua Jet!

Oshawott: Osshaawott!

Oshawott used Aqua Jet and went through the balloon and send Team Rocket flying.

Team Rocket: TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

(Ding)

Ash: The gold scalchop!

Oshawott caught the golden scalchop from falling.

Ash: Thank goodness you save it from breaking.

Oshawott: Oshawott!

Juan: Thank you Ash for saving the golden scalshop but since Team Rocket were disqualified for having Meowth impersonating a Dewott. You and your Oshawott are this year winner so I congratulate you the golden scalchop to you and Oshawott.

Ash: Thank you Juan.

Oshawott: Oshawott!

Juan: You are welcome Unova champion.

Ash: You saw the match?

Juan: Indeed and what remarkable battle with your Reshiram against Zekrom.

Ash: Thank you.

Ash left the center stage and met Dawn.

Dawn: Congratulations for winning the tournament.

Ash: Thanks and well I don't think I deserve to win but I was the only trainer that won from all the other battles today.

Dawn: Shall we keep walking around the island?

Ash: Sure and we have like five hours till the ship leaves.

Ash and Dawn went out to the mountain's meadow and had a picnic with all of their Pokémon.

After the five hours have passed by, Ash and Dawn met Alexa back at the cruise ship and sails away from Scalchop Island.

What more adventures await our heroes as they have a week left till they arrive to Kanto and the journey will continue so stay tuned.

**That was a nice chapter and I'll be posting a new chapter on Friday so stay tune for the excitement to continue Pearlshippers.**


	41. Chapter 41

**The third chapter of the Decolore arc is here, please enjoy!**

**Chapter Forty One**

As we left Ash and Dawn, Ash and Oshawott have won the Scalchop Tournament at Scalchop Island and now Ash and Dawn have eight days till they arrive at Kanto.

**Day 6 (1:15 p.m.)**

Ash and Dawn are relaxing on the deck playing tennis while Pikachu and Piplup are watching them as they try to score the last point and Dawn hits the ball and right when Ash is about to hit the ball, he trips and falls on the floor making him lose.

Dawn: I win.

Piplup: Piplup!

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Ash: Good game Dawn.

Dawn: Thank you; let's go get some drinks to refresh ourselves.

Ash: Alright.

Ash and Dawn went to get some fresh drinks for them and their Pokémon.

Dawn: Hmmmm this pineapple juice is delicious. Here try it.

Ash took a zip of the juice and finds it very delicious.

Ash: Wow this is very good.

Dawn: Here Pikachu taste it.

Pikachu: Chaaaaa!

Piplup: Pip!

Dawn: You want some too Piplup?

Piplup: Piplup! (Nodded his head)

Piplup tasted the pineapple drink and it was very delightful to him.

Piplup: Pluuuup!

Ship's Captain: Attention all passenger we will be arriving at Deep Shore Island in ten minutes and we will be departing from the island at six o' clock.

Ash: I wonder what kind of Pokémon we can find there.

Dawn: The name of the island is most likely to have a lot of different kinds of water Pokémon.

Ash: Let's go get our stuff before we unboard the ship.

Dawn: Right.

The young trainers went and grab their stuff and they met Alexa who is going exploring around the island and they decided to join her in her exploration on the island to study the habitats of the island.

Dawn: (Sniff) The ocean air smells great today.

Ash: (Sniff sniff) It does smell great.

Alexa: Now let's get going up to that mountain trail and find what we can see.

The three begin walking up the mountain.

Dawn: So Alexa, what made you to be a journalist and travel around the world.

Alexa: Well it's always been my dream to become a journalist and I wouldn't be here if my sister didn't get me involved in a writing company. My sister is also photographer and the Santalune City Gym Leader, she specializes Bug type Pokémon if you are interested to compete for gym battle there.

Ash: I'm most likely will be traveling there after Dawn competes in her Pokémon Contest.

Alexa: I remember watching the Grand Festival in Sinnoh like a year ago and you came in second.

Dawn: You did!

Alexa: Yeah I also got into writing about contests since I watch you and your opponent Zoey compete.

Dawn: Wow thanks.

Ash: Hey look over there.

Alexa and Dawn turn their heads and see a spring full of Squirtles and Warturtles. Including a Blastiose in the middle.

Alexa got low and starts writing about the turtle evolution Pokémon and she starts recording with her cam strap around her head.

Someone: Hold it right there you three!

The three were startle by Officer Jenny with a group of Squirtles with her.

Ash: May we help you Officer Jenny?

Officer Jenny: You are under arrest for trying to pouch the Squirtles here.

Ash: Wait what?

Alexa: No it's not like that, you see I'm a journalist and we are just watching the water Pokémon here for research.

Officer Jenny: I'm only kidding Ash.

Ash: Wait how do you know my name?

A random Squirtle came from behind Jenny.

Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle!

Pikachu: PIKA!

Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle!

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu!

Ash: Wait a minute I know you.

Ash looks into Squirtle's eyes and he now remember who he is.

Ash: It's been a long time Squirtle isn't it?

Squirtle: Squirtle!

Dawn: Hey is this the Squirtle that you told me about and that he's part of Squirtle Squad?

Ash: Yeah, me and Squirtle go way back. I remember the amazing battle we have been through.

Officer Jenny: You see the other members of the Squirtle Squad are now doing better and Squirtle here wants to join you again since the rest of the squad can now focus more with or without this Squirtle.

Ash: That's great and how did you find me all the way here.

Officer Jenny: Well I gave a call to Professor Oak but it turn out to be a weirdo who was trying to hit on me and I ask for you location and that's where I come here with Squirtle.

Ash: Well that's Brock for you.

Officer Jenny: He also fell to the ground with pain for some reason.

Dawn: (Giggle) Looks like Croagunk is still giving Brock's medicine just in case he gets out of hand.

Ash: So you want to join me again Squirtle?

Squirtle: Squirtle! (Nodded in agreement to travel with Ash)

Ash: Okay then let's head back to the Pokémon Center for a transfer.

Everyone went to the Pokémon Center near the docks and Ash send over his Leavanny to Oak's lab for Squirtle's Pokéball.

Ash: See Squirtle? I kept this ball safe for you just in case if you want to travel with me again.

Squirtle: Squirtle!

Ash: Okay but before you go back in, let me introduce you to most of the Pokémon I have caught in Unova.

Ash calls out Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott and Unfezant and he introduce them to Squirtle.

Ash: Hey guy I all want you to meet my old friend Squirtle who will be traveling with us to Kanto.

Everyone greeted Squirtle and Oshawott shook Squirtle's hand and they both are getting along since they are both water types.

Oshawott: Osha Osha!

Squirtle: Squirtle!

Dawn: Looks like they are both getting along.

Ash: And this Dawn and Piplup, Squirtle. Me and Dawn are in a relationship just to let you know.

Dawn: Hello there!

Squirtle: Squirtle! Squirtle Squirtle! (Said hi to Piplup)

Piplup: Pip Piplup!

Officer Jenny gets a call and she was shock that a group of people are poaching the Squirtle evolutions up the mountain.

Ash: Officer Jenny, can we help to?

Dawn: Me too.

Officer Jenny: As long you don't get the way, then yes.

Ash and Dawn followed Officer Jenny up the mountain to stop the poachers from capturing the Squirtles.

Ash: Ahh no not them again.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

James: Make it double!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all people within our nation!

Jessie: To denounces the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reache to the starts above!

Jessie: It's Jessie!

James: And it's James!

Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth, that's right.

Officer Jenny: Are they still following you all over the place?  
Ash: Sadly yes. Now give back all those Pokémon!

Jessie: Says who? Go Woobat!

James: Yamask go!

Ash: Squirtle I choose you!

Squirtle: Squirtle!

Dawn: Pachirisu spotlight!

Pachirisu: Chipha chiphaaa!

Ash: Squirtle use Water Gun on Woobat!

Jessie: Dodge and Air Cutter!

Woobat: Woooobatbat!

Dawn: Pachirisu use Discharge to protect Squirtle!

Pachirisu: Chiiiiiiph!

Ash: Thanks Dawn and Pachirisu.

Dawn: No need to worry Ash now let's get those Pokémon back.

Ash: Right, Squirtle use Rapid Spin on Woobat!

Squirtle withdrew into its shell and used Rapin Spin on Woobat!

Woobat: Wooobatbat!

Jessie: Return Woobat!

James: Yamask use Night Shade on both of them.

Both Pokémon are both hit by the Night Shade attack.

Dawn: Pachirisu are you okay?

Pachirisu: Chipah!

Dawn: I think you deserve a well rest, return. It's all too you Ash!

Ash: Right, Squirtle use Hydro Pump!

Squirtle unleashed a powerful Hydro Pump which instantly knocked out Yamask back to Team Rocket's ballon and sent to blasting off.

Team Rocket: TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

(Ding)

Ash: The Pokémon are now free.

Officer Jenny: Well looks like Team Rocket are done for now but make sure they don't succeed in their plans Ash and Dawn.

Ash: Don't worry, Team Rocket always lose all the way so I highly doubt they never win.

Dawn: You can count on us Officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny: Okay, well I better get going and Squirtle good luck.

Squirtle: Squirtle!

Officer Jenny departed back to Kanto on her boat with the rest of the Squirtle Squad while Ash and Dawn meet Alexa back on the ship since it will be departing soon.

Alexa: So they you get to save all of the Pokémon from the poachers?

Dawn: Yeah.

Alexa: Great, well the ship is now leaving to sea.

The nest day, Ash and Dawn stop at a resort island and they have a relaxing day at the beach with the weather being clear all day. After the day has passed, they board back to the ship set sail once again after a nice long day at the beach with their Pokémon.

Now that Ash and Squirtle are reunited, what more exciting adventures await our heroes as they continue their journey to Kanto.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I now finally come up with the new name for the sequel of The Ultimate Goal. It's called "The Ultimate Quest to Victory". Review this chapter to tell me what you Pearlshipper think.**


	42. Chapter 42

**The final chapter of the Decolora Adventures ends here and both Ash and Dawn return to Pallet Town with Alexa. Enjoy Pearlshippers!**

**Chapter Forty Two**

**Day 13 (4:10 p.m.)**

As Ash and Dawn are now near to Kanto, they make one for stop at Windshell Island. Home of the Bird Battle Tournament.

Dawn: Let's see, it says on the guide that Windshell Island is full of bird Pokémon and there is also a tag battle tournament for bird Pokémon.

Ash: Sounds fun, I think I'll enter my Unfezant for it.

Dawn: I'll enter my Braviary in the tournament too.

Ash: Let's do our best in the tournament.

Dawn: Yeah let's give it all we got.

Ash and Dawn are now both signing up as tag partners or should I say tag couples.

**Round 1**

Their first match begins with Ash and Dawn against twin siblings with a Swellow and a Talonflame.

Ash: Who's that Pokémon?

Pokédex: Talonflame, the Scorching Pokédex. Talonflame are avian Pokémon closely resembling falcons. When battling, Talonflame dives at foes, and then attacks with devastating kicks.

Ash: The Pokémon is a native of the Kalos region.

Dawn: What type is it?

Ash: It's both Flying and a Fire type. Alright let's get going with this battle. I choose you Unfezant!

Dawn: Spooootlight, Braviary!

Referee: Begin!

Ash: Unfezant, use Aerial Ace on Talonflame!

Dawn: Use Wing Attack at Swellow!

Jim: Dodge it Talonflame!

Ash: Turn hard right Unfezant and land the attack!

Unfezant landed a critical hit on Talonflame while Swellow dodge Braviary's Wing Attack and it used Air Slash on Braviary but it's still able to battle.

Dawn: Braviary use Rock Tomb on Swellow!

Braviary used Rock Tomb and instantly knocked out Kim's Swellow.

Referee: Swellow is unable to battle!

Kim: Return!

Ash: Unfezant use Sky Attack!

Unfezant is beginning to glow to build up its energy for a powerful Sky Attack.

Jim: Talonflame use Ember at Unfezant!

Unfezant is vulnerable to be attack.

Dawn: Braviary use Protect to defend Unfezant!

Braviary protected Unfezant from the Ember attack.

Ash: Thanks Dawn.

Dawn: You're welcome sweetie.

Ash: Now unleash your Sky Attack, Unfezant!

Unfezant unleashed a powerful Sky Attack and knock out Talonflame.

Referee: Talonflame is unable to battle and our two winners are Ash & Dawn.

Ash: Great work Dawn.

Dawn: Thanks. (Smile at Ash)

Ash and Dawn head onto the second round with two trainers, Logan and Jonathan.

**Round 2**

Logan: Go Noctowl!

Jonathan: Pelipper, go!

Ash: Unfezant I choose you!

Dawn: Go Braviary!

Referee: Let the first match of round two begin!

Ash: Unfezant use Quick Attack at Noctowl!

Dawn: Braviary use Rock Tomb on Pelipper!

Logan: Noctowl, dodge and use Take Down on Unfezant!

Unfezant took the heavy attack but it left some recoil damage on Noctowl.

Jonathan: Use Ice Beam!

Dawn: Protect, Braviary!

Braviary blocked the Ice Beam and continue the attack on Pelipper. The rock type attack hardly did any damage since Pelipper is part Water type with Flying type.

Ash: Unfezant use Fly!

Unfezant flew up into the air to gain some attitude.

Dawn: Use Shadow Claw on Pelipper!

Referee: Pelipper is unable to battle!

Jonathan: Darn, return Pelipper! Well it's up to you Logan!

Logan: Don't worry; I can win this for sure. Noctowl use Hypnosis at Braviary!

Braviary fell to sleep and Dawn tried her best to wake it up but no luck.

Logan: Now use Dream Eater on Braviary!

Braviary is having some nightmares and when it woke up. It's already fainted.

Referee: Braviary is unable to battle!

Dawn: Return Braviary, you did great so take a long rest. Now it's up to you Ash, good luck.

Ash: No need to worry Dawn. I can win this for us. Unfezant, use Sky Drop on Noctowl!

Unfezant is dropping real fast with Sky Drop to knock out Noctowl.

Logan: Use Hypnosis!

Unfezant is unaffected by Hypnosis due to its dropping speed and it's unable to see Noctowl's eyes.

Unfezant landed a critical hit on Noctown and its knock out.

Referee: (Whistle blow) Noctowl is unable to battle and our two winners again are Ash & Dawn. Plus they will be advancing to the final round.

After the last match for round two, Ash and Dawn are now against the other two finalist tag partners, Jack and Molly.

**Round 3**

Referee: This is the final round so let get this battle going and begin!

Ash: I choose you Unfezant!

Dawn: Braviary, it's time to shine!

Jack: Go Fearow!

Molly: Dodrio!

Ash: Aerial Ace at Dodrio, Unfezant!

Unfezant landed a critical hit on Dodrio!

Dawn: Wing Attack on Fearow!

Jack: Dodge and use Drill Peck!

Braviary is being peck multiple times by Drill Peck.

Dawn: Rock Tomb!

Braviary used Rock Tomb on Fearow and its unable to battle.

Jack: WHAAAT!

Referee: Fearow is unable to battle and that leaves Molly the only trainer remaining in battle with her Dodrio!

Molly: Use Thrash on Unfezant!

Dawn: Wing Attack on Dodrio!

Dodrio took some minor damage from the flying attack move.

Ash: Use Quick Attack!

Molly: Hurry and use Protect!

Dodrio protected itself from the Quick Attack but Dawn told Braviary to use Rock Smash on Dodrio and it fainted.

Referee: Dodrio is unable to battle and our winners are Ash & Dawn!

Ash: Nice win Dawn.

Dawn: Thanks Ash.

Ash and Dawn are awarded with a feather necklace.

The feathers on the necklace are made up by a rainbow wing and a silver wing.

Back at the ship

Dawn: Wow they are so gorgeous.

Ash: The feathers are from a Ho-Oh and a Lugia.

Dawn: Wow amazing.

Alexa: Congratulations on your tag team battle.

Ash: Thanks.

Alexa: So tomorrow we'll be arriving at Kanto.

Ash: Where are we docking again?

Alexa: Saffron City and from there we can take a train to Viridian City and walk south to Pallet Town.

Dawn: I can't wait for tomorrow.

Ash: Same here and what about you Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Dawn: Let's get some sleep now so we can get up early tomorrow.

Ash: Right, we'll see you tomorrow morning Alexa.

Alexa: Okay and goodnight to you four.

Dawn: Goodnight, let's go Piplup!

Piplup: Piplup!

The trainers head back to their cabin to get some shut eye early and went to sleep for the entire night.

**Day 14 (10:27 a.m.)**

Ash, Dawn and Alexa have finally arrive to Kanto at Saffron City. The ship docks at the city docks and the trainers said farewell to Porters and they soon head for the train to Viridian City.

Ash: I can't wait to get home and eat some delicious cooking of Mom.

Pikachu: Piiikachuuu!

Piplup: Piiippluuup!

Dawn: You like her cooking don't you Piplup!

Piplup: Piplup!

Ash, Dawn and Alexa have arrive at Viridian City already.

Alexa: Wow that was really fast how we got here already.

Ash: The train that we were on is very fast and it also goes to Johto in a quickness.

Dawn: Hey I see the road to Route One.

The group soon head south to Pallet Town and they have come across many Kanto native Pokémon.

Ash: This is where I first started my first journey with Pikachu, remember Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: The place where we became friends.

Alexa: Seems you have a lot of history with Pikachu.

Ash: Yeah, Pikachu is my very first Pokémon who I receive from Professor Oak and I'm glad I over slept. If I didn't; I would have gotten one of the three Kanto starters but I'm glad I didn't.

Alexa: But you have a Squirtle right?

Ash: Right, when I first met Squirtle and the rest of his Squirtle Squad. They were a troublesome group that steal food from people and markets but they change their ways after some I earned Squirtle's trust and that's when we became friends and started to travel together till he join the Squirtle Squad again in my Johto journey with some old friends of mine.

Alexa: What an amazing adventure you had with Squirtle.

Dawn: Hey look.

Ash: Pallet Town and there's Professor Oak's lab. Let's go over there now.

Dawn: HOLD IT!

Ash: What's the matter?

Dawn: We should visit your mom first.

Ash: Oh yeah, let's go then.

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash and the others arrived at his house and he calls for his mom but the house is dark and when he turns on the light he was surprised by his mom and all of his friends.

Ash: Gary, Brock, Misty, Tracey, and Professor Oak.

Delia: It's a surprise party for you winning the Unova League.

Brock: Welcome home Ash.

Ash: Hey Brock how are you?

Brock: Great and now that I am a Pokémon Doctor on the road. We can now travel through Kanto for Dawn's Pokémon Contests.

Dawn: It's great to see you again Brock and ummmm?

Brock is hitting on Alexa

Brock: Have we met before because your eyes are beautiful like the ocean… AHHHHHHHHHH.

Croagunk: Croaaak!

Croakgunk used Poison Jab on Brock and Alexa's Helioptile shocks Brock with Thundershock.

Brock: AHH OHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH!

Brock falls to the floor and Croakgunk drags him away.

Ash: Haha same old Brocko.

Dawn: He never changes (Giggle)

Misty: Congtrats on winning the Unova League Ash and you must be Dawn, nice to finally meet you.

Dawn: Nice to meet you too Misty.

Misty: And it's great to see you Pikachu!

Pikachu: Chaaaaaa! Pika Pika!

Tracey: It's great to see you two again and I have been taking care of your Pokémon since you were at Unova.

Dawn: Thanks.

Ash: Thank you for everything Tracey.

Tracey: No problem and I must say I have an amazing time sketching all of your Pokémon as well.

Dawn: Wow that's amazing, may I see the sketches?

Tracey: Absolutely, here you go.

Dawn: Thanks.

Dawn is looking through Tracey's portfolio of Pokémon sketches.

Gary: It's great you're back Ash and I must say your battling style has improve and we should battle once we are in Kalos.

Ash: You bet we will battle. Just like old times.

Alexa: Excuse me Ash and you are Gary correct?

Gary: Yes I am.

Alexa: Well a good friend of mine from the Kalos region has a daughter who knows you two personally.

Ash: Who could it be?

Ash and Gary went to the video phone and it was there old childhood friend.

Ash: Is that you?

Gary: Serena!

Serena: Hey you two.

Ash: Hey it is Serena, how have you been through all the years since you moved away.

Serena: Very well and I am surprise that you know Alexa, Ash. My mom told me that Alexa was in Pallet Town and she ask her if Alexa knew you and that's where she comes to tell me to come to the video phone.

Gary: So you're living in Kalos, correct?

Serena: That's right.

Ash: Well me and Gary are going to Kalos in a few months so I guess we are going to have a small reunion or some sort.

Gary: Yeah that's a great idea.

Serena: Wow I can't wait and but hey I have to get going to Lumious City for some urgent things to do so I'll both give you my PokéGear number so we can stay in touch.

Ash: Got it.

Gary: Well till next.

Serena: Goodbye you guys.

She hung up and both trainers went back to their friends.

Ash and Dawn are now finally home and Brock is back as a Pokémon Doctor. What more new adventures await as our story continues.

**Now that is a well put out chapter that I hope you all enjoy, and plus I want to say that Serena is a childhood friend of Ash and most likely Gary and she will appear in the X and Y anime and she is the main female playable character in the X and Y game so stay tuned for the next chapter on Thursday morning. **


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry for not posting this on Thursday morning, I was unable to this chapter because my account was lock till as of now, well enjoy Pearlshippers and Chapter Forty Four is out on Saturday morning.**

**Chapter Forty Three**

**Ash's House (9:47 a.m.)**

Ash and Dawn have settled in Pallet Town for a few days and they will be leaving tomorrow for Dawn's first Pokémon Contest at Pewter City.

Ash soon wakes up and joins his mom, Dawn and Brock for breakfast and discussed some future plans.

Delia: How did you sleep Ash?

Ash: I slept fine. Where is Alexa by the way?

Dawn: She's at Professor Oak's lab.

Ash: Okay, well I want to head over to Oak's place to pick out five Pokémon for our journey through Kanto.

Dawn: I also want to swap Pokémon as well. I'm thinking of using Eevee and Deerling for my first contest.

Brock: That sounds great and good luck in your first contest; me and Ash will be rooting for you.

Dawn: Thanks.

Ash: Well let's get going to Oak's lab and thanks for the breakfast mom.

Delia: Well Brock actually made breakfast this morning and thank you so much Brock.

Brock: No problem Mrs. Ketchum.

Ash: Okay we'll be back.

Ash, Dawn and Brock left the house with Pikachu and Piplup and head over to Professor Oak's lab.

**Professor Oak's Lab (10:25 a.m.)**

Our heroes have arrived at Oak's lab and they are welcome by Tracey who is helping with feeding the Pokémon.

Tracey: The Pokémon are all doing well here and I'm about to go feed Eevee right now.

The three followed Tracey outside and Eevee is happy to see Dawn and she rubs her head against Dawn's leg.

Dawn: Awwwwh you missed me already.

Eevee: Evv Evaah!

Dawn: Hey Eevee tomorrow we'll be leaving for Pewter for us to compete in a Pokémon Contest if you want to come with us. So how about it?

Eevee nodded her head in agreement and Dawn recall Eevee after she was done eating.

Ash decides to take Squirtle, Bayleef, Pignite, Staraptor and Glalie.

After Ash and Dawn recall their Pokémon they decide to help out Professor Oak with some chores and after two hours of helping Professor Oak. They go back inside the lab after Professor Oak have made an announcement.

Professor Oak: Ahh there you three are.

Ash: What is the announcement you want to talk about?

Professor Oak: I want to give you and Dawn your new Pokedex. This is the Kalos Pokédex unit and it has all the information of all the Kalos region Pokémon. Now I know it's a little early to give you this but you may never know if you might need this unit. You may come across a trainer with a Pokémon from the Kalos region.

Ash: Thanks Professor.

Dawn: Yeah thank you and do the Pokémon we catch at Kalos transfer here once we have a party of six Pokémon?

Professor Oak: Good question; yes they do transfer to my lab.

Brock: Well since you two are going to the Kalos region after the Grand Festival, I might as well come to. You may never know I might meet my future wife the… ahhhhhhh.

Croagunk: Croak a k aka!

Brock: I can't dream of my future wife? (Said in pain while being drag by Croagunk)

Everyone laugh and left Professor Oak's lab and went back to Ash's house.

Ash is greeted by his mom who bought him new clothes for his journey.

Ash new shirt is blue with a white strip around the zipper, dark blue jeans, red shoes and a red hat with half of a white Pokéball insignia.

Ash: Thanks mom, I'll be right back to try these on.

Ash went to his room and came out with his new clothes that he'll be wearing through Kanto and Kalos.

Delia: Oh I forgot, here this came in the mail today by your mother, Dawn.

Dawn: Thank you Mrs. Ketchum.

Delia: My pleasure, now I better get going to the market to get some groceries.

Brock: If you don't Mrs. Ketchum I can go instead.

Delia: Why thank you Brock, here is the list and some money.

Brock left for the Market while Dawn opens the package with new clothes made by her mother.

Dawn: Wow it's so cute, I'm going to try it on now.

Dawn new clothes that she have received from her mother is a long light blue vest with the skirt a little longer, yellow scarf, blue and yellow shoes with the same black socks. She decides to take off her beanie but keep the gold hair clippers and put her hair on a ponytail.

Dawn: Perfect.

Ash and Dawn now both have a new set of clothes and they soon join Brock and Delia in dinner as they talk about Pokémon Contest.

Ash: You look great in that outfit that your mom sent you, Dawn.

Dawn: Why thank you Ash. So Piplup are you ready to travel through Kanto tomorrow?

Piplup: Piplup!

After a nice meal and conversation, the three trainers go to sleep.

**Morning (10:38 a.m.)**

Ash, Dawn and Brock are both up and they have all their things pack and are ready for a new adventure through the region where it started it all.

Delia: Well I'm going to miss you again Ash and please take care of yourself.

Ash: I will mom.

Dawn: No need to worry Mrs. Ketchum, I'll make sure he doesn't leave my sight again.

Brock: And I'll be the cook for everyone.

Delia: Well goodbye you three and have a safe journey.

The trainers said goodbye and left Pallet Town to Route One.

Route One

Ash: Well this journey is going to be amazing, it's going to be like Sinnoh all over again with you two.

Dawn: So how long is Pewter City?

Brock: Five days ahead and we'll be arriving at Viridian City by night. So we better keep walking without any distractions and we'll be at the Pokémon Center in no time.

Ash: You know, I can't wait to see you in that dress for your contest, Dawn. You're going to be amazing and I hope you win.

Dawn: Awwwh thank you Ash.

Brock: So how long have you two been a couple?

Dawn: Almost a year already.

Ash: Yeah in four weeks it's been a whole year since we were dating. We started dating on the first day we arrived at Unova.

Brock: Looks like your first anniversary is coming up soon.

As they continue to walking north to Viridian City, our heroes decide to take a lunch break and Brock is preparing the food to cook with the help of his Chansey.

Brock: Thank you, Chansey.

Chansey: Chansey!

Brock: So Dawn, what are you going have Eevee evolve into if you are willing to evolve it?

Dawn: Well I decided to evolve it to a Sylveon but I have no clue on how to evolve it.

Brock: I heard about a Sylveon, and it's a Fairy isn't it?

Dawn: Yeah.

Brock: You know there is a discovery that Jigglypuff is a Fairy type as well and including some other Pokémon that you have seen before are Fairy types like Gardevoir and Marill.

Dawn: That sound so cool, I can imagine a Jigglypuff beating a dragon type like a Hydreigon.

Brock: And lunch is served you two, dig in and here is food for all of the Pokémon.

Brock placed food trays for all of the Pokémon and they all happily eat the food.

Ash: I haven't had your cooking for so long that I forgot how good this food is.

As everyone is eating lunch and finished up everything, Ash and Dawn help out Brock by washing the dishes and packing up everything up.

Brock: Thanks you two and now let's hit the road.

They all continue walking to Viridian City on Route One and after a few hours of walking, they have arrived at the Viridian Pokémon Center.

Ash: We're finally here.

Dawn: Let's go check in Brock, Brock?

Brock dashes to the Pokémon and when the young couple walked in; they see Brock flirting with Nurse Joy as usual and get Poison Jab by his Croagunk.

Croagunk: Croa…Croa….Croa!

Dawn: Excuse me Nurse Joy, but we would like to check in for a room for three.

Nurse Joy: Why certainly, here is your key card for your room.

Dawn: Thank you.

Nurse Joy: You're welcome and good night you three.

Ash and Dawn went to their room with Brock being drag on the floor by Croagunk and went to sleep for the entire night peacefully.

**Morning (10:47 a.m.)**

Our heroes who are now awaken from a nice long sleep; are beginning to prepare a long trip through the Viridian Forest to Pewter City. Brock stocks up some medicine and berries just in case if anyone gets sick or injured.

Brock: Okay that seems to be everything that will last us two days in Viridian Forest, so now let's head to Pewter City.

Ash: Yeah let's go.

Ash steps outside the Pokémon Center and he hears someone shouting.

?: OUT OF MY WAAAAAAY! (THUMP!)

Ash: Ahhhhhh!

Dawn: Are you okay Ash?

Ash: Yeah I'm alright and hey it's you.

?: Huh hey well if isn't Ash.

Ash: Barry, I haven't seen you since the Sinnoh League.

Barry: So what have you been up to lately?

Ash: Well me and Dawn just came back from Unova and the three of us are on a journey through Kanto for Dawn's Pokémon Contest.

Barry: Wait, so you aren't entering the Indigo League this year?

Ash: Indigo League? But there isn't a league for another two years.

Barry: WAIT! WHAAAAAAT! You mean I came here from Hoeen just to find out that there isn't a league for this year for next year.

Ash: Sadly no.

Brock: Well the Pewter Gym is close and same goes for the other gyms in Kanto as well.

Barry: So where can I sign up for a different league instead of Kanto?

Ash: The Johto League registrations are over since last week I have heard. But you can wait in four months for the registrations for the Kalos League. That's where I'm heading next.

Barry: Ohh yeah I forgot about the Kalos region. So you took the Unova League right?

Ash: Yeah and I was the league too and I want to compete again in the Kalos League in four months right after the Grand Festival is over in three months.

Barry: Well since there are no leagues this year for me to register, I might as well come back to Kanto after the Kalos League. But first I want to study all of the gyms in Kanto so I can know which Pokémon to use after Kalos. Well I see you three later and you'll be seeing around soon so bye.

Barry dashes off towards the Viridian Forest without the proper equipment to get through the forest.

Ash: Do you think he has the right stuff to get through the forest like any repellants?

Brock: I hope so or else he's in trouble.

Dawn: Well we better get going.

Ash: Yeah let's go.

As our Sinnoh heroes fully now reunited as their journey through Kanto begins; what more exciting things will our heroes come across with as a new journey is now beginning?

**Now I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the next post takes place in the Viridian Forest and Pewter City and in Chapter Forty Five, Dawn is finally enter her first contest in Kanto. Stay tuned Pearlshippers and good night everyone.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

As we left our three heroes, they have now entered the Viridian Forest to travel to Pewter City.

Brock: Okay according to the map wel'll be at Pewter City in two hours as long if we keep walking up this trail.

Dawn: I can't wait for my first contest in Kanto, are you ready watch me perform Piplup?

Piplup: Piplup!

Ash: So who is running the Pewter City Gym right now?

Brock: My brother Forrest, he is now the official gym leader of the Pewter Gym.

Ash: That's good to know.

Brock: Yeah he got himself his own set of Pokémon.

Ash: What Pokémon does he have now?

Brock: Golem, Probopass, Rampardos and a Rhyperior.

Ash: Now that is a good solid defense team to counter Water and Grass types.

Brock: Yeah he has the perfect defensive move set for his Pokémon.

Ash: Since the Indigo won't take place in almost two years. He has a lot of time to train.

Dawn: Hey I'll be right back; I'm going to this nearby lake to refill my canteen.

Ash: Okay but don't get lost like last time.

Dawn: No need to worry I'll be right back.

Ash: I let Pikachu follow you to make sure you are safe.

Dawn: Okay thanks come on Pikachu and Piplup.

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Piplup: Pip Piplup!

Dawn went to the nearby lake and she is refilling her canteen and let the two Pokémon to have a drink.

Dawn: Okay let's go back to Ash and Brock.

The three walk over to the two trainers and Dawn trip over a Kakuna.

Ash: Hey are you okay Dawn?

Dawn: Yeah I just trip on something.

Brock: Ummm you didn't trip on ssssoomoomething, you you trip ooovvver a Kakakunaa!

Dawn look at the Kakuna which is now evolving to a Beedrill and after its evolution; a swarm of Beedrills came attacking the trainers and they ran for their lives to Pewter City.

Ater an hour of running they are now out of the forest and are very tired.

Ash: Did did we lose them?

Dawn: I think so. (Catching her breathe)

Brock: Hey we're at Pewter City already.

Ash: Hey you are right.

Stranger: Does anyone want to buy these rocks at a very low price only for today?

Ash: Hey do I know you from somewhere?

Stranger: No why?

The stranger looks at the trainers and he didn't knew it was Ash and Brock.

Stranger: Ahh it's you two!

Brock: Dad are you still trying to sell rocks again?

Flint: Umm well it's a hobby.

Brock: How is mom and the kids?

Flint: Very well, Forrest went to the Sinnoh region the other day to evolve to train his Pokémon at Mt. Coronet to prepare for the next Pokémon League season.

Ash: Hey it's great to see you again Flint.

Flint: It's great to see you too Ash and Pikachu and you must be Dawn and Piplup.

Dawn: It's great to meet you Flint.

Piplup: Piplup!

Flint: Come you three, I'll will welcome you home.

Flint takes the trainers back to Brock's home and his mom and the kids welcome them.

Brock: Hey I'm back and look who's here.

Brock tells his siblings that Ash was here and the kids are about to welcome him.

Brock's Siblings: PIKACHU!

Ash falls to the ground for not being welcome by Brock's siblings

Ash: Hey what about me?

Salvadore: Oh hey it's Ash.

Ash: Ahhhh! (Falls to the ground again)

Dawn: (Giggle) Hi I'm Dawn and this is my partner Piplup.

Piplup: Piplup!

Cindy, Tilly and Suzie: Awwh it's so cute.

The three younger girls adore Piplup that they are grabbing Piplup cheeks and he is very happy about.

Lola: Now kids you know it isn't very nice to that poor cute Pokémon.

Cindy, Tilly and Suzie: Sorry Mommy.

Lola: It's okay and welcome back Brock how was your trip in Pallet Town?

Brock: Very well and Ash won the Unova League.

Lola: It's great to see you again Ash and Pikachu.

Ash: Thanks.

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Lola: And you must be Dawn correct.

Dawn: Why yes.

Lola: Brock has told all about his Sinnoh journey with you and Ash and I heard that you and Ash are now a couple.

Dawn: Yeah me and Ash have been dating for over a year already.

Lola: That's good to know and you're entering the Pokémon Contest in two days correct?

Dawn: Yeah.

Lola: Well I can take you to register right now if you don't mind.

Dawn: That sounds great.

Lola: Okay well we will be right back everyone.

Dawn and Brock's mom left to the nearest Contest Hall building. Meanwhile Brock checks all of his Pokémon.

Brock: Come on out Geodude, Steelix, Crobat, Swampert, Forretress, and Ludicolo.

Ash: Wow your Marshtomp evolved into Swampert.

Brock: Yeah when I came back from Sinnoh it suddenly evolves into Swampert and I was very surprised.

Ash: You know I finally got a gym badge case for my Kanto and Johto gym badges which are now at home. But I kept my Boulder badge since Dawn takes her first contest ribbon for good luck.

Brock: Now those were the days when we first met.

Ash: It's been seven years that we have known each other and three years that I knew for Dawn. I'm am very glad that we met in Sinnoh.

Brock: If it weren't for Team Rocket try to steal Pikachu you two would have never met.

Ash: Yeah I think I kind of want to thank Team Rocket for that but I haven't seen them for a few weeks already and I'm kind of wondering if they just gave up on following me.

Brock: Well you may never know when they might pop out of nowhere.

Ash: Yeah hopefully we can go to Kalos without them knowing where we are going.

Brock:Yeah I hope but since it's almost night I should get cooking for everyone. Mind if you help me with the cooking?

Ash: Sure thing Brocko.

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Brock: Okay you can help out too Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika! (Said in a happy expression)

Meanwhile at the Contest Hall of Pewter City

Dawn and Lola go to the registration counter.

Dawn: Hi I would like to register for the Kanto Pokémon Contest.

Counter Lady: Here you put your Pokédex into this slot to sign up and you'll receive a ribbon case and your contest pass.

Dawn put her new Pokédex into the machine slot and her registration is complete.

Counter Lady: Okay here is your Contest Pass to enter any contest here in Kanto only and your ribbon case.

Dawn: Thank you so much.

Counter Lady: You are very welcome and do you have Pokéball Seals?

Dawn: Why yes I do.

Counter Lady: Okay well here is set two of the seals which every coordinator receive for entering a Pokémon Contest for the second time.

Dawn: Thanks.

Dawn and Lola head back to Brock's home and Brock have made dinner with the help of Ash and Pikachu.

Brock: Dinner is served everybody.

Dawn and Lola join everyone for dinner.

Dawn: Your cooking is always delicious Brock.

Brock: Thanks but I can't take all the credit. Ash and Pikachu help out too.

Dawn: Why thank you Ash and Pikachu.

Ash: You're welcome Dawn and Pikachu used his Iron Tail to cut the carrots perfectly to make the soup delicious.

Pikachu: Piiika! (Scratching the back of his head with his chubby arm)

After dinner; Brock has set up a bunk bed for Ash and Dawn in his room for them to sleep for a few nights before they head off to Celadon City for Dawn's second contest.

Dawn: Thanks for setting everything up Brock.

Ash: Yeah thank you.

Brock: You're welcome you two and now let's head to sleep to get up tomorrow early in the morning.

Ash and Dawn went to sleep with their starter Pokémon and Brock goes to sleep too.

**Morning (11:57 a.m.)**

Dawn is up since seven o' clock of the morning and she is training with her Eevee and Deerling for their first contest debut tomorrow.

Dawn: Okay Eevee use Shadow Ball and Deerling use Energy Ball!

Both Pokémon use their moves and both of the ball of energy are orbiting around each other just as Dawn wanted.

Dawn: Okay Eevee use Quick Attack with Iron Tail on both balls for them to release the energy.

Both Shadow Ball and the Energy Ball bursts into sparkles flowing down on Eevee and Deerling.

Ash: That look better than before Dawn.

Dawn: Thanks Ash, I'm already getting prepare for tomorrows contest.

Ash: Well give your all because me and Brock will be cheering you on through the whole way.

Dawn: Thanks.

Both of them came close for a hug and they kiss each other for seven seconds and they head back inside Brock's some for some refreshing drinks after hours of training.

Brock: So are you ready for tomorrow Dawn?

Dawn: Yeah.

Brock: Well I made some special poffins for both Eevee and Deerling and I made a very special one for Pachirisu.

Dawn: Thank you Brock.

Brock: No problem now I better get going to help my mom with groceries so I'll leave you two with the kids.

Ash: Okay.

Brock left with his mom while Ash and Dawn are watching over the kids.

Ash: Okay so who wants to meet my some of the Pokémon that I caught in Unova?

The kids said yes and are very excited to see new Pokémon that they never seen before.

Ash: Okay come on out everyone!

Ash calls out Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott, Unfezant, and Boldore. The kids are thrill to see Pokémon that are from another region.

One of Brock's brother, Forrest came home and he is greeted by his siblings.

Forrest: Hey I'm back, where is Brock, Mom and Dad are at?

Salvadore: Dad went to Cerulean City to some polish rocks for the gym while Mom and Brock are at the market near the museum.

Ash: Hey Forrestt it's nice to see you and congratulations for being the new gym leader here.

Forrest: Oh hey Ash long time no see.

Ash: Yeah and this is Dawn, my girlfriend and we travel with Brock during our Sinnoh journey.

Dawn: Hi nice to meet you.

Forrest: Nice to meet you.

After an hour of watching over the kids, Brock and Lola came home with the groceries and Brock had something for Ash from Professor Oak.

Brock: Hey Ash I have something for you from Professor Oak.

Ash: What is it?

Brock: Here.

Ash opens the package and it was a container with a bracelet and some kind of rounded stone with a mysterious symbol.

Ash: What is this?

Brock: Thinks me, it's some sort of stone that I have never seen before.

Ash: Looks like I must place this stone in the bracelet and I guess I should put it on.

Brock: Hey look a letter.

Brock read the letter "Dear Ash, The bracelet and the stone I have sent is something you must discover yourself to reach the full potential of your Pokémon. The bracelet is call the Mega Ring and the stone is call the Mega Stone. Yours truly Professor Oak"

Ash: Mega Ring?

What is this Mega Ring and the Mega Stone and what potential that he must discover alone with his Pokémon? Stay tuned for another exciting chapter of The Ultimate Goal!

**Now I hope you all enjoy this chapter and also what is the mystery behind the Mega Ring and the Mega Stone? Stay tuned to find out.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Dawn's first contest in the Kanto region is about to begin, will she win this contest? You just have to read so enjoy Pearlshippers!**

**Chapter Forty Five**

Dawn's first Pokémon Contest in the Kanto region is about to begin in just a few minutes while she is fully dress up in her new dress made by her mother, Dawn is have her hair done by Lola and after getting her hair fixed up Ash enters the room after knocking.

Ash: Wow you look beautiful Dawn.

Dawn: Why thank you Ash.

Ash: Me and Brock will be cheering for you so give it all you got out there.

Dawn: Thanks and here is something for you for supporting me.

Dawn kiss Ash on the lips and he happily returns the kiss and after a few seconds, Dawn pull back and she is about to enter the stage floor.

Ash: Good luck Dawn.

Dawn: No need to worry.

Ash went back to the bleachers with Brock and his family watching the contest and they are cheering for Dawn.

Brock: There you are Ash. The contest is about to begin.

Lilian Meridian: Welcome to our first Pewter City contest of this year and I'll be your host Lilian Meridian and I would like to present our first coordinator for the Appeal Round. Now let's meet our judges for today, first we have Mr. Contesta, secondly we have Mr. Sukizo and lastly but not least is our very own Pewter City Nurse Joy. Now our first coordinator is Dawn from Twinleaf Town and she also came in second in the Sinnoh Grand Festival so give a warm welcome to Dawn.

Dawn appeared on stage.

Ash: You can do it Dawn!

Dawn: Eevee and Deerling SPOOOTLIGHT!

Dawn threw the two Pokéballs into the air with a capsule seal on them and when the two Pokémon were released from their Pokéballs, a special effect appears from the inside of the Pokéball.

Dawn: Eevee use Shadow Ball and Deerling, Energy Ball!

Both Pokémon perform their moves correctly and both of the energy balls are orbiting around each other.

Dawn: Great now Eevee use Iron Tail!

Eevee used Iron Tail at the Shadow Ball and Energy Ball and both of the orbs burst into sparkles and now floating down the air.

Dawn: Now pose you two.

Both of the Pokémon pose perfectly and the audiences are cheering including Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Piplup.

Lilian Meridian: Now that was an excellent performance and let's see what our judges have to say about.

Mr. Contesta: Your Pokémon's performance was just outstanding.

Mr. Sukizo: Remarkable!

Nurse Joy: That was the most impressing display I have seen before.

Dawn's Pokémon performances have receive positive reviews and she is now done with the appeal rounds.

Dawn goes back to her dressing room with Eevee and Deerling walking with her till everyone congratulated her and her Pokémon.

Ash: Dawn you were fantastic out there.

Dawn: Thanks Ash.

Brock: I must say that you have taken really care both of Eevee and Deerling, their fur coat is absolutely amazing.

Dawn: Why thanks but I leave Ash all the credit.

Ash: Awwwh it was nothing but it was Brock who has teach me so much during our Sinnoh journey.

Dawn: Well the fifth coordinator is up so let's just watch till the second round starts.

After many coordinators competed in the appeal round; the second round is about to begin but first only eight coordinators out of thirty two can make it to the second round. The coordinators are looking at the final results on screen and Dawn couldn't see herself but there is one more spot. Her picture appear and she made it to the second round.

Dawn: We did it Eevee!

Eevee: Evah!

Dawn: Are you ready for our first battle in a contest?

Eevee: Evah Eva! (Nodded her head in agreement)

Lilian Meridian: Now that the appeal round is over, we can now start the second round with Pokémon Battles to test each coordinator's battling skills and coordination. Now let's begin with Dawn against Danny from Santalune City. Now let the second round begin!

Dawn: Eevee, Spotlight!

Eevee: Evah!

Danny: Go Meowstic!

Dawn: Meowstic?

Dawn grabs her Pokédex to scan Meowstic.

Pokédex: Meowstic, Constraint Pokémon. The organs within Meowstic's ears possess a formidable psychic power, so it usually keeps them clamped shut. But when Meowstic is threatened, it will lift its ears and release this power.

Dawn: It's a Kalos native Pokémon, well then Eevee let's do our best. Eevee use Shadow Ball!

Eevee used Shadow Ball on Meowstic and its super effective.

Danny: Extrasensory!

Dawn: Avoid it!

Eevee avoid the Psychic attack.

Dawn: Use Bite!

Eevee biten Meowstic and took some serious damage from the Dark type attack.

Danny: Meowstic use Extrasensory!

Meowstic flinch.

Dawn: Double-Edge, Eevee!

Eevee knock out Meowstic with Double-Edge and it's unable to battle. Danny points is completely gone and lost the match.

Lilian Meridian: Dawn is our first winner of today while we have three more coordinators to win.

Dawn has won her first battle and after the other three coordinators won, she is about to begin her second match.

Lilian Meridian: Now let's get onto Dawn and Holly second battle.

Dawn: Eevee spotlight!

Holly: Charmander go!

Dawn: Eevee use Shadow Ball!

Charmander took some slight damage from the Shadow Ball.

Holly: Use Ember!

Charmander shakes its tail to use Ember and Eevee got a little hurt from the fire attack!

Dawn: Eevee use Bite!

Eevee biten Charmander and it was a critical hit.

Holly: Charmander use Scratch!

The Scratch attack made Eevee to stop using bite and Charmander is back on its feet.

Holly: Now use Metal Claw!

Dawn: Use Iron Tail!

Both Steel type attacks clash into each other.

Dawn: Use Double-Edge!

Charmander is hit by the Double-Edge attack and it's still able to battle from the powerful attack. Eevee took some damage from the recoil.

Holly: Metal Claw, Charmander!

Dawn: Dodge it and use Shadow Ball!

Charmander still hits Eevee but Eevee continue to use Shadow Ball and landed a hit on Charmander. Charmander's Special Defense decrease by little.

Dawn: Use Shadow Ball again to win this Eevee!

Eevee: Evah!

Eevee used Shadow Ball once more and took out Charmander.

Holly's points have reach to zero and lost.

Lilian Meridian: Our winner of the second battle is Dawn from Twinleaf Town!

Dawn has won her second battle and now she'll be able to go to the finals!

Dawn went back to her dressing room again with Eevee and decides to feed Eevee with some of Dawn's homemade poffins.

Dawn: Does it taste good Eevee?

Eevee: Evaah!

Dawn: I'm glad you are enjoying it.

Eevee is rubbing her head on Dawn while she pets the Evolution Pokémon.

Ash: Congrats Dawn!

Dawn: Hey Ash how are you doing?

Ash: I'm good and how is Eevee doing?

Dawn: She is doing great.

Eevee: Evaa!

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Eevee: Evvaa Evah!

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu!

Dawn: Looks like they are very great friends.

Ash: Yeah I hope you win this Dawn; I'll be rooting for you with Brock and Piplup.

Dawn: Thanks and I better get to stage now.

Ash: Right, good luck.

Dawn is prepare for her final battle of the second round of the contest and she is against a coordinator name Mike from Goldenrod City.

The battle began!

Dawn: Eevee spotlight!

Mike: Dragonair!

Dawn: Oh no, this Dragonair looks tough but I better not worry. Okay Eevee use Bite!

Eevee used Bite on Dragonair but hardly did any damage.

Mike: Use Ice Beam!

Eevee is hit by the Ice Beam and her front left leg is frozen in a block of ice.

Dawn: Eevee no!

Mike: Use Dragon Tail!

Eevee took some large amount of damage and it looks like it's about to faint.

Dawn: Eevee please get up, we can't lose now I believe in you Eevee.

Ash: Oh no Dawn is in trouble.

Brock: At this rate Eevee is most likely to lose if she gets hit one more time.

Dawm: Please get up Eevee I trust you can win this.

Eevee got back right up and she begins to glow blue!

Dawn: Eevee is evolving!

Eevee's ear begin to change a little and its tail is getting thinner, two bows shape like objects are forming on one of its ears and one on its neck and ribbons are forming out of the bow. The evolution process has stop and now Eevee is fully evolve into a Sylveon.

Dawn: It evolved into a Sylveon.

Dawn gets her Pokédex to scan Sylveon again.

Pokédex: Sylveon, the Intertwining and the evolved form of Eevee. Eevee evolved into Sylveon when its fully affectionate to its trainer.

Dawn: It knows Bite, Moonblast, Iron Tail and Quick Attack.

Ash: Wow finally Eevee evolve into Sylveon, Dawn always wanted to know how to evolve Eevee into a Sylveon and now Eevee is now evolve.

Dawn: Okay Sylveon use Moonblast!

Sylveon used Moonblast on Dragonair and it was super effective.

Mike: Use Iron Tail!

Dawn: Dodge with Quick Attack!

Sylveon landed a direct hit on Dragonair and by the looks of Dragonair; its almost about to faint.

Mike: Ice Beam!

Dawn: Dodge and use Iron Tail!

Sylveon dodge the multiple Ice Beam attacks and knocks out Dragonair!

Mike's Dragonair is unable to battle.

Lilian Meridian: Dawn is our today's winner so give it all up to Dawn from Twinleaf Town!

The crowd are cheering for her victory. Dawn came close to Sylveon for a hug and Sylveon hug her back with her ribbons.

Mr. Contesta: I would like to award this Pewter Ribbon to Dawn as she is today's winner.

Dawn accepted the ribbon and she meets Ash and everyone outside the Contest Hall.

Ash: Dawn you were amazing back in there and you Eevee evolving was unexcepted.

Dawn: Thank you Ash, I couldn't done it without you.

Dawn hugs Ash for all of his support and hugs Pikachu and Piplup as well.

Lola: Dawn.

Dawn: What is it?

Lola: For your victory today I would like us to celebrate back at the house.

Everyone agreed and head back to Brock's home for a delicious meal.

After the delicious meal everyone is about to sleep and Dawn let Sylveon sleep with her and Piplup as well. Ash, Pikachu and Brock go to sleep peacefully why Dawn is whispering to Piplup and Syvleon.

Dawn: You know I have couldn't be happier without you two and I we keep going for our dreams to come true so goodnight you two.

Dawn and her Pokémon went to sleep.

Now that Dawn has won her first ribbon, four more to go in order to enter the Grand Festival. Will she be able to enter? Stay tuned to find out more!

**Now I hope you all enjoy this chapter and it's been confirm that Eevee evolves into Sylveon by having 100% affection with Eevee and level it by one. So stay tuned for more so till next time.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Here is a new chapter of The Ultimate Goal and please enjoy Pearlshippers!**

**Chapter Forty Six**

**Route 3 (5:48 p.m.)**

Dawn now has won her first contest ribbon and her next contest will be taking place at Cerulean City.

Brock: Hmmm we should be arriving to Mt. Moon just a few minutes away and we can set up camp for tonight.

Ash: I haven't been here for a while.

Brock: Yeah Mt. Moon is the place where I caught Zubat.

Ash: I don't even remember you catching a Zubat.

Brock: It was when a swarm of Zubats were flying by us and I caught it when you, Misty and that one guy weren't looking.

Dawn: I heard that every night on a full moon that there is some kind of Clefairy dance around the mountain.

Ash: The first time I came through here me and Brock saw a group of Clefairy's dancing around this huge rock from space with Moon Stones around it.

Brock: And tonight is the full moon here.

Dawn: We should set up came near that peak over there.

Ash: Looks like a nice spot, let's go.

Ash and Dawn ran up ahead and Brock is about to warn them about the path that they are on.

Brock: WAIT! Be careful where you are going, one wrong step you might fall down the cliff.

Ash then hears Brock and stops where he's at and part of the ground near the edge of the path crumbles beneath him and falls off the Cliffside.

Dawn: ASH!

Ash: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Dawn reaches for Ash's hand but she didn't make it on time to grab him.

Ash is rolling down the mountain and when Ash spotted a branch; he grabs on it but it snaps from the small tree and continues to fall but he safely landed on top of a tree. Ash is badly hurt from the fall and he grabs his first aid kit from his backpack to cover the scratches and cuts he had gotten during the fall. Meanwhile back on the mountain trail.

Dawn: No no no no no, it can't be. My Ashy fell. I hope he's still alive.

Brock: Dawn you need to calm down, let's go back down the path and find him and if he's is alive which I know he is. He is most likely to have Staraptor to find us.

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Dawn: What is it Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika!

Dawn: Oh no Ash's Pokéballs!

Brock: This ain't good, let's hurry and find him before night comes.

Dawn: Okay.

Dawn and Brock are now searching for Ash through the lower parts of Mt. Moon. Meanwhile Ash is looking a way to find the way back up to reunite with Dawn and Brock but no luck so far.

While Dawn and Brock are searching through a small forest; no signs of Ash anywhere. Then a blue flash from a distant came from the nearby river. A girl with red hair caught a Jigglypuff.

Dawn: Hey it's Zoey!

Zoey: Dawn? Is that you?

Dawn: It sure is Zoey and it's been a very long time since I last saw you back at the Sinnoh Grand Festival.

Zoey: It sure has. Where is Ash by the way since Pikachu is here with you two?

Brock: Sadly he fell of the mountain trail and we hope to find him around here.

Dawn: I am so worry about him. I don't know what am I supposed to do.

Zoey: Seems you have a crush on Ash.

Dawn: Actually me and Ash are a couple for almost a year already.

Zoey: Really? Congrats then, I'm really proud of you two. You know when you first said that you are going to support Ash at the Sinnoh League. I have a strong feeling you were into Ash, I could see it in your eye.

Dawn: Well I did have a crush on him back at Alamos Town.

Brock: We better get going to find him.

Dawn and Zoey: Right!

The three with Pikachu and Piplup continued their search for Ash through the woods while the dark skies already covered the sky and Ash is freezing himself from the cold.

Ash: Its so…so c..c…cold out here! I could just go to sleep now and have Dawn find me here if she does find me here.

Ash then about to close his eyes but going to sleep when he's cold might lead him to die from the cold.

A warm voice came through to Ash's mind and says.

The Voice: Don't go to sleep Ash. Sleeping when you are cold will make you die.

Ash: Who.. who said that?

Ash felt the heat from his back pack and the Light Stone is now glowing in orange.

Ash: Reshiram!

The Light Stone then turns into Reshiram.

Ash: I can feel the heat!

Reshiram: I am now fully awakened from my month long slumber while the Light Stone was dormant for some time. Ash hop onto my back and I find you your friends for you.

Ash: Thanks Reshiram.

Ash hops onto Reshiram's back and the vast white dragon flew off with its tail radiating heat inside.

Brock then spots the flaming tail at the sky and said.

Brock: Hey look what is that?

Dawn look at the flaming tail and she recognizes what it was.

Dawn: It's Ash!

Zoey: That's Ash?

Reshiram then flies closer to the ground and Dawn sees Ash sleeping on Reshiram's back.

Dawn: Thank you Reshiram, thank you for saving Ash for us.

Reshiram: It is my duty to protect and serve my… friends!

Dawn: You're not just a friend, you are family to us you know.

Reshiram: Family!

Dawn nodded her head and Reshiram is very thankful for hearing just wonderful words and the dragon flew off to the sky.

Dawn: We'll see you again.

Piplup: Pip Plup Plup!

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Zoey: Was that a legendary Pokémon?

Dawn: Yeah, Reshiram is one of the two dragons that create Unova a long time ago.

Brock: I have some warm soup for Ash when he wakes up.

Zoey: So Dawn where you heading?

Dawn: To Cerulean City to compete for the next contest.

Zoey: So you're competing here too?

Dawn: Yeah and you?

Zoey: Same here and I'll see you at the Cerulean City Pokémon Contest.

Dawn: I'll see you there too.

Zoey waves off to Dawn and Brock as she goes east to Cerulean City.

Brock: Let's set up camp here.

Dawn: Okay.

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu!

Brock: You want to help me with the cooking?

Pikachu: Pika!

Brock: Alright be my guest.

Pikachu help out Brock with the soup by using Iron Tail to cut the vegetables while Brock is steering the soup. Dawn and Piplup are setting up the two tents to sleep in, one for Brock and the other for both Ash and Dawn to share with Pikachu and Piplup.

After Brock was finished with the homemade soup. Dawn ate some with Piplup and Pikachu while Brock checks on Ash's temperature which is fine.

Dawn: How is he?

Brock: He'll be fine.

After Dawn finished eating she sat against the tree with Ash head resting on Dawn's lap.

Dawn: Ash you had me worried there and I thought that I would lose you for good but you are okay and it's all thanks to Reshiram for saving you.

The night has passed and now its morning; Ash wakes up and find himself being greeted by Dawn.

Dawn: Good morning my sweetie, how did you slept?

Ash: I slept well and where are we?

Dawn: At Route Four, near Mt. Moon.

Ash: Where is Reshiram at?

Dawn: Reshiram is flying high in the sky; watching us.

Pikachu: PIKA PI!

Ash: Hey Pikachu!

Pikachu: CHAAAAAAA!

Ash: I missed you too buddy.

Dawn: You had us worried for the entire night Ash.

Ash: I'm sorry I guess I broke our promise.

Dawn: There's no need to apologies; I thought I lost you forever but I'm glad you're still alive.

Ash sat up straight and hugs Dawn to make her feel better.

Ash: There is no need to worry Dawn. Now let's get on the road to Cerulean City for your next contest.

Dawn: Not so fast; you might want to give it a rest for a while and eat some of Brock's homemade soup that he made. Here I'll warm it up.

Dawn used her Quilava to heat up the soup a little warmer and she pour some of it in a bowl and handed to Ash with a spoon and napkin.

Ash: Thanks Dawn; I love you a lot.

Dawn: I love you a lot too sweetie.

Brock: Well it's good to see you feeling fine Ash.

Ash: Hey Brock.

Brock: How do you feel?

Ash: A little soar on my legs. But I'll be fine after a quick rest once I'm done eating.

Brock: Great and I'll be back with some medication for you to feel a lot better.

Ash: Okay and thanks.

Brock: No problem.

Dawn: Actually I know what to do Brock. Come on out Sylveon!

Dawn calls out her Sylveon.

Dawn: Okay Sylveon I need you to use Moonlight on Ash.

Sylveon used Moonlight and Ash now feels more energetic.

Ash: Wow thanks Dawn.

Dawn: Thanks Sylveon.

Ash: Thanks Sylveon.

Sylveon: Eyyaaaah!

Ash: Okay since I feel a lot better; we should hit the road to Cerulean City.

Dawn: Are you sure?

Ash: Yeah.

Brock: Well let's get packing.

Ash: Right.

After everyone finished packing; they hit the road to Route Four and they all see Cerulean City down the hill road.

Brock: Where there is Cerulean City.

Dawn: Where is the contest going to take place at?

Brock: Let's see!

Brock looking through his PokéGear.

Brock: It's taking place in the Cerulean Gym.

Dawn: Misty is the gym leader there right?

Ash: Yeah!

Brock: Well we better not delay any sooner.

Now our heroes have now finally arrived at Cerulean City; will Dawn be able to win her second ribbon in the Kanto region? Stay tuned to find out more!

**Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I did writing this. I'll be posting another chapter on Sunday and just two more days for Pokémon X and Y to be released for the Nintendo 3DS. So stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	47. Chapter 47

**Here is a new chapter of The Ultimate Goal and please enjoy Pearlshippers!**

**Chapter Forty Seven**

**Cerulean City (12:45 p.m.)**

Our heroes have now arrived at Cerulean City and Dawn goes to the Cerulean Gym to register for the next Pokémon Contest that is taking place in the Cerulean Gym.

Dawn: Wow the Cerulean Gym is so beautiful.

Piplup: Pluuuup!

Misty: Why hello there Dawn.

Dawn: Oh hey Misty.

Misty: You're here to compete in tomorrow's contest?

Dawn: Yeah and I have earn my first ribbon from Pewter City.

Misty: That's good to know and by the way where is Ash and Brock at?

Dawn: Uhh oh I think I ran off here without them after we arrived to Cerulean City.

Misty: Well here they come now.

Both Ash and Brock are very tired to try to keep up with Dawn and Piplup.

Dawn: Sorry you two; I kind of got a little excited to see the Cerulean Gym.

Ash: It's alright.

Pikachu: Pika PIKA!

Misty: Oh hi Pikachu.

Pikachu: Chaaaaa!

Misty: Here Dawn I'll take you to register for Pokémon Contest.

Dawn: Thanks, I'll be back you two.

Ash and Brock: Okay.

Dawn and Misty with Pikachu and Piplup went to the registration counter for Dawn to sign up for the contest and there she sees Zoey looking at the aquarium.

Dawn: Hey Zoey.

Zoey: Hey Dawn, did you how is Ash after the incident at Mt. Moon?

Dawn: Very good and it's all thanks to Reshiram.

Misty: Who is Reshiram?

Dawn: Reshiram is a legendary Pokémon from ancient times in the Unova region before it became how Unova is shape.

Misty: Wow amazing, I'm surprise Ash manages to catch a legendary.

Dawn: Well he didn't catch, he tame it and right now Reshiram is watching us from above. Whenever me and Ash need any help from Reshiram both of us can summon Reshiram at any time.

Misty: I see.

Zoey: So you're ready for tomorrow's contest, Dawn?

Dawn: You bet.

Zoey: Great, I'll see you later today. I'm going to unpack my stuff at the nearby hotel.

Dawn: Okay, see ya!

Misty: You two must be very good friends.

Dawn: Yeah we met at my first contest at Jubilife City in the Sinnoh region.

Misty: So where you, Ash and Brock are staying at?

Dawn: Actually I have no idea.

Misty: Well you my sisters did got a free two night hotel room for three. But my sisters won't be using the offer. Here I got the check in letter for you three to stay for two nights.

Dawn: Thank you so much.

Misty: No problem.

Dawn: Hey can I see the water Pokémon that you have?

Misty: Sure thing, here and follow me.

Misty took Dawn at the battle arena and she called out her Staryu, Starmie, Kingdra, Corsola, Gyrados and Psyduck.

Dawn: Wow your Pokémon are amazing!

Misty: Why thanks you.

Dawn: Do you mind if my Piplup can swim around the pool with the other Pokémon?

Misty: Not at all just let me get a swimming tube for Psyduck.

Dawn: A swimming tube?

Misty: Psyduck can't swim so I use this tube for him to swim safely without drowning?

Dawn: But can he breathe underwater?

Misty: Well yes but every time I try telling him about it, he just can't understand well.

Dawn: I see; well how about we train Psyduck so he can learn to swim.

Misty: You sure?

Dawn: Sure I'm sure.

Misty: Well let's give it a try.

**Meanwhile back with Ash and Brock**

Brock is literally hitting on almost every girl in the Cerulean Gym and Croagunk have already given Brock twelve Poison Jabs already and he's feeling very sore.

Ash: I think you should rest for a while Brock.

Brock: Ahhh giiiiirrls!

Ash: Same old Brock.

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Ash: What is it Pikachu?

Pikachu: Piih Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pointed outside and sees a trainer with a weird looking Charizard.

Ash: Is that a Charizard?

Brock: Huh where?

Ash: Ahh you scare for a sec!

Brock: I bet that Charizard must have been properly raised well to be looking like that.

Ash: Let's go ask him.

Brock: Right.

Ash, Pikachu and Brock walk up to the trainer with the Charizard and Ash said.

Ash: Excuse me, but how did you made your Charizard looking like that?

Trevor: Well here take a look. This is a Mega Ring and what I did is to make Charizard look a little different is that I gave it a Charizardite Y Mega Stone to hold and I press this stone on my Mega Ring while battle and it Mega Evolves which unleashes its true potential .

Ash: Hey I think I got a Mega Ring as well and this dark stone here.

Trevor: Ahh that is the Charizardite X Mega Stone. Charizard has two different Mega forms. Charidzard X Mega form is a Fire and Dragon type and its Y Mega form is the same type as a normal Charizard.

Ash: Do you think I could have a battle with your Charizard in its Y Mega form? I'll use my Charizard but first I need to make a quick transfer from Professor Oak.

Trever: The Professor Oak?

Ash: Yeah, Samuel Oak. Why you ask?

Trevor: He's very famous you know? I have read almost every poetry and all of his Pokémon examine videos.

Ash: Wow I never knew he was famous.

Brock: Of course you have Ash; you just sometimes forget that he is famous since you knew him since you were very young.

Ash: Ohh yeah. So where are you from Trevor?

Trevor: I am from Lumiose City of the Kalos region and I'm here searching for some Kanto Pokémon to fill up my Pokédex before I go back to help out Professor Sycamore on getting ready for a new trainer to pick their starter in a few months.

Ash: Hey I met Professor Sycamore back at Unova. It was at Vertress City is where I met him.

Trevor: I see; are you planning to travel to the Kalos region one of these days?

Ash: Yeah; right after my girlfriend competes in the Kanto Grand Festival here and then off to Kalos in four months I believe.

Trevor: That's great. We can meet up at Lumiose City so I can escort you to Professor Sycamore's lab and you might meet a new trainer there as well since she'll be receiving her new Pokémon on the day you three arrive.

Brock: Girl! Tell me how old is she?

Trevor: She's turning sixteen.

Brock: Then never mind then….. AWWWWWWHH!

Croagunk: Crooa!

Brock: What was that for?

Brock is being drag away by Croagunk as usual.

Ash: Heeheh!

Trevor: So I'll be seeing outside for that battle.

Ash: Alright I'll be back with my Charizard's Pokéball.

Trevor: Okay I'll see you at the battlefield.

Ash quickly gets Brock back on his feet and then he goes to make a transfer for his Staraptor for Charizard.

Ash: Okay I got Charizard's Pokéball, Professor.

Professor: Good and good luck with that battle.

Ash and Brock go outside and meet Trevor at the battle ground.

Trevor: So ready?

Ash: You bet; Charizard I choose you!

Trevor: Go Charizard! Now listen; in order to Mega Evolve your Charizard. Give it the dark stone you have called the Charizardite X Mega Stone and once it's holding it. Press the stone in your Mega Ring and call out an attack. Let me demonstrate. Charizard use Flamethrower!

Trevor activated the Mega Ring and a blue aura is emitting from Trevor's Charizard and now the blue aura is covering the Pokémon and now it's in his Mega form.

Ash: Alright; Charizard use Dragon Tail.

Ash activates his Mega Ring and his Charizard completely turn to Mega Charizard X which is a dual Fire type and Dragon type. The color of Charizard change with some new body features and blue flames coming from its mouth.

Mega Charizard Y Flamethrower wasn't much effected but Mega Charizard X landed a critical hit on Trevor's Charizard which completely knocking it out.

Trevor: Oh no! Return Charizard!

Trevor's Charizard change back into its original form before being recall back into its Pokéball.

Ash: Way to go Charizard!

Ash's Charizard change back into its original form as well since the battle is over.

Trevor: I must say you did an outstanding performance there.

Ash: Thanks.

Trevor: Since you manage to master Mega Evolution so quickly; may I see your Pokédex?

Ash: Umm sure.

Ash handed his Pokédex to Trevor so he can see what kind of Pokémon does Ash has.

Trevor: Hmmmm you have a Bulbasuar, a Squirtle, a Heracross and a Gabite.

Ash: Wait does these four have a Mega Evolution too?

Trevor: Yes but Bulbasuar must evolve into a Venasuar and Squirtle must evolve into a Blastiose. Same goes for Gabite into a Garchomp.

Ash: Okay but Bulbasuar is unable to evolve since it doesn't really want to evolve and same goes for Squirtle. But I can try to train Gabite and evolve it into a Garchomp.

Trevor: Okay well here is your Pokédex and here is a Heracronite Mega Stone and a Garchompite Mega Stone.

Ash: Thanks and let us meet again in the Kalos region.

Trevor: Okay and goodbye you two.

Ash: Bye!

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Brock: Later!

Ash, Pikachu and Brock wave goodebye to Trevor as he continues to travel around Kanto to collect more data on some Kanto Pokémon. After Trevor left the area a person yells out.

Loud Person: HEY OUT OF MY WAY!

Ash: Huh! BARRY! OWWWH!

Barry: HEY WATCH WHERE YOU GOING BEFORE I FINE YOU!

Ash: Hey it's me Barry.

Barry: Oh hey Ash I didn't know it was you.

Brock: Seems like where ever you show up; you always run into Ash a lot.

Barry: Hmm never notice it.

Ash: So what are you doing here?

Barry: I heard there is a contest taking place tomorrow and a friend of mine wanted me to be here.

Ash: Who is your friend by the way?

Barry: You remember Kenny right?

Ash: Kenny from Twinleaf Town?

Barry: Yeah, he told me to come and watch him so I can learn some new battling strategies.

Brock: So where is Kenny?

Barry: Most likely inside and WOW is that your Charizard, Ash?

Ash: Yeah this is my old friend, Charizard. He was my fifth Pokémon that I capture when it was a Charmander during my first journey through Kanto.

Barry: Ahh I forgot we better go inside!

Barry dashes off to the Cerulean Gym where the contest is taking place.

**Meanwhile back to Dawn and Misty**

Dawn: Looks like Psyduck is getting use to swimming already.

Misty: Yeah Psyduck is swimming perfectly without any problems and it's all thanks to you.

Dawn: Oh it was nothing, thank Piplup.

Misty: Thanks Piplup!

Piplup: Piplup!

Then a familiar voice came out of nowhere.

Kenny: Hey Deedee!

Dawn: Awwhh no, don't tell me.

Dawn turns around and sees her old childhood friend, Kenny.

Kenny: Surprise to see me Deedee?

Dawn: Kind of; what brings you to Kanto?

Kenny: I came here to compete for the Kanto Grand Festival and you're competing too?

Dawn: Yeah, I just came back from Unova to Kanto with Ash and Pikachu so I can compete here.

Kenny: What happen to Brock and where is Ash by the way?

Dawn: Well Brock left us when me and Ash were going to Pallet Town so that he can become a Pokémon Doctor which he is now and after now he's back traveling with me and Ash.

Kenny: Did you compete in Unova for contests there?

Dawn: Sadly no; there isn't any Pokémon Contest in Unova but I did sure had a lot of fun there. I met all sorts of new friends and new Pokémon.

Kenny: Sounds very interesting and what did Ash do there?

Dawn: He competed in the Unova League and won the tournament.

Kenny: That's great to know.

Ash and Brock came in where Misty, Dawn and Kenny are at near the pool.

Ash: Hey it's great to see you Kenny; long time no see!

Kenny: Hey Ash, Dawn told me about you winning the Unova League and congrats by the way.

Ash: Thanks!

Kenny: Hey Barry; it's been awhile.

Barry: It sure has been.

Brock: Hey it's getting late; how about we go to a park and have some dinner while I'll be cooking.

Dawn: Actually we can go to a hotel and eat there since Misty gave me three tickets to stay for a few nights.

Ash: That's great and thanks Misty.

Misty: No problem.

Everyone head to the hotel near the Cerulean Mountain where the Cerulean Cave is located at.

What more new exciting things is coming as the journey continues in The Ultimate Goal?

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I would like to confirm that on Cartoon Network on this Saturday, Oct. 19th. Pokémon: Genesect and the Legend Awaken is premiering and after the movie is over a one hour early premiere of Pokémon the Series: XY debut on CN. I'm really excited for these two events so until next time Pearlshippers!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight**

**Cerulean City (11:29 a.m.)**

The day has finally arrived for the Pokémon Contest in the Cerulean Gym.

Dawn has woken up near Ash.

Dawn: Good morning Ash.

Ash: Morning Dawn.

Dawn: How did you sleep last night?

Ash: Very good; let's get ready because the contest begins in two hours.

Dawn: Right I almost forgot. Where is my dress at?

Slyveon got out of her Pokéball and she use her ribbonlike feelers and grab Dawn's contest dress for her.

Dawn: Thank you Slyveon; you're such a sweetheart.

Syleon: Vhaaaah!

Ash: I'll be waiting for you at the Cerulean Gym; I want to surprise you at the entrance.

Dawn: Okay I'll see you there sweetie.

They both kissed and Ash leaves the hotel with Brock and went to the Cerulean Gym.

While at the Cerulean Gym; Ash and Brock meet Zoey at the front entrance.

Brock: Hey it's Zoey; Ash!

Ash: Hey Zoey!

Zoey: Oh hey Ash and Brock; where's Dawn at?

Ash: She is getting prepare for today back at the hotel.

Zoey: I see, well tell her I said hi. I better get ready.

Ash: Got it.

Brock: Hmmm was that cave there before Ash?

Ash: What cave?

Brock: That cave over there?

Ash: I never have seen that before when we first visited here.

Mr. Fuji: That is the Cerulean Cave; a cave filled with the strongest Pokémon ever.

Ash: Who are you?

Mr. Fuji: The name is Mr. Fuji and I apologize for interrupting young gentlemen.

Brock: It's okay and what kind of Pokémon live in that cave.

Mr. Fuji: Extremely strong Pokémon that I wouldn't like to talk about.

Ash: I understand.

Mr. Fuji: I see you have received the Mega Ring from Professor Oak to entrust it with his valuable trainers.

Ash: You know Professor Oak?

Mr. Fuji: Indeed and I'm the one who gave the Mega Ring and the Mega Stone with it. It was a gift from an old friend from Shalour City of the Kalos region by the name of Gurkinn.

Ash: Hey maybe someday I'll meet Gurkinn in the Kalos region since I'll be going there in four months.

Mr Fuji: Well I wish you good luck to your journey there and you won't to be happening to compete in the Kalos League; aren't you not?

Ash: Why yes; how did you know that I'll e competing their?

Mr. Fuji: I have seen you competing in the Indigo Plateau Conference almost seven years ago.

Ash: Really?

Mr. Fuji: Yes and it was nice to meet you all. I must head back to Lavender Town since I am needed there.

Ash: Well it was good meeting you Mr. Fuji.

Brock: Same here.

Mr. Fuji: Good luck to you two and best wishes.

Mr. Fuji left the area and headed east to Lavender Town.

Ash: Hey after Dawn's contest, we should go to the Cerulean Cave.

Brock: Are you kidding?

Ash: No, why?

Brock: Mr. Fuji said that there are very strong Pokémon in that cave and who knows what might happen to us.

Ash: I can just summon Reshiram.

Brock: Well I don't think you'll be able to have Reshiram to fit through that cave entrance since its kind of small up on that mountain.

Ash: Yeah I guess you're right.

Brock: Well looks who's coming, Ash.

Ash sees Dawn approaching the two at the front of the Cerulean Gym.

Ash: Hey ready for your second contest?

Dawn: Yeah and let's go in.

The three enter the gym for Dawn's contest and they all encounter Kenny who is wait for them to arrive.

Kenny: Hey you guy.

Ash and Brock: Hey Kenny!

Kenny: So are you ready the contest today, Dawn?

Dawn: You bet.

Kenny: The Appeal Round is starting in ten minutes; we better go to the waiting room with the other coordinators.

Dawn: Alright.

Ash: Hey before you go Dawn, here is something for you.

Ash presented a hair clip of a Pikachu and a Buneary on it.

Dawn: It's so cute you Ash, thank you so much.

Dawn hug Ash and kiss him on the cheek and puts the hair clip on her hair.

Dawn left to the waiting room and while there, Kenny says.

Kenny: Hey what's up with the kiss with Ash?

Dawn: Oh I forgot to tell you that me and Ash have been dating over a year already.

Kenny: DATING?

Dawn: Is everything okay?

Kenny: Umm no no it's just nothing and I'm very happy for you two.

Dawn: Really?

Kenny: Yeah; if you're happy then I'm happy to.

Dawn: Hey the first round is starting. Hey come on out Sylveon!

Sylveon: Yvaaahh!

Kenny: Sylveon?

Dawn: Sylveon is one of the evolved forms of Eevee and she happens to be a Fairy type.

Kenny: Fairy type huh!

Dawn: Fairy types was just recently discovered at the Kalos region a few months ago.

Kenny: Wow that's amazing. Hi nice to meet you Sylveon.

Dawn: Hey look! Zoey is up on stage.

The two coordinators look at the flatscreen with the other coordinators.

Lilian Meridian: Welcome to the first contest being held in the Cerulean Gym for the first time and I would like present you our today's hosts. Say hello to Mr. Contesta!

Mr. Contesta: Hello everyone!

Lilian Meridian: Then we got the president of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!

Mr. Sukizo: Greetings everyone!.

Lilian Meridian: And finally we have got our own Cerulean City, Nurse Joy!.

Nurse Joy: It's a pleasure to be here.

Lilian Meridian: Now let us introduce our first contestant, say hello to Zoey from Snowpoint City of the Sinnoh region!

Dawn: Hey Zoey is up!

Back to the stage

Zoey: Okay Glameow it's show time, use Double Team!

Glameow used Double Team right it was called out of its Pokéball.

Zoey: Great! Now use Shadow Ball and aim for the center!

Glameow and its duplicates used Shadow Ball and it shoots the dark ball to the center of the duplicates and when the Shadow Ball is about to collide to each other. Zoey order Glameow and its duplicates to use Shadow Claw to slice up the Shadow Ball and it bursts with shiny glitters.

Zoey: Now use Sunny Day!

Glameow used Sunny Day for a better effect on the glitter.

Lilian Meridian: What an amazing performance! Now let's see what our judges thing about Zoey's performance.

Mr. Contesta: Your performance today is very outstanding.

Mr. Sukizo: Remarkable!

Nurse Joy: I'm very impress and continues with the great performance.

Dawn: Zoey did great.

Kenny: Looks like you're next Dawn.

Dawn: Right.

Kenny: Good luck!

Dawn: Thanks!

Dawn heads towards the stage.

Ash: Go Dawn I know you can do it!

Pikachu: Pika Pi!

Piplup: PIIIIIIPLUUUUP!

Dawn: Okay spotlight Sylveon!

Sylveon: Vaaaaah!

Dawn: Okay Sylveon use Fairy Wind and dance with your ribbons!

Syvleon's ribbons begin to glow pink and the Fairy Wind makes the ribbons move freely and the stage hallway begins to get dark with special effect created by Sylveon.

Dawn: Perfect Sylveon.

Ash: Wow look at Sylveon.

Misty: It so beautiful.

Brock: I must say that Dawn must of train Sylveon a lot.

Sylveon is dancing with joy and the audience are really enjoying themselves with Sylveon's ribbons giving off a sweet scent.

Lilian Meridian: Marvelous; Sylveon's ribbons are dancing with the Pokémon itself and it just so beautiful.

Sylveon: BeYaaaaah!

Dawn: Okay Sylveon I think we should wrap this up!

Sylveon's ribbons are now spinning and both of the ribbons clap.

Dawn: Great job Sylveon.

Dawn gave a hug to Sylveon for her excellent performance on stage.

Sylveon: Yaaaah!

Lilian Meridian: Now that was an excellent performance today, now what do the judges think?

Mr. Contesta: Out of all the performances that I have seen through my entire life; this happens to be the very best I have seen to date.

Mr. Sukizo: Very remarkable!

Nurse Joy: A beautiful display of perfection.

Dawn: Thank you so much Sylveon.

Dawn left the stage and next is another coordinator.

Back at the waiting room with the coordinators.

Ash, Brock and Misty congratulated Dawn for her performance.

Ash: Hey you were amazing out there today.

Dawn: Thanks Ash.

Brock: The way your Sylveon moves is just amazing. You have raise that Eevee of yours and now it's evolved into this wonderful Pokémon.

Brock pets Sylveon on the head.

Sylveon: Vaaaaah!

Brock: Here is something for you Sylveon.

Brock gave some of his special Pokémon food to Sylveon and she enjoy the taste.

Dawn: Thanks Brock.

Brock: No problem.

Misty: The battle round will be starting in just an hour.

Dawn: Right, so for the battling round I'll be using Piplup.

Piplup: Pipluuuup!

Ash: Hey I'll be right back; I'm going to make a call to Professor Oak to make a transfer for my Heracross.

Dawn: Okay.

Brock: I'll come with you Ash.

Ash: Alright.

Both Ash and Brock left the room and went straight to the lobby of the gym and made a video call to the Professor and he answer.

Professor Oak: Ahh well hello Ash and Brock; good to see you two. How is Cerulean?

Ash: Very great and I also want to make a transfer with my Leavanny for Heracross.

Professor Oak: Okay let me find Heracross for you.

Professor Oak went to the coral and recall Heracross back into its Pokéball.

Professor Oak: Okay Ash my lad; I have got Heracross back into its Pokéball.

Ash: Okay and here is Leavanny.

Both Pokéballs are place on the machine and the transferring process begins with both Pokéballs switch.

Ash: Okay I got Heracross Pokéball, Professor.

Professor Oak: Same with Leavanny's Pokéball and is there any else you need?

Ash: That should do for today and thanks. Ohh I almost forgot that the stone you have sent me with the ring bracelet. Its call the Mega Ring and the Charizardite X Mega Stone.

Professor Oak: Interesting and what do these objects do?

Ash: Well the reason why I wanted to have Charizard transfer over is that I can use the Charizardite X Mega Stone for it to evolve again.

Professor Oak: EVOLVE! Charizard can still evolve with the stone?

Ash: Yeah, with the Mega Ring and a strong bond between a trainer and Pokémon. Mega Evolution process begins with a single tap on the Mega Ring as long they hold the Mega Stone that represents the Pokémon. The only Pokémon that I know that can Mega Evolve is Venasuar, Charizard, Blastiose, Heracross and Garchomp.

Professor Oak: Interesting.

Ash: I also met a trainer from the Kalos region who is working on his Pokédex for Professor Sycamore.

Professor Oak: Ahh yes, Professor Sycamore. I remember you have met him back at Vertress City.

Ash: Yeah I remember.

Professor Oak: Well it was good talking to you Ash but I must go so I can make an important call.

Ash: Okay it was good talking to you Professor and I'll be happy to share any new about Mega Evolution.

Professor Oak: Thank you Ash and goodbye to both of you and tell Dawn that I say good luck.

Ash: Will do Professor.

Both hang up and while at the Professor's lab.

Professor Oak: Time to make a call to the Kalos region.

At Lumiose City

Professor Sycamore: Now who can that me?

Augustine Sycamore picks up the video phone.

Professor Sycamore: Professor Oak it's good to hear from you again.

Professor Oak: Same here Professor Sycamore.

Professor Sycamore: So what is that you talk about?

Professor Oak: Ahh yes; the reason I call is that I would like to talk about Mega Evolution.

Professor Sycamore: Mega Sycamore ehh? Well Mega Evolution another evolution set to some certain Pokémon but it also unleashes new powers and abilities to certain Pokémon like Ampharos and Charizard.

Professor Oak: I see; well one of my students manage to acquire a Mega Ring with a Mega Stone for his Charizard.

Professor Sycamore: I see; well Charizard happens to have two Mega Evolution called Mega X form and the Mega Y form.

Professor Oak: Interesting; well that's all I need to know and thanks for your time Professor.

Professor Sycamore: You are welcome Professor Oak.

A girl in Sycamore's lab heard the professor saying Professor Oak and she was curious to see if it was she thinks who it was.

Serena: Excuse Professor, before you hang up I wondering if the Professor Oak that you are talking to is the Professor Oak from Pallet Town?

Professor Sycamore: Why yes, do you know him?

Serena: I do and may I have a word with him?

Professor Sycamore: Absolutely, Serena. Well Professor I have to go but there is a familiar face that you may know.

Professor Oak: Oh really and who may that be?

Serena got on the video phone as said.

Serena: Hi Professor Oak, remember me?

Professor Oak: Sadly I do not.

Serena: What?

Professor Oak: I am just kidding Serena, now how can I forget you since you were going to be one of the three to receive their first Pokémon from me?

Serena: For a second there I figure you actually forgot about me?

Professor Oak: Absolutely not, I can never forget a best friend of Ash and Gary.

Serena: Well I wouldn't consider Gary as a best friend, more like a friend but Ash and I were the best of friends back then. By the way where is Ash?

Professor Oak: He's at Cerulean City with his friends for a Pokémon Contest there.

Serena: I see and a week ago I did made contact with Ash but I forgot to tell him what Pokémon did he receive from you?

Professor Oak: Well when Ash is came in late, all the starter Pokémon were gone but I gave him the last for best which is a Pikachu.

Serena: Wow a Pikachu! I always want to meet a Pikachu. They are just so cute.

Professor Oak: Indeed and what brings you in the Professor's lab.

Serena: I'm just visiting for me to return a form so I can receive my first Pokémon from him in four months.

Professor Oak: I see and do you know what starter you decided to pick?

Serena: I'm going to go with Fennekin, it just so cute and warm.

Professor Oak: Perfect choice.

Serena: Thanks; well I better get going and tell Ash that I said hi.

Professor Oak: Will do Serena and goodbye.

Both hung up and she is excited for her own journey to begin.

What more exiting stories will be uncover as Serena is getting ready to become a Pokémon trainer in four month and will Dawn be able to win her second contest? Stay tune as the journey continues.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and next chapter will be about Serena just to celebrate the early premiere of Pokémon the Series XY. I enjoy every second of it and I can wait for the full series to begin in ten or eleven months since Adventures in Unova is ending in nine more episodes.**


	49. Chapter 49

**This chapter is going to focus on Serena right after her call with Professor Oak. Please enjoy everyone and Dawn's contest will continue on Chapter Fifty so no worries.**

**Chapter Forty Nine**

**Lumiose City (1:49 p.m.)**

Serena, a sixteen year old girl who lives in the Kalos region for a few years after moving from Pallet Town of the Kanto region. She is now leaving Professor Sycamore's lab and now is heading home to Vaniville Town.

A small flying Fletchling lands on top of Serena's head with a letter attach on its leg.

Serena: Oh hey Fletchling, what you have here?

Fletchling: Fletchling!

Serena: A letter from Mom? Let's what it says.

Grace: Serena, when you are coming home from the Professor's lab I need you to pick up a parcel at the postal office at Aquacorde Town. From your mother.

Serena: Thanks for the letter Fletchling.

Fletchling: Fletch!

Serena is now outside of Lumiose City and she is now riding her bike downhill towards to Santalune City.

After two hours of riding her bike to Santalune City and passing through the Santalune Forest and now she arrived to Aquacorde Town which is very close to Vaniville Town.

Serena: Okay here we are Fletchling, just wait out here while I'll be inside to get the parcel.

Fletchling: Fletchling!

Serena enters the post office to pick the parcel that is for her mother, Grace. A famous Rhyhorn racer that travel around the world.

Serena got out of the post office and got back onto her bike with Fletchling standing on her head.

Serena: Okay let's go home Fletchling.

Fletchling: Fletchliiiing!

Serena rode her bike south of Aquacorde Town and passed through the town's gate and she is now in Vaniville Town where her house is two miles away.

Serena: Okay we are home Fletchling.

Serena placed her bike in the storage room and she enters her home.

Serena: I'm home Mom and Fletchling is with me.

Grace: Welcome home you two and did you pick up the parcel from the post office?

Serena: Here it is.

Grace: Thank you very much dear and you might want to stay and see what's in here. It's from Delia if you remember her.

Serena: Mrs. Ketchum?

Grace: Exactly and she made something for you since she knows that you'll be starting your very own journey really soon.

Grace opens the parcel that comes with a black shirt, red skirt, black socks, black shoes with pink Pokéballs symbols, and a pink hat.

Serena: Wow this outfit is so cute. I really have to thank Mrs. Ketchum is I ever get a chance to talk to her.

Grace: I'm glad that you like it and she actually made it herself.

Serena: I'm going upstairs to put this away for safe keeping till I officially start my journey.

Serena walks up to her room and safely puts away the outfit. Serena's mother calls for her to tell her that her friend is at the front door.

Serena meets her friend who knew since Serena first arrive from Pallet Town to Vaniville Town.

Serena: Oh hey Shauna.

Shauna: Hey how was your trip to the Professor's lab?

Serena: Very interesting.

Shauna: What did you do over there?

Serena: I happen to hear Professor Sycamore talking to a famous poet and researcher name Professor Oak from Pallet.

Shauna: You mean the Professor Oak? The man that wrote "Eevee, the Evolution Solution"?

Serena: Right.

Shauna: Wait were you from Pallet Town before you move here to Vaniville Town.

Serena: Yeah, before I was going to move. I was actually was going to get my starter Pokémon from him when I turn ten but that's when I moved here. I was actually going to pick a Bulbasuar but now that I'm going to start my journey here I might as well pick Fennekin since it looks adorable.

Shauna: I can't wait for use to go to the Professor's lab in four months. I'm most likely to pick Chespin as my starter. Hey we should have a Pokémon battle once we pick up our starters and the Pokédex.

Serena: Sounds like a plan.

Shauna: Great I'll be seeing you tomorrow since I have to go home for dinner.

Serena: Okay and goodbye.

Shauna: Bye!

Shauna left the front lawn and went home while Grace calls Serena to watch something amazing on TV.

Grace: Oh Serena, there is something you like to watch.

Serena: What is this a Pokémon battle?

Grace: It's the Unova League that took place over a month ago and Ash Ketchum is one of the finalist competing in the final rounds.

Serena sat down to watch the battle and Serena was amazed to see Ash using a Reshiram in the finals while the opposing trainer is using a Zekrom.

Serena: Wow he has a Reshiram and the other trainer haves a Zekrom.

Grace: That's right, you know back at the Parfum Palace. There are statues of Reshiram and Zekrom and legend says that both Kalos and Unova has some kind of ancient connection between the two regions.

Serena: What amazing power these two Pokémon have. I wonder how many journeys that Ash have been through already.

Grace: He's been in seven journeys already, first through Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoeen, Kanto again, Sinnoh, Unova and now he's on a journey through Kanto once more.

Serena: Him and Gary told me that they are going to travel through here but not with each other though. I'm thinking that if I should travel with him and the friends that he told me of. I hope he let me join him.

Grace: Of course he will, you two are best friends since you two were very little.

Serena: Right!

Grace: Well look who won the Unova League and this happens to be his second Pokémon League that he has won.

Serena: Amazing; and what happen to the dragons.

Grace: They turn back into stones which is their dormant form.

Serena: Will they be okay?

Grace: Of course, they are just in dormant for some quite some time.

Serena: Well I'm going to head upstairs and sleep.

Grace: Well goodnight dear.

Serena: Night mother.

Serena headed upstairs to her room and went to bed for the night.

**Morning (11:39 a.m.)**

It is now morning and Serena is sleeping late as usual. Her mother, Grace is working around the house and she calls Fletchling to wake her up. Fletchling is flying up the stairs then into her room. Fletchling is on Serena and the Tiny Robin Pokémon use Peck on her head to wake up her up.

Serena: OOWWWWWWHH!

Fletchling flew off of her and landed near the window.

Fletchling: Fletchling!

Serena: Why do you always have to peck me hard on the head?

Fletchling: Fletchling!

Serena: Hmmm!

Serena got out of bed and change. Later she goes downstairs for late breakfast.

Grace: Serena, Professor Sycamore wanted me to tell you he has something for you to give you at his lab.

Serena: Thanks for letting me know. I'll be taking off after I'm done eating.

Grace: Understood.

After Serena finished eating her breakfast. She got onto her bike and left the house towards Lumiose City.

**Lumiose City (1:55 p.m.)**

Serena has now arrived to Professor Sycamore's lab and she enters the building.

Serena: Professor, its Serena! Is anyone here, hello?

One of Professor Sycamore's assistant came.

Sophie: You must be Serena right?

Serena: Right; is Sycamore here by any chance?

Sophie: He just left but he ask me to give you this when you arrive.

Sophie handed a package for Serena and there is a Mega Ring with a Venasuarite Mega Stone.

Serena: What is this?

Sophie: Professor Sycamore will explain it to you once you have received your starter Pokémon.

Serena: Okay, well thank you very much.

Sophie: You are very welcome and take care on your way back.

Serena: Thanks and goodbye.

Serena is now heading back to Vaniville Town with the Mega Evolution gear that she has received.

As Serena new journey is about to begin in just little four months; we go back to our main heroes back at the Kanto region.

**Cerulean City (One Day Earlier)**

Dawn: Okay Piplup, Spotlight!

Piplup: Piplup!

Dawn is competing in her first battle of the second round of the Pokémon Contest. Will she be able to win? Find out in the next chapter of The Ultimate Goal.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm really excited for Pokémon the Series XY to officially begin in the US which I believe at the end of December since there are only nine episodes left for Adventures in Unova & Beyond. Stay tuned for my next chapter as The Ultimate Goal is coming to an end in Chapter Sixty One. Goodnight!**


End file.
